Wishing For Eternity Book 1: Chrysalis Dream
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: NonYaoi, MAJOR AU, Features OCs from COTA When a mysterious sealed book falls into the hands of five school girls, they couldnt have known it would transport them into a mysterious new world... better summary inside.
1. The Book Of Wishes

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Synopsis:** This fan fiction piece will be my most creative piece yet. The girls get transported into the strange world of Chrysalis where humans co-exist with mythical creatures of and divine spirits. Where Elves, Dwarves, and Demons roam the earth, and the mythical Avians rule the skies. The boys will play the unforgettable roles of some of these races, I'm not going to say who's who. You'll have to stick around to find out that. But trust me, I spent some serious time adapting the boys into this setting to make it as seamless as it is with all my other AU fan fiction works.

**Author Notes:** I am posting chapter 1 as a _teaser_. I will work on this Fic more after I'm done with DG. I may put up chapter two, to show you a bit more of the Chrysalis. I need reviews on whether you think this idea is any good. Please review!

**__**

**_Chapter #1:_**_ The Book of Wishes_

Monday morning in the city of Tokyo. The busy start of a workweek. The sun was shining and it looked like the beginning of another wonderful day. Cars were on the streets, moving in a rhythm of stop and go as the traffic lights turned. People shuffled about the sidewalks. And school teens were already running to make if to school before classes start as to not be late. Among them was a tall brunette. "I'm so late, Mr. Mitsumi is going to kill me!" she spoke to herself while running, trying to hold on to the heavy backpack on her shoulders. The girl was clad in a schoolgirl uniform colored mainly sandy gray with a dark red pleated skirt and that reached her knees, the detailing on the top was also in dark red, a common, almost sailor-like style in Tokyo.

She arrived to class just as the bell rang and threw the door aside, gasping and panting for breath. "Sorry Mr. Mitsumi," she gasped out. The teacher paused from taking attendance and glanced at the woman.

"Late on a Monday morning Miss Deamen? That can't be a good sign," Mr. Mitsumi replied as the girl moved to her seat and took off her backpack, putting it next to her desk, ignoring the stares of her classmates, the class resumed and the girl sighed and slouched in her seat.

"Hey Charly, what happened?" a girl asked. She was a petite blond with blue eyes, clad in a matching uniform.

"I overslept," Charly replied, her ember eyes remained focused on the blackboard. The teacher was explaining how to do some type of a complex equation, and right now that was the last thing Charly cared about. She yawned softly and put her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound.

"Are we still going shopping after school?" Another girl asked. Charly glanced at her and nodded. The second girl had long black hair and deep Prussian eyes.

"I heard there was a new antique store opening in the mall, I thought we go check that out, how does that sound Vega?" Charly whispered.

"Wicked, sounds like a plan!" Vega replied. At that the two focused back on the lecture in front of them before Mr. Mitsumi would notice the exchanges.

The day passed by slowly and rather dully. But the final bell of the day rang and the three friends rushed out of the school as fast as they could. As the two ran to the gates, two other girls were already waiting for them. Both had dark hair and were clad in matching uniforms, but where dark red was on theirs, these two girls had dark blue, it was clear they were from another school nearby. But one had light blue eyes; while the others were cobalt, nearly purple shade.

"Hikaru! Takara!" Charly called as she ran up to them.

"I see you didn't get detention today, a novelty," Hikaru teased. Charly smiled sheepishly, her grip on the straps of her brown backpack tightened.

"She almost got it, had she been late by an extra minute!" Lilly replied. The five girls chuckled.

"I swear Charly, you are too tardy, how you do so good at school is beyond me," Takara spoke.

"So where are we going?" Lilly wondered.

"The mall, there is a new antique store there, and they have an opening sale. Maybe we could get us some of those old lucky trinkets," Charly explained.

"You need one, with your tardiness, maybe it'll bring you the luck of being able to wake up just five minutes earlier," Vega joked, causing the other girls to chuckle.

"Ha, ha, Vega… let's go!" Charly began to walk, almost stalk down the street. The other girls shrugged and followed her.

The trip to the mall took half an hour with Tokyo's traffic in count, as they had to take the bus. The mall was huge, covered by a glass roof that allowed the sun's light to shine fully down all the way from the fifth floor, down where it wasn't obstructed by walkways and shops of all sizes and types.

"So where do we begin?" Takara asked.

"Food, I'm starving," Hikaru voiced, "I had a fitness test today, and Ms. Chu didn't go easy on us."

"Tell me about, I'm sore all over," Takara added. The group of five moved to the food court where they got their favorite combos from McDonald's and ate in remote peace.

Half and hour later they were in the basement floor, standing in front of a shop tucked into the darker corner of the mall bottommost floor. "This is it huh? Kinda spooky!" Vega voiced. The five girls stepped inside, causing the little bell over the door to ring, announcing their entrance to the shopkeeper.

The shop was very small, and all along the walls were all sorts of trinkets, in the middle of the shop stood two large wooden shelves lined with all sorts of other stuff, from books, to trinkets. Masks and paintings hung on the walls, and at the far side of the space stood a suit of Samurai armor propped upright on a stand.

"Definitely spooky," Lilly voiced. The shop owner was nowhere within sight, probably in the back room. So fanning out the girls began to look for anything they might like. Charly just stood there by the door, as if rooted to the floor, she could feel a strange presence in the room, she wasn't sure why, but it made her skin crawl.

"Charly come look what I found!" Takara called rather excitedly. Shrugging off the unease Charly moved over to look, Takara was pointing up on the top most shelf was a sand clock, it was held by two long oriental dragons that coiled around the bottom and top elegantly, creating both bases so that when the clock was turned, it was stable on both sides.

"That's cool," Charly exclaimed, "Vega! Come look at this! This might be something you would like, you like dragons right?" Charly called. Vega came almost bounding and looked up at the sand clock.

"I like it alright, but it's too expensive!" she noticed the price tag that was hanging from it. It was way too expensive. The girls dispersed again. Charly meanwhile remained in this isle; the force that she felt at the door was strongest here. She could almost tell exactly where it was coming from. Maybe it was just her paranoia, but something was almost calling her. Turning around she glanced up at the shelf behind her, scanning the books. If anything she loved books, and old books were always interesting because they gave a glimpse into the past. Her hand rose to pass over the tomes when suddenly she felt warmth against her fingers. Her hand froze.

"Charly? Look what I found isn't- Charly?" Lilly approached the girl, who was holding her hand up against a book, her eyes looked distant. In her hands Lilly held a small statue of a cat, Egyptian by the look of it, it wasn't really big, but it was black with golden detailing.

"This book, it just feels odd," Charly spoke, reaching to pull it from its shelf. The book was bound in leather and when she pulled it freely from the shelf, it was revealed that it had a strap of leather holding it shut, and a lock.

"How does it feel odd, it's just a book," Lilly glanced over her friend's shoulder. "Hmm… well it looks to be about a hundred years old, and the price tag is not exactly expensive, why don't you get it if it's calling to you," Lilly spoke. "I'm getting this little statuette, it's so cute!" Lilly showed her friend the cat statue in her hands causing the brunette to smile.

Looking down at the book Charly could feel the energy coming from it, it was calling her alright, but the energy was fading, the pull was weakening and the brunette shrugged it off, 'I must be imagining things! Books can't call to you,' glancing at the counter she moved towards it. Hikaru, Takara and Vega were already there. Hikaru had a book as well, except this one had no lock, and looked like a novel that was printed about fifty or sixty years before, a vintage novel, Hikaru seemed oddly fascinated with those. Vega had a statuette as well, except this one of a long coiling dragon that was sitting on a pile of shimmering treasure.  Takara picked up a necklace made of clamshells, and little pieces of jade; it looked delicate, and was clearly hand-made.

"Are you done ladies?" An elderly woman appeared from the backroom.

"Yes, we will be taking this," Hikaru spoke, motioning to the items that each of them held. The woman looked over the items, but paused over Charly.

"Are you sure you wish to take that book miss? The previous five people who got it brought it saying that the key to it, didn't work, they couldn't get it open," the woman spoke.

"I don't know, it just feels strange," Charly confessed, "I feel like it is calling to me."

"Do you want to know what that book is?" the elderly woman wondered.

"Sure!" the girls chorused all at once. The elderly woman shook her head.

"That is the book of wishes. Said to have been a diary belonging to a wealthy lady who lived two hundred years ago, it is said that the book contains secrets the woman only confessed into its pages, but after that woman's death… sadly no one was able to turn the key and open it."

The elderly woman walked behind the cash register and reached under the counter, pulling out a single golden key. "Maybe you'll be able to open it finally, yes?" the woman added with a tone of amusement in her voice, "Don't worry dear, you bring it back if you cant open it, and I will give you something else you might like in exchange." Charly nodded and took the key, slipping into her pocket while the elderly woman wrapped all their items in paper, put them in plastic bags, and took their money.

The girls walked out of the room chatting avidly about the book. "Do you think it's worth a lot? Maybe it belonged to a famous lady and someone would pay you a lot for it!" Lilly spoke.

"We'll see when I read it, it sounds so romantic. Maybe that's the lady's secrets, maybe it's a diary about the man she loved!" Charly spoke. The girls chuckled.

"I doubt it, it doesn't really look like a diary!" Hikaru put in, the girls walked out of the mall, the sun has set and it was dark now. The full moon in the sky was high and casting its soft glow below, which was still diffused by the light pollution of Tokyo at night.

"Oh well, I have to get home, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Lilly spoke.

"Yes, see you Lilly!" the girls waved as the blond ran off, her purchase in her hands. She crossed the street and stopped at a bus stop as the other girls walked down the street towards their bus stop, talking, completely unaware that in it's paper and plastic wrapping, the book of wishes began to glow.

Charly arrived home under an hour later and immediately ran up to her room, the book in her hands. Not bothering to change from her school uniform she sat down at her wooden desk and proceeded to unwrap the book. Passing her hands over its leather cover, she could definitely feel the energy coming from it. It was faint, barely there, but it was there. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew the key and inspected it. The key was a typical key of the type used two hundred years ago.  Its long shaft was engraved with some sort of symbols that looked Latin, and the handle was shaped like a feather.

She inspected the lock, wandering maybe it was broken on the inside, then it wouldn't open, but seeing no sign of damage she slipped the key into the little lock hole and gently turned. The mechanism ground, and clicked a few times, stubborn from misuse, and lack of oil, but just as she was about to let go of the key, the strap holding the book shut popped open, the book was unsealed. Removing the key she opened the book and began to read, finding that it was no diary at all. Within two pages she could tell it was actually a story, a fantasy story that told about a far away world. Time flew, as she was absorbed into the words of the story. Whoever wrote the book described everything in such detail, that she could almost see what was happening.

"Charly, time to go to bed," a voice spoke. The girl looked up, seeing her mother.

"In a minute mom, this book is really interesting," she replied. The woman smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her daughter's temple.

"Ten minutes, no more, you have an important test tomorrow, and you were late today, I got a call from Mr. Mitsumi." The woman spoke. Her only reply was a groan. The woman smiled and walked out of the room, 'she reminds me of the way I was, when I was her age." She thought. Charly finished the page she was on and closed the book, but didn't lock it. She glanced at the clock and yawned, changing into her pajamas she padded to the washroom to get ready for bed. And within ten minutes she was in her bed, and fast asleep.

During the night when the moon was shining through the window and unto the wooden desk in front of it, the book began to glow. There was giggling as three orbs of light erupted out of it. Within the orbs were three tiny, butterfly-winged creatures. The little fairies floated over the girl.

"So this is the one who unsealed Lady Gallaxia's book?" one asked in a giggly high-pitched voice.

"She doesn't look like much," another replied, floating down, inspecting the girl closely. "Are you sure Lady Gallaxia told us to bring over whoever unsealed the book?"

"What about those other four girls that know about the book? Did you feel the energy coming off them? It's strong! Their auras are very strong!" a third squeaked.

"Lady Gallaxia said to bring whoever unsealed the book, be it a girl, or a boy. And I can tell this one will have what it takes! Lady Gallaxia will be pleased!" the first fairy squeaked.

"Alright then, I guess we bring all of them over, Sammy and I will go out to search for the other four, I can feel their auras in this huge village. And then we return the book to Lady Gallaxia," the second fairy added. The third nodded in agreement and the two left.

The first one looked down at the woman that was asleep and smiled, flying a little down she grabbed the blanket and began to tug at it, but being so small, the fairy wasn't making any progress. So she sighed and used her magic to move the blanket out of the way. Flying up she began to glow and gold dust began to fall from her, as the fairy flew around the room, scattering it. Soon enough the whole room was enveloped in a brilliant gold glow. The glow flashed, and dimmed. The room was now empty, no fairy, and no sleeping girl. The book however remained on the table.

Somewhere across Tokyo, four more such events happened and the night was still again, the book on the table vanished with the last flash, along with the key, as if it was never there.

Meanwhile, in a hall full of marble columns, on a gleaming throne of ivory and gold sat a woman. She was pale, clad in a beautiful black and gold gown, wearing bracelets and necklaces, on her head was a headband, with three feather-like extensions rising curving and framing her head, her raven-black hair that reached her knees, and azure lucid eyes shone in the light of torches. While the grand black feather, white-speckled wings behind her back unfolded softly as the woman got up off her throne.

"And so it begins my love," a voice spoke from behind her. The woman glanced into the shadows, from where she could just see the outline of the man, "Your book was unsealed, and your warriors are about to meet, we can just hope that they will do the right thing for Chrysalis," the man spoke.

"I know," the woman replied, the figure moved out of the shadows, it was a man with a matching crown-like headband, his deep brown eyes were less lucid than her own, and his fully black wings had no white speckling. While he wore equally royal clothing, but it was in black, and in his hands he held a staff.

"Lady Gallaxia, the book of wishes," a servant man approached her, kneeling, in his hands he held the same book that not an hour before Charly was looking thought. The lady took it and then the key. She nodded and the man, he got up and left.

"Are you sure it's right? They are strangers to our world," the black-winged man continued to speak.

"I'm sure," the lady moved to the small rectangular pond sitting in front of her throne and kneeled down before her, reaching out she touched the water, it shimmered and an image formed on the surface. The image of a green-grassy glen, where lying in the grass were four women, Lady Gallaxia smiled softly and passed her hand over the water's surface, the mirror-like image vanished, to be replaced with a mirror reflection of the lady. She got up from her crouch and moved to sit back on her throne-like chair as the winged man behind her molded back into the shadows.

Another man suddenly appeared from the doorway, he was tall, dressed in reds and oranges, on his head with another crown-like headband, but his wings were red.

"Brother, you bring news?" the lady spoke.

"I have made sure to bring them over properly just as you ask, the fairies were helpful, they found them with no problem," the man replied.

"Yes, I know. Thank you," the lady then cast her gaze up at the stars visible from the roof of the hall and smiled.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Worry not, the boys will star coming in from chapter two. And you're going to love my character adaptations for them. This story will be 'High Fantasy' that means it's more fantasy than SE. It gives me a better window to work with. If you liked this first chapter, please review and let me know!_


	2. Waking Up In Chrysalis

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** After getting so many generous reviews, I decided to put up chapter 2 anyways. Even if it is breaking my "No more until DG is done" rule. To be honest. I am having a lot of trouble with DG right now. And I don't even know when I might finish chapter 43. So I see no real harm in this going up.

**__**

**_Chapter #2:_**_ Waking Up in Chrysalis_

Meanwhile on a green-grassed glade somewhere unknown laid the five girls, all five were wearing their school uniforms and were out cold asleep. The sun above them rose high, signifying noon. It was then its rays broke thought the canopies of trees and shone unto the women causing them to stir awake.

"What? Grass… how did I get here?" Lilly was the first to notice her strange location, she looked up and saw the other four girls staring at her.

"What are we doing here?" Hikaru wondered, "If this is some group dream, it sure feels real." The five girls got up and dusted off.

"If it is a dream, I want to wake up now," Charly complained. Looking around they saw no sign of this being anywhere familiar, no Tokyo tower sticking up like a beacon, no high-rise downtown buildings. No sounds of cars going by. The air was crisp and clean, no sign of Tokyo's constant haze of pollution. And the only sign of life anywhere was the happy songs of birds that filled the air.

"Well if it is a dream, then lets go see where we are!" Takara volunteered, the five girls set off in a random direction.

The forest they were in seemed to go on forever, they spent nearly half an hour walking when light broke through the trees ahead of them. The five ran towards it and stopped at the edge of a cliff, below them was a rushing river, next to which stood a huge village, the buildings of which where mostly of stone and wood and people dressed in odd clothing were walking around one central street, which looked like a market.

"Wow!" was the only thing Lilly managed to say.

"There's a path to get down there!" Vega pointed out.

"This is one odd dream," Charly added, "And the fact that we are sharing it is even odder. This world reminds of the world inscribed in that book I bought."

"You got it to open?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea! And it was no diary, it was actually a story, this world really reminds me of it. Odd huh?" The group of five proceeded to the path, which was seemingly carved right into the side of the cliff, it wasn't straight, and it wound all the way down to a bridge over the river and into the village.

People watched as the strange five girls passed by, most were staring at the strange clothing they wore. The girls noticed how everyone was wearing almost medieval clothing. Women wore long multi-layered skirts and the men stared exceptionally hard.

"What are they staring at?" Hikaru wondered. It made some people turn away but some continued to stare.

"This is starting to freak me out," Lilly added. People began to whisper, by what they girls could make out the words 'clothing' and 'indecent' stuck out. "So where are we going to go?" the blond wondered.

"I don't know," Charly replied, eyeing the buildings. Suddenly there was a sound of hoves beating behind them. Three horsemen soon surrounded them.

"Strangers are to report to the temple!" one horseman commanded as the three continued to circle them. The other people instantly went back to their business like nothing was happening.

"Look at them, they are so indecently dressed! Do you think they're spies?" one of the other two horsemen asked. The third one pulled out a length of rope and got off his horse.

"Wait! What is this!" the girls took a step back as the man with the rope advanced on them.

"You will come to the temple quietly!" the other two men got off their horses.

"We aren't going anywhere with you! Especially not tied up like some prisoners!" Vega replied.

Some distance away, two figures stood, both of them wore cloaks. "Look, looks like the enforcers bagged some human strangers here, I'm glad no one thinks we're strangers," one figure spoke to the other. The second figure didn't seem to reply.

"Can't you feel it?" the second figure replied.

"Feel what?" the first asked.

"Their auras, don't you feel their auras? They aren't regular humans, they will be hung if the priestess doesn't like their auras," the second figure replied, moving out of the shadows he moved towards the group, it was clear to see that the five strangely-clad women were terrified.

"Come quietly…" the grin on the men's faces was getting sinister.

"Don't you three oafs see? You're terrifying them!" a voice sounded a figure wearing a black cloak appeared. One of the three men turned around.

"Stay out of this!" he ordered throwing a swift punch at the hooded stranger, which he ducked effortlessly. One of the other two men grabbed at the hooded figure's cloak causing his hood to fall off. Revealing the man's black hair, golden eyes, and pointed ears.

"He's an elf!" the third man gasped. The elf looked up and pulled out his sword.

"Let the ladies go!" he ordered.

"Rei!" A woman ran up, she was slightly shorter than the elf and had bright pink hair, and golden eyes, and her ears were also elven.

"Mariah, why did you come out of hiding?" Rei demanded as the elven woman shrunk back. Then looked at the shell-shocked five strange girls standing a few meters away.

"Move out!" the three enforcers turned around and grabbed the reins of their horses. But before mounting one of them grabbed one of the strange women, hefting her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Lilly struggled. The blond struggled and the man was having trouble keeping a grip on her, he couldn't mount. Lilly finally stopped struggling for a second and a second later the man stumbled back, holding his privates.

"Wench!" he spoke. Lilly stuck out her tongue and ran back to her friends. "Get them!" the man ordered. The other two reached for their swords, but Rei moved between the women and the horsemen.

"Leave them alone!" he raised his sword. Mariah meanwhile reached behind her back and pulled out a bow, notching in an arrow and drawing back the string. As soon as the three saw the elf archer, they retreated, mounted and rode off, unwilling to pick a fight with someone who's archery skills were legendary.

Rei lowered his sword and sheathed it fluently and turned back to the strange women; Mariah meanwhile lowered her bow and put her arrow back in the quiver behind her back.

"Hey," the girls greeted, weary of the odd man. He was tall, slender, wearing a long black shirt that reached mid-thigh, and brown breeches as well as brown riding boots. A belt at his waist on which hung the sheath of his sword. His black hair the girls realized was long enough to reach past his hips, it was tied back and wrapped up in black cloth to make sure it remained orderly, and was passed through a hole at the bottom of his black cloak's hood.

The elven woman was slim and gentle looking; her bright pink hair was braided and lying on her shoulder. She wore a white mid-thigh length shirt and black breeches, brown leather riding boots and a brown cloak. Behind her back were a bow, and a quiver of arrows.

"You five are oddly dressed," the elven woman speculated, inspecting them, "That dress is indecently short, if it is a dress. It looks more like sleep-wear."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Rei wondered.

"Gee, like that wasn't obvious," Vega commented, earning herself a glare from the pink-haired woman.

"Don't be rude to Rei!" she barked.

"You two… you're… elves?" Lilly choked out.

"You sound like you never seen an elf before," Mariah replied gruffly.

"We haven't… we thought you were… well… myths!" Charly added.

"Where have you been living? There are elves all over Chrysalis!" Mariah replied.

"Mariah calm down," Rei interjected, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder, "This isn't the time or place to talk about these things, come, lets go to the inn, we can talk there." He motioned for the five of them to follow.

The group came to an inn, which was mostly deserted now and sat around a round table. The inn was a quaint place with medieval style architecture, fire torches lit it up where sun light streaming through shuttered windows did no reach, the shutters weren't closed, but still very little sunlight reached inside.

"So tell us, who are you?" Rei began.

"I'm Charly, and these are my friends, Vega, Takara, Hikaru, and Lilly… we're not sure how we got here, but… somehow we did," Charly explained.

"What is that clothing you're wearing, it's not from any tribe we know, and Elves know all the human tribes," Mariah added.

"We're not from any tribe," Vega began.

"In fact, I don't think we're even from this world… in our world Elves are a myth and people don't carry swords around, there is no need for that." Charly added.

"Then how did you get here?" Rei wondered.

"We don't know…" Hikaru voiced ducking her head lower, "Needless to say… we want to go back." The two elves exchanged glances and some words in a language the five women didn't understand, undoubtedly Elvish.

"I think you should go to the temple, maybe the priestess there can help you, we can escort you," Rei volunteered, "But we cant really step a foot in there, humans don't like elves, or any other race entering their temples."

"That's not nice," Lilly voiced.

That surprised the two elves and Rei raised his eyebrow. "That's a first…"

"Do you have any money?" Mariah wondered. The five girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's not good…"

"We can help you a little…" Rei volunteered. At that Mariah turned her glare on her elf companion and barked something at him in Elvish that caused the black-haired elf to shake his head.

"I'm not being overly generous Mariah, look, they wont survive here without our help, especially dressed as they are. Bandits would just love to bag themselves some strangers," the black-haired elf replied in English, making sure the women heard. Mariah huffed and folded her arms but didn't say anything.

"You will get yourself killed some day helping so many humans, they don't appreciate our help, and you know it," she spoke calmly. "But I guess we can help you a little," she let her arms drop, "Just one question… what's with the strange clothing?"

"Well… Mariah, you name is Mariah right?" Charly began, the pink-haired elf nodded slowly, "Where we come from, this isn't indecent, it's our school uniforms."

"School? As in education? Hmm… not many human women are educated here, sounds like your world is a little bit more advanced," Rei leaned foreword. "Are the different colors supposed to mean something?" he asked. "Are they like status levels?"

The girls chuckled, "No!" Hikaru voiced.

"We're just from different schools, different schools have different color uniforms to tell their students apart," she explained.

"Oh," Rei leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. He could feel their auras dancing with amusement, they were strong and distinct, there was no sign of illusion spells around them, but they didn't feel human to him. Something in them was off, and if he didn't know any better, he might have thought them to be some form of forest nymphs. But forest nymph illusions never worked on elves, he would've known them to be nymphs instantly. He began wondering if bringing them to the temple would be a wise idea.

"Rei, what are you planning? I know that look," Mariah wondered.

"What? Oh… just thinking," Rei glanced at the pink-haired elf and smiled sheepishly. A woman approached the group and her step faulted as the noticed the elves but she approached the table anyways.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked calmly.

"Can you bring water for everyone?" Mariah asked. The woman nodded and walked off while the pink-haired elf reached to her side and pulled out a pouch, reaching inside she took out seven round copper-colored coins.

"Can you tell us anything strange that you remember before you got here?" Rei wondered. The girls exchanged glances again.

"Well… there is something. We were transported here in our sleep, and before that, we went to the antique store. And I got this book there that had a lock that supposedly couldn't be opened by anyone… But I did manage to open it, and the pages in the book contained a story in a world very similar to this," Charly explained.

"A book?" Mariah wondered in surprise. Rei glanced at her oddly.

"Peculiar indeed," Rei spoke. The girls were watching them oddly, they couldn't understand a word in Elvish, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that these two elves were keeping something or other from them. The waitress woman returned with a tray of seven water mugs, the mugs were made of metal and looked remotely clean. Mariah handed the coins she had ready to the woman and she was glad to leave the company of two elves, and five odd women.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village stood a large stone building, the three enforcers from before approached it and dismounted. Removing their hats they stepped inside. It looked like a gothic cathedral on some level, but it wasn't quite as dark inside.

"Milady priestess, we bring news!" one called, his voice echoed across the vast hall of the inner sanctum. There were steps from somewhere and a woman appeared, she was relatively slim but tall, her long blond hair reached her knees, and her green eyes shone in the light. She was clad in an elegant sky-blue gown embroiled in gold and silver thread.

"Speak," the woman ordered.

"There are five woman in the village, we would've brought them here as you asked, but they were defending by two elves. They are strange Milady; their clothing is like nothing I've ever seen before.

"I am aware of them, I have been able to sense them and the elves in the village, but at first I wasn't concerned with the elves. But this is most alarming, elves can see through illusion spells, I wonder if those five are not human, that is why the elves defended them," the priestess folded her arms and glanced at the three men before her. "I want them brought to the temple, you hear? I don't want potential danger to the village." With that she turned around and walked off.

"But what of the elves Milady?" one of the three enforcers wondered.

"What of the elves? Bring them in as well if you must," the priestess replied. The enforcers nodded and left the sanctum to find the latest new people in the village.

Meanwhile Rei and Mariah led their five new friends to the temple. The girls were still receiving stares, but now they mainly ignored them, let the people think what they wished.

"That place is giving me the creeps," Lilly spoke as soon as she laid her eyes on the temple.

"Makes my skin crawl," Hikaru added.

"It's a temple by name, but the priestess there, is known for her unusual methods," Rei voiced. "She can probably sense our approach now."

"She can sense magic?" Charly wondered.

"Yea, human clergy is trained to sense magic energy in people, but their powers are nowhere near that of an Elf. We can tell if a person is a Human, or a demon, and if so, what kind, just by their aura. Elves are easy to tell apart from humans. That's why humans don't fear us that much, our ears and sometimes hair color tell us apart. With suspected Demons it's not that easy, the clergy here has to use other methods, often torture. Demons can look perfectly human, while they have unusual and sometimes devastating powers," Mariah spoke. "Lord forbid she thinks you Avians, the method of detection for that is gruesome," The girls shrank back a little, pausing in their steps while Rei sent Mariah an annoyed glare.

"Don't listen to Mariah, the priestess may find you to be untrained Clergy at most, your auras are not powerful enough to be considered demonic," Rei assured. He knew it was a blatant lie, their auras were very strong, but the danger was minimal. And making them feel threatened would cause their auras to flare and become more powerful, ready to defend, it would make them seem more menacing.

The group passed the gates of the temple and moved towards the inner sanctum, women watched their approach. All of them were dressed in similar robe-like dresses and their hair was probably never once cut in their lives, because in most it reached mid-thigh and lower.

The inner sanctum doors opened as soon as they drew near as if by an act of magic and the girls stepped inside. Rei and Mariah followed hesitantly; Mariah shuddered as he senses were filled with auras coming from all over. The building was saturated with the auras of those who came through here, and those who were still here, if only in spirit, and not body.

The head priestess appeared form the shadows, her eyes instantly focusing on the girls, inspecting them visually as she approached. "So you are the women those three enforcers talked about?" she then looked at the elves and smiled. "I appreciate your bringing them here, the men can be so gruff sometimes," she added taking the elves by surprise because her tone had no trace of any malice and evil in it.

"Miss… ugh…" Charly began

"Call me Adela, welcome, come on in. You must be tired," The priestess glanced at the elves and decided to let the two in as well, they weren't particularly elder elves, hence they didn't pose much of a threat, in fact the two looked like they wouldn't be older than eighteen in human years.

"We came seeking help, we need to get a way home," Lilly spoke. The priestess looked at the blond girl and nodded.

"And where is your home?" Adela wondered. The girls exchanged glances and retold the priestess the tale of how they got here, omitting the part about the strange book as Rei suggested earlier.

"It sounds like the sprites of fate and destiny have bought you here for a reason," Adela replied after they finished.

"The sprites of fate and destiny?" Hikaru clarified. Adela nodded, she led them to the guest chambers of the sanctum.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. But I can't help but feel that you have some latent magic powers within you. As if you are untrained clergy, I would like to work a little with you, to see if I can awaken your powers… it would be for your own good while you are here in Chrysalis," Adela spoke. The girls nodded dumbly, wondering what magic powers the priestess was talking about, they were just schoolgirls, they didn't have any magic powers… or did they?

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yep, Rei and Mariah are elves. I just think it fits them, they do have the pointy ears for it. Besides… they make such good elves!_


	3. The Stranger In Jail

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This is chapter three. A mysterious man is brought into the temple, accused of being a demon. And the girls get their first lesson with their magic powers.

**__**

**_Chapter #3:_**_ The Stranger In Jail_

It was the next morning, the girls gathered in the courtyard of the sanctum, watching the shrine maidens. The weather was sunny and warm, and the shrine-maidens were practicing their various skills. From sewing to magic as the girls found out. Some of the most powerful shrine-maidens could use their 'auras' to form various barriers around themselves for protection. Adela promised to teach them how to use the barriers in time. But now she said she had a whole other matter to attend to around the sanctum.

Some of the shrine maidens watched the strange girls as they sat there on the wooden benches of the sanctum gardens, watching them practice.

"So this isn't a dream? We really were transported to another world," Lilly spoke calmly; it was still a little too much to swallow.

"Yea," Charly voiced somberly. "Mom and Dad are probably so worried now," she added.

"All of our parents are probably worried sick," Vega added. A shrine maiden approached them carefully.

"Milady Adela told me to work with you on some simple magic barriers so that you will know the basics, come, it's easy, I'll show you!" the woman spoke cheerfully.

"What's your name?" Hikaru wondered.

"Angelica, but people call me Angela," the shrine maiden replied, the girls got up from their seats and followed her to a slightly secluded and private part of the gardens.

"Here," Angela voiced, motioning to the wooden blocks standing a hundred feet away from them on a bench, "This is a simple exercise… but that is after I explain to you how our aura touch works," Angela sat down on a ornate carpet which was spread out on the floor of the garden by a fountain, "Come sit…" she added.

The girls sat next to her hesitantly; more curious than anything, doubtful they can do anything like the other shrine-maidens could even if it did look really easy. "Our aura touch works simply by…" and with that Angela began to explain, her explanation was simple and straight foreword. But the girls knew that things were sometimes easier said than done.

After some hours and some meditation practice to help the girls focus their auras as Angela instructed, she was ready to test if they did indeed have any latent magic powers, or if their strange auras were just a result of them being form some other place. The sun was already setting, and once it was gone, the girls would have to go back to their chambers, it was the rule of the temple.

"Here, this exercise is easy! All you have to do is focus your aura and try to knock over one of these blocks, they don't weigh much, so it shouldn't take a lot of energy to move them," Angela motioned to blocks with her hands, but before the girls could try, her fingers began to glow and suddenly one block fell over, "See?" she wondered.

"Wow, that's cool," Takara piped up.

"Cool?" Angela looked confusing,

"Oh yea… cool! Back where we come from, 'cool' means it's 'amazing' you know. It's kind of hard to explain," Hikaru said.

"I see," Angela smiled, "Alright, you try to repeat what I just did."

Lilly was the first to step up, closing her eyes she raised her hand and focused, energy began to crack and fizzle between her fingers, and one of the blocks of wood shuddered, but did not falls over.

"You're focusing too hard, you have to imagine the block falling over in your mind. Visualize it falling over," Angela watched the blond girl struggle with the block of wood, it would shudder, but it refused to fall over. With a sigh Lilly let her hand drop. "That wasn't bad for a first try," Angela encouraged.

"I'll try again, I think I can do it!" Lilly focused again, and her hand began to glow, more powerfully this time. "Fall!" she commanded, one of the blocks of wood flew back and hit the back of the bench on which it was standing and fell down the gap between the seat and back to the grassy ground.

"Very good!" Angela clapped in appreciation, "I see… I should've known, adding a verbal command would help you focus your aura for that missing bit. We shrine maidens don't need verbal commands because we are trained for years to channel our auras, but I guess it helps you. I'm impressed how quickly you can learn this,"

"I'm amazed I actually did it!" Lilly glanced at the other girls. Suddenly a shrine maiden ran into the practice area.

"Angela! Milady Adela wishes to see our guests in the main sanctum hall, she just received a carrier pigeon. Some guards from the next village are bringing over a demon! Milady Adela wants our guests to be present when they bring him in so that she can teach them later of how to recognize demons," the maiden explained.

"I see. We can't keep Milady Adela waiting, you will have to practice some other time, come," Angela lead them to the sanctum.

"A Demon? Why would guards from another village bring him here if they know he's a demon?" Hikaru wondered.

"They probably suspect him of being a demon. Some demons look like humans, but yet… they aren't human, and only a trained priestess like Milady Adela can test to see whether they are really demon or not. You need not be concerned, the guards wont bring a healthy demon here, he'll be beaten severely first, before they bring him here, to beat some of his viciousness out of him," Angela explained.

"Sounds horrible! Why would someone do such a thing?" Charly voiced.

"Demons steal, and kill humans, they all deserve it!" Angela replied, "Don't let Milady Adela hear you sympathize with a demon, she may think of you as one of them," Angela nearly commanded. The girls nodded, but it still seemed wrong to them.

The girls arrived in the sanctum where the priestess Adela was already there with some other men, who had weapons on them. "You summoned them Milady?" Angela asked.

"Yes, the soldiers should be here any moment with the prisoner. I can feel him in the village, his magic powers are weak, but they are there. But I am not sure which demon he is, we'll have to test him," Adela spoke. The girls blanched at the word 'test' and it was then Charly remembered something.

"Lady, what… do we have to test him? I'm sure… those elves, Rei and Mariah, they could tell us who he is…" Charly stumbled around for words.

"He's a thief, he tried to steal from some people in the other village. Had it been a demoness, we would've showed her some mercy, but it's a demon thief who undoubtedly killed before. Scum like that deserves no mercy." Adela replied firmly. The girls nodded unsure of the reply.

It was then they heard steps and some scuffing and the doors opened. Two armed, armored soldiers stepped into the sanctum. Between then, being dragged was a man, he was out cold apparently, each guard had an arm under his and they were dragging him rather unceremoniously.

The man was clad in black breeches and brown shin-high boots; his sleeveless loose red shirt was torn in places. And his cloak was caked with mud and dirt. The soldiers approached the priestess and dumped the man at her feet unceremoniously, he grunted as he caught himself on his hands as to not hit the stone floor face first and slumped down fully. It was then in the fire light of torches the girls saw that his arms and shoulders were covered in cuts and bruises, still fresh and bleeding. His hair was a strange shade of dual-blue, and he had a cut on one of his cheeks. The girls gasped.

"How can he be a demon? He looks… human!" Charly gasped.

"He's a demon alright, we caught him four days ago, stealing from the market. We beat him well that time, and we were just passing by a day's ride north of here when we noticed that all the cuts and bruises we inflicted three days before were gone. Only a demon could heal that fast from so many bruises," one soldier explained.

"I see," Adela kneeled by the man and inspected him. She could sense magic within him, a lot of it. "You have inflicted a good many wounds on him today, I will see how fast he heals myself, I see no reason to test him, if he heals as fast as you say, it will be enough proof, bring him to a cell Angela will show you. And Angela, make sure to raise a decent barrier around the door, I do not want him to escape," Adela ordered.

"As you wish Milady," Angela curtsied and the two soldiers gathered up the prisoner and dragged him after the shrine-maiden.

"Lady Adela, that… he can't be a demon! There has to be some error! Aren't demons supposed to be half animal, half man? Or have long fangs and claws? He looks so human!" Takara.

"Some do have animalistic traits child, but some look deceptively human. But there are only two types of creatures that heal as fast as that soldier said. Water demons, and Avians, and he is one of them. I'll have to see which it is tomorrow. But for tonight, you are not to go anywhere near him. If I find one of your near his cell, I will have to punish you too, that is the law. Demons who wrong humanity are not to be shown mercy," with that said the priestess walked after Angela, leaving the girls in the sanctum.

"I don't like this, I can't believe he's a demon, just because he heals so fast…" Charly stumbled around for words, shock, disgust, and repulsion at the notion of hurting someone just because he was different filled her heart.

"Calm down Charly, we all know that it's wrong, we all seen what kind of cuts and bruises those soldiers gave him. But you have to remember, this is their world… we don't have any say here," Takara explained.

"I need to talk to Rei, he'll know what to do… I hope," with that said Charly ran out the sanctum door and into the village outside the temple gates, she knew where Rei and Mariah were staying, and she knew she had to talk to Rei about this demon.

Meanwhile, the two guards dumped their prisoner into a bar-window cell as unceremoniously as they did the first time, this time he barely caught himself from hitting the floor face-first. "That's what you get demon! I hope the priestess tortures you good tomorrow," one guard spoke as the two left the cell. Angela closed and locked the door behind him and raised her hands, holding them barely five inches away from the heavy wood. Her hands began to glow and a second later the energy spread and engulfed the door, with a crack of electricity the barrier settled and vanished from view, while Angela could clearly sense it.

In the cell, the youth gathered himself up and sat on the stone floor. Discarding his cloak he inspected the wounds and bruises, his chocolate eyes glowing in the moonlight cast by the rising northern moon outside his window.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill him once I get out of here, he was supposed to be on sentry duty. I wasn't supposed to be caught," he grumbled to himself. The pain coursing through his body was numbing his senses, and it took all the will he had not to just curl up on the floor and admit defeat. He had to get strong, tomorrow he was going to have to escape when they came for him. Leaning against the wall he did the only thing he could, he waited.

Charly meanwhile arrived at the inn, she was glad to see Mariah was sitting by the fireplace with a cup of milk. "Mariah!" she ran towards the pink-haired elf and leaned foreword, panting.

"What's wrong Charly? You look troubled," Mariah put down her mug of milk and glanced up at the human girl.

"It's… it's…" she paused to take in a deep breath, "I have to talk to Rei, or you… it's this demon they brought into the temple. They're going to hurt him tomorrow, I just know it!" she explained. Mariah's eyes widened.

"A demon? Let me go call Rei, can you watch my milk please?" She wondered. Charly nodded and the pink-haired elf ran off. Charly took the seat where Mariah was previously and stared into the fireplace.

Barely a minute later Mariah returned with Rei.

"Tell us everything," Mariah spoke as she took a seat across from Charly, taking her milk mug as well. Rei leaned on the back of Mariah's chair.

"Well, he was caught thieving four days ago by these soldiers. They beat him up or so they say… but he healed completely in three days. They figured out he wasn't human to heal that fast… and they bought him into the temple. He's really badly hurt, I seen the blood. They cut his shoulders… I didn't see what other wounds he may have…" Charly let it out so fast it took the elves a moment to catch up and figure out what she meant.

"Oh my… he must be a water demon," Mariah finished her milk and put the empty mug back on the table.

"Or an Avian," Rei finished her thoughts.

"That's why Adela said… I don't know why…but I have a feeling he's not that bad. He was only thieving, I expect life must be difficult for a demon if humans here treat them as such…" Charly shook her head.

_"Were he a water demon, he'd have escaped by now…"_ Mariah spoke to Rei in Elvish.

_"True, it must mean he's an Avian, and his wounds are not letting him escape,"_ Rei replied. "Charly, we'll help… Mariah and I have sensed him, and his aura is not evil. Listen to your instincts, it would seem you have the power to subconsciously sense the good and evil of people's auras. You're right, we must help him, and we will. We will be there in the morning before the test, if you can make it to the gates, the six of you, we will have a cart ready," Rei spoke in English, quietly, as to only make sure Charly and Mariah heard him. Charly nodded and got up.

"Thank you Rei, you're too kind," she spoke.

"We agree there, he is too kind. But that's Rei," Mariah spoke, "Generous to a fault." Rei tinted pink and put his hand behind his head.

"It's nothing really…"

"Thank you again, I have to go, before the gates are closed for the night…" with that said the human ran off.

"Now tell me Rei, where are we going to get a cart for tomorrow?" Mariah wondered, watching the human girl run off.

"I have no idea…" was Rei's only deadpanned reply. The look Mariah gave him was priceless.

"Should've known you'd speak before thinking again, you're hopeless Rei… you do know that, don't you?" Mariah wondered.

"Yea I know… but they deserve it, there is something special about those girls. You heard her, any other woman would be terrified of a demon, but she wants to help him get out. That's a rarity." Rei explained.

"They must really be not from this world," Mariah added. Rei shrugged and walked to the staircase leading upstairs to the inn rooms.

"Come Mariah, we must rise earlier than dawn for tomorrow," he spoke. Mariah nodded and followed him upstairs. The two shared a friendly hug good night and went their separate ways, each to their own room.

Charly returned to the temple just minutes before the shrine-maidens closed the gates for the night. Pausing in the gardens to look up at the night sky she saw the first moon of this world rise fully from behind a mountain in the distance. Chrysalis had three moons. One that rose in the north and set at the southwest, it was called the northern moon because of where it rose, and one that rose in the east, and set in the west. The southern moon it was called. Around the southern moon revolved a much smaller moon, the mischievous moon. It orbited so fast that it was used to tell the time of night. Each hour it revolved once around the southern moon. It was there she was found by one of the Shrine Maidens.

"Lady, you need to go back to your chambers for the night," One of the shrine maidens spoke.

"I know, can I ask for one thing? I need a pitcher of clean water bought to my room, and some clean cloth, I wish to wash my face before bed," Charly spoke.

"Certainly," one of the shrine maidens ran off, gathering up her petticoats. Charly smirked, she could've washed her face in the river, the water was for the stranger in the cell, she wanted to clean out his wounds, and bandage them up so as to make him a little more comfortable for the escape tomorrow, that is, if he was going to let her. But until everyone was asleep, she'd have to meditate a little, and use some of what Angela taught her, she had a feeling that she was going to need to be able to create a barrier of at least some strength to help anyone.

Charly stepped into her chamber and a minute later there was a knock on the door, opening it she let in the two shrine-maidens who were carrying folded cloth and a pitcher of clean water, "If it's not much to ask, why would you need this lady? There is the bath house on the grounds," one of the maidens asked.

"I'm not feeling very well tonight, I'm afraid I'll lose consciousness. I have been working with Angela on my priestess powers, and it took too much out of me," Charly bluffed.

"Oh, I hope you feel better lady. You will feel better when your powers increase, believe is, it is just temporary." The maidens put down the things they were carrying on the table in the room and left.

"Good night!" both women chorused as they left the room. Charly smiled and closed the door behind them, locking it. After the footsteps faded Charly grabbed the cloth they bought and inspected it, it was clean white cloth, she smiled. This would do perfectly. Meanwhile she sat down on the bed and folded her legs under her and closed her eyes. She waited just for the right moment to move out of her room and attend to her self-imposed duty.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So this is chapter 3. Not much here. But the next two chapters are going to be good. And in case you didn't figure out who this 'demon' is. Shame on you._


	4. Breaking The Law

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter, Charly aids the escape of the demon. And Adela is up to something.

**_Chapter #4:_**_ Breaking The Law_

Charly noted three revolutions of the mischievous moon have passed. She could clearly see the southern moon, and the little asteroid in its gravity that people called the mischievous moon. Standing up she straightened out her uniform which would need washing soon as she noted. And gathered up the clean cloth, slinging it over her shoulders, she picked up the pitcher of water and proceeded to the door.

The hallway beyond was empty so she tiptoed to where she knew the cells to be located. She found the hallway in the dark no problem, now she only had to find the right cell. All the cells were open except the one on the far side of the corridor, she didn't rush towards it, least she trip and spill the water or make a sound.

The door was heavy, looking through the barred door window she saw the demon, he was sitting under the cell window, moonlight streaming over him. His head was lulling down, it looked like he was asleep. Reaching for the lock she recoiled as her fingers met a shield of some sort.

'Damn! I forgot about the shield Angela put on this door!' she thought.

The man inside felt the energy barrier flare and wondered why would it, everyone must've known about it, unless someone was trying to break through it. Or triggering it on purpose to get his hopes up, he ignored the sound of a soft curse from the other side and resumed his half-dozing half-awake state.

Charly meanwhile closed her eyes and raised her free hand, "If the aura touch works like I think it does…" she mumbled to herself. She focused her power like Angela told them and her hand began to glow, her eyes were closed so she didn't see the vapory energy rising from her hands. "Dispel," she commanded quietly as her energy clashed with the barrier. There was a flicker, a fizzle, and a pop. But she could no longer feel the barrier, it was gone. Opening her eyes she touched the handle, no barrier. Smiling she unlocked the deadbolt lock and opened the door.

He saw the barrier fizzle and heard the dispel command, but when the door opened he was surprised to see a young woman peaking in. She had white cloth draped over her shoulders, was clad in an odd short dress and in her hands she held a pitcher of water. Her hair wasn't long enough, so he could tell she was no shrine-maiden. But her aura it was still flared from her effort to dispel the barrier, and thought it was calming, it was still powerful, he didn't have to be a mage to sense the power in her.

"Hi," she approached him, and kneeled down softly, "I'm Charly, I came to take care of your wounds," she explained.

"Go away," was his reply. Charly set the pitcher in her hands down. "Didn't you hear? Go away!" he repeated, looking up at her. Brown met ember and girl smiled.

"No, I'm going to clean out those wounds, then go," she replied. Reaching for the cloth on her shoulder she grabbed one side and ripped off a long narrow strip, folding it up she tipped the pitcher over, soaking the bandage in some clean water.

"Why this kindness? Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a demon," he moved away from her.

"It doesn't matter, my elf friend says to trust my instincts, and I don't feel any evil in you. You aren't an evil demon." Charly moved closer to him and put the water-soaked cloth to his right upper arm, gently wiping away the dried blood there. He watched her, the water felt cool and pleasant against his skin and her gentle touch told him that she was sincere, somehow this woman, whoever she was, did not see him as the great evil everyone else saw him to be. But there was the matter that she really didn't know what he was, she would never know what he was. "What's your name? You must have one, I can't call you 'Demon', that's not polite," she whispered softly, moving to clean his other upper arm.

"Kai," he replied monotonously. "Why are you doing this? I heard the priestess order you to stay away from me, I wasn't that out of it and I have good hearing."

"I'm doing this because you're just a thief. They are going to hurt you a lot worse later, I can't let that happen. Listen, in the morning I will help you get out. My two elf friends promised to have a cart ready by the gates, me and the girls been wanting to get out here ourselves. The people of this temple are very closed-minded. Maybe some of your kind are evil, I wouldn't know… but not everyone, you're certainly not," Charly explained.

"I'm just a thief, an unlucky thief, and I'm going to kill my friend once I catch up to him, he promised to keep watch," Kai grumbled.

"No, killing him is not right… if you're angry at him, just… let him have a piece of your mind, but killing is wrong," Charly replied.

"What do you know about right and wrong?" Kai barked jerking away from her violently, an instant late he winced, grabbing his side. "Shit…" he cursed. He moved his hand away and Charly saw fresh red blood on his fingers glowing in the moonlight.

"Let me bandage that up for you… um… uh… can- can you remove the shirt?" she stuttered. Kai looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the woman's face was lit by the moonlight, and she was blushing softly, her hands and the wash cloth was now in her lap and she was looking at her hands.

"Dumb girl," he cursed, reaching over his shoulder he grabbed the back of his shirt and began to tug it over his head, in a second he had it off. "Get it over with," he grumbled. Charly looked up and promptly went red like a tomato as her hands twitched. To say he wasn't built up would be an insult. He watched her reaction in amusement, "What? Never seen-"

"Quiet you! I've seen a shirtless guy plenty of times!" she snapped. 'Utter and complete lie… but he doesn't have to know that,' she added to herself while proceeding to clean the wound in his side, it was bleeding freshly, and it looked deep.

Kai snorted at her reply, "Right… yet you blush like a pure maiden," he commented, looking away, folding his arms over his chest, allowing the girl clear access to the wound at his side.

"What happened here, this wound is deep," Charly chose to ignore his inflammatory comment.

"Some bastard stabbed me with his dagger, thought it'd be oh so funny," Kai replied gruffly. "If I get my hands on him, I'll rip his throat out with that same knife," the woman frowned at the mention of such a gruesome image and he rolled his eyes. The cool cloth left his skin and a second later he heard the sound of something ripping. Looking over he saw the girl wrestle with a long strip of cloth, after finally getting it completely off the big chunk of cloth she ripped off a slightly smaller bit and folded it up, putting it to his wound.

"Hold it for a moment," she told him, Kai let his arms drop and held the padding to his wound, as their fingers brushed for an instant Charly blushed but got over it quickly and proceeded to wrap the wound with the longer strip. Tying the loose ends in a tiny bow she smiled at her handy work. "There… all better!" she spoke in approval, her eyes then drifted up, over his defined abdomen and to his well-chiseled chest, he had a couple more cuts and scrapes, and a bruise there, but there was some dried blood, taking the washcloth from her lap she raised her hand but then paused. Unsure whether she could do this without going beet red.

"Give me that," grabbing the washcloth from her numb fingers he flipped it on the clean side and wiped the blood off his chest himself, causing the girl to sigh, he then wiped at the dried blood still on his cheek.

"I hope that feels better," she spoke.

"It does," Tossing the washcloth back into her lap, causing the girl to jump, he moved to pull his shirt back on. The girl blinked and shook her head.

"Why are you so mean? I'm just trying to help," she whispered.

"I don't need human help! You humans did this to me in the first place, with your pathetic bigotry towards my kind," Kai replied.

"We have bigotry? Listen to yourself! You think we're all alike! Now who's Mr. Bigot!" Charly replied, her anger and words struck at him, he was being a bigot, but he'd die the day he admitted that a human was right out loud. His only reply to her words was a snort as he folded his arms over his chest again.

"You're done with my wounds, now go away," he spoke. Charly rose to her feet, glaring down at him.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should've let Adela torture you some. Might've beaten some of that high and mighty attitude of yours out of you!" she hissed. At that Kai looked up.

"Keep dreaming human," he replied in a prideful tone, giving her a murderous glare.

"I don't know why I'm risking my neck for you! Demon!" she replied.

"Because you're not smart enough to know not to stick out your neck for demons!" was his gruff reply. Charly rolled her eyes and turned away, stalking back to the door. She opened it and left the room, closing the door and locking it up behind herself.

Kai meanwhile slumped against the wall with a smile; he loved how easily one could irritate a human, especially a human woman. But in the back of his head he knew it was wrong, she was being kind to him, risking punishment for him, and he gave her the cold shoulder. "Humans… I'll never understand them," he commented to himself.

Charly stalked to her room and closed the door behind herself, "Pompous demon jackass!" she cursed, slumping unto the bed with a sight. She was asleep in less than five minutes, exhausted by dispelling that barrier, and the subsequent argument with the prisoner.

It was morning when Rei and Mariah arrived at the temple gates, Rei was sitting at the driving seat of a merchant cart they managed to save from being turned into firewood, it wasn't in the best of conditions, but it would hold some people the man who gave it to them assured of that. The horses driving the cart were their own white stallion and mare.

"Now we wait," Mariah spoke, looking up at the temple. She could feel danger, and the spirits of the temple, the ghosts beyond the wall were in unrest. She was sure Rei could feel it too.

Inside meanwhile, Adela gathered some of her highest-ranking Shrine-maidens. The guards from the day before returned to oversee the 'trial'. Angela led them to the cell as before to retrieve the prisoner.

The girls meanwhile were ready to go. "They will find the barrier gone when they approach the cell," Charly whispered to the girls.

"But how did you break through it? Angela has some powerful magic!" Hikaru wondered.

"The same way Lilly toppled that wood block, I willed it," Charly replied.

There was a murmur as Angela came running into the sanctum. The guards were behind her, leading a rather peaceful prisoner. Charly met his gaze and nodded. A ghostly trace of a smirk appeared on his features.

"Milady Adela! He's been taken care of during the night! When I came to remove the barrier I put there last night, it was gone," Angela reported.

"What! Who dared?" Adela cast her glance around the room, there were only a few that could remove Angela's barrier, she was one of them, but who else in the room would go against her orders or have the powers to remove a barrier that strong.

"Foolish humans," Kai's voice drifted over the group. Adela turned just in time to see the demon turn around and punch one of the two guards holding him in the face. The other instantly grabbed his javelin, but his speed was surpassed by the much faster demon who kicked the weapon out of his hands, splintering the shaft, rendering the weapon useless.

"Adela! I helped him!" Charly called, Adela turned and glared.

"You dare?!" she barked.

"I dare, lets go! Kai!" Charly called. The five girls ran towards the door and Charly paused by it just as shrine maidens gave pursuit followed by the guards and their swords. The other girls ran past her and towards the gate while Charly lingered.  It was then Charly saw the full speed of the demon, he ran like a blur and was out the doors before she could say anything.

"Get them!" Adela ordered.

"Sorry… not today," Charly raised both hands, her aura flared around her explosively. With one word the doors slammed shut before her in a loud thud, "Shut!"

"Hurry up human," Kai's voice called. Charly turned around just in time to see some of the shrine maidens close the gates. Her friends were safely out by this time.

"Shit! We're trapped!" Charly ran toward the gates, but using such a burst of her still weak powers tired her. Kai meanwhile ran up and was instantly beside her.

"Hold on," he commanded. Charly didn't have time to comprehend what he said, she shrieked as he hooked one hand under her knees and the other behind her back at her waist, lifting her bridal style as if she didn't weigh a thing.

"Are you nuts?!" She shrieked as he ran right at the wall.

"No," with that said at the last step he jumped up, Charly shrieked again and threw her hands around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, afraid for her life. Kai smirked at her terror.

"You- you can fly?" she asked as they sailed over the wall, looking up at his smirking features, for an instant there he looked almost prideful of being in the air, and with his hair flapping in the wind, he looked almost like he belonged in the air, free as a bird.

"No… jump good," he replied, bounding over the wall in a single jump he descended on the other side, right in front of the cart, scaring the horses with his sudden landing, if only for an instant.

"Holy shit!" Takara gasped as she saw him land. Kai let Charly go and she instantly ran to the cart, he wasn't far behind.

"Go!" Mariah clapped Rei on the back and a second later they were off, just as the Shrine maidens opened the gates, too late to stop them. The girls were laughing joyfully and Charly was blushing.

'Jump good he says… more like give me a heart attack,' she thought to herself, 'for a demon he sure has a quirky sense of humor,' looking foreword she smiled. This was good, she always wanted adventure like this, and this seemed like the beginning to something wonderful.

Rei stopped the cart maybe an hour or so ahead of the village and lead it off the path. "Well congratulations, now we can't go back there after you pulled a stunt like that," Mariah spoke.

"Come off it Mariah, that was fun!" Takara spoke laughing.

"For you maybe!" Mariah replied. Looking at their latest acquaintance she quirked an eyebrow. "So this is the demon? You were right Charly… he does look too innocent to be evil, hi… I'm Mariah, and this is my friend Rei," she greeted. Rei turned around in his seat and put his hand on Mariah's shoulder.

"I didn't want to believe her when she said she knew two elves," Kai replied, everyone knew he meant Charly, "I'm Kai," he looked off to the east where the sun was still rising towards it's noon-time position.

"So where are we going to go now?" Vega wondered.

"I need to get back to Glenviere, I have to hunt down my so called friend, he's the one who got me caught in the first place by not watching my back like he said he would," Kai spoke.

"This friend of yours… wouldn't happen to be another demon, would he?" Lilly wondered shyly.

"Yea he is… but as long as you humans don't piss him off, all limbs will remain in tact," Kai replied.

"Oh great… another pompous jackass… just our luck," Charly grumbled. "Oh well…"

"We can spend the night here, in the forest… we're safe," Rei spoke.

"Huh?" Hikaru wondered.

"Elves have eyes all over the forest, we sense the approach of things," Mariah explained.

"Alright so we rest… dibs on sleeping in the cart," Charly spoke.

"Charly!" The four girls each in turn hit her on the shoulder and Mariah shook her head.

'Humans and their odd displays,' was the common thought shared by the two elves, and the silent demon. But after the excitement died down somewhat, the group proceeded to make a camp of sorts and then rest.

Kai meanwhile raised the hem of his shirt and undid the bandages around his side and pulled the padding away. The pad was now covered with dried blood, but the slit-like stab wound he had at his side the night before was gone, leaving behind only a faint red line that would vanish by next morning as well, not marring his perfect skin with a scar.

Meanwhile back in the temple, Adela paced the inner sanctum. She couldn't believe the amount of power that girl displayed. And the fact that she helped a demon, now that she thought about it. His speed, it was not that of a water demon, water demons were much slower. He was an Avian, she was sure of it. An avian and an untrained priestess with untold potential, this combination would be a problem. But she knew she had to report them. That was the law of the Illuminati. To report all Avians and if possible, mark them. But she was sure this avian didn't have any markings, he was either very powerful, or very lucky to have gotten away before.

"Angela," she spoke.

"Yes Milady?" Angela kneeled.

"Bring me a carrier pigeon, I know where they will be heading. I'm going to send a message to the lord of that land to be on the look out for a renegade avian, and an untrained priestess. They won't escape for long," Adela spoke. Angela nodded slowly, rose to her feet and ran to the aviary to retrieve the carrier pigeon as ordered.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I hope you liked this chapter. A bit of action, a little bit of humor, and some fan service. In other words, a sweet little blend of everything._


	5. The Road Ahead

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The group is on their way onwards when they meet a woman and decide to help her, and along the way, Mariah discovers the true cruelty of humanity in Chrysalis.

**__**

**_Chapter #5:_**_ The Road Ahead_

It was later that night, the three moons of Chrysalis were high in the sky and the group was asleep. Kai was sitting on a strong branch of a tree, high up in its canopy, invisible to the people below, watching the stars. He was shirtless, his shirt have been washed in a nearby creek to get the blood clinging to it off, and was now hanging near the bonfire the elves threw together, drying. He had one leg bent, foot resting on the branch, and the other hanging down, with his back to the trunk of the tree, and his arm on his bent knee.

He was thinking about everything that happened, recalling the amusement of the evening. The human women told him of their story, and as much as he didn't wish to believe them, it would explain their odd behavior, and attire. They seemed to come from somewhere totally different than Chrysalis, more advance by what he could tell. Where creatures like elves and demons were but a mere myth, where one didn't have to carry a weapon to feel safe, where people didn't suspect each other of misdeeds or association with the devil because someone did something out of the norm.

Leaning foreword slightly Kai arched his back and closed his eyes. Suddenly a feathery mass exploded out of his back, forming a pair of large coppery-red, fiery-red and gold accented wings. Giving them a gentle flap Kai resettled them, content at not having to hide them back for the time being, bringing them foreword he wrapped them around his shoulders for warmth and leaned his back and head on the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes, falling asleep. It was a rare moment when Kai actually felt it was safe to release his wings and admit to the world that he was an Avian.

It was the next morning when Kai woke up to a shriek, instantly alarmed he looked down, but seeing nothing he growled. Remembering about his open wings he unfolded them and stretched out their mass, there was a near silent pop and the wings retracted into his back, vanishing clearly from view, not leaving any type of mark of them being there on his back. The only sign of them being there was a single large, red feather that he caught before it would fall to the ground below. Tucking it among the leaves for a bird to find and use for its nest he jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch, unbothered by the great height from which he jumped down. A height that would kill a normal human. Immediately straightening he went for his now-dry shirt, hastily pulling it on.

"What was that shriek?" He asked.

"Oh it was just Takara, it rained over night a little, and some of her clothing is a little muddy now," Vega explained. Rei was some distance away wrestling the two white horses into the wagon; the horses didn't seem too fond of the idea of having to pull the wagon again. Charly was trying to help him, but it showed just how inexperienced she was with horses. Mariah was nowhere in sight, which was odd, the pink haired elf seemed oddly clingy to Rei by what he seen to far.

"When are we leaving?" Kai asked, he knew had he went ahead, he would reach Glenviere in a day on his own, instead of three, but deciding that he was in no particular rush to get there he contended with the slow route. Let his friend stew, it was expected that the sleaze would think himself a free bird and forget their little pact, and then when Kai would return, he'd give his so called 'friend' a piece of his mind.

"I'm hungry," Hikaru grumbled.

"I think we all are," Vega added.

"Well, I may have something, there are fruit trees deeper into the forest," Mariah returned, in her hands she was holding a big, red apple.

"Fruit is better than nothing," Vega, Hikaru, and Lilly followed the pink haired girl deeper into the forest. Kai meanwhile approached the wagon they had. Rei had finally managed to wrestle one of the horses into its proper place. Charly was now sitting on the bed of the wagon, watching Rei.

"Tired already?" Kai wondered approaching the brunette, Charly caught the tone of implication in his voice. The demon was out to prove one more time just how weak humans were. He leaned casually on the cart, making himself look deceptively less threatening by his posture.

"No… just, not much help anyways. I'm not used to live animals like horses. I love cats and dogs, and small birds… I love all animals really. Except roaches and rats, I hate those… But I'm not used to handling anything bigger than my neighbor's Great Dane," Charly explained.

"What's a Great Dane?" Rei wondered, looking at the girl oddly.

"Oh… it's a type of a dog, really big dog, really scary too, it can rip your throat out easy if it attacks…" Charly rambled.

"Sounds like a hunting dog," Kai voiced.

"It was bred to be a type of a hunting dog long ago, but where I come from, now, hunting is mostly unneeded, we don't even have live stock in our homes any more. Milk and eggs come in cartons and sold in the super-markets, meat is there too. Vegetables, and all sorts of other things. It doesn't go bad, well not for a long while, because of our refrigerators…" Charly bit on her bottom lip, pausing in her explanation.

"You can keep food cold even in the summer?" Rei was surprised at that, even elves and their vast powers had to hunt fresh during the summer, when there was no snow or ice to keep meat from going bad fast. And meat that was salted or dried to preserve it didn't fit all forms of cooking.

"Well in my world we have this type of energy called electricity, it can operate all sorts of machinery, from freezers to light bulbs… it's really quite complex to explain how electricity works… and I'm not good at explaining. But it's not magic, it's science," Charly replied.

"Sounds like your world is more advanced than we thought," Kai put in quietly, he was impressed, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Maybe if we find a way home… you guys can visit. I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind, just…" Charly cut herself off at that and her eyes got melancholy.

"You miss your parents?" Rei wondered. The brunette nodded softly, but then as she looked at him with a fake smile on her features, the elf could see tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's okay… I'm just a little homesick, that's all," Charly smiled softly, but her smile was still full of sorrow.

"You'll find a way home, someone, or some thing brought you here for a reason. It might be… fate," Kai spoke in a monotonous voice.

"That's what Adela said, she said that the sprites of fate and destiny brought us all here for a reason. I'm starting to think that was the only thing she was right abut aside from us having some form of powers in this world. I don't know why or how, but with every passing day we spend in this world… something is happening…" Charly stumbled for words again.

"What sort of something?" Rei finally wrestled the second horse where it belonged, both horses snorted in displeasure, but Rei patted them both on the side of their necks, calming them. He then moved to sit in the cart, next to Charly, while Kai was leaning on it on her other side.

"Well… just this morning when I woke up, I could sort of sense things around me. Little things, like… the other girl's auras. They were there, just flickering, as if I couldn't quite focus on them. Then there were was yours, Mariah's, and Kai's auras… I could tell, well almost, where Kai was by the location where his aura kept flashing. It's odd… and a little scary," Charly confessed at the same time.

"That's standard priestess powers. Now that your using your aura touch somewhat your powers are getting stronger. I understand it must be odd to sense, if not see, other people's auras now when you couldn't before. Mariah and I could probably help you focus your powers there. Elves can sense auras since we're born, so we're used to using that as an extra sixth sense, it's not hard, and it's rather useful when you're lost," Rei voiced.

The others came back, each holding an armful of fruits, barely making it to the wagon they dumped their loads in a little basket that Mariah had with her. "It would help if you two lazy men helped, or else you're not getting any of these! There are lots of apples and other fruits there, and we better take plenty, we don't know what else we'll have to eat along the way," Mariah spoke. Rei sighed and pushed off the cart, Kai meanwhile didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"I'll help too," Charly pushed off the cart too. Mariah led the now group of seven back to the forest. Kai meanwhile shrugged his shoulders, jumped up unto the cart, and grabbed a large ripe peach from the basket, biting into it. He figured someone had to watch the camp, and while doing that, he'd help himself to some fruit, it was only fair. While munching on that peach he kept thinking about the human women. Charly in particular.

By what Rei said, she had latent priestess powers, and she said she could already sense his location. But could her powers ever surpass those of Adela? Could she eventually sense that he was no demon, but an avian? The ancient magic of the Phoenix Avian clan in his very blood, the same magic that makes him heal so fast could betray him, should those women become too powerful. But there was one thing to make it seem a little less dangerous, she may be able to sense his blood's magic, but she wouldn't be able to tell what it is. The elves couldn't sense it, and they were the only ones who could have known how the aura of a true-blood Phoenix Avian might feel like. Taking another bite of the peach he laid back on the bed of the cart, staring up at the blue sky above.

'The sooner they find a way home, the sooner I'll stop to worry about that. They're a hazard to themselves, and everyone in the vicinity should they indivertibly learn to purify objects with their auras. If I'm going to get them out of here, I'm going to have to help them. Looks like I'm in for an adventure, and this gives me an idea…' a small smile spread on his features as he finished the last of the peach in a series of bites.

Later that day the group was on its way, at a slower pace than usually. It was mid afternoon so they didn't wish to move out of the forest just yet, as it offered a safe heaven. The conversation mainly consisted of the girls bantering away about whatever that crossed their minds. Kai was doing his best to tune the banter out while watching their trail, though he knew no one was following him, it was better than doing nothing.

"What the matter Kai? You're oddly silent," Takara noticed that the man was staring awfully hard at their trail.

"It's nothing, I don't participate in female gossip," the blue-haired man replied coldly.

"You've been staring out trail for an hour now, you think someone might be following?" Charly wondered. Kai averted his gaze from the trail long enough glare at the woman. But before he could reply there was a sudden neigh from the horses and the cart came to a sudden stop. The group looked foreword as to what was wrong.

Rei managed to stop the cart only ten meters away from hitting a woman who ran into the path, the woman didn't look to be rich.

"Have you seen a boy anywhere on the road?" she asked, sounding terrified.

"No… can't say we have," Vega replied. The woman began to cry.

"My son… I can't find my son," she replied.

"There is a human soldier outpost nearby, I'm sure the soldiers can help you. We don't have the time to help," Kai replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of, should they find my before me… They will kill him, Angelo is half demon," the woman replied when she saw the group had two elves, hoping to appeal to them, elves had mastery of the forest, if anyone could find Angelo fast, it would be elves.

The group exchanged glanced, "We can't let that happen," Charly began, "He's just a kid." Then she glanced at Rei who nodded, Mariah seemed hesitant, and by the way Kai folded his arms, it seemed he was utterly displeased at the idea of helping.

"I guess we could look for an hour or something, but we'll have to do that by foot," Mariah spoke.

"You can leave your cart and horses by my villa, it's in the woods, very safe," the woman replied. The group shrugged and followed the woman to her villa.

Five minutes later they were by the villa, it looked more like a shack, it was a sort of a home someone hiding from someone had. The girls were first out of the cart, followed by a somewhat reluctant Kai and the elves.

"So where did he ran off to?" Vega wondered.

"Somewhere in that direction," the woman motioned to the way they came from, "I have a feeling that he is close by, but I can't find him." Mariah closed her eyes and focused, willing the wood sprites to divulge the location of the missing boy to her.

"Well… Let's go look!" Hikaru jumped at the opportunity to help.

"You'll get lost yourselves, these woods are thick and dangerous," Kai commented. The girls ignored his friendly warning and fanned out, Kai growled in frustration.

"Don't worry, finding them will be easier should they get lost, Mariah and I are more acute to their auras after spending some time with them," Rei spoke. It was then the pink-haired elf opened her eyes.

"The forest sprites are silent, they don't know where Angelo is," she voiced. The woman began to cry again and even Kai's gaze softened, watching her.

"I'm going to look, with my speed, I should be able to sweep the forest faster than those five humans anyways," With that said Kai ran off like a bolt of lightning, surprising the woman.

"He's a demon?" She asked.

"Yea," Rei replied, "Mariah stay here, I'm going to look too. I may be able to find something, maybe tracks… anything," Rei walked off. Mariah only nodded.

"Don't worry, Rei can find anyone in a forest! He'll find Angelo!" Mariah encouraged. The woman nodded and smiled, "Now how about we go inside, and maybe… talk a bit," Mariah added.

"So… Angelo is half demon?" Mariah began as the two sat down at a table, it was plain wooden table, not particularly expensive, and it looked well worn. All around her the villa looked worn and unkempt, as if the only people living here were the woman and her son.

"Angelo's father was a full blooded wolf demon, I loved him with my heart and soul. But he died two months after Angelo was born, the soldiers killed him when they found out he had a son by a human, and they have been looking out for me too, but this shack is too well hidden for them to find. And Eitan, that's my husband, taught me how to hide tracks when I go out to forage for fruits," the woman explained.

"Sounds like he was a wonderful husband to you," Mariah voiced.

"He was… I miss him so…" the woman looked then for an instant, but then looked up, "Oh dear… how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself… I am Ina."

"It's alright, I understand. Ina tell me, why would Angelo run off?" Mariah wondered.

"It's because he doesn't want me to suffer, he's really a good boy. But he thinks that if he didn't exist, I wouldn't be having such trouble. He found out that it was because of him that Eitan was killed… Eitan died protecting him, and me. He was shot with a poisoned arrow and for some reason, probably an act of magic, his natural immunity didn't work, he died the very same night." Ina explained. "Eitan was very powerful, yet very merciful. He didn't wish to kill the soldiers; he wished to scare them off. Had he wished to kill them, his speed… he was faster than the wind, he would've defeated them in a heartbeat," Ina added after a moment.

"That's is such a sad tale," Mariah put her hands together before her, offering a prayer, she couldn't help but feel sad for Ina and Angelo, it must've been heartbreaking to loose one's husband so suddenly, but having the threat of losing a son too… Mariah could understand Ina a lot more and she was actually glad to be helping for once. "But wait… don't wolf demons have packs?" Mariah looked at Ina oddly.

"Eitan was the alpha of his pack, but he chose to leave them to be with me. His pack never forgave him choosing a human mate over his kin. They vowed not to attack me, or any of Eitan's children, but… they didn't say they'd protect me either," Ina explained.

"Wolf demons…" Mariah began rolling her eyes, "They're so egocentric sometimes…"

"Can I ask you something, how is that you travel in such a large group? That man, that demon… he's a demon, not an elf. And those other girls, they're human, but you don't have to reply, I am just being curious," Ina asked, leaning foreword in curiosity.

"I really can't tell you everything, but those five human girls… they're not from Chrysalis, and Rei dragged me into helping them find a way home. And Kai… well, he's just tagging along to the next town, he's sort of a hitchhiker we picked up along the way," Mariah explained.

"You really are too kind to me, Angelo would probably come back when he's hungry enough, but I am afraid the soldiers would find him sooner. Eitan didn't have the opportunity to teach him the skills of the wolf demons, and I can't teach them," Ina looked out the window of the shack and sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, it's nothing… Rei is always helping… And I really don't mind it either. As long as it's not too dangerous, it's when he gets himself in trouble… that's when I start worrying," Mariah replied. Ina looked at Mariah oddly, almost knowingly, making the elf twitch, she didn't like being under the scrutiny of anyone, certainly not human.

"I see…" was the only thing Ina replied.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yep, that's the sad tale of Ina, Eitan, and their son Angelo. Victims of circumstances, and a violent times. Can the group find Angelo before harm is caused to him?_


	6. The Boy Wolf

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This is the continuation of the previous chapter. Angelo causes trouble in more ways than one. And Kai is being a letch? Oh my…

**__**

**_Chapter #6:_**_ The Boy Wolf_

Meanwhile, the girls were looking through the forest, there was no sign of life anywhere among the trees aside from birds and little critters. The girls eventually met up in a small clearing in the forest.

"Any luck?" Vega wondered.

"None, he's gone," Hikaru replied. There was a sound of moving leaves and then a chuckle.

"What was that?" Lilly wondered, suddenly she was afraid. Looking up around them the girls saw nothing, but the branches moved suddenly again and before their eyes a head popped up.

"Who are you looking for?" the boy asked. The girls gasped.

"Angelo!" Takara called.

"So mom sent you after me? Go away, I'm not coming back, I'm only trouble to her," the boy replied coolly. He was a short little kid with inky black hair and deep brown eyes. But what set him apart from all human children were a pair of black wolf ears and a tail. It was clear to see he was not human, and nothing could disguise the fact that he had no human ears, just the wolf ones. He didn't look much older than ten years old, twelve at most.

"That's not true Angelo, your mother loves you!" Charly retorted.

"It's my fault my dad died! My mom loves me, I know, but that's why I ran away. I'm the reason she can't find another husband. No human man will have me for a son; it's these ears and tail! I wish I was never born!" Angelo cried loudly.

"Angelo… what would your mom say if she heard that? She doesn't want another husband, she loved your father, and you're the last thing she has to remind her of him. And if you vanish, your mom will be all the more sad." Lilly spoke up. Angelo seemed thoughtful for a second.

"Even I wanted to come back… I'm kind of stuck up here," he mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Charly wondered.

"I tripped and fell, and sprained my ankle while running, I tried to run as fast as my father could, or so my mom says. My Dad could run as fast as the wind! But anyways… then I thought I'd wait for the pain to go away safely so I jumped up here, but now my ankle is swollen and I can't come down," Angelo replied.

"Maybe one of us should go back and get Kai or Rei, they'd be able to get him down," Hikaru spoke.

"Like Kai will help," Charly replied.

"True that," Vega added.

"More humans?" Angelo asked, "They better not be soldiers!" he added raising one hand, it was then the girls noticed each of his fingertips was tipped with a long nail, a claw, and he didn't look like he was afraid to use them. "My mom told me that human soldiers will hurt me if they ever catch me, but you don't seem too dangerous, you're not even armed. And what with the ridiculously short skirts? You look cheap," Angelo continued.

"Come down here you brat! So I can pound your head in! We're not cheap!" Charly yelled so loudly that birds flew from a nearby tree, scared off by the loud sound. Angelo was about to retort when he suddenly looked sideways.

"Now you've done it, someone's coming… very fast, definitely not human," he mumbled.

"What –" Before Hikaru could finish that sentence a blur of blue, red, and black appeared, the blur stopped suddenly revealing that it was only Kai.

"Oh it's just Kai," Charly waved her hand, dismissing him as no threat.

"You're lucky it's just me," Kai replied, approaching the brunette slowly, "By how loud you yelled, any demon within a mile could hear you."

"You're fast, hmm… but nowhere near as fast as my dad was," A voice said. Kai looked up, seeing the boy.

"That's Angelo, the little runt that he is," Charly deadpanned.

"Good you found him," Kai replied, "You can come down now brat, we're taking you home."

"No way," Angelo replied, moving his legs out into plain view, sitting on the branch calmly, and it was then everyone saw the huge swollen bruise forming on his left ankle.

"He won't come down willingly," Charly added.

"What are you blind human? I can't come down!" Angelo called.

"He is starting to annoy me," Vega spoke coolly.

"Join the club, what a brat," Hikaru added in a deadpanned tone.

Kai stepped closer to the tree, and Angelo watching him closely, "Jump down, I'll catch you," he spoke.

"Right! You can't come up here to get me, and I'm perfectly happy up here. So that's where I'm staying," the boy replied. Kai growled, it was then Angelo regretted his words, because a second later Kai jumped up into the tree branches, landing on the same branch as he was sitting on, standing fully upright on it as if it was the easiest thing in the world, his arms folded.

"You were saying?" the man spoke. Angelo scooted black and Kai advanced on him.

"Get away from me!" the boy cried. But it was to no avail as Kai snatched him up by the scruff of his shirt, causing the boy to flail helplessly, but his complaints were quieted when Kai jumped back down, taking him along. "Let me go right this instant!" Angelo cried. "Or-or- or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Kai glared at the boy, Angelo closed his mouth and his ears pinned down. "You're a mangy half-breed," Kai added.

"Let him go Kai!" Charly commanded approaching the boy slowly, Kai turned his venomous glare on her, not making any move to put the boy down.

"Don't order me around human," Kai replied.

"Yea! Don't order demons around!" Angelo barked. But a second later he was presented with an exact replica of Kai's death glare, coming from Charly. The girl's hand twitched and reached for his fuzzy ear, tugging on it enough to make it hurt a little.

"Listen to me your little brat! I'm sick and tired of your attitude, so just… shut your little mouth up, before I add another injury on you, a hard cuff upside the head!" she hissed. The wolf boy nodded and Charly let go of his ear, causing the furry appendages to pin back to his head again. Charly stalked away muttering about demon jerks.

"Are you sure she's normal human? I think she's a witch!" Angelo whispered to Kai. The blue-haired man just twitched at the amusing notion, and tried to suppress the huge smile that was about to appear on his features.

"I heard that brat!" Charly barked.

"Eep!" it was then Angelo leapt up into Kai's arms and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

"Aright you two! Stop bugging Charly, you don't want to see her snap," Vega stepped in, as much as it would be amusing to see Charly blow a fuse at Kai, and she knew he deserved her wrath, it would be detrimental to both Kai's and Angelo's health to have Charly angry.

"Lets go back," Hikaru added.

Kai shrugged and walked ahead, back toward the cabin, carrying the boy in his arms, after getting some distance ahead where he knew human ears couldn't hear him he paused.

"She is a witch, but don't tell her I said that," he told Angelo, who smiled widely and nodded.

"What kind of demon are you anyways? You have no animal traits," Angelo wondered.

"I'm a Phoenix Demon, we don't have animal traits." Kai explained.

"Mom told me about Phoenix birds, aren't they fire-breathing and immortal? Can you control fire? Or maybe you're immortal! That'd be so awesome!"

"No, I can't control fire, and I'm not immortal, but… I have my speed, strength, and I heal really fast," Kai replied.

"Then how can you be a Phoenix demon?" Angelo eyed him oddly.

"You're sharp kid… really sharp, listen… don't tell this to anyone, not even your mom, humans hate my kind. And I don't want the whole world to know this, but I'm actually an avian," Kai almost whispered.

"Whoa! Mom told me about those! That's even more awesome! You can fly!" Angelo smiled widely. Kai smirked and accelerated his pace, better get the kid to his mother before he would swindle more information out of him. Kai just found out, much to his own displeasure, that he had a weakness for kids.

The group returned to the cottage and walked right on in, the door was open. By now it was dark and the fire was lit in the hearth, a pot of something was over the flames. Rei was already there, peeling potatoes swiftly. Mariah however was nowhere in sight.

"Mom!" Angelo cried. Causing the older woman to look up from chopping up some vegetables. Kai instantly set Angelo down as the woman set down her knife and kneeled, opening her arms wide. Angelo limped up to her and threw his arms around her neck and the woman enveloped him in a firm hug.

"You found my boy, thank you so much…" Ina cried softly, stroking the boy's black hair.

"It was nothing," Kai replied, taking a seat by the hearth, leaning up against the wall.

"As a thank you I have started on dinner, it should be done soon. Mariah is bringing in some water from the well for tea," Ina explained.

"Thank you madam," Charly replied.

"You're welcome dear, but call me Ina please, Madam is too formal," Ina replied. Looking down at her son she noticed his swollen ankle. "Angelo did you try to run really fast again?" she asked. The boy only nodded, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Ina sighed and hugged him again. Looking up she noticed that Kai was watching her oddly, "You must be tired from searching through the forest at such a great speed, feel free to rest here, all of you. I have more than enough room for all of you. There is also a small hot spring nearby, I can show you after dinner,"

"That is too kind, that hot spring would be lovely," Lilly voiced.

"Hot water never felt this good!" Charly mumbled as she eased into the hot spring wearing a dark colored bathing robe Ina had given to her. It was after dinner, and dark outside, giving her the perfect cover against those who would want to sneak a peak at what they shouldn't be looking at. Sighing she ducked her head in fully before coming up. "Now if I had shampoo, this would've been perfect, but oh well… At least I'll get some of the dirt out this way," she mumbled. Leaning her back against the rock ledge of the pool she sighed and soaked in the hot spring like in a bath.

Her thoughts inadvisably drifted to what happened today, and how much she was missing her parents and even school. But all those thoughts drifted aside as if on the waters of the spring as another thought entered her mind. It was of the mysterious demon, of Kai. "He's such an oddity… In more ways than one," she mumbled to herself.

Some distance away, hidden in the shadows. Sitting on a branch of a tree was Kai, after having jumped up there. There was an odd unease in the forest, he didn't like it one little bit. Watching the girl soak he stubbornly refused to let his gaze lower, the water in the spring was covered in the misting veil of rising steam, but in the moonlight of the northern moon high in the sky, all the woman's curves were still revealed to those of a keen eye. Moving to lean against the trunk Kai turned his back to the woman. Knowing that human women, different world or not, did not like being spied on by men, especially when bathing.

His sensitive ears were soon filled with the sound of water splashing, and a pleasant hum of a woman's voice. The song she hummed was unfamiliar, but it sounded sad. Kai realized that she must really miss her parents, and now, when she thought she was alone, that sorrow could come out. His eyes drifted shut, listening to the pleasant sound of her voice, he didn't even bother to argue with himself whether her humming was unpleasant or not, it was pleasant. Not the best, musicians could do better, but it wasn't gritty and painful to his ears either. He almost dozed off when suddenly the humming was gone and the air was pierced by her shriek.

Kai instantly jumped down, in plain view of the woman. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw it; Angelo was standing some distance laughing. Kai's eyes drifted back to the woman who was now standing waist deep in the hot spring.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I was watching you… to make sure some demon didn't sneak up on you," Kai replied, his eyes drifted down. And Charly noticed this as a second later she had a small stone in her hand.

"You were watching me? You letch!" with one powerful swing of her arm she sent the stone flying at him. Kai dodged as the stone whizzed barely an inch beside his head. Angelo began laughing again, hard, clutching his stomach as he did so.

Kai ducked behind a tree, "You're crazy! That could've hit me!" He called back.

"No duh Einstein! I missed! I wanted it to hit you! Right in that smug face of yours!" Charly called back.

"Who do you think you are human! You know I'm too fast to hit with a stone!" Kai retorted gruffly, voice laced with anger.

"You two fight like a married couple!" Angelo called. "It's just too… EEP!" his words were cut off when Charly chucked another stone at him, his bandaged sprained foot caught an unstable rock that crumbled into the spring, "Gah!" Angelo cried a second before he too fell into the spring with a loud splash of water, having lost his footing.

"Serves you right brat!" Charly hissed as he surfaced, "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"You were mean earlier to me, I just wanted to scare you a little. How was I to know Kai was there? I mean... if you keep him around whenever you bathe, maybe you should just invite him in…" Angelo spoke matter-of-factly. His ears wiggling comically as he tried to get the water out of his doggy ears. Charly blushed brilliant scarlet.

Kai peeked from behind the tree when he heard the boy and saw Charly lunge at Angelo and grab the half-demon by his ear and tug at it. She had that murderous glare in her eyes again, but was blushing a brilliant, oddly beautiful shade of crimson.

"Beg for mercy brat," Charly hissed.

"Ow! Ow! I give up! Let go of my ear!" Angelo called.

"Do you know what you suggested brat? I have no feelings towards that… arrogant, jackass of a demon, you hear?" she hissed loud enough for Kai to hear. Causing him to growl and move from behind the safety of the tree.

"The feeling is mutual human, you're not much to look at anyways," with that said, Kai walked away coolly. Charly let go of Angelo's ear; the wolf boy instantly climbed out of the spring and ran off.

"You're a crazy lady!" he called as he was running away, amazing quickly considering he had a swollen ankle only earlier that day.

Charly sank back into the water and thought about what happened with a frustrated growl. Kai's last words oddly hurt, she didn't know why or how, but his words hurt some part deep inside. She watched the direction where he walked off, thinking of whether to call out for him; she knew he would hear, especially in the silent night. She doubted he was very far away anyways.

Half an hour later Charly returned to the cabin, clad in her uniform, her hair hanging over her shoulder, drying.

"You finally got bored of that hot spring?" Vega wondered.

"No… I found out a certain jackass here is also a letch," Charly replied, glaring at Kai from the corner of her eye. Ina watched the girl oddly and then the blue-haired demon she was glaring at so venomously. Vega followed her glare and quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't see that coming…" she grumbled. Kai growled.

"Look, it was an accident okay? I was just there to make sure no demon jumped you. Your shriek took my by surprise!" he barked.

"What happened?" Vega wondered. Charly glanced at Ina who was doing something or other, but it was clear the woman was listening.

"Oh nothing much… I just slipped on the wet rocks, and kind of yelped really loudly," she replied. She knew it Angelo's fault, but she was willing to forgive the kid, and blame it on her own klutzy tendencies. "Where are the others?" the brunette wondered.

"Asleep upstairs already," Ina replied.

"I'm going to turn in as well. Good night everyone, and thank you so much for giving us a place to rest Ina," Charly bowed softly to the woman and walked off towards the upstairs loft.

It was the next morning that the group was ready to depart. With a cooked lunch all wrapped up for them, courtesy of Ina, they were on their wagon and on their way before the sun rose higher than the trees. Fog was gently rolling over the ground and the path ahead of them. But it would clear as soon as the sun began to warm the ground.

Angelo was still asleep after the previous day and Ina was glad for that as she watched them go and disappear into the foggy haze over the path ahead. She didn't wish her son to see them go. She knew that Angelo took a sort of a liking to the blue-haired demon that helped them; Ina dared to bet Angelo would consider him as a sort of a role model. And on some level, she was glad for that too, Angelo needed a strong role model since he didn't have a father someone to think of as a hero, someone to imitate.

"So when are we going to arrive in Glenviere?" Lilly wondered.

"If we make decent time today, we should be there by midday tomorrow," Rei replied.

"That's good, and hopefully we wont have to stop and play Good Samaritan again," Kai grumbled.

"Aww… You didn't like that? I thought Angelo was a darling," Takara replied smiling softly.

"A woman would think that," Kai replied coolly.

"Not only he's a bigot, and a letch… he's a sexist too! You just don't want to be here do you?" Charly hissed.

"Took you long enough to realize that," the blue-haired demon replied sternly, folding his arms over his chest. Truth of the matter was, he was just being mean to the woman because she kept calling him a letch, he was no letch, and last night was an accident. But grasping that seemed beyond the intelligence capacity of the woman's understanding. Charly just glared, wishing she could just lunge over and hit him upside the head, hard, maybe knock some sense into his tick skull. The others just remained quiet, knowing that the situation was volatile; it was better not to provoke anyone.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Don't kill me for the stone thing. It did miss him. But it's funny as hell. You have to admit. So what new adventures await the group on their journey to Glenviere? Stick around to find out!_


	7. The Town Ahead

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter. The group makes it to Glenviere and Kai reunites with his so called friend. Who is the mysterious man, and what made him abandon his watch? Read on to find out!

**__**

**_Chapter #7:_**_ The Town Ahead_

The group of travelers arrived in Glenviere when Rei said they would. A day and a half after they left Ina's villa. Glenviere was a big bustling town with fortress walls. Past them were the quaint town houses, most three floors high. Running between them were narrow, well-worn cobblestone streets. And between the buildings were dark creepy alleys that saw no light of day, even at high noon.

People were walking around. Humans, a few Elves. And even Dwarves, who stuck out due to their height not being even close to that of a human.

"This place is so much bigger than what we first saw," Takara spoke in awe as their cart moved away from the main plaza unto one the more quiet streets, Rei beginning to search for an inn or tavern. The only sound was the beating hooves of the two horses, and the racket of the cart's wooden wheels on the cobblestone street.

"This is Glenviere, the biggest city in the province. Though not the capital of the province. And it's only two weeks worth of travel to the Elf city of Fortree, elves come here to buy and sell human goods, Dwarves also sell their finery here. Their weapons are of the highest quality. Surpassed only by the Runite weapons that can be only bought in the Avian Kingdom," Mariah added.

"Sounds like Avians are both liked and disliked," Hikaru added.

"True, humans don't like Avians themselves, but wealthy lords still covet after Runite swords, spears, javelins, shields, and even armor. Though armor is that much more expensive. Runite is a nearly unbreakable metal. Making it a really good metal to make weapons out of. And it's only found in one place, the Rune Mountains of the Avian Kingdom," Rei explained.

"Wow…" was the only thing the girls said. Rei smirked and Mariah nodded in approval. Kai meanwhile was grinning in an almost prideful way, though the exact reason of his expression escaped the group.

"So where are we going now?" Vega wondered after a moment.

"We need an inn, or a tavern," Rei replied.

"I know a place, it's a tavern I usually visit quite often. But the people who frequent it are far from the nicest people; they get so drunk, that they make easy pickings for people like me. If you aren't caught, then the bar brawls can be quite nasty, even drunk some of them know how to slug you, demon or not." Kai replied.

"You still going to steal Kai? You were caught and beaten… twice! Yet you still want to steal?" Charly asked in outrage.

"In case you forgot, I'm a demon, there is no other way for me to get by," the man replied.

"Work! Guard something… or help someone at the market. I'm sure some elderly store vendor wouldn't mind having some help or guard his goods," Charly countered.

"Ask me if I want to help a human with anything," the demon shot back. Charly sighed and shook her head.

"There is no need to be harsh Kai, I agree with Charly, you should find a more legal way to make money," Mariah voiced.

"Leave me alone elf, I don't need or want to work for a human, and I don't need or want Elves butting in on my business," Kai replied. Rei spared the man a glare, a rare occurrence from the normally placid elf. Mariah meanwhile folded her arms and snorted in a tone that signified she didn't think particularly high of Kai at the moment. But the pink-haired elf didn't wish to make a scene in the middle of town. No matter how much she wanted to let the arrogant demon have a piece of her mind.

Ten minutes later the cart stopped in front of a building on the outskirts of town. The building was made of wood and stone. And over the door was a sign hanging on two chains tied to a pole coming out of the wall. The sign proclaimed the place as the  'The Lost Tavern'

"This is the place," Kai spoke, jumping off the cart, the place looked quiet as he stepped in. Alert as ever. The others followed, Except Rei who undoubtedly went to place the horses in the stable outback and the cart there too.

"Quaint, but oddly pleasing," Vega spoke as soon as she stepped one foot into the tavern. She almost immediately regretted it as all patrons who were in the tavern hall, immediately turned their eyes on the women.

"Hey fellas! Look at that!" one man called, getting out his seat, mug of some sort of ale in his hands as he approached the women. The men watched and girls instantly shrunk back. Even Mariah shrank back a little; she could sense the man was drunk, and viably very dangerous.

"Looks like the entertainment is early tonight, and what entertainment is that!" another man added, hitting his metal mug on the bar counter with a loud thud. There seemed to be laughter. The bartender pretended to ignore the men; he was an elderly man with gray hair and looked rather sickly.

"I don't like this at all," Mariah commented. Reaching behind her back for her bow, when suddenly the drunken man lunged foreword and grabbed the elf by her arm. Taking Mariah by surprise.

"Look here boys! This one is an elf!" the drunk slurred.

"Let me go right this instant! Whom do you take me for?" Mariah barked.

"Playing tough to get huh?" the drunk leaned foreword. Kai meanwhile didn't particularly look bothered by the drunk, he knew the man, the brute was a helpless flirt, always drunk, and liked to tease the women, he never actually meant half the stuff he said, so he was no real threat. Before the man could let go of Mariah, he was sent sprawling on his back unto the floor by her right hook, forcing him to let go.

"Hey! No one treats Marko like that!" one man cried, drawing his knife out. Kai looked up from his seat when he heard the sound of metal grinding against metal, a faint sound, but his sharp hearing picked it up. "Especially not an elf and her harlot friends!" the man advanced at Mariah who instantly grabbed her bow, pulling out an arrow from her quiver.

"Hey guys! We don't want any trouble… look he's okay. Mariah shouldn't have slugged him, true, and she's sorry. Now, how about we just let this slide huh?" Charly argued. Mariah snorted, but didn't argue, she wasn't sorry one little bit, but she was not about to argue about it now, because there was no way she could take out all ten men if they decided to mob on them.

"Too late missy," the second man replied. Marko, the man Mariah slugged, was getting back to his feet. It was then all hell broke lose, one of the men moved so fast that Mariah didn't even have the time to shoot him, the man grabbed the pink-haired elf, splintering her arrow in his grasp. Kai got up, instantly alarmed. Things didn't look good. Rei was still not back from the stables, and Kai knew that it would take him a while to put the horses in the paddock and secure the cart so it wouldn't be stolen.

Mariah slugged the second man off her but it was then she was grabbed a third, and the six others moved at the other girls, malice in their eyes. Somewhere behind him Kai heard a familiar indigenous snort.

"Eep!" Charly dodged a charging man and Kai turned back to watch her, she was doing remarkably well for a human, the first man that charged at her, ended up with his face in the wall. Using his demonic speed he moved between the men and the girls.

"Leave them alone," he commanded, the men moved back as the demon glared at them. But before they could return to their seats, or summon up the courage to attack a demon a black blur raced by quickly, the blur stopped in front of the women, revealing it was a cloaked figure clad in complete black. Out from under his sleeves, over the back of his hands, stuck out two long narrow sharp blades, about five inches long each, and the blades were glistering with fresh human blood.

"You bums might want to go to the apothecary, and quick. I cant remember if I poisoned my Katars or not," the figure spoke. There was a hurried, urgent rush out of the tavern, the girls noticed that each of the men had shallow cuts on their arms, not enough to seriously wound, but enough to deliver a poison agent. "So Kai," the figure straightened, the blades of his Katars slid back up his sleeves, hiding from view. "Defending humans now, are we? Did the priestess brainwash you in that temple?" he asked. The girls knew it was a he, by the distinctly masculine voice the figure had.

"You bastard!" Kai lunged foreword, grabbing the cloaked figure by his shirt front, effortlessly lifting him and inch or so off his feet, the hood of the cloak slid off, revealing the figure's striking red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Whoa! Kai! Put him down! He just helped us!" Charly grabbed hold on Kai's arm.

"Stay out of it woman. This is the same bastard that got me caught in the first place," Kai replied. Despite himself he let the man down, who huffed for air and adjusted his cloak. It was then the girls got a good look at him. He wore a very loose black shirt with drawstring ties at the collar, and loose pants with boots that only reached five inches above his ankles. On his waist was a black leather belt, attached to which was a sheath in which rested a rather simple short sword. "Tala where the hell were you? You were supposed to make sure I wasn't caught!"

"I got distracted alright?" Tala replied. Kai folded his arms.

"Distracted? Is that the best you can come up with?" Kai's temper raged. The bartender shrank away from the two quarreling demons, he knew them, true, but he was still weary of the two when they argued. Always weary should a fight break out. "What the hell happened?" Kai demanded.

"After you gone down, there a bit of a commotion a street over," Tala began explaining. The girls meanwhile took seats around the now vacant tables, and Rei appeared from the stables finally, surprise clearly visible on his face at the rather empty tavern. The black-clad man sat down on a bar stool, looking up at the stairs leading to the second floor. The others followed his gaze; there at the landing was another man, just visible out of the shadows.

He was tall, somewhat pale skinned, clad in shin-high black boots, loose but not baggy black pants. At his waist was a lopsided belt, weighted down by a short sword at his side. His shirt appeared to be made of hardened leather that almost molded to his toned abdomen and well-defined chest. But because it was sleeveless, it completely revealed his built arms. Around his right upper bicep was a clean white bandage, about three inches wide, it was tightly coiled around his arm, and held fastened by the ends that were tucked under it. The man had a scowl on his features. His hair was a light shade of lavender, and his eyes, a cold shade of gray.

Behind his back was a long wooden javelin. It was tipped with a metal that had a pale green tint to it. Around the base of the blade was a black cord ribbon tied in knots with the long ends trailing down out of which stuck out a single long black feather that didn't look like it belonged to any normal bird, it was much too large to have come from any normal bird.

The man nimbly jumped over the staircase railing, landing soundlessly on the floor below.

"So this is your friend?" he asked, approaching quietly. Ignoring the stares he was receiving from the females in the room, and the black-haired elf. Kai eyed the man oddly, and then glanced at the bartended who by now was terrified, something about this lavender-haired man was making the human bartender panic, it was then Kai realized that the javelin tip was made Runite, and not steel, and it sank in, especially when he saw the black feather tucked into the ribbon cord.

"You're a Ravenwing," he spoke quietly. The lavender-haired man nodded.

"This is Bryan, he's the reason I couldn't watch your back," Tala introduced.

"Alright," Kai then glanced at the women, who looked confused. He had previously completely forgot about them.

"Explain the harlots and the elves now," Tala prompted.

"Harlots?!" The girls cried in a single voice. Tala just smirked at them.

"I didn't know you were into the feisty kind," he commented to Kai.

"Shut up idiot," Kai replied. "I'm still undecided whether I want to kill you for ditching me on the watch."

"Care to introduce us?" Bryan spoke up.

"Fine, they're human in case you're wondering. I'll let them tell their story, I'm not in the mood right now. Hey barkeep! Can I get some ale here?" Kai called to the terrified bartender who nodded vigorously and reached under the counter for a clean mug.

Bryan and Tala meanwhile moved towards the women. "Hi! You're demons right? Both of you, right?" Lilly asked coyly. Tala nodded, surprised by the fact that they didn't know they weren't just any regular demons, however deciding not to clue them in on their identity.

"I'm Charly, and these are my friends… Vega, Hikaru, Takara, Lilly. That's Mariah, and Rei," the brunette introduced the rest of the group, behind Tala she saw Kai leaning with his back to the bar, enjoying his ale, and looking like he had no care in the world. 'Men… and booze, it's universal in all worlds,' she thought.

"So… if you're not harlots, what are you?" Bryan wondered, reaching behind his back he pulled out his javelin, causing the girls to move back a little, suddenly wearing of the sharp, shafted weapon. Taking a step back he grabbed a chair and straddled it, putting one arm on the back of the chair before him, holding the javelin at his side with his other. In that moment he had his back turned to them, the girls saw two odd folds on the back of his shirt, folds that looked like they could open.

"Well…" Vega began, she figured if they were Kai's friends, they were okay. Well as okay as demons got. So she retold their story to the two demons, who seemed oddly interested, more-so Bryan than Tala.

Meanwhile half across town stood a huge manor, in a room decorated by rich finery, satins, silks, and expensive wood and metal. The fireplace lighted the room and some lit candles were scattered about the room in silver candlesticks. Heavy velvet curtains were drawn over the windows, forbidding sunlight from entering the room. The heavy rich mahogany furniture of the room gave it an exquisite feeling of nobility. And the plush carpet on the floor muffled the steps of a man entering the room.

"We have news Milord," the man spoke. The large chair in the room turned and seated in it was a man, middle-aged. Clad in expensive clothing, he had his hands clasped before him as he looked at the lightly-armored guard before him.

"Go on,"

"The demon and his group have arrived, just like the Priestess Adela said," the guard spoke.

"Good, good," the older man smiled darkly. "And you do know where they are right?" he prompted.

"Of course milord, they are the lost tavern," the guard replied.

"Excellent, that will word all the better. I want you to take twenty men and capture that demon and women with him. Feel free to beat him, and the male elf. But if you hurt the women, I will have you executed. They are not a concern, and Adela warned their magic is weak and untrained. So they will not post any problems for you and your men," the lord replied.

"Yes of course milord. We wouldn't touch the women," the guard mumbled, bowing.

"Good, go, and do not be defeated by a lousy demon, I will execute you if he gets away. Adela seems to think he might be an unbranded Avian," the lord spoke. The guard got back to his feet and left. Meanwhile the lord glanced into the fireplace. "If he is an Avian, his feathers will make a good decoration, bloodstained or not." The man smiled to himself.

"So… That's the story," Vega finished explaining.

"I can't believe Kai actually bought that story, it's ludicrous," was the first thing Tala said. Kai approached with that appeared to be his fifth mug of ale, yet where a normal human would be woozy by now, he was still sober.

"They are not from this world, in case you lost your sense of auras, theirs doesn't even feel like that of a normal clergy," Kai commented. "Now care to explain how you met this guy? And what the hell happened that you ditched your watch," Kai added, sitting down on a table. Bryan shifted the javelin in his hand uncomfortably.

"I'll let him explain," Tala replied. All attention was instantly riveted to Bryan who seemed uneasy about telling his tale.

"I'm a traveling soldier for hire. Though I'm a demon, most humans don't mind my aide as long as they don't know what type of demon I am," he began calmly. "That day I just arrived her and well, I was low on rations so at the time I was in the marketplace. There was another thief, I thought I'd stop him, do the good Samaritan job, and maybe get a coin or two out of it. But figures the kid had a knife, and well… you know how Ravenwings are marked," Bryan reached over to his upper right arm and patted the bandage on there. "The slime cut off the bandage and revealed my marking, and well… the rest is history,"

"What's a Ravenwing is exactly?" Takara wondered.

"It's better you don't know," Bryan replied, "Knowing one can land you in a whole lot of trouble, almost as much as being one. And Unless you can bring proof, you can't report me." The grin on the man's features turned from oddly playful to somewhat sinister in a moment.

"I can't believe you would think so lowly of us," Charly hissed.

"I don't have any proof, or reason to trust you so far… so pardon my suspicions," was Bryan's only response.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So this is chapter 7. Adela did her damage, and the group doesn't realize what danger they're in. And what about Bryan, what is that marking he's hiding? Stick around for the next exciting chapter to find out!_


	8. The Ravenwing Paladin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Just a fair warning, this chapter is **not** for the squeamish. There will be a fair share of blood and gore in it. Bryan shows off his talents in the ways of war. And the cat is out of the bag, the girls find out the truth…

**__**

**_Chapter #8:_**_ The Ravenwing Paladin_

Hours passed and evening grew upon the town of Gleviere. After downing ten mugs of ale, only then did Kai became tipsy with the alcohol. This surprised the girls. The blue-haired demon was now napping satisfied, in a chair against the wall, unbothered by anyone.

Tala was playing cards with the patrons, and winning. The human patrons thought it were luck, but Tala was actually cheating. He could see their cards reflected in the metal mugs whenever they took a drink. The reflection was fuzzy and unclear, but to someone as adept as him, he could decipher it.

Mariah and Rei went out to take a stroll in the market to get some supplies for the road ahead, and maybe some things for the girls, seeing how their indecent clothing was proving to be more hazardous than one expected. If men thought them harlots, demons that had no regard for human women wouldn't think twice about using them.

The girls were in the tavern lounge room on the first floor, in the relative safety of the presence of the three demons in the room. They were sitting near the large fireplace, watching the people come and go. Bryan was standing by the wall, leaning, with his back on it, eyes closed, still holding his javelin. Eventually the curiosity gnawed at Takara enough, getting up she approached the man.

"You know, that spear is scaring people," she spoke. The demon opened one to cast a glare at her.

"First, it's a javelin, spears are mostly thrown. This is more of a hand-held weapon. Second, it's far more rare than anything the scum here has seen. I'm not leaving it in my room where any thief can steal it."

"Oh… I see," Takara let her eyes wander from the man to the weapon, particularly the black feather stuck in the cord ribbon. She wondered how large the bird would have to be, for it's feathers to be this big. "One question, why is the tip such an odd color, it almost has a greenish tint to it," Takara wondered.

"It's Runite," was Bryan's only reply. He fully expected the girl to ask 'What's Runite?' but she didn't.

"Oh, that's why you don't want to let the weapon out of your sight, Rei told us about Runite, very rare supposedly," Takara commented.

"Yes… and this Javelin has been in my family for generations," Bryan added.

"I see," Takara stared at the feather, and Bryan noted this. The feather was a symbol of ownership, each new owner from his family tucked in their own feather, he just hoped Takara wouldn't ask who's feather it was, he didn't feel like coming up with some rather stupid heroic story how he fought a huge raven for it's feathers or something along the lines.

Outside the inn a group of guards gathered, each one of them had a torch and their weapons were drawn, "The demons milord wants captured are inside," one spoke in a hushed tone.

"We can't attack them in there, there are too many innocents involved," one other guard replied. One of the guards peeked through the window, his eyes landing on the sleeping Kai.

"One of them is out cold, apparently drunk," he commented. "Another is playing cards with some humans, and the third one… It's the same guy that got away four days ago, the Ravenwing. This isn't good," a third guard reported.

"I wouldn't count the drunk one out, for all we know, he's just asleep," another soldier commented.

"We will have to wait for tomorrow if we wish to attack, we can't do it right now," the first guard added.

Inside, the girls were now talking among themselves, enjoying some gossip time. Bryan was still standing next to them, serving somewhat of a silent deterrent for the drunken locals, his javelin was a good deterrent. No one felt like finding out how sharp it was.

He heard whispering from the outside and lazily turned his head to the window, he saw two guards vanish from view behind the window frame as they saw him glance their way. This caused the lavender-haired demon to frown, town's guards were bad news, and if they recognized him, then there was going to be trouble. He was aware that he now had a bounty on his head in this town, and a few towns over, and it was decided that tomorrow the whole group would be leaving Glenviere on their journey. The Situation in the city was disturbing, and the lord seemed oddly intolerant of demons lately. As if he was being pressed by the province governor to eliminate demons. He didn't like it one bit and knew when the situation was too dangerous to stick around.

"Is something wrong?" Lilly asked, snapping the Ravenwing from his brooding. Turning a glare on the woman who dared to interrupt his thoughts, his gaze instantly softened when he saw it was only Lilly. The blond girl had a shy smile and was fidgeting.

"Nothing is wrong, just guards patrolling the town now, after what happened in the market I've been weary of them. I really don't want to make an exit by slaughtering a good many of them like the other time I stayed in a big city," Bryan spoke.

"That's – umm…" Lilly stumbled for words.

"Horrible?" Bryan supplemented. The blond nodded. "Perhaps, but that's life, it's not as peaceful as where you come from," with that said he turned away from the group of women that by now was listening attentively and went back to his own silent brooding.

The next morning the group was on their way after having a good night's rest in the tavern. After pooling together some of Tala's winnings, much to the red-haired demon's displeasure, and trading in their old cart, they managed to get a hold of a much bigger wagon. This one was big enough to fit fifteen. It had a cloth canopy to shield the riders from the weather. And it was a little more stable and in a better condition.

"If I didn't miss my parents as much as I do, this'd be a dream come true," Takara suddenly spoke. "I mean, no school, means no tests. No annoying teachers nagging at you. And adventure… I always wanted some adventure in my life," she explained.

"You'll find Chrysalis a little less pleasing once you realize how bad it is here," Bryan commented.

"It can't be that bad," Charly countered.

"It is, especially if you're a demon or associate with demons," Tala voiced.

"All this anti-demon bigotry is really bugging me, I mean what did you guys do to humanity that is so bad?" Hikaru asked.

"We were born," Kai commented from his seat at the far end of the wagon.

"That's not a good enough reason, you guys aren't that bad! Well… at least you don't seem to be that bad, maybe a little… criminal, but not evil…" Charly eyed Kai and Tala as she spoke. Tala snorted, and Kai plainly ignored her words.

"With opinions like that, you five might as well be branded demons too. No one in this world believes that demons aren't bad," Kai finally spoke.

"Well I guess we're going to have to be the first," Charly replied, at that the three demons instantly turned to look at her as if she spouted a second head. But they had to give her credit, because the woman and her friends had spunk.

"There is a road block ahead," Rei spoke from the driver seat.

"What's wrong Rei?" Mariah wondered.

"It looks like town guardsmen," Rei replied. None of them saw Bryan's frown, and his hand tighten on the hilt of his sword, he was spotted last night, and now he had the foreboding feeling of doom that he was going to have to either fight, or fly the coop.

"That's not a problem, the terrain here is more or less even so we should be able to go around and get past the block, this might get a little bumpy though," Rei spoke as he motioned the horses to get off the path and move into the surrounding forest.

"It's the towns guards, they were around the tavern last night. They saw me. And they've been after me for four days, ever since the marketplace incident," Bryan spoke.

"You sure about that?" Rei asked.

"Positive," Bryan knew they were after him, and if anything he wasn't doing these people any favors by sticking around. The wagon moved ahead and the group seemed somewhat edgy, evident by the way the girls fidgeted. Ahead of them the forest was thinning somewhat.

"How many do you think there are?" Hikaru wondered.

"Guards? Well… considering they know I'm a demon, I'd estimate twenty, maybe more," Bryan spoke seemingly nonchalantly; he knew he could handle all twenty of them easily. Humans were easily disposed of. But he really didn't want another massacre. The bounty on his head, the bounty even Tala and Kai didn't know about, was quite large. He was a soldier for hire, but that bounty was following him around like a ghost. Everyone wanted their try at a Ravenwing who was worth his weight in gold.

"Lets just try to avoid them, I don't have a good feeling about this at all," Lilly fidgeted.

"No such luck," Rei stopped the cart, the group looked foreword, before them were five guardsmen, each one had a sword, and behind them were ten more, five had javelins, four had axes, and one had an arbalest.

"Not good," Kai commented, wearily. Mariah who was sitting across from him grabbed a hold of her bow and pulled out an arrow from her quiver. Kai could see she was already picking out her first target, and he had a feeling the guard with the arbalest would be dead first should all hell break loose. The guards meanwhile approached the cart.

"I'm going to have to ask you to dismount," one spoke as the wagon was surrounded by the guards. The one with the arbalest already had a bolt ready to shoot any one of them dead on the spot. "We have orders from the lord of Glenviere to put all of you under arrest," the guard added.

Obeying the order the group exited the cart, Bryan had his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to spring into action; these guards really had no idea what they were dealing with here.

"Put down your weapons, there is no point in resisting, we might be merciful on the women if you do surrender peacefully," another guard jeered.

"Like hell we will, you can do as you wish with the women… but we aren't going down without a fight," Tala jeered. None of them expected what happened next, with one swift movement the redhead punched first one guard, then another, both collapsed dead, deep stab wounds right in their stomachs, and the twin kantar blades on Tala's hands were visible in plain view, now gleaming with fresh human blood, a lot of it.

"Get them!" the commanding guard ordered. It was then hell broke loose.

"Way to go idiot," Kai growled at Tala as he grabbed the sword one of the guards Tala killed had, using it the parry the hit from another. Bryan meanwhile grabbed his Javelin; he was more comfortable with the javelin than he was with the sword.

Mariah raised her bow and shot the guard with the arbalest, eliminating that threat. "Mariah!" Rei called, "Get the girls out of here! Go! These guards all use close quarter weapons, leave them to us," he called.

"But Rei…" Mariah began to argue, one of the guards used that moment to make a move at her, but she was faster with her arrow and shot him dead.

"No buts Mariah! Go!" Rei replied, parrying a sword impact his own sword.

"Lets go!" Mariah called the girls nodded and ran off after her, while the guys tried to keep the guards away from the horses, but the guards were outnumbering them easily. Three guards ran off after the girls without a prior order, which made the guys edgy, particularly Rei.

"We have to keep them away from the girls," Rei commented as he managed to dispose of another guard, five were down only seven were left and those three that ran after the girls.

"You handle these chumps, I'll go make sure those humans don't get themselves killed," Kai broke off, using his demonic speed to give pursuit to the guards.

"Damn him," Tala growled, grabbing his own sword, his Katars weren't working that well on these armed guards since Katars were more of a surprise weapon.

Bryan shifted his javelin to his right hand and yanked out his own sword with his left. With both weapons drawn the guards hesitated coming at him, but that proved to be their fatal mistake. Now with nothing holding him back he decided that today he'd be doubling the bounty on his head. Alternating between slashing with his sword and delivering a deadly stab with the Runite javelin-tip, he single-handedly mowed down five of the seven remaining guards allowing Rei and Tala to finish the remaining two off.

Kai arrived just in time to see the three other guards catch up to the girls, they were pinned up against a cliff, and the three guards didn't look particularly set at keeping their honorable oath at not doing anything to the women. Using his speed he got in between the way of the guards and the women.

"I think you have lost sight of your target," he spoke.

"So you'll defend them huh?" One guard spoke, hefting his own javelin up, "Defend them from this," he threw the javelin, it landed hard at the feet of the girls, making them jump. Before Kai could retaliate on the smug guards, he heard rocks crumble and a shriek.

"Charly!" The girls cried. Kai turned around sharply, the brunette jumped slightly too far back and landed on the very cliff edge, the rock under her feet gave way and sent her plummeting down.

"Bastards!" Kai hissed at the guards, running at the cliff, one hand deftly gripping the edge of his shirt. Dropping the sword he yanked his shirt off and dove after her.

"What the hell is he doing?" Vega called.

Kai meanwhile tucked in like a skydiver would to accelerate his fall. The cliff wasn't exactly high, but it had jagged rocks and a river below. Charly reached out of him and he grabbed her hand, snaking his other around her waist.

"Hold on!" he called. Feathers flew and all Charly saw was an explosion of a feathery mass from his back, forming a pair of large red wings. With one flap of their mass he reversed their descent and shot up, Charly squealed and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rei, Bryan and Tala caught up with the group just as Kai rose over the cliff edge, holding Charly in his arms, bridal style.

"Shit!" one Guard spoke, "He's an Avian!" But before they could do anything one of them was dead on the ground, felled over face first, Bryan's javelin sticking out of his back like a huge thorn.

"You said you would not hurt the women," he spoke.

"Only if you surrendered demons, you didn't… all bets are off!" the other two guards instantly converged on Bryan, and Tala. One was promptly on the floor, dead, Tala was no longer playing around, and he had the assassin's glint in his eyes. Bryan grabbed his Javelin and assumed a battle-ready position.

Charly meanwhile looked up at Kai, he was still hovering over the cliff, but as their eyes me he gently set her back down. Looking at the others she spotted a glint in the trees, "Bryan! Look out!" She called. The lavender haired demon turned around just in time to deflect a throwing axe from hitting him, but the deflect was clumsy and the axe flew by his right shoulder, causing the man to wince, it nicked the skin there, and the bandage he used to conceal his Ravenwing mark.

"Curse you demon," another guard followed by four more appeared from the trees. "Get backup!" he commanded. One of the five guards ran off, back towards the forest. While the other four turned to the rather ornery looking Bryan.

"My patience has just ran out," Bryan spoke; his voice became deeper, more menacing as his eyes narrowed. The guards took a step back as the demon dropped his sword. The girls saw the flaps at the back of Bryan's shirt open, a second late a pair of huge black wings exploded out of his back. With the wingspan of about thirteen feet, and one powerful flap he took off.

"Ravenwing!" one guard called, a second later he was dead. Tala moved to aid his comrade, while Bryan vanished among the trees, giving chase to the guard off to get backup.

Bryan spotted him hiding behind a tree. Fumbling with his signal flare. Landing calmly, silently. He was the predator right now, and his prey was not aware of his presence, raising his javelin he smirked. With one powerful thrust he sent the javelin flying right at the tree, the tip sank into the wood but didn't stop until it sunk all the way through the bulk of the tree, splintering the wood with the power of the throw.

The guard on the other side instantly dropped the unlit flare, his hands suddenly went numb as blood bubbled out of his mouth, looking down he saw the large javelin tip sticking out of his gut, along with about a foot or so of the wooden shaft, covered in his crimson blood. He saw Bryan materialize out of the shadows of the trees behind him, with one powerful rip he yanked off the soiled bandage from his arm, revealing the black feather tattoo underneath, the Ravenwing marking.

"Scum," the guard gasped before going limp, dead, still impaled on that javelin. Bryan grimaced at the sight. He really hated killing, but it was either killing this guy and his buddies, or being killed himself, and his survival instinct were venomously against that latter option.

Grabbing the protruding edge of the javelin on the other side of the tree he sharply pulled out the weapon, causing the dead guard to fall to the forest floor. The weapon was covered in blood, and the smell of it filled Bryan's sensitive nose, though not as sensitive as a dog's, he could still smell the putrid metallic smell of human blood. The black ownership marker was soiled with it. Yanking out the soiled feather he dropped it next to the guard and took off to rejoin the group.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I'm sorry if you guys find this chapter a little too gory and disturbing. But I really wanted to showcase the sheer power of a Ravenwing. I know Bryan got a lot of screen time in this one. But it was the only way to showcase his sheer strength. Don't worry; he's not really that big and bad all the time. Please review, and don't kill me for making this chapter so gory!_


	9. Witching Hour

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The aftermath of chapter eight. And new dangers stir as powerful demon takes some interest in the group, who is this powerful demon, and why is he hell-bent on killing the group?

**__**

**_Chapter #9:_**_ Witching Hour_

Bryan returned to the wagon where the others were. The cut caused by that flying axe on his upper right arm was still bleeding but he paid no attention to it as he landed. The group didn't need to ask what happened, the amount of blood on the man's javelin was enough of a telltale sign.

"Here's your sword," Tala numbly handed the Ravenwing his dropped weapon, which he took wordlessly, sheathing it with an elegant flick of his wrist, as if he done it before a thousand times.

The girls stared alternatively between Kai and Bryan who still had their wings out. "You guys want to explain the feathers?" Charly asked numbly. Bryan remained quiet as he brushed past her and chucked his javelin under the bench seat in the wagon before climbing in soundlessly and sitting down, folding his wings about himself as a giant feathery shield. His expression was somber, and somewhat remorseful.

"I suspected that Kai was an Avian, but now that it's proven…" Rei began.

"So… that's what an Avian is? An Angel?" Vega wondered.

"We're no angels," Kai replied coldly, he had his shirt in his hands, it was once again mud-spluttered from where it landed in the dirt after he threw it up carelessly, diving after Charly down that cliff. Kai had to admit for an instant there he thought he wasn't going to make it to her aid in time. The notion that he could've been too late, and she could've hit the jagged rocks below bothered him, even scared him to some degree.

"Alright, so… you aren't angels," Charly spoke, looking at Kai timidly. "But… there is one more thing," she spoke. "Thank you for saving me," she added.

"It's nothing," Kai replied. Unfurling his wings, there were three barely audible pops as his wings straightened out and hid away again. Looking down at his ruined shirt he frowned.

"We need to keep going," Rei spoke. At that Bryan looked at the group.

"I think you guys will have to go on without me," the Ravenwing spoke.

"Why?" Takara wondered. The man glanced at her oddly and opened his wings. It was then the girls noticed the missing bandage around his upper right bicep, and the black feather tattoo that was hidden underneath.

"I'm a Ravenwing, and I'll be more of a hindrance than help, especially now that you know what I am," he argued.

"Not what Bryan, who. You aren't a thing, none of you Avians are. We don't care what other humans say. You're still people," Charly spoke, placing her hands on her hips. The other four human girls nodded in unanimous agreement. "Now stop putting yourself down," she added, "And personally… I think the wings kind of suit you. Both of you."

"You really are from another world," Tala commented.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you all along," Vega jibed at him. Tala glared at her from the corner of his eye but spoke nothing.

Takara meanwhile climbed into the wagon and sat down beside Bryan. "That cut on your arm… you-" she was cut off when he glared.

"It's fine, I appreciate the concern, but it'll be gone by morning," the lavender-haired Avian replied.

"But… what if it becomes infected?" Takara wondered. Her hand shakily rose to his shoulder as she examined the cut, it wasn't that deep, but it must be hurting him, yet Bryan didn't pay any attention to it. He seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere, and his normal brooding mood was now filled with sorrow, she could see it in his steely eyes as he looked straight ahead of him. The others began to climb into the cart and soon it was moving, and Takara remained somewhat worried for the Ravenwing.

"So Rei… where are we heading now?" Lilly asked shyly.

"Well, seeing as no one has any other plans, I thought maybe we'd visit Fortree, the Elven elders might know of a way to send you girls home," Rei replied.

"That's good, but it's a week of travel there… right?" Vega wondered.

"Yes, but there is a small village along the way. And plenty of pristine countryside along the way," Mariah put in. She was busying cleaning up the arrows she used today with a cloth, careful not to cut herself on the serrated cutting edges of the arrowheads.

What none of them knew that somewhere, deep in the forest. In a dilapidated hut, seated in a comfortable chair, in front of a well-worn table was an elderly woman. She was watching the wagon through her crystal ball, one hand deftly moving around the surface of the crystal sphere, her fingers glowing a slight greenish color as she channeled the image. A sinister smile spread on her features, "Marvelous," she spoke in a raspy tone, reaching over to scratch the ear of a black, golden-eyed cat sitting on the table next to her crystal ball. 

The cat began to purr and then yawned. The woman looked at the cat, "It would seem Rory, that these people bother Lord Keiji," the woman spoke to her pet who hissed suddenly. "Oh I know Rory, Lord Keiji told us to weaken them, so that he can dispose of them. And we will, after we have some fun first with them," the woman smiled. Reaching to her side she pulled out a small drawstring pouch. "This powder should come in very handy my pet. All I have to do now is lure them here. A simple summoning spell should do the trick," she added. Reaching over she took hold of her staff and made a circular motion with it while looking at the image in her crystal ball. The round spheres tied to the top of the staff shook, sounding like rattlesnake tails. The staff began to glow and a second later the glow was gone.

Some distance away from the witch's hut, in the canopy of a high tree sat a black-clad figure. He wore loose breeches and shirt, as well as boots, black leather gloves on his hands and a cloak. At his side was a coiled whip; at his other was a broadsword. 

His skin was a flawless alabaster in tone, his eyes a deep onyx in color, and his hair a cascading river of jet ink that reached his waist. Over his eyes were vertical black lines; on each cheek was an ink black stripe. The man smiled darkly.

"It would seem the witch had her use after all. She'll bring them here soon enough… and after the spell is cast, I should have no trouble at all wiping them out single-handedly. I don't know why you were so worried about it," he spoke.

Behind him sitting in another tree was another figure, this time a woman. She was partially hidden by the shadows, but her flame-red hair stuck out. Her eyes were also crimson red in color. And her skin was a creamy flawless tone that would make a beauty queen jealous. Her flawless porcelain-like face was not marred by any markings, but she had three lines on each of her wrists. She was clad in a traditional black, flame-patterned kimono, and the obi around her waist was bright crimson with and intricate pattern of lines on it. On her feet she wore slippers and black socks, and in her hands she held a Japanese fan made of a glimmering silver metal.

"Don't fail us Keiji," she spoke.

"I wont Anais, don't worry. I wont allow the prophecy to come true. No one will be taking any amount of power from us. You can just go and tell Ryukai that, he's worrying his scales for nothing. This group is no more powerful than the one we fought three thousand years ago," Keiji replied, looking at the woman, flashing her a sly smile.

"I hope you're right rat," the woman replied.

"Don't worry your pretty mane about it Anais dear, now begone, and leave me to my job," Keiji jumped off the tree limb and landed below, soundlessly, quickly rising to his full six foot five stature. Anais followed him and approached the man.

"You may need this," she spoke, reaching into folds of her obi she pulled out a vial of greenish liquid, "This poison should kill an Avian," she spoke.

"Keep it, I wont need it. The witch can lock away their healing powers… my claws should be enough to kill them then," Keiji replied, he had his hand on his whip and Anais snorted.

"Stubborn Rat," she spoke. Moving away, hiding the vial of poison in the folds of her obi again. Unfolding her fan she gracefully flicked it, fire danced around her as she performed an elegant twirl in the air. Keiji watched the fire engulf the woman, a second later there was a loud whine and a huge horse, maybe ten feet tall at the shoulders, rose out of the flames. It was a black mare with crimson eyes, a flaming tail, mane, and hooves. The horse regarded Keiji slyly and then galloped off, rising into the air, to gallop seemingly on the air itself. It's flaming hooves beating on the air as if there was a floor there.

Some hours passed as the group traveled ahead. All conversation was almost mute in the wagon. Hikaru and Takara seemed to be whispering amongst themselves about something or other. Lilly was napping, with her back against the side of the wagon. The sound of the wooden wheels and the hoof-falls of the horses were oddly drowsing on the empty path. 

Charly was watching the road ahead over Rei's shoulder. Mariah was sitting next to Rei on the driver bench, munching on some fruit. And Vega was watching their trail behind them for any pursuers, though she doubted any would come.

The three men in the wagon were silent; Bryan appeared to be asleep in fact. Kai was polishing his new sword, a weapon he pilfered off one of the dead human guards. Tala was busy adjusting the spring mechanisms in his Katars, making sure they worked perfectly.

"Rei, look over there, smoke is rising from the forest," Mariah spoke, her voice was filled with a note of excitement and a note of trepidation, Rei instantly slowed down the cart to look. All conversation and weapon polishing ceased. Charly leaned over Rei's shoulder to look.

"Is it a forest fire?" Hikaru wondered, watching the rising plume of smoke over Mariah's shoulder.

"Doubtable, it's much too small to be a forest fire, it looks more like a camp fire, or maybe a smokestack to me, someone lives in that forest," Rei spoke. He stopped the wagon altogether by pulling back on the reins.

"Who would be living out here? Isn't it dangerous?" Charly wondered.

"I heard of a witch that lives in this forest," Tala's quite monotone voice suddenly broke through the murmur of curios conversation.

"A witch?" Takara wondered.

"A real witch?" Vega repeated, clarifying it for herself more than stating the question.

"That's what I said. Are you women deaf?" Tala replied. Across from him Kai stopped polishing his sword and Bryan cracked open one eye, now alert, having been awoken by the rising volume of the conversation in the wagon. "Supposedly this witch has the ability to use arcane magic, as well as voodoo, and other forms of dark arts," Tala continued.

"Wait a minute, by… Voodoo… do you mean she can use little human-shaped dolls and figurines to actually control and even harm people?" Lilly asked, drawing attention to herself, as previously she too was asleep.

"That is some powerful stuff," Charly added, "But Voodoo only works in the figure was sealed with an object belonging to the target, typically a lock of hair."

"Not necessarily," Bryan voiced, "There are some Voodoo shamans that don't need an object belonging to the target, they are telepaths capable of sealing a piece of the target's aura into their figurine dolls, making the dolls far more powerful and capable of working at longer distances."

"That's… scary," Lilly spoke.

"Said shamans are also mostly non-existent now. Not many can use such powers effectively, It's somewhat of a lost art," Bryan added.

"That's good, wouldn't want to run into one of those," Charly mumbled. Voodoo and all dark arts gave her the creeps sometimes, when it was a fairy tale it was kind of spooky, but over the week or so of staying in Chrysalis, stranger things have happened, she already learned not to write anything off as impossible.

"I don't like this at all, can we just keep on moving?" Lilly asked timidly, somehow this forest felt unfriendly to her, she didn't know why, but somehow she could sense the negative energies swirling in the forest, powerful negative energies.

"There is nothing to fear," Rei turned to the blond woman, trying to reassure her, and failing miserably somewhat. He turned again but before he could stir up the horses to continue their journey a woman stepped out of the woods.

The woman was slim and elderly, hunched over with age. Her hair was braided into a thick silver braid hanging down her back. And her black dress seemed to be well worn. The woman had dark brown eyes and was walking with a cane. At her feet was a rather large black cat.

"It would seem that I am right on time," the woman spoke. "I have seen your coming in my crystal sphere. And I also know that one of you injured." Her voice was very quiet and somewhat raspy.

"Who are you?" Mariah wondered as the group in the wagon exchanged glances.

"I am Medea, I live in this forest." The elderly woman replied.

"You are the witch of the forest, right?" Takara wondered.

"Correct, and this is my pet Rory. Now don't worry, I will not harm you, in fact I wish to help you somewhat. I am sure that you are tired after so much travel, and I know of a suitable camp clearing," Medea explained.

Mariah and Rei jumped off the wagon and looked at the others. The girls followed somewhat curiously, Kai, Tala, and Bryan weren't far behind.

"Why are you helping us?" Kai wondered. Medea spared him a glanced and smiled a little.

"Don't be rude now young man. Nearly all of you aren't human, and I just wish to help you. The clearing where I will lead you is just a little away from a well, you can clean up there," Medea replied. Rory moved away from the witch and approached the girls sniffing them in an almost dog-like fashion.

The cat seemed to enjoy Hikaru's presence, rubbing his back against her leg fondly. He practically ignored Charly and Vega, and avoided Takara for some reason. But as he neared Lilly, his fur rose and cat began to hiss and spit, not liking Lilly for some reason.

"Come back here Rory," Medea ordered, the cat instantly scampered off to her side, "Tell me, are you by any chance a priestess? Or a Shrine-Maiden perhaps?" she asked, looking at Lilly calmly.

"No… none of us are priestesses, or shrine maidens," Lilly replied. Medea's eyes narrowed as she inspected the woman. Lilly could just feel her aura, it was dark and rather negative, a feeling that made her skin crawl, something about this witch was insincere, but Lilly didn't know how to bring it up.

"Rory really dislikes priestesses, or those with the power of priestesses. Pardon him; he's a bit rusty in his old age, just as I am. And you my dear, do look like a priestess, or a shrine-maiden," Medea replied, shifting some of her weight unto her cane, "But that doesn't matter, come along now, I will show you to the clearing." With that Medea moved into the trees, "Come along Rory," she added. The cat scampered after her.

"I don't trust her at all," Kai commented. "I don't trust any human, especially not humans with power." Medea heard his words and a small smile formed on her features, though it showed no malice openly, on the inside the witch was already thinking up a plan. The Demon's words gave her the perfect incantation, the weakening spell she was to cast on them required a sealing incantation, and his mistrust of humans made for a perfect incantation.

The group followed Medea into the forest, not particularly bothered that along the way Rory scampered off elsewhere, off to the witch's lodge probably. The clearing they were led to was very secluded and calm.

"There is a well some distance off yonder," the witch spoke, pointing with her cane in one direction. Kai glanced in that direction and seemed to be genuinely interested, he couldn't wait to get the mud stains out of his shirt. Even if it meant sleeping another night without it while it dried. Now everyone knew he had wings, so he didn't need to hide them from the group any more.

Bryan was too interested in the well, he had to get the blood off his Javelin before it became old and permanently made his javelin stink with human blood. A scent he was neither fond of, nor did he want the constant reminded of how easily one could take the life of a human.

Somewhere in the woods, Rory arrived in a much smaller clearing. Giving a nearly inaudible mewl he closes his eyes and suddenly energy began to flow around him, the cat opened his eyes that were now glowing solid crimson. Energy cascaded around the cat as he began to transform, taking on the form of a woman. She was tall and slender, clad in a tight black outfit. Her hair was a short-cropped and black. Barely reaching where human ears were supposed to be, but she didn't have human ears, instead on top of her head was a pair of cat ears. She flicked her long black tail and sighed. 

"I hope you have news for me Rory," a voice spoke. The demoness instantly fell to kneel as Keiji appeared from among the trees.

"Aye my liege," she replied. "The witch has led the group to the clearing you specified. As we speak she is probably casting her spell on the Avians," Rory replied calmly, her voice was melodious, and almost purr-like. Keiji smiled at her words.

"Excellent, then the plan is progressing nicely," the demon put his hand on his whip, a chuckle came from him, Rory used that moment to look up at man. "Tell me Rory, did you notice anything of my interest in the group? Those five human women, they seem like an odd bunch."

"Mayhap my liege… aye, one of them might be a priestess. Her energy is powerful. That woman might be the reincarnation of the priestess milord fought three millennia ago," Rory replied, standing up slowly, not taking her eyes off the demon before her. She saw the look in his eyes darken, and his hand grip his whip tighter.

"Cursed priestess, even after so many centuries still her soul pursues me," Keiji hissed. He could remember the events of three millennia ago as if they happened yesterday. He could remember the foolish human priestess who tried to kill him, and who paid for her stupidity with her life. "Thank you Rory, go, before the witch notices you gone," Keiji added.

"Aye my liege," Rory spoke as she bowed and walked back, energy once again began to cascade around her as the woman transformed into her feline form and scampered off. Keiji remained in the clearing to think, his hand still clutching his whip. Tonight, if indeed one of them was the reincarnation of that cursed priestess; she would die by his claws, like she died three thousand years before. A sinister smirk spread on his features, yes, tonight was the perfect night to shed some human blood for his amusement.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Stick around for the next exciting chapter of WFE and find out whether the group can survive the encounter with the immortal demon Keiji._


	10. The Black Rat Keiji

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Keiji is up to no good. But the gang have no idea what's in store for them!

**__**

**_Chapter #10:_**_ The Black Rat Keiji_

Meanwhile Kai was just finishing up with his shirt at the well. The last of the mud stains were gone, now he only needed to dry it. Some distance away was Bryan, the blade of his javelin jammed into a tree trunk as he was using a cloth and bucket of water to get the blood off the shaft of the weapon before it saturated the wood and dried out fully, permanently staining the weapon with the foul color and stench of human flesh and blood.

Neither of them saw Medea hiding in the trees some distance off. She watched the Ravenwing, she recognized the marking on his arm, but he was wounded, and Keiji would have no trouble with him, considering how toxic she knew Keiji's venom to be. But the other one appeared to be as healthy as an ox. Reaching to her side she pulled out a small drawstring pouch, reaching inside she grabbed a pinch of the powder and swiftly tossed it in Kai's direction, the wind carried the spores all over the unsuspecting avian. Only Medea could see them glow and shimmer, and coat the avian.

"Hear me spirits of mischief, I call upon the dark power within." She chanted under her breath, making sure that the two couldn't hear with their sharp ears, "I summon you now… seal this Avian's strength, speed, wings, and healing energies with your power. Make it so that until he can trust a human, he shall be a human," the glittering powder glowed briefly and then vanished, the spell was cast.

Kai ignored the strange sensation that passed over him for a moment, blaming it on the chill of the evening. A strange flash of cold energy ran down his back, and goose bumps coated his exposed arms, but the sensation only last for a mere instant. He was so focused on cleaning his shirt that he didn't notice how his senses dulled, now no more aware than that of a human. He ignored all of it because the air in this forest seemed oddly cold. In it carried a strange energy, a dark foreboding energy; an energy that seemed to vanish for him, as he wasn't aware that the energy didn't vanish, he wasn't aware that it was just him. He could no longer feel that energy. No longer did he have the avian extra-sensory perception of being able to feel the auras around everything living, even the forest itself.

Some distance away from the camp was Keiji, watching the group with his keen obsidian eyes. The delicious forest air was tainted with the smell of the fire the elves threw together, and the meat that was now cooking on it. Now being so close he could feel their auras, the elves posed no threat, and the avians, all three of them, weren't by any means dangerous. The human women, he wasn't even putting them in the equation, they were meek; he could see their vainness in their actions. They were the worst kind of human, a human that couldn't do anything on their own, and had to rely on others. He loathed those humans; he was going to have fun killing them.

He saw the other two avians return, one's aura now felt human, Keiji smiled, the witch did her deed. But the other two weren't affected. Though he did notice the proneness of one, and the fact that the other wasn't armed enough the pose any sort of threat to him.

He returned to watching the human women; trying to figure out which one Rory might have thought to be _her_ reincarnation. Lexine, the name alone brought back the anger he felt every time he thought of her, the strong feeling of loathing for her, and her kind alike. It was she, the same priestess that near mortally wounded him three thousand years ago. And swore upon her death to one day come back and finish the job she started. Her purification powers were so powerful they shattered his spine, every single bone in his spine below his waist was destroyed, had it not been for some dark magic, he'd be dead. Disposed of by a simple, feeble human priestess that couldn't even begin to fathom who he was. No one could begin to fathom who he was. No one could fathom what powers he held.

Jumping down from the tree he crept closer, his footfalls silent, like that of a stalking predator, ready to leap out on his prey. His senses alert, his claws ready to draw blood. Every muscle in his body was ready for the impending fight, every sense was ready to counter and capitalize, to draw on his opponent's slightest mistake and dodge or block anything that his opponent could throw at him. The predator within was ready to be released. And he couldn't wait for the fresh forest air to be tainted with the metallic scent of human blood. However he paused, the group was still too alert for danger; he'd have to wait for them to let down their guard somewhat.

Keiji spent the next hour watching them, and studying the group closely. Noting how the human girls seemed to be in sheer awe of the three avians. He learned their names and soon was particularly interested in Lilly. The blond woman looked a little too much like _her_, like Lexine. She had the same long blond wavy hair and the same clear eyes, and the same contagious smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts and render them weak to her charms.

Despite his hate for Lexine, he had to admit, this woman wasn't just attractive, she was beautiful. There was no crime in admitting that. He found this woman just as attractive and beautiful as he found Lexine to be, three millennia before. But this time he wouldn't make the mistake of believing she could accept him, humanity did not accept anyone different from them. He had a mission to fulfill, and before the sun rose over the eastern horizon, she'd be dead.

So with that in mind he emerged from the trees, hand gripping his whip. Instantly he was spotted.

"Who are you?" Tala demanded, getting up to his feet, pulling out his sword. Keiji ignored him for a moment, in favor of casting his gaze around the camp again, noting that all the avians now had their weapons drawn, even Kai, who was still oblivious to the spell cast on him.

"Be careful, he's a demon… I- I can feel his aura. It's strong, and… evil," Lilly stumbled for words; she shrank back as Keiji focused his obsidian gaze on her.

"How perceptive of you. But then again…" Keiji smirked, with speed unlike anything the girls saw before he moved closer to Lilly, moving like a blur. Raising one hand he took Lilly's chin and focused his glance right at her, causing the girl to squeak in surprise, "You probably are the reincarnation of Lexine. You're just as beautiful as she was." Lilly couldn't help but stare at the rather attractive demon before her, blushing despite herself at his scrutinizing glare.

"Let her go!" Rei commanded coldly, he didn't like this one little bit, what did demon want, and who was this Lexine. All these questions were fresh on all of their minds.

Keiji ignored the Elves, and the presence of the Avians around him now. Instead he remained focused solely on the blond woman. "Tell me," Keiji whispered, his voice dropping so that only Lilly could hear his words. "Are you her reincarnation? Are harboring her treacherous soul?"

Lilly couldn't move, couldn't speak, she was trapped in the obsidian gaze of the demon. It was hypnotic; it numbed her body all over. But she could still feel his aura, now being this close, her skin began to crawl at his presence, and not in the a good way. His aura was beyond dark, beyond evil. It was cold, ruthless, foreboding, and it felt ancient. She didn't know how she could feel all of this; just that she could, for some reason, some sixth sense within her awoke. And it was warning her, to distance from this demon, to get away, now.

"I think you were told, to let her go!" Bryan stepped in, placing his hand on the demon's shoulder. The demon turned his head to the side slightly and focused his murderous obsidian glare out of the corner of his eye on Bryan. Lilly gasped as she saw his hand move to his sword.

"Bryan look out!" Lilly called. Her warning came in a split second too late as the demon yanked out his sword and turned around, letting go of her chin, thrusting the blade at the Ravenwing. Bryan's reflex however proved sharper than the sword, and he managed to dodge the stab, but just barely. Keiji moved away from the group, his sword in plain view, grabbing his whip he uncoiled it with a resonating crack against the ground. The whole whip was unbelievably long and spiked. It was a deadly weapon on it's own accord.

"You dare much Avian…" he hissed. "You have no idea who you just dared lay your filthy hand upon. I am Keiji the Black Rat, and you will all die by my sword tonight," he added.

"Not on your life," Tala hissed, lunging at the demon, his own sword out, Keiji responded by sidestepping, raising his own sword, bringing the hilt of it down on the avian's back, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Tala!" The girls were instantly out of the cart, the call served to distract Keiji slightly, allowing the redhead to get away.

"Stay back," Mariah spoke to the girls, grabbing her bow, and one arrow. Before she could notch it, Keiji raised his whip and cracked it, the whip hit at Mariah's feet, scaring her into leaping back where she bumped into the wagon and lost her footing.

Bryan didn't waste any moment to move foreword, and so did Kai, launching a two-pronged attack on the demon. It was then Kai noticed something odd, he couldn't run as fast as he could before.

Bryan meanwhile pulled out his Javelin, moving at the demon, Keiji responded by jumping back, cracking his whip so that it wrapped around the shafted weapon. With unbelievable speed he moved at Bryan, sword raised for a deadly stab. Bryan sidestepped again, moving foreword to avoid a backslash that he fully expected the demon to rebound with. He smirked and noticed the whip, he could disarm the demon; what was he thinking? Using all his strength he chucked the Javelin at the nearest tree, pulling the whip along. Turning around swiftly, his expectation proved correct, the demon was taken by surprise and was pulled back with the whip, and right into the range of Bryan's flying right hook.

"Woohoo! Go Bryan!" The girls cheered as the demon stumbled back, clutching the side of his face. In that instant Kai and Tala moved in. The demon avoided Kai's sudden sluggishness, and parried Tala's sword with his own.

"I may have underrated the skills of the desperate," Keiji taunted.

"Then you're underrating your own skills," Tala replied. It was then Rei joined the fray, unsheathing his own blade, by the speed this demon had, he knew he was at a disadvantage, even Bryan, a Ravenwing, a born warrior, was having trouble matching Keiji's speed.

"Kai are you okay? You seem kind of… slow," Mariah spoke.

"I don't understand it, my speed… it's gone," Kai grumbled.

"How could that have happened?" Takara asked, "Isn't your speed… well innate?"

"It is… but…" Kai cut himself off as realization dawned on him. "Medea…" he hissed.

Keiji was still either parrying the blows or avoiding them. He was unbelievably fast. It was clear to see that even with the three of them, the demon was still too fast to match and he was slowly leading the fight towards the tree where Bryan's javelin was jammed into, his whip coiled around it's shaft.

"This was fun… but I'm sick of this game," Keiji mumbled, parrying another hit from Bryan's sword, leaping into the air he performed an elegant flip, landing by the protruding javelin. Grabbing his whip, he smirked a little before raising his sword, lunging foreword. At the same time he brought his whip in from the side, cracking it, causing Tala and Bryan to maneuver to avoid.

"Fatal… Error!" Keiji called, slashing with the sword, this took the two fighters nearly totally by surprise, but both got out of the way just in time.

"He's too fast, they can't keep this up for long," Mariah ground out in frustration, Rei couldn't even help at all, he was too slow. And Mariah couldn't shoot Keiji with her arrow, in fear of accidentally hitting Bryan or Tala.

"Damn it," Kai grumbled, he couldn't help much either. But maybe he could distract the demon, an idea formed in his mind as he ran towards where the others were, grabbing hold of Bryan's javelin he tried to yank it out, but realized he couldn't, not only his speed was gone, his strength was gone too. The blade of the javelin was nearly fully sunk into the wood, five inches of its seven-inch length. He realized he was about as strong as a human now.

"Kai look out!" Rei called a warning. Kai turned around barely in time to see the tip of Keiji's whip flying at him, raising the sword in his hand he went to deflect the tip, but miscalculated. The spiked cord hit his bare forearm instead, forcing him to his knees, instantly grabbing his arm as intense pain seared through his arm, his sword instantly dropped to the ground. And in his forearm was a deep cone-shaped puncture wound where a spike sank in.

"Kai!" The girls called instantly. The man was on his knees, gripping his arm, blood flowing from the deep wound in his arm, a lot of it. Keiji smirked and turned back to the fight.

"Enough," he spoke, his eyes beginning to glow a bright scarlet as energy picked up around him, black energy. Winds swirled and whipped at everything as he was fully enveloped in the energy. Dropping his sword and whip to the ground the cocoon of black energy began to grow larger. Soon reaching a full ten feet tall, and another fifteen feet long. Two almond-shaped crimson eyes pierced the energy as it fell, leaving in its wake a huge, hairy, black rat. Ten feet tall, fifteen feet long, with another ten-foot long, fully hairless, thick, whip-like tail. The rat hissed and focused his glowing crimson eyes on Tala and Bryan who exchanged glances.

"That is one huge vermin, do they make traps big enough for that?" Hikaru commented.

"This isn't the time to joke!" Charly barked at her friend, vaulting across the field to Kai's side, looking at his arm. Keiji saw this, and smirked a little.

"Guys, that thing is huge, it wont be as fast, now it's your chance to get rid of it!" Vega called. Tala and Bryan glanced at her, Tala glared in a way that asked 'Are you giving me orders?' and Bryan nodded in agreement. Turning back both charged, the rat spread his limbs and slung his tail foreword like the whip he so deftly wielded instants before. The thick appendage hit Tala straight in the gut, sending him back, impacting him back first into a tree, hard. He slid down the bark and didn't rise, now knocked out cold, lying at the roots in a mangled heap.

"Tala!" The girls called, the only thing they could do was helplessly watch as one by one the guys went down, overpowered by a huge black rat.

Bryan jumped over the flying tail and raised his sword, ready to sink it to the hilt into the rat's back. The rat raised its head, focusing on the still unhealed wound on Bryan's upper arm. Raising it's tail he grabbed the ravenwing's ankle and yanked him down hard unto his back on the ground, sending his sword flying out of his reach, opening his jaws he spat out some sort of green liquid at him, hitting his wounded arm dead on. Bryan's response was not immediate but barely seconds after that liquid hit he was clutching his arm, his features contorted in excruciating pain.

"How does my venom feel?" Keiji taunted.

Vega raced over to Tala's side, checking on his pulse, it was there, but it was faint. He was out cold, wounded. Charly was still kneeling next to Kai, who was still bleeding.

"Get… out here… go, before… before he attacks you too," Bryan managed to grumble out, the pain searing through his arm made it feel like the limb was on fire. Keiji took a step back, surveying the scene. Rei stepped in front of the girls, raising his sword to a ready; he was the only one fit to fight. Mariah had her bow raised, but she knew that arrows would feel little more than needle-pricks on an enemy this large.

"We aren't leaving you three here," Hikaru spoke, looking around the field. Lilly instead cautiously made her way to Bryan's side, a worry shining in her eyes. Hikaru and Takara flanked at her sides.

"Just go damn it, stop arguing! This isn't the place for heroics," Bryan spoke.

"No! And that's final!" Takara barked down at him. Her gaze seemed to focus coldly on the rat a second later.

"You should've listened to the ravenwing," Keiji spoke, advancing at the three girls.

"Listen to me you huge vermin!" Charly stood up suddenly, causing Keiji to stop dead in his tracks, "I don't know where you got off attacking us like this. We did nothing to you…"

The rat turned his head just as he felt energy, pure energy beginning to swirl around the woman, her aura flared, he could feel it.

"Brave words…" With that he ran head first at her, jaws agape. Charly raised both of her hands, multicolored energy exploded around her hands, swirling, like fire. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt the need to step in, this wasn't right. The rat was just meters away when with one word she stopped him dead in his tracks…

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yes… a cliffy. And that's right! Keiji is one venemous black rat! So how can the gang get out of this one? You'll have to stick around to find out! And dont kill me for Keiji sucker-punching the guys like that. All I can say that Keiji is no regular demon, and honestly, the boys are in over their heads._


	11. Memories Of Eras Past

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. This is the continuation.

**__**

**_Chapter #11:_**_ Memories Of Eras Past_

_Last Time on Wishing For Eternity _

"Brave words…" With that he ran head first at her, jaws agape. Charly raised both of her hands, multicolored energy exploded around her hands, swirling, like fire. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt the need to step in, this wasn't right. The rat was just meters away when with one word she stopped him dead in his tracks…

_And now, the conclusion! _

"Barrier!" Charly called, the energy exploded around her, creating a brilliant swirling energy wall. Keiji slammed into it; head first, receiving a nasty shock in the process. Charly fell to her knees as a vast amount of energy suddenly left her body. Keiji recoiled off the barrier, twitching his nose and singed whiskers, putting one front paw on his nose.

"Wench," he hissed. "I'll deal with you later, you cant keep that barrier up for long," with that he turned on the others.

"Go! Damn it! Go!" Charly called to her friends. Meanwhile Bryan managed to rise to his feet again, having gotten used to the pain in his arm somewhat, though the pain fully numbed it, it hung at his side, limp and useless, and Rei was standing by his other side, sword raised at a ready.

"You heard her, go! Mariah take the wagon and go!" Rei ordered, "We will buy you some time."

Mariah nodded numbly, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Before the girls could respond however Keiji ran at them, the girls shrieked and scattered. Mariah raised her bow, ignoring Rei's order, she let an arrow fly, hitting the rat in the side, immediately she reached for another.

Keiji brought his tail foreword, grabbing Lilly by the waist, pulling her back towards his gaping jaws. The girl shrieked in sheer terror. Mariah let a second arrow fly, this one hit the rat in the neck, causing him to falter and loosen his hold on Lilly somewhat.

"You're dead Rat!" Rei moved at the rat, sword raised. Lilly turned around in the grip of Keiji's tail throwing out her hand, placing it on the demon's singed nose.

"Let… me GO!" she cried. Brilliant white energy exploded from her hand violently, blasting the rat's nose, sending his blood flying everywhere. The energy lit up the clearing like the sun. Instantly Keiji shrieked in agonizing pain. The energy swirled and expanded around him. Rei stopped dead in his tracks to watch, shocked to say the least. The energy washed over the demonic rat whose eyes were now wide as saucers, he was paralyzed unable to move. Lilly fell to her feet as his tail loosened up around her. She moved her other hand to support her outstretched hand at wrist. Her long hair rose and began to float on unfelt winds as more energy cascaded out of her. Her eyes began to glow bright blue. The energy surged like a tidal wave, washing over the demon's head and unto hit back, burning, purifying the black fur, exposing a long pink scar running all the length of his back along his spine.

The spectators threw up their hands, shielding their eyes from the luminous blast. But staring in awe all the same. The blast died down as fast as it formed as Lilly fell to her knees and hands, breathing hard, her eyes wide, glassy, and unfocused.

Keiji was once again in his human form, lying on his side, motionless, bloody and tattered. Wounded in many places, most wounds were third degree burns; the whole back of his clothing was gone, revealing the pink scar on his back. Mariah's arrows were gone, the wood was incinerated in the blast, their arrowheads were on the ground besides Keiji, and he had two large arrow wounds, one in his side, and one very close to his neck. Both bleeding profusely.

"Lilly you did it!" Hikaru and Takara cheered in one voice, almost pouncing on their friend, hugging her. Unaware of her empty expression. Charly sighed in relief, letting the barrier she formed dissipate in a shower of multicolored sparks. Turning to Kai she noticed he was out cold behind her, still bleeding.

"Kai!" she was instantly at his side. Tala was still out cold across the field, where he first fell, and Bryan was barely holding on to consciousness, his body raked with intense pain. As he sunk to his knees. Finally allowing himself to relax. He knew the rat spat some sort of venom at him, that didn't worry him much.

"Bryan are you alright?" Vega wondered.

"Yea…" he ground out. The dark-haired woman kneeled by his side, looking up at Rei and Mariah who were inspecting Keiji.

"Is he dead?" Hikaru wondered.

"No, he's very much alive," Rei replied.

"And he's going to stay that way," a voice spoke. The group looked up, spotting two women as they came down from the sky. Encircled in a bubble of black energy. One of them was red-haired and was clad in a kimono, in her hands she had a metal battle fan.

The other was a petite woman, she was clad in an elegant black dress. Around her wrists were many bracelets made of silver, gold, and platinum. Her flawless pale skin glimmered in the moonlight. Baring no markings what so ever. And her silver ankle-length hair shone with a sheen of it's own. Looking like a spilling river of mercury. Her eyes however were glowing a bright unholy white. As they landed, the glow vanished, revealing her bright, lucid azure eyes.

"Not more demons… two this time," Takara grumbled.

"Sorry, we have no time to play with you now. Our brethren needs help. He is our priority. Not a mangy group of helpless humans, elves, and avians. However… I must say… I am impressed you managed to defeat him. But he wont be down for long, he'll be back to finish this," the red-haired demoness spoke. "Lamis, get a move on it," the woman added.

The petite girl at her side nodded, "Right away Anais" she spoke, her voice sounding gentle and sweet, beguilingly so. Lifting her hands she closed her eyes, the bracelets around her hands began to jingle. Before their eyes she opened hers, now glowing again, Keiji lifted off the ground and was wrapped in a bubble of black energy. They could only watch as the two demoness' took Keiji away, helpless, knowing they stood no chance against two demons. Especially not now.

"It's over…" Mariah sighed in defeat, slumping to sit down on the ground. Looking around she was shocked to see how badly the guys were wounded. Both Kai and Tala were out cold; Bryan was looking paper-pale, and rather sickly. Even considering how pale he normally was, the distinction was still there.

"I need water here guys… there's a well here somewhere. Bryan been poisoned, we have to wash the poison out or something… or find an antidote… or – " Takara was cut off when Bryan rose to his feet.

"It's alright, I'm immune to all poisons. All avians are, I'm… just going to be really sick for a while," he explained.

"Are you sure?" She wondered. The avian nodded softly, somewhat touched by her concern, no one was ever that concerned about him, not since his parents were killed. No human was ever that concerned about him before. Takara's concern seemed genuine, and oddly he felt better knowing that this time he wouldn't have to hide somewhere while he was sick with poisoning.

"Lilly?" Hikaru was kneeling by the blond girl, who was still on her hands and knees, looking rather soulless.

"She needs rest," Rei spoke, "Her aura energy was drained in that blast, she will be alright in a couple of hours, as she recovers energy." Kneeling down Rei lifted the woman up and moved towards the wagon, Hikaru followed numbly, watching him as he laid the woman on the bench of the wagon, pulling out a blanket he covered her. Her glossy, unfocused eyes closed as the woman fell asleep nearly instantly.

Takara helped Bryan to his own bedding, but went to get bandage material. Maybe he was immune, but still it wouldn't hurt to wash and properly bandage up his wound. The poison, she noticed, was also acidic, because Bryan's wound reopened and started to actually bleed. And with every passing second his skin was becoming hotter and hotter, a fever was rising fast to fight off the venom, but she guessed that was probably natural, his body was treating the venom as a virus, and fighting it off on it's own.

Vega meanwhile approached Tala with a flask of water. He didn't appear to be wounded, but she didn't dare touch him, should he awake and accidentally lash out. She was perfectly aware of the blades hidden up his sleeves. And she knew he's going to be in a foul mood when he did wake up.

Mariah gathered up her wits and rose to her feet, she was still numb and confused about what happened. It all happened so fast. She saw that Charly was struggling to keep Kai's arm from bleeding any more, for some reason his wound wasn't closing as fast as it should, the bleeding was barely a trickle now, but it was still there. And he was looking paper-pale.

Running to the wagon she reached into the trunk they had under the bench where they kept their meager belongings, "I knew this was going to come handy," she spoke pulling out a large sheet of white cloth. Ripping a chunk of it off she grabbed a water flask and ran towards Kai and Charly. "Here," she gave the brunette the things.

Charly smiled, "Thanks Mariah,"

"It's nothing," with that the pink haired elf got up and ran back to Rei, beginning to fuss over him and his own wounds, as non-existent as they were. It was her way of not worrying about what happened, she had to keep busy.

Charly ripped a smaller chunk of cloth off and opened the water flask, soaking the cloth with water. Gently as to not reopen the fragile wound she dabbed the drying blood off. The contact of water against his skin made Kai come around.

"What –" he asked, noting Charly.

"Shh… don't move, you were wounded. And it's bad," Charly replied.

"It'll heal by… morning," Kai replied.

"No it won't! Kai, you should've stopped bleeding by now if you were healing normally, something happened… your powers, they were locked away," Charly.

"Medea did this," Kai hissed.

"Maybe, but for now let me take care of it… just relax." The drying blood was gone and Kai moved away from her, if only a little, he was too tired to move much.

"Go away, I can do it myself," he spoke.

"No you can't! Let me help… I want to help," the woman scooted closer. Looking up at her Kai noted the exhausted look in her eyes, she looked barely conscious herself. The memories came back, of Keiji, and that barrier. He realized how much energy that must've taken out of her. Yet here she was, tending to his wounds, again, instead of resting and tending to her own needs. It was another selfless act on her part.

"What happened?"

"Keiji was defeated…" Charly murmured, her voice sounding more tired by the second.

"How? Is he dead?"

"I don't know… Lilly blasted him with something. Something really bright, really powerful. He was out cold and back to his human form in an instant." She replied, tearing off another long strip of cloth she began to bandage his wound. Kai recoiled every time she touched the tender part of his arm. "Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you, you saved my life… this is my gratitude," she whispered. Kai mulled over all of this, moving back, allowing her easier access to bandage the wound.

"I trust you," he replied. As he said those words he felt something odd happening. Charly must've felt it too when he shuddered.

"What's wrong?" she asked. His skin suddenly began to warm, and soon was hot and somewhat feverish. "Kai!" she called in alarm. Kai felt the ancient healing magic in his blood surge down his arm, to the wound. He smiled faintly, too tired to restrain that smile.

"Nothing is wrong… Everything is alright," he replied quietly, his voice sounding more tired by the second, almost beguilingly gentle. For once not monotonous and ruthlessly cold. It betrayed his exhaustion. Kai closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree as he felt Charly finish tying his bandage, "Now… let me sleep," he spoke. "And go get some sleep yourself."

Charly rose, not arguing with him, she felt exhausted, casting that barrier took a lot of energy out of her, and she realized that standing up to Keiji like that was probably the dumbest thing she has ever done. But right now she was too tired to care. Yawning and stretching out she moved towards the wagon. Intent on sleeping on the other unoccupied seating bench.

"And Charly-" she heard Kai's voice behind her and stopped, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," the man grinned softly, not opening his eyes. Charly turned back and walked away, knowing that on some level he was delirious, there was no way the Kai she knew would thank a human being. Or perhaps it was she who was delirious and hearing things.

Meanwhile... Anais and Lamis arrived with the unconscious Keiji into the yard of a large castle. All around them were lesser demons. Murmuring among themselves as they spotted the unconscious rat demon. The castle before them was as a whole made of black stone. The gardens were full of rare and beautiful, well-tended-to flowers and trees. And the whole place looked beguilingly serene and calm.

"Bring him to the infirmary Lamis," Anais ordered.

"Yes," Lamis replied gently, her eyes shimmered as she focused, suddenly disappearing, teleporting herself and Keiji to another location. Meanwhile Anais proceeded inside.

Somewhere else in the castle Lamis reappeared in a flash of light. It was the infirmary, around her were many beds. Laying Keiji on the nearest one she let the telepathic energy around him fall, sighing as the load was lifted off her mind. It took a lot of effort carrying someone telepathically, even with her powerful telepathy.

"You're back Milady Lamis," a voice spoke. A lesser demon appeared from the room attached to the infirmary.

"Lord Keiji was hurt," Lamis spoke in her soft melodious tone, "Lady Anais wants him well taken care of."

"Of course lady," the lesser demon replied. Lamis smiled softly.

"I see Keiji-koi managed to get himself hurt again," a high-pitched voice spoke. Lamis turned around. Before her stood a tall, slim woman. She had chin-length blond hair and gray eyes. She was clad in brown leather mid-shin height boots, and dark breeches tucked into her boots. Her shirt was white. And on top of it she had a tight black corset-like leather bodice that supported her bust. Her creamy skin was also unmarred by any marks.

"Fleta you know how much Keiji hates it when you call him Keiji-koi," Lamis replied. Fleta shrugged.

"You might want to get to the great hall now Lamis. I have a feeling Anais will be hearing an earful from Ryukai-Sama," Fleta giggled softly, ignoring the telepathic demoness. The blond sounded giddy, which really grated on Lamis' nerves, despite her neutral expression. "Bye!" Fleta added, racing out of the room at unbelievable speed.

'Stupid rabbit,' Lamis thought. Focusing her power she teleported out of the infirmary.

On the bed, Keiji began to thrash. His rest was not peaceful. He awoke with a shudder. Scaring the lesser demon checking up on him. Who scampered off, seeing that the rat demon was in a foul mood to say the least.

"Cursed priestess, again she got me," he muttered. "Three thousand years Lexine… three thousand years, why must you haunt me so?" his memories inadvertently brought him back to the fight three thousand years before.

_Flashback _

It was night, three thousand years before this night. Keiji once again found himself on that fateful field. He found himself starring at Lexine. Admiring her beauty.

"Don't do this to me Lexine… I promised I will not hurt anyone, is that not enough?" he asked.

"Demon promises are cheap," the blond priestess replied, shifting her staff in her grip. She was a tall elegant woman, with long, knee-length blond wavy hair and crystalline blue eyes.

"Lady Lexine, we have the demon… its time to kill him," A human man spoke to the priestess as if he wasn't there. Anger bubbled in Keiji's gut as he felt his demonic rage take over, his urge to survive. He transformed into his huge rat form, taking a few steps back as Lexine advanced at him.

"Please Lexine… don't do this… I don't want to fight," Keiji spoke. The priestess didn't listen she attacked him, her hands beginning to glow bright iridescent white, he recognized as purification powers. Leaping aside he grabbed the priestess with his tail, hoping to immobilize her. That proved to be a fatal mistake as she placed both hands on his tail. Pain seared through him as he heard her call out a single word.

"Purify!" Lexine called, sending a surge of her pure powers up the demons tail and spine. Keiji shrieked and pain and thrashed, turning around, without thinking he thrust out his clawed paws. Lexine gasped loudly and here energy surge died off. Keiji opened his eyes to see what he had done, he ripped open the priestesses back with his claws. Blood was bubbling out her mouth as she looked at him.

"Don't think you won, I will be back in another life to finish you off Keiji," she vowed, gasping in pain. "I will be back," with that said she slumped foreword, dead. The pain overtook him again and he reverted to his human form, falling to lie beside her, his legs immobilized. He felt dull pain about at the middle of his back. He couldn't move his legs at all. His clothing was tattered. But he didn't care.

"Lexine…" Crawling over to her he could sense she was dead. "Lexine! NO!" he called into the air. He barely heard the human men advance at him, an instant later the world went black as he felt six arrows enter his back.

_End Flashback _

Keiji snapped out of his stupor. Remembering the events of three thousand years before. That day the priestess paralyzed him from the waist down. He survived and regained his mobility due to the help of Lamis and Anais. But he was never the same again, though he healed, his back remained tender, and it became his weakness. He was disgusted with himself, even after so many centuries her memory still haunted him. She died hating him, now forever haunting him. Every century some priestess, her reincarnation came to hunt him down. Every century he had to kill her all over again, kill the only woman he ever loved. Simply because he didn't want to die himself.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yep! Keiji actually LOVED Lexine, and still does. Though he hides it. So why does he think Lilly is Lexine's reincarnation? And what about this Ryukai? Stay around for more!_

**_Notes:_**

**_1.) _**_I felt the need to explain Fleta's nickname for Keiji. Or the suffix. 'Koi' in Japanese refers in this context as 'love' or 'lover'. So in essence, Fleta calls him Keiji-love. And it really irks him, because he has no feelings for her what so ever. As you can see he is a little hung over Lexine. Even after 3000 years._

**_2.) _**_I also want to avoid unneeded questions about why Bryan didn't react too badly to being poisoned. Avians are immune to ALL poisons. As you can see, he gets really weak, and a fever rises. But the poison won't kill him. That's the natural immunity of an avian at work._

**_3.) _**_Also, I want to explain about these recent demons that have been showing up. There are 12 'Arch' demons in this fic. Each one corresponds to an animal from the Chinese zodiac, to keep it simple. Keiji is the rat. Anais is the horse. Lamis is the sheep. Fleta is the Rabbit. And Ryukai (Who you will meet in the next chapter) is the dragon. Don't worry, you will meet the others from this merry comradely in due time._

**_That's it for notes. Thanks for reading._**


	12. Journey Beginning Anew

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 12. As promised you get to meet Ryukai. But this chapter is somewhat of a plot-filler. It's like a gateway to the next saga in the plot of this fic. But I have a feeling you'll like it never-the-less.

**__**

**_Chapter #12:_**_ Journey Beginning Anew_

Anais arrived in a great hall of the castle. Around her the room was empty, so empty her steps echoed on the stone floor. The only furniture in the room was a long table with plush chairs around it, designed for twelve. The windows were practically all closed, heavy curtains drawn over them, forbidding any light from the outside to enter. Candles, torches, and a fireplace, casting flickering lights across the stone walls, lighted the hall.

At the far side of the room, standing next to the window was a tall figure. A man, he was holding the curtain open in his hand, gazing outside. Anais approached him slowly. The man was very tall, about seven feet tall, broad and well built. Clad in all black, boots, breeches, shirt, and gloves. Except he also wore breastplate armor made of black steel detailed in silver and jade. The back of the armor was open, allowing his huge pair of webbed dragon-wings out. The wings were huge, about fifteen feet span. He also had a long; about four feet in length, scaly tail, the scales on his wings and tail were a shade of deep emerald green. At his side was a long, heavy claymore made of a greenish metal, Runite.

"You're back Anais," the man spoke, his voice a deep purring tenor, he turned away from the window slowly and to the demoness before him. Anais spent a moment admiring the tall demon. His jade colored dragon-like slotted eyes shone in the moonlight. And his deep jade colored hair streamed down behind his back, between his wings, reaching to touch the base of his tail, it was tied off once just at the nape of his neck, and again at about waist level. His bangs were long, splitting down the middle and falling straight down to frame his face, the tips reaching the fasteners of his armor over his chest. The only markings he had were a narrow fading scar over his right cheek, and two diagonal stripes of deep emerald on his forehead that started over the center of his eyes at the hair line, and met at the bridge of his nose, forming a neat graceful 'V'.

"Yes, Ryukai-sama," she replied bowing gently, showing the towering demon her respect and humility. He was the only one who would receive that from her.

"How did the fight go?" he asked, not wasting any time.

"Rather unpredictably," Anais began, nervously moving her fan, "One of the humans ended up being an untrained priestess. Keiji is now in the infirmary," Anais reported.

"I see…" Ryukai turned back to the window, "I predicted this would happen. Did he manage to dispose of any of them at least?" he asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. The Avians were wounded, and two were out cold when I saw them. One was bleeding badly, so he might not be a bother any more-"

"Might…" Ryukai drawled, cutting off the demoness. "Might is a variable. I don't like variables Anais."

"The witch Medea made that one human, unless the spell is broken on him, he will not heal fast. Bleeding as such, he wouldn't last long," Anais reasoned.

"What if the spell was broken?" Ryukai asked in a calm monotone voice.

"That is highly unlikely," Anais replied.

"Another variable Anais."

"Ryukai-sama… " Anais was quickly becoming flustered with the demon, he spoke as if he was putting blame on her again. And she wasn't to blame for Keiji's ineptitude.

"Have Lamis telepathically find out what's going on Anais, then report to me," Ryukai cut her off with a tone of authority. Anais nodded and bowed.

"As you wish Ryukai-sama," with that she turned around and walked off. The demon turned back to the window and closed his eyes as he felt the demoness leave the room.

"The winds of change are blowing, and I fear they are not blowing in our favor," He drawled to himself. "The second scouring is coming, just like prophesied all those centuries ago, and this time, I fear we may not win. If indeed the avian goddess finally sides with her children," He muttered. "However there may be a way to stop it yet…" a smile crossed his features as ideas began to fast form in his mind.

"I couldn't help but overhear your worry cousin…" a voice hissed from the shadows. Ryukai turned around, letting the curtain fall over the window as a figure appeared from the shadows. Another demon.

This man was somewhat shorter than Ryukai; his hair was black with green streaks through it. It reached his mid-thigh and was tied off three times. His eyes looked human but were the same eerie shade of jade green. He wore long flowing black robes adorned by gold, silver, and jade thread and embroidery. He had no wings or tail. And in his hands he held a long wooden staff tipped by a jade sphere. He had the same stripes as Ryukai on his forehead, except his were black.

"Nyoka, I hope you bring me good news," Ryukai spoke, looking down at his cousin.

"Perhaps," Nyoka replied quietly. "I have been able to confirm the existence of one of the items you wished me to seek out. It is said the temple in the Elven village of Fortree has in its possession the Tiger Soul amulet," Nyoka smirked.

"Well done Nyoka, anything else?"

"Not yet cousin," the demon replied. "But I am currently following up the rumors of one of the items in the Cursed Desert. I will report to you when I find out more."

"Excellent Nyoka, keep up the good work," Ryukai smiled.

"Worry not cousin, the second scouring can't happen without those items, and if we have them all. The second scouring will never happen."

"Finding them all will be very difficult Nyoka, make no error. Some were lost, and many guardians protect the others. Do not make mistakes. I don't wish to lose anyone to a group of foolish mortals."

"Understood," Nyoka bowed, "I must now return to work, if I may be excused"

"Go," Ryukai replied. Nyoka straightened and left the room. Ryukai turned to the hearth, his mind was riling, all this information. He began to wonder if the relics were really important, especially after Keiji suffered a defeat at the hands of one untrained priestess. Raising one hand he passed a finger along the scar on his cheek. Reminded instantly how he received it. He would not make the same mistakes he made three thousand years ago.

Meanwhile the night wore on for the group. But it was not as serene as it could've been. Tension was still in the air. Rei remained awake to keep watch for danger, though he doubted anyone would come; he volunteered to do it to ease the worry the girls rightfully had. Allowing them to sleep in peace, a restless night for him was a small price to pay to stop that worry. Lilly was still asleep where Rei put her on the wagon bench. Tala had woken up once, but was too asleep now his injuries were minor but he was still tired. Kai was still sitting up against a tree, sound asleep where Charly left him a few hours before.

Rei watched the camp scene around him; he was sitting in front of the campfire. Takara was also awake now, the girls decided to take two hour shifts to keep watch on Bryan. He was drifting between a state of consciousness and disturbed sleep. The fever that allowed him to fight off Keiji's venom was still raging and showed no sign of breaking. The girls kept making trips to the well to get cold water, at least twice every shift, for the compress that would help him cope with the fever.

"Rei?" Takara approached the elf and sat down beside him near the fire camp. "You really don't have to stay awake, the others are asleep now, they wont know," she spoke calmly.

"It's alright," Rei replied. The woman frowned a little, her eyes betraying worry that Rei pinpointed even in the dark. "A coin for your thoughts?"

Takara sighed softly, "It's Bryan. How long can that fever last?" she wondered.

"I don't know. Keiji spat that venom directly into his wound. And I have no idea of how strong his venom is. Keiji is no regular rat demon; regular rat demons don't become that large, rat demons aren't even venomous." Rei folded his arms and began to ponder.

"I'm worried Rei, that's the fifth bucket of cold water tonight, his fever is so high, the water doesn't just warm up, it evaporates," Takara spoke quietly. "Were he human, the venom wouldn't have to kill him, the fever would."

"You have to remember, he's not human. He's not even a regular Avian. Ravenwings are born tough. Did you notice how his wings were larger than Kai's? That's also natural. Ravenwings are natural born warriors. Born stronger, faster, more powerful than even regular Avians, their venom immunity is more potent as well. A regular poisoned avian wouldn't be drifting in and out of sleep. They'd be in serious pain," Rei spoke.

Takara sighed and got up and walked over to Bryan's side, he was laying on a blanket he had, half covered by the side of it. His sword lying by his side, within easy reaches. Taking the cloth on his forehead Takara shook her head, the cloth was dry as a bone, dunking it in the bucket by her side she soaked it thoroughly before wringing out the excess, and moving to place it back on Bryan's forehead. She was about an inch away when he opened his eyes and focused a cold glare at the woman.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Takara didn't pay attention to his glare and placed the cloth on his forehead. As she was putting the cloth on she noted that the fever was going down by the minute, this made her smile.

"Taking care of you, what does it look like? How are you feeling?" Takara wondered. She was weary of looking at the man, knowing that one glance at him would render her either speechless, or blushing like a tomato, or in the worst case scenario, some amalgamation of both. Bryan sat up, pulling off the compress cloth. Reaching for his flask he had it uncorked and downed it all in less than two minutes. Causing Takara to chuckle softly. "I'll take it you feel better," she spoke.

"Yea, I feel better," he replied, slumping back down, replacing the compress over his forehead, Takara eyed him oddly.

"What are you staring at?" He demanded, rather coldly, colder than needed, moving the cloth off his eyes so he could glare at the woman. Takara blushed, clasping and unclasping her fingers before her in a nervous twitch.

"Oh nothing… It's stupid of me to say this, or even think this really. It's just that… when you fight, and now… you are two different people. It's kinda hard to believe how someone could change like- when you fight you're in full control, like a soldier, but now… you seem more gentle-" Takara stumbled around the words, unsure how phrase it so that he wouldn't take it as an insult. She was cut off when he focused another glare at her.

"You're the first who ever said something like that about me. Not many are foolish enough to seek the good in me," he replied coolly.

"Well excuse me for being a fool and thinking everyone has a good side somewhere!" Takara replied in a heated tone. A second later she got up from her seat and walked away, insulted. There she was trying to be honest and maybe even comforting, and he blows her off like that. Bryan just watched her go, wondering what he said that was so insulting, shaking his head he placed the wet cloth back on his forehead, half covering his eyes, and went back to sleep. 'Sometimes… there is no figuring out women,' was his last conscious thought before he dozed off again.

Rei watched all of this, though he only heard every other word or so, and mostly Takara's, by her expression he could tell that the Ravenwing said something that really insulted her. The black-haired elf shook his head, 'those three may have the skills as warriors, but their skills in diplomacy are hardly their strong suit,' he though to himself. Rei just hoped the girls wouldn't feel too insulted at the three of them, because he could see; they were going to need the help of the three Avians if demons like Keiji were now after them for some reason or another.

But as he was thinking of the situation at hand, another thought crossed his mind, just who Keiji is exactly? One thing was for sure, he was no regular demon. Maybe the elders of Fortree would know who he was exactly.

Some hours later, in the morning. The sun was high up in the sky, signaling noon, or around there. Lilly stirred on the seating bench and opened her eyes, for a moment they wouldn't focus and this alarmed the blond. But a second later her vision cleared, and her mind focused. She sat up slowly, unsurely; her head was also swimming. And for a moment she found the sensation almost like sea sickness, urges to lose one's lunch and all. But that too passed in a matter of moments. Though the sensation of exhaustion remained behind, Lilly felt as if she hadn't slept in a week.

"I see you're awake finally," a voice spoke. Lilly looked sheepish and glanced at the speaker.

"Was I keeping the travel back Mariah?" Lilly wondered.

"Not, not at all. The guys aren't really up to traveling right now. How are you feeling?" Mariah replied,

"Could be better, I still feel a little… off," Lilly stared off ahead, wondering why she suddenly felt different, she could feel everyone's auras, she knew exactly where everyone was. She could sense other things, like that everyone was alright, which served to put her at ease. This odd sensation was almost thrilling, yet at the same time, unusual to someone feeling it for the first time.

"Well, you used up a lot of energy that time, you are bound to feel odd for the next couple of days. But don't worry; it'll come back to you. All in due time," Mariah replied, smiling.

"What happened?" Lilly wondered out loud.

"What… don't you remember?"

"No, I don't know… one second Keiji has me in his tail… the next, everything goes blank, and then… I wake up here. I don't know what happened." Lilly looked down, not noticing that Mariah stopped smiling, the pink-haired elf didn't like this at all. "How are Bryan, Tala, and Kai?" Lilly asked next.

"They're doing fine. Arrogant as ever. And I wouldn't be too concerned about them. Despite everything that happened, they walked away with mild injuries. It could've been a lot worse." Mariah replied coolly. Lilly shook her head, sliding down the bench she sat on the edge, but as she looked down, ready to jump down, another symptom of her exhaustion kicked in, vertigo. She felt dizzy just looking down what looked to be less than three meters.

"Whoa there, you might want to lie down again, you're still not in perfect condition!" Mariah took the girl by the shoulders when she saw her teeter.

"Thanks Mariah, but… I can probably walk this off," Lilly replied. The pink-haired elf shook her head but moved away. It was then Hikaru and Takara noticed their friend being awake.

"Lilly!" Hikaru called moving quickly to hug her friend. Takara took her turn at hugging her too.

"Finally she is awake, we can move on," Kai spoke coolly, Lilly looked to her side noting that he was standing by the wagon, looking emotionless as ever, but as her new senses told her, there was worry within him. This caused the blond woman to smile. Kai was somewhat unnerved by that almost-knowing smile and moved away.

"He really cares you know," Lilly commented nonchalantly to the three girls gathered around her.

"Huh?" Takara wondered.

"Oh never mind, I'm probably reading into it too much," Lilly smiled widely. She was quickly returning to her usual self. "Where's Charly?"

"Charly and Vega are at the well, they are refilling the water flasks for the journey," Hikaru replied.

Half an hour later the group was on their way to Fortree. Charly kept watching Kai as the journey progressed. She was still in awe at how fast Avians healed. The night before he had a cone-shaped puncture, perhaps an inch deep in his arm, now it was like a bullet wound, shallow and quickly closing. Tala's injuries were more to his pride and less to his body. He got away with bruises and scratches, on his back, stomach, and to his ego. Bryan was back to his prime, his arm was still in some marginal pain, and mainly in the area of where the poison initially made contact, but all around he was back to his usual self.

"I was thinking…" Vega suddenly spoke up, "Keiji… those two demon women that came for him. They said he'll be back, what if next time we wont be able to fight him off like we did this time."

"We know what he's capable of, next time he won't take me by surprise like he did this time," Tala replied, folding his arms.

"I have to agree with Tala, we underestimated him, and ended up paying for it," Rei spoke.

"And about those two women, did you see them? One is a telepath, she just… I don't know, but her telepathy seems very strong, I wouldn't want to have a fight with her," Hikaru added.

"Did you notice her lack of armor or a weapon? She relies heavily on her telepathy, she wont be a problem at all," Kai responded.

"And what about that second woman? We don't know anything about her aside from that she is a demon and apparently in command. I don't like this guys, I don't like this at all. I have a Keiji was just the small fries there," Lilly added.

"As much as I hate being the bearer of bad news… I have to agree with Lilly, there is very little we actually know about those three," Mariah spoke. Silence settled in the cart as each of the travelers mulled about the situation at hand, trying to come up with a solution, without much success. And so the silence stretched out for an hour or so, no one wanted to be the first to say that so far the situation seemed hopeless.

Lilly was watching the road ahead, trying not to think of what happened and how she was able to blast Keiji like that, she was too confused with herself to even begin to understand what happened. But suddenly, as if just coming into her sense' range, she felt a presence.

"Rei can you slow down a little?" she asked.

"Why?" Rei glanced back.

"I sense a presence nearby… something, or more like someone," Lilly replied, "It's nearby, very close, but it isn't moving."

"How come I get the feeling we'll end up helping some more humans… again," Kai grumbled under his breath, too bad the girls weren't listening.

**_Author Notes:_**_ That last paragraph was a foreshadow for the next little saga of the fic. I thought it'd be a bit more interesting to have it this chapter, instead of the beginning of the next. To have a bit of a foreshadow going on. As promised I introduced Ryukai, who ended up being a rather interesting character. And also Nyoka (The snake). And looks like the paths of the group and these demons will clash yet again. Stick around to find out what happens next._


	13. Unlikely Ally

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Okay this is chapter 13. Another show-Character shows up, and you wont guess who and what he is until you read. And it looks like the gang once again found themselves in trouble. And Bryan is again trying to kid everyone into thinking he doesn't care.

**__**

**_Chapter #13:_**_ Unlikely Ally_

Rei stopped the wagon altogether and glanced at Mariah, wondering if then pink-haired elf felt any presence from the forest. The pink-haired elf closed her eyes on and focused on the sprites of the forest.

"You can't possibly be thinking of allowing them to go ghost-chasing," Kai interjected before anyone could say any more.

"We have a reason," Mariah replied, "Rei, the sprites are silent in this part of the forest," she added. "Do you think it's the Black Vanguard?" she wondered.

"Probably, their presence could affect the forest sprites, they wouldn't want to be around that group," Rei replied.

"Who is this… Black Vanguard?" Hikaru wondered.

"The Black Vanguard is a group of bandits that have their base somewhere in this area. One man first brought them together over sixty years ago. At first the Black Vanguard was more of a group that eliminated pesky minor demons when they became a problem to the nearby villages. But after the group founder passed away some years ago, his four sons turned to petty crime, and the Black Vanguard took a whole new meaning," Rei explained.

"I think I agree with Kai, let's go… we don't want to mess with this Black Vanguard," Charly voiced. She looked back at Tala and Bryan, who seemed oddly quiet. But by the expression in both their eyes she could tell that something was bothering them.

"You two are oddly silent, something up?" Takara wondered.

"I've heard of this Black Vanguard as well, some say that their founder didn't die of natural causes. Some say a powerful demon, and the four sons, the four saints of the vanguard, killed him." Tala spoke.

"Guys! The presence I sense, it's wounded. It's not anyone from the Black Vanguard, at least… I don't think so," Lilly interjected.

"Can you tell us where the presence is?" Vega wondered.

Lilly closed her eyes and focused, her senses extended to the forest around her, she could feel the energies of the forest but the more she focused on the presence, the fainter it got. The group watched as the girl's brow furrowed in concentration, but a second later she had her eyes open, and was shaking her head. "I don't understand it, the more I focus on it, the fainter it gets," she spoke.

"Alright! I guess we do it the good old fashioned way!" Hikaru jumped in. Kai shook his head, and Tala seemed like he was very displeased with this whole thing.   
As the girls jumped out the wagon, followed by a somewhat-reluctant Bryan and a somewhat weary Mariah.

"You guys go ahead, this wagon needs some camouflage," Rei spoke, "I'll catch up," he added. Kai and Tala jumped out of the wagon and followed the group.

"Do they do this often?" Tala asked in an eerily calm tone. Kai folded his arms and shook his head.

"Unfortunately… every time," the blue-haired avian replied.

"You got to be kidding," Tala stopped in his tracks. Kai glanced back with a glare. "Right… dumb assumption, when are you ever kidding," he muttered. Kai turned back to the group and followed reluctantly, with Tala only a few steps behind.

Lilly was trying to pin point the presence, without much luck, but now the presence was flashing, seemingly moving, but that couldn't be it. It was confusing her, but the blond tried to keep that to herself, she didn't want to worry the group, but she was worried. Maybe it wasn't one presence that was flashing, maybe it was many. And now know about this Black Vanguard, she had to foreboding feeling that she was leading her friends into a heap of trouble.

"Maybe we should split up," Hikaru suggested.

"I have to object, that would put you five in danger," Bryan stepped in. The girls glanced back at him.

"That's sweet Bry, but you don't have to look out for us," Hikaru replied.

"Who said I was looking out for you? I just don't want to end up having to fight the whole Black Vanguard to get one of your away from them," Bryan replied gruffly.

"Should've known…" Takara grumbled.

"Thank you so much for restoring our faith in the male species of this world," Vega commented, rolling her eyes. The six girls walked away, Mariah wasn't exactly thrilled with the Ravenwing either, he was unnecessarily crude.

Tala and Kai caught up, but were stopped by the Ravenwing, "Let them be, I think they can handle this," he spoke.

"I hope you know what you're doing, if they get in trouble, we'll be the ones stuck rescuing them," Tala grumbled. Bryan mulled over all of this and sighed, as much as he wanted to stay out of this, and wash his hands clean of the responsibility, his conscience wouldn't let him, he knew that if the women got in trouble he wouldn't avoid the guilt.

"Well, we can follow them… but they don't have to know we're there, lets see how they fare on their own," he added.

The girls walked the forest for a few minutes when they stopped at a crossroad in the path. "Let's go back, I don't like this one little bit… this forest is way too quiet," Mariah spoke. Hikaru looked off to the side and just when the group of girls turned back, she walked off in a totally different direction. The girls didn't notice this, and Hikaru didn't notice separating from them.

Hikaru walked deeper into the forest, drawn somewhat, unknowingly making her way further and further away from her friends. The forest was eerily silent as she walked; she felt the more unease by the moment. Her hand was raised in front of her heart, clasped into a somewhat quivering fist. She didn't dare call out, in fear of the Black Vanguard, or some demon that might be roaming the forest.

As she stepped into a small clearing she gasped at the sight before her, her hand flying up to muffle the sound. There on the other side of the clearing, slumped against a tree, was a man.

His clothing was stained with the blood slowly oozing from the long cuts on his exposed upper arms. He was clad in ankle-high boots and deep gray pants; on top he had a black sleeveless shirt. On his shoulders was protective armor held fastened to his torso by leather straps. Attached to the armor was a black cloak. On his wrists were cuffs that laced tight, suggesting he was either an archer, or a swordsman, but Hikaru saw no weapon anywhere around him, nor did he have a quiver, or even an empty sheathe for a sword, not even a belt for that matter. The man was out cold and pale, almost as if he was dead. Hikaru approached, slowly, suddenly afraid, 'is this the presence Lilly felt?' She wondered to herself.

As she kneeled next to the man, she saw the full extent of his wounds. He had many scratches and bruises on his arms aside from the two oozing gashes that looked far too nasty to have been caused by a knife or a sword. His legs were bent really oddly, perhaps broken, and in his right thigh he had three wounds, one, a round stab wound, the others, one on each side were open gashes, by the spacing of the wounds she could guess they weren't done by three different weapons, the spacing was far too perfect. The only weapon that could possibly have three sharp edges or spikes that Hikaru could think of was a trident. The three wounds also were oozing blood.

Hikaru looked up at the man, he didn't look like anything more than a human. He had no markings, or pointed ears. Looking down at his hands, she saw no claws, but his palms were oddly charred by something.

Looking up again she spent a moment admiring him. Hikaru found him oddly attractive, maybe a little too attractive for a human. She was yet to see a human who was this good-looking, in either world. But maybe it was just her tastes. Snapping out of that awed trance, she raised a hand shakily to his neck, with two shaky fingers she checked for a pulse, and was shocked to find one, a racing and erratic pulse. Then she noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest, he was breathing, he was alive. He had all these wounds, and he was still alive.

Looking up at his face again Hikaru wondered who could've hurt him like that, the man looked oddly serene in his cold state. His hair was a shade of red, somewhat duller than Tala's vibrant red; this man's hair was almost burgundy in color. Hikaru then paid attention to the nicks and cuts on his cheeks, as well as the dirt all over him. The black headband he wore was also nicked and it looked like it had a small bloodstain at the temple.

Hikaru looked back, expecting to find the others trailing somewhere behind her, then she realized that they have separated, she remembered. Mariah wanted to go back, while she walked on.

"Damn…" she cursed, unsure of how to let the others know where she was. "Damn it…" she cursed again, looking back at the out cold man she stumbled back, he wasn't so out cold any more. His eyes were open, a cold shade of steel gray, much like Bryan's, and they were focused on her in a cold glare.

Mariah and the other girls meanwhile returned to where they remembered leaving Bryan behind. He was gone, Mariah heard faint crack of a twig behind her and instantly reached for her bow and arrow. She had an arrow notched in a split of a second and drew back the string, raising the bow. Who she saw made her growl in an almost feline way.

"I could've shot you!" she barked. Bryan just shrugged; Tala and Kai were behind him.

"You wouldn't have hit me, even if you tried," the Ravenwing replied.

"I hope you _five_ realize, you're one pesky woman short," Tala spoke cockily. The girls blinked and then looked around, realizing the man was right, Hikaru was missing.

"First you smug bastard… Hikaru isn't pesky! Second, call any of us pesky again and I will hurt you. And third, how come I get the feeling you know where she is," Vega glared at the man. Charly was by her side, glaring in the general direction of Tala and the other two Avians, her hands placed on her hips in an almost threatening manner.

"We know where she is," Kai replied, "But…" that's as far as he got before they heard a scream resonate through the forest.

"Hikaru!" Takara and Lilly instantly recognized the voice. Kai, Tala, and Bryan exchanged glances and took off in the opposite direction, their sharp hearing allowed them to know exactly from where the scream came from, and all jokes aside, they didn't wish to see any of the women hurt, no matter how annoying they were.

Meanwhile some distance away Hikaru found herself suspended by the front of her uniform by a man. He was tall, barrel built, with black hair and hazel eyes. In his other hand he held a long trident. He was clad in all black, and had armor on his chest, the trident wasn't his only weapon because she could see that in his sleeve he had a tucked dagger.

"I didn't know you'd bring over such a lovely little prize for us demon," he spoke, looking down at the fallen figure.

"Do with her as you wish, I don't even know who she is," the figure replied. Hikaru squirmed as the man holding her leaned foreword to inspect her.

"Hmm… well she isn't much, my brothers wont get their turn with her, but that's alright. I'll spare your life mangy demon, because your presence attracted such a lovely harlot here," the towering figure sneered. Hikaru looked back at the other man, begging him to do something with her eyes, if he was a demon, he must have some sort of power. But she realized he was in shape or form to help. He wasn't even armed.

"I am no harlot!" Hikaru hissed, grabbing the dagger from his sleeve in a flash, placing one foot on his stomach she kicked off, making him let go in surprise, she stumbled back, ready to defend herself, not that it would do anything against his trident.

"Feisty little one, aren't you? I like my harlots feisty!" The man lunged for her, Hikaru responded by flicking the dagger in an underhand grip, jumping aside to avoid the man's trident she slashed sideways, blood flew and the man stumbled back, holding his exposed upper arm.

The demon behind them watched, trying in vain to rise to his feet as he watched the woman try her best to move back, but she wasn't fleeing for some reason.

"Now I'm going to slit your throat with that dagger you little bitch! No one cuts me!" the man roared. Hikaru shrunk back towards the trees. The man was about to move at her when he saw something behind her that made him shrink back. A pair of black wings silhouetted against the darkness among the trees, the woman was among the trees as well, half hidden in shadow, the wings looked like they might as well be hers.

"I suggest you leave," a deep cold voice spoke quietly from the trees. Hikaru bristled, and relaxed when she realized that the voice belonged to a friend. The towering man shrank back as he saw a Ravenwing emerge from the trees, his wings spread wide in a threatening manner, his javelin raised, and his free hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll be back! And I'll be back with my brothers! No one insults us!" the trident wielding man hissed and ran off in another direction.

"Bryan!" Hikaru cried, turning around, without a thought she lunged foreword and hugged the Ravenwing, winding her arms around his waist, under his wings.

Tala and Kai emerged from the trees, "Who was that?" Kai asked. Hikaru let go of her winged savior and blushed all the same, not looking up at him. Bryan flicked his Javelin and gracefully slid it where it belonged, in the leather carrier straps he had behind his back, between his wings. Soundlessly his wings hid away again.

Hikaru looked back at the injured demon, which was watching all of this oddly, "Guys! I found the presence Lilly felt," Hikaru explained, motioning to the man.

"What happened?" Tala wondered. It was then the others caught up, Rei was with them too. When the girls saw that Hikaru was alright, and that there was another strange presence in the clearing, they realized it was probably the strange wounded man that scared Hikaru into screaming, she was always jumpy.

"Well… I found him… and I was just looking at his wounds when that huge brute grabbed me, and well…" Hikaru raised the dagger still in her hands which was smeared with blood, "I showed him!" she spoke in confidence.

"For about five seconds, had it not been for me, you'd be dead," Bryan spoke. Hikaru lowered the dagger and nodded.

"Yea okay…" she turned back to the demon and approached him, he was still slumped over where he was before, but he was fully awake now. He watched her and then glanced at her friends.

"You don't have any idea who that was, do you?" the man asked.

"No, but whoever he is, doesn't matter. What matters now, is what happened to you, how did you get so banged up?" Hikaru asked.

"That was one of the Saints, one of the black vanguard leaders," the man replied, ignoring her words. The others crowded around, listening.

"It doesn't matter, we can handle four humans," Bryan replied. The redhead chuckled,

"That's what I thought too, I seriously underestimated those four. And now one of them has my twin swords. And as soon as I'm healed, I'm going to get them back," he spoke.

"You got this badly banged up fighting them?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

"Yes," he ground out, sounding as if he was admitting to a great dishonor.

"They're just swords, don't risk your life over them if those four are as bad as you say," Charly voiced.

"I am not giving up my swords!" He barked at her, at that moment fire ignited about his hands, surprising the girls, but it was extinguished just as quickly as it erupted, the man shifted into a sitting position with a wince, and moved to rise. "They're a family heirloom," he added, rising to his feet shakily, wincing at the wound in his thigh and the fact that his whole frame felt wobbly.

"You're a fire demon," Kai stated coolly.

"Gee, how observant of you to notice," the man replied sarcastically, glaring at Kai in a way that made Kai glare back. The girls collectively rolled their eyes. Just their luck, to snag another hotheaded guy along their way.

Charly pulled Vega aside and whispered into her ear, hoping that the boys wouldn't hear, "Is it just me, or are all demonic guys on this planet come in three flavors… arrogant, hotheaded… or both?" she mumbled to her friend. Vega grinned and chuckled, though the guys ignored that.

"I don't think it's just you, I think so too. Or we could be having the bad karma in snagging solely the ones in a million that are like that."

"Well we can help you heal up I guess, what you do after that is not our business," Rei spoke meanwhile while the girls were having their own private huddle.

"Whatever, just… get me somewhere safe around here, and I'll worry about healing," the fire demon replied, limping along. The others sighed and proceeded out of the clearing at a somewhat slow pace.

"Well… seeing as you are going to be hanging around a little… maybe you should tell us your name, I'm Hikaru," Hikaru spoke to the demon, walking next to him. The demon glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wondering if the human woman was indeed as caring as she sounded, but her expression had no sign of deception, it seemed genuine. Deciding that she was no particular threat to him, he grinned a little.

"It's Johnny," he replied.

**_Author Notes:_**_ "Heeere's Johnny!" and yes… I mean the hotheaded arrogant one from the Majestics! Bryan is vainly trying to hide the fact that he cares, and Hikaru kicks butt. An all-around well rounded chappy! Review!_


	14. Four Saints Of The Vanguard

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 14. The saints are back and they want blood. And who is the mysterious figure in the woods that has… puppets?

**__**

**_Chapter #14:_**_ Four Saints Of The Vanguard_

Rei led the group to their wagon, which he had hidden away nearly fifteen to twenty minutes of agonizing walk from where Hikaru found Johnny. The group moved in silence, but questions lingered on everyone's minds. In particular on Hikaru's mind as she spent the moments following the demon's moves with her gaze. With each passing minute, Johnny's limp became heavier and heavier, the wound in his thigh was bleeding more profusely, Hikaru had no illusions about the danger in that. Even a demon cannot survive without a certain amount of blood in his system.

But when they did arrive at the campsite, Johnny was almost too glad to be able to sit down. Rei and Mariah instantly went to set up camp while the girls massed together to talk. The other guys seemed disinterested in doing anything in a way of helping.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lilly wondered.

"Isn't that obvious? First order of business we got to make sure he doesn't lose any more blood than he already lost." Hikaru piped up.

"That might be easier said than done," Charly voiced. Hikaru nodded and glanced back at the demon, which glared back at her as he noticed her wayward glance, causing Hikaru to bristle. Wondering whether that was his favorite thing to do. The girls abandoned their huddle and Hikaru moved to grab the leather bag Mariah put together under the seating bench of their wagon, which in it contained a makeshift medical kit, or this world's version of one. She approached the demon wearily with the small wooden box.

"Hi," she began shyly, "I'm going to help you bandage those wounds on your arms," her words seemingly went ignored and Hikaru sighed, sitting down, tucking her skirt under her in one movement.

"You're human," Johnny began.

"Gee… How observant of _you_ to notice," Hikaru replied, using the same words he used on Kai. Johnny grinned a little, showing his amusement.

"Why are you traveling with those Elves? And the Ravenwing?" Johnny wondered. Hikaru looked up at the rising moons of Chrysalis.

"It's a long story," she replied, opening the box she pulled out a flask of water, a small glass bottle of oil, a little black drawstring pouch, in the box was also a stone bowl with a pistil. Johnny watched the girl pull out a pinch of herbs from the drawstring pouch, and put them in the stone bowl, she then began to grind the herbs into a powder.

"Well I have some time, it would seem. Not much mind you, once the four saints find me," he spoke. Hikaru glanced at him, smiling a little.

"You have quite the sardonic sense of humor," she paused with the grinding of the herbs, satisfied that they were now a very fine powder, reaching over for the oil she poured a small amount into the bowl and began to mix the herbs with the oil, creating a green paste that smelled almost like mint. "This should help with the pain, Mariah taught me about this world's medicinal herbs," Hikaru mumbled.

"What do you mean 'this world's?" Johnny wondered.

"Nothing much… well… I guess I could to tell you," so Hikaru began to explain, while she told him the story, Johnny allowed her to wash the wounds on his arm, put on the mint paste, and then bandage the wounds.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, in a large clearing the trident-wielding saint found his place among his kind. The people gathered around were all men, of various ages. All of them were human. All had weapons of various kinds. The man walked towards the central tent and walked in.

"You're back Andre," a voice spoke, "Did you get that fire demon?"

"Sorry brother, I couldn't…" Andre replied.

"Why?" The man demanded. "He couldn't have escaped, not with that wound you inflicted on him."

"He had a little visitor Devlin, the woman herself was not a problem. But one scream and her bodyguard was soon there. And her bodyguard is a Ravenwing, but when he arrived, the wench already managed to inflict this wound on me, with my own dagger no less. I did not stick around to pick a fight with her bodyguard. He's a big fellow, his wings are huge, black as the night." Andre explained.

Devlin looked up at the man, lowering the elegant but sturdy-looking green-tinted sword, Devlin was dressed exactly like his brother, but where Andre wore all black, Devlin wore all blood crimson. "One little feathered demon and you are sent running. Andre," he commented, "Doesn't matter… you say a woman is involved? This makes up for that bumble."

"She's a feisty little fire cracker, but scrawny. Must be rich though if she can afford a Ravenwing mercenary as a bodyguard," Andre explained, "Though she is probably an embarrassment to her family dressing as she is."

"Alright, go send out the seekers, have her found," Devlin spoke, getting up from his seat he approached a chair across the tent, on which slung haphazardly was a leather belt with two sword sheathes attached on either side, grabbing it he put the sword in his hand into the empty sheathe and put the belt on. 'These will do nicely, who would've guessed that mangy demon carried with him blades of such a high quality,' he thought.

Hikaru finished recounting the story just as she finished bandaging up Johnny's arms. All throughout the procedure he sat statue-still, which kind of amused Hikaru, he didn't seem to fond of her contact, but at the same time, he knew she had to do it.

"There is some of salve left in the bowl, you can clean that wound yourself, I hope…" she indicated the wound on his thigh that only now stopped bleeding. Before it slowed down considerably, but only now did she notice it finally stopped. "There is clean bandage cloth in that box, and the water flask is still half full," she added.

Sitting back Hikaru glanced at her other friends, it seemed that the girls were already getting ready for bed, and it wasn't that late. "Tell me," she heard the demon ask, "Why don't you guys leave, this is my business, that brute will come after you again, the four saints don't let insults such as the one you caused them go unpunished."

"So what? I'm not afraid of them, there are just four humans, in case you hadn't noticed, and I can protect myself. I'm not a little child, nor am I helpless." Hikaru replied. Johnny only shook his head; she was either stupid, or completely naïve. Now that he thought about it, the girl was odd in more ways than one. Starting with the clothing she wore, not only was it indecent, but also it was very odd. He didn't notice the girl twitch as he continued inspecting her clothing, his eyes steadily moving down, lingering a bit too long on the odd indecently short skirt she wore.

"Are you done being a pervert?" she asked calmly, willing herself to remain calm and not just knock him out again like she was tempted to do at the moment. Snapping him out of his trance.

"Did… you just call me… a pervert?" he looked up, glare instantly on his features, his eyes shimmered crimson for an instant and Hikaru scooted away. She didn't know whether he was really mad or just playing, but her sense of self-preservation didn't want to find out. So Hikaru did the best thing she could do considering Johnny had trouble moving, she got up and went to her friends, leaving the hot-tempered demon to his private affairs. But she did hear him actually growl, almost like an animal would.

"Hey Hikaru, still in one piece I see," Charly spoke as soon as Hikaru sat down next to the girls in front of the fire pit.

"Not funny Charly, that guy is such a jerk! First the goes all zombie while staring at my skirt. And then he gets insulted at me calling him a pervert. His temper is about as predictable as an earth quake in Tokyo!" Hikaru hissed.

"It's alright Hikaru, don't take it personally. The guy is a pain in the ass, treat him as such," Charly replied. Getting up from her seat she moved towards the wagon, "I'm going to hit the hay early," she added.

"Alright, 'night Charly," Hikaru replied.

Charly sighed as she climbed into the wagon and undid the little strip of cloth holding back her hair. As she pulled out her blanket from under the bench seat she noticed the other presence in the wagon.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked. Sitting down on one of the benches she watched the man sit up, tossing his blanket aside.

"It's alright, I was just dozing," he replied. Charly got up from her seat and moved across the wagon to sit down next to him, not knowing why she was doing that. But she didn't really care.

"Kai… I um-"

"Forget it, it's nothing, you don't have to apologize," he cut her off before he girl could stumble out with the words.

"It's something else," Charly replied, she looked out the wagon back, wondering if anyone was watching.

"Out with it already, I don't have all night," Kai retorted. Charly sighed again.

"That's exactly the problem Kai, you're so inconsiderate!" she turned her head sharply to glare at him. But then her glare dissipated and the girl looked down sadly. Kai watched her, feeling a little bit of guilt building up in the back of his head. "You know, it's not easy being from another world here. Everything is so strange, and foreign. In our world, Elves, Avians, and demons, nothing like that exists. It's all myth," Charly drawled. "Nothing is familiar, not even the stars. In our world there is only one moon, and seeing two… and that little asteroid, it's so strange. All I have here is my friends. And now… you guys… but-" Charly broke off, her voice quivering by now. He watched the emotions play out on the girl's features.

With each passing moment her sorrow seemed to manifest itself and grow, and so did his guilt, because he knew that the subtle message behind her words rang truth, he was being too harsh on her. Moving closer Kai placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl look up at him. "I know you don't like humans, and… you had some tough experiences with them, but you have to realize… not all of us are that-"

Kai cut her off with a shake of his head, "I know and I'm… sorry." He whispered. Charly watched him closely and then smiled faintly.

"It's alright, I guess… I can understand where you're coming from. And… now that you hopefully understand by point of view… hopefully we can get along," she replied. Reaching over to her shoulder she took his hand and moved it away, her hand lingering on his for an instant longer than what was needed before she let go.

"I'd like that," Kai replied, quietly. Charly smiled again, and stood up, moving across the wagon, to the other seating bench.

"I'd like that too… well good night Kai," she added. Kai watched her bundle up in her blanket and go to sleep. A small smile graced his lips.

Some time later, the late evening was calm as the air. Johnny was still relaxing after finishing up with bandaging his own wounds. His demon healing powers may not be as fast as an Avian's abilities to heal, but they were still impressive. But just as the rest of the travelers were getting ready to turn in for the night, the forest around them exploded in activity. A flock of ravens that were previously hidden in the trees took to flight, cawing in alarm. That set off the group, the girls seemed hesitant of what was going on.

"Dumb birds," Tala grumbled. Neither saw behind them, Lilly paled. She could feel presence around them, everywhere, flashing, incoherent presences. It was the same disorienting feeling that she felt earlier.

"Guys… I- there- there is a presence all around us. It's flashing, but I sense something there. It's confusing me," Lilly spoke, looking around her, trying to see anyone in the trees, but the woods were dark, she couldn't see anything in the woods.

"They're here," Johnny suddenly spoke, getting up to his feet from his sitting position at the base of a tree where he first sat down. The blond woman's warning did not take him by surprise. It was only a matter of time, and time has finally run out.

"Lilly, don't rely on your eyes to spot the presence. The reason your powers are confusing you, is because you don't know how to work with them properly. You-" Rei spoke to Lilly.

"Teach her later Elf! We have no time for this!" Tala barked his hand was already on his sword.

"There wont be a later for you," a voice spoke. Four men emerged from the trees, Hikaru recognized one of them as the man from before, and his trident made her weary. Next to him stood three others, one had two swords, one had a lance, and the fourth had two axes.

"There she is," the man with the trident spoke, pointing at Hikaru with the weapon.

"You were right Andre, she is a scrawny thing, but look… there are four human women, and an elf… so it doesn't matter either way." Devlin put in. "And the fire demon is here too, I guess tonight we tie all the loose ends we have."

"I demand my swords back human!" Johnny barked, glaring at Devlin, his hands began to spark with fire. Which surprised the girls for about a moment, as they had to remind themselves though Johnny looked human, he was a fire demon. Though they knew nothing of fire demons, just the fact that he was a demon, made it sound like he was very powerful.

"You are in no positions to demand things demon. Last we saw you, you couldn't stand on your own. But now that you have a bunch of friends you think you are hot stuff. But… all you have is that paid bodyguard Ravenwing, and an elf… hardly an army capable of standing up to us," a third man spoke.

"Dominique is right," the fourth added.

"What's going on?" Kai appeared from the wagon where despite Charly's intrusion, he was previously asleep, on the other side of the wagon, as far away from the woman as possible. Charly was behind Kai, looking weary and confused.

"The four saint of the Vanguard, I knew they would show up eventually, I guess I wont have to chase them down to get my swords back," Johnny remarked.

"Enough," Devlin, pulled out the other sword and charged, followed by his three brothers. The movement instantly set off the fight; the initial attack was dodged. Tala and Bryan pulled out their own weapons and Johnny's hands began to burn with intense flames, his eyes began to glow crimson red.

"You two stay out of this! This is my fight! And those are my swords the bastard is using," Johnny barked at the two men. Without a second of hesitation he moved foreword, Devlin dodged, Johnny was however somewhat faster and turned around, raising one hand, fire exploded seemingly from his fingers flying at Devlin, burning his clothing instantly, causing burns to the flesh beneath. Instantly the man's brothers surrounded the demon. And being unarmed Johnny was forced to dodge repeated slashes. His movement was still bogged down by his injured thigh and his discomfort soon became evident when he began to wince whenever he placed weight on that leg.

"Aren't you two going to help?" Takara asked in shock, looking back and forth between Bryan and Tala.

"He said it was his fight… I say let him. I don't feel like fighting for no cause," Tala replied gruffly. As if on cue, Dominique stumbled back, a huge burn in his chest where Johnny punched him, the demon send a trailing blast of fire after him, which the man dodged, the blast flew a little too close for comfort to the group's wagon.

"Hey watch where you're tossing your fire!" Mariah called after the demon, the moment he took to glare at the female elf proved to be an error as a second later he was sent sprawling, a long cut in his side from Lionel's, the fourth brother, axe. Devlin moved to finish off Johnny, while the three others decided to move at the group. At that moment, all hell broke loose as the three humans, remarkably strong for being humans, attacked the group.

The girls cowered back, for once unwilling to take part in the fight. Johnny managed to get away from Devlin, but the damage was done, the tumble reopened the wounds on his thigh, he was down for the count again, and bleeding.

Dominique was using his lance to fight off Bryan, the weapon was long and it rendered Bryan's javelin useless, making the Ravenwing rely on his sword, the weapon he knew how to use, but wasn't too proficient with.

"Damn it! They're just humans, but…" Tala ground out, blocking another swipe from a sweeping axe.

"You're right, they do have some inhuman strength," Rei replied, avoiding Andre's trident, hoping the man would tire out eventually, though it didn't look like he would tire any time soon. Kai was watching from the back, growling, he wasn't at all proficient with a sword, having before been a thief. He was no trained soldier like Bryan. Or an assassin like Tala, though Tala hadn't had an actual assassination job in a while.

"Hey demon!" Kai called, Johnny glanced back at him with a glare, "Catch!" Kai added, tossing him his sword, he had no use for it, but it was obvious the fire demon could use it.

None of them were aware that somewhere in the trees was a figure, watching the fight drag on. The figure was had four dolls in his hands, and his eyes were glowing a faint icy blue. Some sort of vapor danced around the dolls in his hands. "How easy it is to manipulate people, almost too easy, isn't that right my human puppets?" he asked as if he would get an answer from the dolls in his hands. Looking up the figure turned back to watching the fight. The scene was brutal now, Tala, Bryan, and Rei ended up back-to-back, fending off Dominique, Andre, and Lionel.

Johnny was trying to fend off Devlin, but two swords against one wasn't the best thing, considering the swords Devlin was using were his Runite swords. He was very aware that the steel blade he borrowed from Kai would not last long against Runite, it would dull and become useless, or in the worst-case scenario, the Runite will cleave steel right down the middle.

"This is almost too good…" the figure chuckled, "But like all good things, it must come to an end," with that said the figure moved toward the clearing, putting the four puppet on his belt, stretching out his hand his fingers began to glow as seemingly out of nowhere a scythe materialized.

**Author Notes:** Not my best chapter. But I honestly tried my best. I had a bit of a block halfway through.

A fan asked me why Bryan has only one Javelin, which might break. And I felt the need to clarify this if anyone else is wondering. His javelin is not a regular javelin. The tip is made of Runite, a very strong metal. While the shaft is made of Titan Redwoods, a very strong type of tree, so strong in fact that they can support whole cities in their canopies.


	15. Puppet Master And A New Puppet

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 15, the continuation of the last chapter. And surprises are abound, and things are definitely bad for the group. But when is life in Chrysalis ever simple?

**__**

**_Chapter #15:_**_ Puppet Master And A New Puppet_

The fight continued with the boys finally beginning to take advantage over the four brothers as they began to tire. Bryan used that moment to take charge, with Rei and Tala not far behind. In a matter of six seconds three of the brothers were disarmed and out cold on the ground, minor nicks and cuts all over them. The guys did not wish to kill unless absolutely necessary, even though Tala wanted nothing more than to stick his katar into someone's gut.

Johnny however was still struggling with Devlin; the demon was still injured, which placed him on more even grounds with the Runite-wielding Vanguard Brother.

"Johnny look out!" Hikaru cried delivering the warning just in the nick of time. Johnny leapt back to avoid a slash from Devlin, landing clumsily on his injured leg he stumbled and ended up on the ground on his backside. Devlin moved to kill the demon when the runite tip of Bryan's Javelin tip blocked his slash.

"Don't even think about it," The Ravenwing warned fully expecting Devlin to go after him, but he was surprised when he saw Devlin's eyes become unfocused and glassy, the swords in his hands dropped to the ground, Johnny used that moment to get up and punch the human down. Instantly going for the belt the man wore, and his swords. Kai meanwhile retrieved the blade he let Johnny borrow; it was still useful to him.

"I did not need your help," Johnny hissed at Bryan, just as he finished putting on the belt and sheathing his swords, he noticed that although Devlin was conscious, he wasn't getting up.

"Something is wrong," Kai noted. The group exchanged glances, wondering what was wrong with the four humans. Rei glanced at Lilly, wondering is she sensed anything, but it seemed that she wasn't, the girl looked confused and somewhat disoriented. Mariah notched an arrow into her bow and pointed it at the trees.

Clapping came from the trees on the side of the camp; all glances were instantly there. A figure appeared from the trees. A man dressed in black pants and boots, a gray shirt, and a very loose cloak around his shoulders. He had long gray hair and eyes. Around his waist, on his belt were five dolls; four that looked suspiciously like the Vanguard brothers, and a fifth one that had no obvious form. In his hands he held a long bladed scythe with an even longer handle shaft.

"I must congratulate you on defeating them, though… I am not surprised," the man spoke.

"Are you one of them?" Kai asked. The man shifted his scythe and cast a glance around the group, noting the women in the group.

"I'm not with them, but you can say I made them who they are, the four saints would have long ago been dead had it not been for me," the man replied, approaching Devlin, moving to rest the blade of his heavy scythe on the man's armored chest. "But as it would seem, they have outlived their usefulness to me."

"You aren't going to kill them!" Charly barked, "They are still human! Like you!" The man turned to glare at her, it was then everyone saw the slotted eyes of the man; he was no human.

"Don't presume to order me girl!" The man raised his scythe and moved at her in a blur, Charly shrieked as the scythe flashed dangerously close to her throat, only to be blocked by a steel sword. Kai ground his teeth as the blade in his hands resonated and vibrated from the impact of the heavy scythe blade. "Not bad, your speed is much better than I thought… and your will to protect this girl," he struck at the sword one more time, Kai instinctively blocked, "All of your would protect these girls… why is that?" leaping back the man reached for his belt and grabbed hold of the formless doll on his belt.

Mariah fired a warning arrow, but the man deflected it off his scythe blade, causing the woman to growl like a feline and reach for a second arrow. The man ignored the elf, seemingly deeming her no threat to him, "Shall we find out?" jumping up the man sailed right over the heads of the guys and landed behind Hikaru, before any of them could help it, he grabbed the girl around her waist, causing her to shriek.

"Let go of her right this instant!" Rei called, moving at the man, Bryan, and surprisingly Johnny were right behind him. The man leapt back again, taking the girl with him. Causing another shriek from her as she thrashed and struggled against him with all her might.

"Don't come after me," he hissed, landing again, "Unless you want to cause her untimely demise." Setting Hikaru on her feet he reached around her with the hand in which he held the formless doll, the doll began to glow and a second later it took form, it looked like it was dressed in the exact same uniform as Hikaru.

"Stop him! He's a voodoo shaman!" Bryan warned, leaping into action, recognizing the dolls now. The shaman moved so that the blade of his scythe was against Hikaru's neck, biting into her flesh, her struggling instantly ceased.

"Finally you catch on, but it's too late…" stretching out two fingers on the hand in which he held the little Hikaru likeness, as his fingertips began to glow. He placed them on the girls' forehead. Hikaru gasped, her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' as her body went seemingly limp.

"Hikaru!" the girls cried in a single voice. Mariah shot another of her arrows, but the shaman deflected this one too from hitting with his scythe blade. Around the man's fingertips, some sort of blue vapor formed, Hikaru's eyes became glossy and unfocused as the vapor was absorbed into the doll, which shimmered and resettled.

"What did you do?" Johnny hissed at the shaman. The girls crowded around, shocked and speechless, repulsed at the same time. Mariah meanwhile notched another arrow, unwilling to give up on her new friend like that.

"Hikaru!" Takara called out. Hikaru looked up at the girls, a malicious grin on her features. Raising her hands, energy began radiating around her fingers.

"Show them the power a voodoo shaman of my caliber can bestow my puppet," the man spoke.

"Yes… master," Hikaru replied, her voice sounding emotionless, soulless even. She moved foreword, but just as she made a step, she went down on her knees, clutching her head.

"Fight it Hikaru!" Mariah called, she knew Voodoo control wasn't so easy to fight off, but it was done before, and if being around these girls taught her anything, it was that their oddity was a constant source of surprises.

The boys used that moment to make a move at the shaman, since now he no longer had Hikaru close enough to play a human shield. The shaman leapt back to avoid Kai's sluggish slash. And blocked the slash from Bryan and Tala with a single sweeping slice of his scythe. Mariah, fired a third arrow, but like the two before it, it was deflected. The pink-haired elf sighed and lowered her bow, admitting that even bother trying to shoot the shaman would be futile; he would only deflect her arrows.

The girls meanwhile crowded around Hikaru, shaking her shoulder, hoping to wake her up. Johnny grabbed both hilts of his swords and pulled them out, flicking them from underhand grip, to overhand. His eyes began to glow bright crimson red.

"You… will leave Hikaru… _alone_!" the demon hissed, fire igniting in his hands, shooting up to wrap around his Runite swords, the metal began to heat, glowing a bright scolding crimson red in a matter of a split second.

With a burst of demonic speed and temper Johnny charged at the shaman, leaping up. The shaman raised his scythe to block the slash, fire exploded into a small twister around the swords wielded by Johnny as he bore down on the shaman, the scythe however was no shield against the fury of a temperamental fire demon.

The heated Runite blades went through the scythe blade like a hot knife through butter, cleaving the scythe clear in three parts, sending the shaman stumbling back, the second sword cut off his belt in it's downward trajectory, making the dolls shaped like the four vanguard brothers drop to the ground, the shaman made no move to retrieve them. The demon landed on his feet, stumbling as well, blood was now pouring out of his thigh as he fell to his knees, breathing hard and erratically. Hikaru got up to her feet and stumbled closer to Johnny, her eyes flicking from soulless to normal and back again.

"J-Johnny…" her voice was weak as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Johnny looked up at Hikaru's eyes finally stopped flickering for a moment, setting into her normal warm pools of cobalt as she smiled softly at him. A second later the smile was gone, her eyes were lifeless again and her hand jolted away from his shoulder as the girl once again collapsed on her knees, struggling to remain in control and not fall to the shaman's spell.

"She resists my power, impressive… but can be repaired," The shaman lunged at the woman, grabbing her around the waist once again, hoisting her up, sticking two fingers in his mouth he whistled sharply. From the trees a black horse appeared. In a second the shaman was mounted, dragging Hikaru along. And he rode off before anyone could stop him.

"Damn it!" Johnny slammed a fist into the ground. Energy was rapidly leaving his body along with his blood. He could only kneel there, on all fours, frail as a kitten, a not particularly flattering position for him.

"Guys! We have to go after him! He… he's going to do something really bad to Hikaru, I can just feel it!" Vega stumbled with her words, looking very distraught.

Mariah shook her head, "We have other things to do… he was controlling the Vanguard brothers. I have a feeling they know where this shaman lives; going after him now would be dangerous. He wants Hikaru for her power; it will be a while before he is able to fully control her. You seen her resist his spell," she explained. Lilly meanwhile approached the dropped Voodoo dolls.

"These dolls, this is how he was controlling them… we need to set them free… but how, he didn't use hair," she picked up the dolls, careful not to trigger them or cause any harm to the four unconscious brothers.

"He's a Voodoo Shaman, I mentioned them before. Though… I have never met one in my life. So I don't know how to break the bond they create," Bryan spoke.

"That shaman wasn't human! You seen him jump around like it was nothing! But… he wasn't a demon either, he was something else,"

"Charly are you alright? That blade came pretty darn…" Vega glanced at her best friend who was standing some distance away, looking at her fingers, which were stained with a few small drops of blood. Vega could see a thin laceration on her neck, it was barely noticeable, but it was still bleeding.

"He nicked me…" Charly replied. The boys looked at her as she spoke.

"It's alright Charly, just a small cut…" Rei offered, but it was clear to see the shock in the girls' eyes as she looked at Kai. The realization of just how close she came to death slammed home, had that cut been only a fraction of an inch deeper.

"What are we dealing with here?" Mariah wondered.

"He's going to pay," Kai spoke. With that walked away, leaving everyone shocked to one place. Charly watched him go and then glanced at the others. Takara moved to the wagon, intent on helping Johnny with his wounds, which needed to be dressed once again. Vega and Mariah seemed busy inspecting the minor nicks and cuts the boys sustained in battle. Looking back at where Kai vanished she was debating whether she should follow him. Weighting her options she followed him, she needed to talk to him, thank him, for once again saving her life. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to rest tonight.

Lilly meanwhile was busy inspecting the four voodoo dolls, "You might want to be careful with those," Mariah spoke, looking at her.

"I know… there has to be some way to break the spell the shaman had on those four. Voodoo is considered a dark art, right?" she asked. Mariah nodded slowly, unsure where the blond was leading with this. "Then maybe… I could blast them with the same stuff I blasted Keiji with."

"Can you do that?" Rei wondered, ever since Lilly did blast Keiji with that, she displayed some heightened powers, but using that much energy again would be harmful to her. But if she was willing to try, he couldn't honestly stop her.

But one question lingered, did she have the much-needed control over her energies to wield and manifest them? Her purification blast, because that's what it was, true that it wasn't dangerous to him, or Mariah, the Avians, or the other human girls, but now that they had a demon in their midst. Lilly could accidentally kill him with an uncontrolled blast of her purifying aura. She was unknowingly putting someone else in danger, and that alone was wrong. Rei was going to warn her, but he couldn't get the words out before he was cut off.

"She's a priestess?" Johnny asked.

"Yes… though her powers seem to be wild out control most of the time," Tala replied.

"Great! Just great…" Johnny replied quietly. Lilly looked at him oddly, wondering what was bothering him.

"Lilly, don't try to purify," Rei spoke, in a deathly quiet tone.

"What?" the blond whirled to face the elf.

"He said don't even think about trying to purify those dolls, woman. You're a hazard to everyone's health." Tala replied. The blond was looking back and forth between Tala and Rei, seeking answers.

"I'm no part in this," Bryan spoke calmly, turning heel and walking back to the camp site to sit down and watch the flames, he knew when the situation was about to turn explosive, and right now, it was just about at that point.

"Lilly, you know… that blast you did on Keiji, that was the power of a priestesses purifying shot. It was triggered by your will to survive. While, if controlled properly, it could break the seal on those dolls… if it misfires, you can hurt someone. Purification will not affect the others, or me," Mariah explained slowly, "But it can hurt any and all demons if misfired, and since these are voodoo dolls... well you get the point." She finished.

"But that's the only way, right?" Lilly looked confused as she held the dolls.

"Well there is one more possibility…" Mariah began hesitantly, "Though I am not sure it will work, I'm no expert in dark arts."

"It's worth a try Mariah," Lilly replied.

"Right, well listen up…" with that Mariah went into a rather complex explanation. Tala shrugged and went to sit by the fire as well. Takara got busy with helping Johnny, much to his displeasure. And Vega busied herself with checking on the vanguard brothers, making sure their wounds weren't fatal.

---  
Elsewhere in a cave not so far away from the where the group is. The voodoo shaman sat Hikaru on a stool carved out of rock. She looked zombie-like, with soulless empty eyes and her features were completely devoid of all traces of emotion. 

"What should I do with you?" he asked the woman. "They will be here soon enough, just as soon as your friends figure out how to break the seal on my Voodoo dolls. But until then… I need to figure out what you are worth my puppet. By the look of things…" the shaman placed one finger under her chin, making her look up at him, he was unnerved how her eyes looked so soulless. None of the dolls he had before had the same reaction to his spell. She looked like a zombie, that was worthless for him if his puppet could not move on it's own. Everyone would be able to tell it is a puppet.

He idly wondered if he took a little too much of her spirit and sealed it in his doll. "No, you most definitely aren't worth much… but there is power in you. I can feel that much, all your friends possess power. But yours my puppet… yours is deliciously evil, but you can't use it. Not yet that is…" the shaman moved to the shelves carved into the rock wall of the cave and retrieved some unlabeled bottles, before moving to the table standing against the back wall.

---  
Back with the group, Charly spotted Kai sitting up on the branches of a tree some distance away from the camp. The branch was high; she couldn't very well just climb up there. She sighed, something was bothering him, but she was questioning herself too. 

"Ka-"

"Save it Charly, I know what you're going to say," the blue-haired man cut in before she could get out one word. "Don't be surprised, I heard you coming," he added.

"So you can read minds now?" Charly wondered.

"No, you're just predictable," Kai replied, jumping down, landing before her.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult, or the truth," Charly began, "but hear me out… thanks for saving me… again."

"It's nothing, I was just in the vicinity," he replied.

"But still… Kai, you keep saving my life… I'm starting to feel like a burden here. Because I know there will never be a situation when I can return the-" she stopped dead in her tracks when the Avian neared, a mild glare set in his chocolate gaze.

"I'm not doing this for… favors," he spoke, "Never assume I would do something like that for favors."

"Then why Kai?"

Kai turned around, folding his arms, he didn't honestly know himself why he kept saving her life. But he did have a few reasons why he would do something like that.

"If I didn't, your friends would be sad," he replied. "I don't want to see any female tears, there is no sight more pathetic than crying women."

Charly stared at his back, in disbelief, 'he only does it because he doesn't want to see any tears? Of all the selfish reasons…' she thought numbly. "Well you can stop saving me! I don't need it!" she suddenly barked, wiping the sudden tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. Kai turned around, surprised at the edge her voice took. He could see the quivering of her hands as she held them clasped before her heart, and the tears she had just wiped away, the moisture was still there on her cheeks. "You are so selfish!" the girl added. "I thought… maybe you did it because you thought of me as a friend… I thought that maybe you cared!" She turned around and ran off; in the moonlight the falling tears glittered like diamonds in the air.

Kai could only watch her retreat, it was the only thing he could do. Chasing after her, or even attempting to do so was nearly impossible, since his feet were oddly rooted to the ground at the moment.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So this is chapter 15. What will the Shaman do to Hikaru, and what is this power he keeps talking about? You'll have to stick around to find out._


	16. Plots And Plans

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 16, the plot thickens, and Johnny comes face to face with the wrath of Hikaru's newly awakened powers!

**__**

**_Chapter #16:_** _Plots And Plans_

The weather during the night took a turn for the worse, rain clouds were brewing in the sky and the winds picked up. The shaman was fast at work on his new puppet. Hikaru was sitting on the ground, a black cloak slung over her shoulders for warmth. Around her the shaman was laying down lit candles, there were about four-dozen of them. They were in a form of a circle around the girl, and inside the circle was a much smaller circle, inside of which was a six-tipped star, at the center of which sat the girl. Her eyes were still glossy and lifeless, and she was sitting rigidly like a stick, and wasn't moving. Just an occasional blink to show she was still alive.

The shaman finished with the last candle and stepped out of the circle, taking out a thick book from the satchel he brought with him outside, inside the satchel was also a small black bottle with a cork. The shaman uncorked the bottle and stepped into the circle, tanking hold of Hikaru's hands he made her hold the bottle, clasping her fingers firmly around the bottle so that she would not drop it before exiting the circle again. The second his fingers left contact with the bottle, a wisp of vapor began to rise out of the bottle's neck, coiling up like a snake. Opening the tome in his hands the shaman began to chant.

The candles flared and energy rose in the air, tracing the form of the candle pattern on the floor, creating a bubble barrier of energy around the woman and the bottle in her hands. The wisp rose fully out of the bottle's neck, now beginning to swirl around the bubble, hitting the energy barrier walls as it tried to escape. After a moment of useless struggle, the wisp calmed down and stopped. The shaman stopped chanting at that moment, the wisp was seemingly focused at him. A second later it turned around and shot at Hikaru, wrapping around her, it was absorbed into her body just as the energy sphere around the girl fell.

"It's done then…" the shaman smiled as the girl began to move, standing up, dropping the bottle in her hands, which shattered, raising her hands inspecting them. She took a stumbling step foreword, getting used to her new bearings. The girl looked up at the shaman, and smiled, her eyes looked totally devoid of all emotion, but they weren't zombie-like. Around her hands dark energy began to race, crackling, with one movement of her fingers all forty candles were extinguished.

"What do you need of me this time?" the woman asked.

Back with the group, Lilly approached the four downed Vanguard brothers, Vega and Takara have bandaged them up while she was having a little crash course in priestess powers with Mariah. Kneeling besides them she place each doll on near the four brothers. The reaction was immediate, the dolls began to glow and emit vapor.

Lilly closed her eyes and placed her hands on the dolls. 'Okay… have to remember, not too much energy now,' she thought to herself. By this time, the boys were curiously watching what was going on. And the other girls were gathered around to watch as well. Johnny was distancing himself as far away from the priestess as possible.

Bright white energy began to shimmer about Lilly's hands, suddenly it surged into the dolls, the surge lasted for a fraction of an instant, but as Lilly moved her hands away, four wisps escaped from the dolls, each one entering one of the Vanguard brothers. The dolls burst ablaze and incinerated, falling apart as ash.

Lilly stood up shakily, but unlike the last time, this time she didn't feel the same mind-numbing exhaustion all over her body. The brothers began to stir and Lilly took a step back as the group gathered around, now weary of the initial reaction the four brothers would have to them. Devlin was the first one to come around, his hand instantly going to his cheek where Johnny punched him; everyone could see the wince of pain from the man.

"Where are we?" Andre wondered. The four brothers looked confused and disoriented as they sat up, noticing the bandaging over them. Devlin was the first on his feet.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You don't remember?" Lilly asked calmly. The four brothers exchanged confused glances. "Do you remember anything before waking up here?" the blond elaborated.

"We were hunting for a Shaman… and then…" Dominique stumbled around, failing to recall what happened.

"We found him," Lionel added, "And… I think we were possessed," he spoke.

"Good you know where that bastard lives," Kai spoke.

"Why do you need him?" Devlin wondered.

"He has our friend," Charly replied.

"Well we know where he is," Lionel gathered up his fallen axes, "But what makes you think that you can defeat him? We've been training since we were six years old, and we fell prey to his trickery,"

"That's none of your concern how we'll do it. We just need you to guide us to him, so we can get the damned woman back and move on," Tala replied.

"Alright then, we have our own score to settle with that guy. So we will come along," Devlin responded.

"Wounded as you are, you'll only get in our way," Johnny commented.

"There is no point in going now anyways, It will rain soon," Dominique replied, looking up at the gathering clouds that were very fast obscuring the moons of Crysalis from view. "That and you, yourself, are wounded beyond being useful," he commented off-handily at Johnny. This made the demon mad, but at the same time it reminded him of his current weakness. And as much as he hated to admit it, the human was right; he could barely put his weight on his injured leg, he couldn't move very well, let alone fight.

"Whatever… just don't die on us when we do end up fighting that shaman. I'm still a demon, you're just a pathetic human," Johnny retorted, stalking off, but his stalk was more half limp, half stumble.

"We are going after that shaman in the morning. With, or without you four," Kai spoke to the four brothers who nodded in agreement. The blue-haired avian walked back to the trailer, he was tired and just about ready to hit the sack. As he climbed into the wagon he noticed Charly was already there cuddling into her blankets. He grinned but didn't bother the girl.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the continent in a Blackstone castle. In a room deep in the catacombs of the castle, in a windowless room lit by many candles, on a beautifully ornate rug sat Lamis. Her hair was floating on winds that weren't there. Her hands were clasped before her, and her eyes were closed.

The unfelt winds ruffled the candle flames in the room as the demoness opened her eyes. They were glowing a bright iridescent blue, but the glow dimmed, her hair once again became limp down her back. The demoness' eyes began to glow as she levitated into a standing position, not putting any physical effort into it.

In a flash she teleported out the room, appearing a grand hall somewhere else in the castle. The other occupants in the room instantly noticed her presence and stopped the conversation they had among them. Lamis bowed.

"Ryukai-dono, Anais-sama, Farrell-san," she spoke.

"Lamis?" Ryukai turned to the sheep demoness.

"Please excuse me for interrupting Ryukai-dono," Lamis apologized.

"We were not having any serious conversation Lamis, don't worry, you aren't interrupting anything," the second man in the room spoke, his voice deep and purring, almost like that of a large cat. He was about five inches shorter than Ryukai; clad in similar clothing, except this man's was mostly orange with black stripe designs on the long, and wide sleeves, unlike Ryukai however, he had no armor. He had matching stripe designs on the sides of his top and pants. In his belt he had two sheathes and katanas, and on his feet he wore orange-tinted leather boots.

His strong hands were marked with three thin black stripes at the wrist, and each finger was graced with an elegant, sharp claw. He had long orange hair, his wild bangs fell into his eyes haphazardly and the rest of the hair was tied back with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck, graced with a small bow. His bright, golden cat-like eyes shone with the emotions playing on his face, the wide smile that showed off pearly graceful fangs. His face was framed by two thin black stripes on each cheek. And on his forehead were two slim black stripes, forming a very wide 'v' in the center of which was a third, vertical, diamond-shaped stripe.

Ryukai regarded the man with scorn in his eyes, but that scorn melted away into a mask of emotionless calm as he regarded Lamis, "You bear good news I hope."

"Good and bad I'm afraid. The human group Keiji-san was so interested in defeating is facing a mortal foe, a Voodoo shaman. He had taken control of one of them, and I doubt they will attack their own to get at the shaman." Lamis spoke, her voice as ever sounding quiet, and completely devoid of all emotion, the demoness considered talking physically to be useless, but Ryukai forbade her, on the threats of death, to enter his mind to talk to him telepathically.

"So the children have stumbled unto their first taste of the real world, most amusing," Ryukai commented. "Mmm… I wish to see how far this children's crusade goes, Anais… Lamis, go lend them a hand. But rest assured, this is only temporary. That group amuses me. I don't wish to see my source of amusement die, just yet. And Lamis…" Ryukai paused at that.

"Yes Ryukai-dono?" the sheep illuminati replied cautiously.

"Make sure that the woman under that shaman's control is set free," Ryukai added.

"Yes, I will," with that said Lamis and Anais departed, leaving Farrell and Ryukai in the room alone. Ryukai turned to the tiger illuminati.

"Did you contact Tahmores as I asked? He ignores my messenger demons, the bastard dog," Ryukai wondered.

"I've had little luck with contacting him, but I believe I know where he is. I will pay him a visit," Farrell replied.

"Tell him if he continues to ignore my messengers, I will have to pay him a visit… personally," Ryukai added.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Farrell replied sarcastically.

"Talking behind my back Farrell? I always did think you were a two-faced shameless cat," a voice rang. A figure appeared from the shadows, it was another man with short wild black hair and crimson slotted eyes. He had a single stripe on each cheek and on his forehead. A stripe on each wrist, and each ankle.

He wore black a loose shirt, black metal armor on his shoulders, from which a cloak fell behind him. Brown pants and black leather belt from which suspended a pair of single-blade axes with their handles in loops on the belt. Behind his back under his cloak was sheathed a short sword. On his feet he had simple cloth foot wraps that revealed his ankles and his toes. Each finger on his hands was tipped with a claw, and so was each toe. At his feet, around him, circled two huge black dogs, each probably the size of an English mastiff, and their eyes were glowing solid bloody crimson.

"I got your messenger demons, and lets just say they caught me at a bad day Ryukai-_dono_, but they were a good meal for my pack that night," the dog demon spoke to the dragon, the way he said 'dono' sounded almost as if it was meant to be an insult. Ryukai glared at the dog demon, causing Tahmores to smirk slightly.

"I hope you actually read the message they had," Ryukai spoke calmly, his glare once again dissipating into a mask of impassiveness.

"That I did, and you can send the kitten here home, my pack and I are more than enough to handle some pathetic elves, and get this item you want," Tahmores replied.

"Who I choose to send is my choice dog, remember that!" Ryukai replied with a tone of a warning in his voice.

"Ah fine, not like the kitten will take away my fun, he's incapable of killing," Tahmores turned on his heel. "Now if that's all, I have to prepare," with that he walked off. Farrell watched him go and shook his head. Ryukai seemed annoyed by the dog demon, because his eyes were glowing a faint blue.

"One of these days, that attitude of his will land him in hot water," Farrell spoke in a calm collected voice. Ryukai didn't comment about that, but silently he agreed.

The next morning, the ground was wet with fresh rain that fell over night. The girls were the last to wake up. Johnny was practicing with his swords, with his compromised mobility; he had to adjust his technique to compensate.

"So when are we going to rescue Hikaru?" Charly asked.

"The sooner, the better… and hopefully we are going now," Kai replied.

"The wagon is ready," Rei spoke.

"You do realize this will not be an easy task to accomplish," Devlin warned.

"Between you four and Keiji…we can handle one demonic shaman, and Hikaru will be of no use to him. She has no power, the five of us… only Lilly and I hold any sort of power, and even then it's weak. I can't even form a decent barrier without exhausting myself," Charly spoke calmly.

"I hope you're right," Lionel.

"Enough conversation, you four lead us to the shaman, and just stay back. We can handle it from there," Johnny hissed. The four brothers nodded. Within minutes the group was on their way.

Back near the shaman's cave. I n a field just outside the cave's entrance. Hikaru was standing by a huge rock. "Are you ready to show me what you can do my little puppet?" The shaman wondered. Hikaru grinned and raised her hand; her fingers began to glow with bright green energy. Her hair rose to float on unfelt winds as more energy cascaded down her arm, focusing into her hand. Her cloak began to lash and flap. "Shatter!" the woman commanded. The rock exploded into thousands of tiny pebbles that rained all around the woman, just as the pebbles were completely around her the woman turned around sharply. "Vaporize!" she commanded, energy exploded around the woman's body as the pebbles exploded to dust, falling on to the ground as sand. The sand fell at her feet and the woman let her hands drop.

"Is that good enough for you?" she asked.

"That is spectacular, I was correct, this body does hold power… a lot of powerl" The shaman put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Infusing your body with the essence from that spirit bottle not only boosted your power but granted you amazing control. Excellent, most excellent," the shaman smiled.

Lamis and Anais arrived at the cave, hiding from view inside a glowing barrier cast by Lamis' telepathic powers.

"That would appear to be the woman Ryukai-dono wishes us to free. Hmm… she's powerful." Lamis voiced.

"She is under the control of a dark priestess soul. That shaman has the power to cast possession spells. Alone that girl should have none of the power, or the control, and knowledge to wield that kind of power. She is no threat to us." Anais replied, she flicked her fan gracefully, willing to contain her powers.

"So what are we waiting for?" Lamis wondered, "I could kill him right now, but… it's your call Anais."

"We have the stage… the setting, the actors… but all we are missing now, is the audience, Lamis. It will come soon, and then the show will begin," Anais replied. Lamis grinned softly. She knew this was a waste of time to be waiting. The two of them could finish off this shaman with one swing of Anais' fans, or one large, telepathically hurled tree. It would only take a few minutes to get rid of this problem. But she could understand Anais, if waiting meant ruffling some feathers on the travelers and telling them they were out of their league, she could wait.

The two Illuminati demons did not wait long, barely half an hour later, the group arrived. The shaman must've seen them coming somehow as he was ready to welcome them.

"We are only going to say this once… let Hikaru, go!" Johnny commanded. The shaman smiled.

"Why don't you ask Hikaru, if she wishes to go," the shaman replied, raising his hand he pointed to the grotto, the woman emerged from the darkness.

"Hikaru!" Lilly called. The shaman moved in front of the woman.

"So what will it be my puppet? Are you leaving or not?" he asked.

"She is most definitely leaving," a female voice rang out. Anais and Lamis emerged from the trees.

"You two!" the girls recognized the two female demons instantly, and so did the guys. Bryan had his javelin drawn. Kai, Tala, and Rei drew their swords. Johnny however hesitated, but put his hands on the hilts of his swords.

"Go away, this is our problem," Johnny glared at the two demons. Anais regarded him oddly; unfolding her fan with a flick of her wrist she chuckled softly, hiding her laugh behind her fan.

"Cocky aren't you?" the horse demoness wondered.

"I have no time for you," Johnny drew his swords and attacked. The shaman moved behind the woman who smiled as Johnny barely managed to skid to a stop in front of her.

"Move away Hikaru," Johnny spoke. Hikaru smiled, raising her hand she put it on his shoulder.

"Johnny…" she spoke in a beguilingly calm tone. Johnny lowered the swords; the look in the woman's eyes was oddly calming. And he couldn't help but remember the kindness she showed him. However that came to an abrupt stop as he felt pain sear in his shoulder. "Purify!" the woman called, energy exploded from her hand, shooting into his shoulder. With a hand on his chest and an explosion of energy, the fire demon was sent back and sprawling unto the ground.

"HIKARU!" the girls called in shock. Johnny stared at her with wide eyes, clutching the wound on his chest. The shaman began to laugh. Anais and Lamis exchanged glanced, fire exploded around Anais' fan.

"It ends now!" the demoness called, summoning up her power.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is chapter 16. The ending was a bit weak. But that's okay, next chapter will be much better._


	17. Beauty And The Demon

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 17, as promised It's better than last chapter. On the account that I didn't rush it into production. It is quite cute, and if you walk away a Johnny/Hikaru fan, please don't sue. No enjoy the read.

**__**

**_Chapter #17:_**_ Beauty And The Demon_

_"It ends now!" the demoness called, summoning up her power._ Fire exploded around the fan Anais wielded. With a graceful flick she sent a monstrous wave of flames at the shaman, a wave so large, it would make Johnny's fireball look like lit match-heads. The shaman dodged the fire wave, making the illuminati demoness growl. The wave dissipated before it could light the forest on fire, as Anais flicked her fan again.

Johnny rose back to his feet as Hikaru advanced at him, intent to kill clear in her eyes. "Johnny stay away from her! She can't harm us, but she can kill you! Hikaru is not herself!" Charly called as a warning.

"I can see that damn it!" the fire demon called back.

The girls moved at their friend, wanting to restrain her, without much luck, as it would be.

Mariah meanwhile notched an arrow into her bow, now that Anais had the shaman busy, and he had no scythe to block her arrows with, she could hit him. But just as she was about to release her arrow she felt her whole body freeze, she was suddenly unable to move, only blink, and breathe. A calm voice intruded into her mind.

'Do not fire Elf, let Anais handle it,' the voice spoke. The only thing Mariah could do was turn her head and glance at the quiet demoness off to the side, her eyes were intently focused on her, and were glowing. Mariah nodded, the hold on her body instantly dropped, letting the elf lower her bow, despite herself Mariah was afraid, if the telepathic demoness could stop her cold, what was stopping her from killing them all, and since she was Keiji's friend, this worried her. Who were these two demon women working for?

Anais was still throwing fire at the shaman who was dodging it every time, making the demoness grow angrier and angrier by the second. The others were weary of jumping into the fray as the demoness slung her flames with total disregard to her surroundings. Thought she still managed to stop them from hurting the trees.

"Anais, enough… stand back," Lamis was growing impatient, the glow in her eyes intensified. Her hair lifted off her shoulders and began to flow on unfelt wind. There were three loud crunches and a tremor as suddenly three large trees were yanked from the ground, roots and all, floating on their own in mid air. The sheep demoness shifted her gaze to the shaman and the trees were sent hurling at him as if they weren't couple of tons in weight each. The trees hit the ground hard, kicking up dust, rock, and debris, as well as knocking over a few more trees. Broken branches flew everywhere but were stopped from hurting anyone by Lamis' telepathy.

"She did _not_ just toss those trees as if they were rag dolls…" Lilly commented in pure shock, mixed with awe, and some note of fear.

"And without touching them… that's some power," Rei added. Lamis spared him a glance.

"That is just an ounce of my power, there is much more," she replied sounding smugly proud of herself.

"The bastard is still alive!" Charly called, noting that the shaman was stumbling away. Holding a bloodied, broken, useless arm.

"Not for long…" Tala replied reaching over to the cloak fasteners on his neck he undid them with a jerk of his hand. The cloak fell to the ground as he gave chase. White feathers suddenly exploded out of his back through the two tapered cut-seams on the back of his shirt, with a flap of his large white, blue-tinted wings, the avian took to flight, instantly catching up with the shaman. It was over in a second, the shaman stopped dead in his tracks, and it proved to be a fatal error as in with one swing on his sword Tala sent the man aside, a long, deep, killer blow wound in his side.

"Now do us all a favor, and die," he hissed, landing near the now fatally wounded shaman.

Anais and Lamis smirked like two Cheshire cats.

"Our job here is done," Anais spoke.

"There is one more thing Anais," Lamis replied. Glancing back at Hikaru who was now thrashing against the firm hold Bryan had on her wrists.

"Way to go idiot! Now how will we undo whatever he did to Hikaru?" Vega approached Tala; not even looking at the bloody body lying some distance away, the carnage was too much to take. She knew that if she did, the only thing stopping her from losing her breakfast would be the fact that she didn't have breakfast. And the sight of the avian and his enchanting angel-like wings was a lot more pleasing to the eye, even if she would be dead if she admitted it to him.

"He's still alive! But he wont be for long! Instead of wasting time by yelling at me, go ask him!" Tala barked back.

"You're such an inconsiderate ass," Vega hissed in reply. Tala folded his arms and glared at her venomously, Vega glared back.

Lamis focused at Hikaru, her eyes lit up again. Suddenly Hikaru started to thrash even more violently, she was proving difficult to hold even for Bryan who was barely able to keep hold on her; Kai stepped in, grabbing the woman's shoulders. Suddenly black vapor exploded from the woman, leaving, violently expelled from her body. The vapor dissipated in mid air and vanished. Hikaru whimpered softly and fell back limp, right into Bryan's arms.

"I undid the possession spell. The spirit that was controlling her will bother you no more." Lamis spoke. All hush fell on the group.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilly wondered, "Weren't we enemies?" she wondered.

"We are still enemies, don't forget it human," Anais replied, "Lamis and I were ordered to do this, we obey orders. But… now that we're done here. Lamis…" The two demon women turned around and vanished into the forest.

"Thank you!" Lilly called after them. Unsure why, but she figured it was the least she could do.

Some distance away Anais smiled. She could appreciate a gesture of gratitude, even if it came from the enemy. "At least these humans know when to admit gratitude, a novelty," Anais remarked to Lamis who nodded.

"That was odd," Charly remarked.

"Hikaru?" Takara approached her best friend who was now literarily held up by Bryan, she seemed totally out of it.

"Johnny, you okay?" Lilly wondered.

"I'll live, it would seem… she had the power to purify me, but not the control," the fire demon replied, but what he didn't admit was that despite it, the wound hurt like hell. The flesh burned from the energy she zapped him with, and he knew the sensation wouldn't go away until the wound fully healed. Depending on how bad it was, that would take up to a week. Because of his shoulder armor he couldn't get a clear vantage over how bad it was. But the fact that his hand was now red with his blood, he knew it wasn't a flesh wound.

Hikaru whimpered as she came around, instantly panic swept through her as she felt that she was being held up.

"Hikaru easy!" Charly cut in.

"I'm glad I'm not a demon, she can't hurt me if she tries to purify me," Bryan commented as he picked the girl up and carried her over to the wagon, sitting her down on the edge, her eyes opened at that moment.

"What happened? I can't remember some things." She asked.

"You were possessed by that shaman," Tala replied gruffly.

"I know… I was there; he had this spirit take over my body. The spirit was controlling me, all my actions. I was… as if in the back of my own mind. I was conscious, I could see what I was doing, I could hear everything, but… I couldn't stop myself. How did the spirit leave? I don't remember." She then glanced at Johnny. Then promptly turned around and climbed further into the wagon and out of view.

"What's with her?" Tala wondered.

"Let her be, she needs some time alone to think over what happened. I think all of us do," Rei replied.

"Rei is right, those two demons… I wonder who ordered them to take care of this shaman for us," Kai wondered.

"Could it be Keiji?" Lilly wondered.

"That would be possible, but… I have a feeling there is someone stronger than him behind those two. It just doesn't make sense why two powerful demons such as Anais and Lamis, would obey someone as weak at Keiji," Kai put in.

"And how would they even know we needed such help?" Vega asked.

"Lamis is a telepath, her powers are very strong. I would not put it past her to be able to see things elsewhere by extending her telepathy," Mariah put in.

"Honestly those two scare me. Such power. I haven't seen very many powerful people in this world, but I could tell that those two were a notch above everyone else," Lilly spoke.

"They are a notch above everyone else," Bryan replied.

"Alright enough chattering, we have injured to take care of," Charly interjected, motioning to Johnny. At that moment Hikaru climbed out of the wagon.

"I'll do it, I caused that wound, and I will bandage it up for him. It's the least I could do," the dark-haired girl voiced.

"Not here, the air here is filled with the stench of death, the carrion demons will be here soon. And they are not impartial to carrion alone, they can hunt too," Kai voiced.

Half an hour later, a good distance away from the battle scene the group broke for an early camp. It was decided that today traveling would be already pointless, as it was about mid-day. Johnny seemed to be more in pain with each passing second. And Hikaru felt even worse about it. The demon sat down under a tree some a good distance away from the group. He did not want the others to see his weakness, pain, and discomfort.

After settling himself down Johnny reached unto his shoulders, undoing the clasps holding his cloak to his armor. Letting the black material slide off and fall to the floor, pooling behind him.

Hikaru approached shyly, carrying the medical bag she used once before on him, "Johnny?" she wondered, "I'm sorry about what happened, here… I want to help you with that wound, it is my fault you got it."

"Go away! How do I know you wont try to purify me again," Johnny replied. Hikaru flinched and looked away, despite his words she sat down beside him, folding her legs under her. Playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Johnny… I'm really sorry," she replied.

"You should be sorry," the demon replied. Hikaru flinched again; Johnny noticed the growing anxiety on her features. Tears were gathering in her eyes and the demon felt remorse building deep within him.

"Damn it… I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Hikaru turned to glare at the demon, tears streaming down her cheeks all the same. As suddenly as she turned to him, she turned away.

Guilt started building up within Johnny as he watched the girl fidget. He realized that she only wanted to help, and he was taking pot shots at her just because he was being bitter. The woman appeared genuinely remorseful for what she did, even if it wasn't entirely her fault as she wasn't herself when she did it. He was adding to her anguish by being bitter about it. That stabbed at him, a side of him wanted to push her away, she was just some stupid girl, a dime-a-dozen in any town. That's what he wanted to believe.

But his conscience told him that Hikaru wasn't just any run-off-the-mill woman, that she was different. Normal human women would have fled long ago by now; terrified of the fact that he was a demon. Normal women would see him as a menace, something to be killed, they wouldn't want to help him, or take care of him. But Hikaru was, she was different, she was unique.

"You're truly one of a kind," Johnny commented quietly. Hikaru looked up at him, surprised.

"Thanks… I think." Hikaru reached into the bag she carried with her and pulled out the same things she used before. "Will you let me take care of those wounds now?" she wondered. Johnny shook his head, she was stubborn he could give her that, but right now he didn't care, the pain was starting to get worse.

"Fine," the red-haired fire demon replied. Hikaru smiled widely. Wiping the tears off her face she swallowed and glanced at his wound.

"Well the armor… and the shirt, have to go," Hikaru tried not to stutter as she said that. Johnny reached to the clasps holding his armor on, and as he undid the thin laces holding the armor closed at his collar, it fell away behind him with a dull thud, Hikaru was surprised how heavy, by the sound of it, the armor was.

"This shirt is soiled beyond fix," Johnny remarked. Reaching behind him to pull it off. Hikaru looked away.

"I'm sorry about that too," Hikaru looked up; "About the-" she was cut off when she saw him there, shirtless. Her eyes widened and her jaw promptly hit the floor. She stared and stared hard. He was by all account perfect, flawless wide shoulders, firm biceps, and as Hikaru's eyes drifted to his chest she swallowed hard, 'Does he have a license to look this good?' she thought to herself.

The demon was perfectly aware of her studying, if not admiring, glance. "Are you done ogling me now?" he asked. Hikaru turned away and blushed a brilliant crimson.

"You ogled me when we first met. I think I'm allowed to ogle you a little. Seems like a fair deal to me," Hikaru replied, reaching into the bag by her side she reached for the same things she used before.

"Those wont work, you blasted me with energy, not a weapon. The most you can do is clean it out and bandage it up," Johnny put his hand on Hikaru's, stopped her before she could waste any more herbs.

"Then… there is not much I can do… to take away your pain. The pain I caused." Hikaru put her hands on top of his, clasping his hand in her fingers. "I'm so sorry Johnny… I should've been stronger... I should've… fought. I shouldn't have let that dark spirit control me like that." Hikaru closed her eyes.

The demon was shocked to see bright light emanate from the woman's hands, at first Johnny thought she was tapping into her purification powers again, but as tears slipped from her eyes and hit the skin of his hand, the light exploded brightly ablaze, pulsating. The demon felt the pain on his chest ease, raising his free hands he passed his hand on the wound, it was tender, but it was no longer raw, it was not open and bleeding. She healed him.

Hikaru let go of his hand when she felt his other hand stroke her hair. Passing a strand through his fingers, before tucking it behind her ear. Looking up she was surprised to see the demon smiling faintly, his lips curving just barely up. "You did your best Hikaru, and… I don't blame you," she looked down, blushing a bright crimson color. She took hold of his hands and moved them away shyly.

"I'm done here… unless you still want me to bandage that up," she indicated the wound, still surprised at herself at the fact that she healed him.

"That would be nice," Johnny replied. Hikaru smiled faintly and reached into the bag for clean cloth.

Pulling out a long strip she gulped as her fingers came in first contact with his skin, it was every bit as warm and soft as she thought, and then some. He was, by human standards, feverish, but she figured that was due to the fact that he was a fire demon. His skin was as smooth as well polished marble, firm, yet soft at the same time.

Hikaru hastily bandaged up his wound, before she would get carried away in her thoughts, resisting the odd urge to linger her fingers on his skin longer than absolutely needed.

"Johnny… I have to thank you for everything you did for me. It may not be much, and I can't give you any reward for helping me. Except my sincere friendship, which may not be much either for you. Considering I'm human, but…" she stopped dead in her tracks when Johnny held out his arm for her. He had an odd expression that seemed almost expectant of her to do or say something.

"Hikaru, I did not ask anything in return. I helped because you helped me, and now you are still helping me. My debt is not paid back yet. I'm a demon, and my honor dictates that I pay back my debt," Johnny explained. Hikaru nodded, standing up, brushing the miniscule amount of dust from her uniform.

"Thank you Johnny," she bowed gently, gracefully, putting her hands together before her, picking up the medical bag she turned around and walked away, towards where the others were. Johnny watched her go; shaking his head he raised up one knee and put his forearm on it. _'She is an odd human,'_ he thought. _'Special in her own right, such humans as her are rare, she must be protected… I'll protect her, even if it is until my debt is paid,'_ he thought to himself, _'But… she cannot know I am there, it would put her in danger, should my clan find out.'_

Hikaru walked back to the camp, musing at what happened. The feelings stirring within her were odd. She knew she was attracted to the demon, and who wouldn't be? He was Adonis reborn in the flesh. But he was still arrogant and rude, and most importantly he wasn't human. _'Since when life has become so complicated?'_ she thought to herself.

**_Author Notes:_**_ That's it for chapter 17. I like that mushy scene. It came out so cute! Stick around for chapter 18!_

**_Special Corner:_**_ I was given a review when a person said he/she was confused by the Illuminati. Well I decided that over the space of the next six chapters, to introduce you guys a little bit more to the Illuminati. This chapter we have… Ryukai and Anais._

**__**

**Name:** Ryukai

**Name Meaning:** Ocean Dragon (Hawaiian/Japanese Combo)

**Age:** 5500 years

**Sign:** Dragon

**Notes:** Leader of the Illuminati, greatly respected.

**Powers:** Excellent swordsman, tactician, and is very intelligent, in his true form he becomes a huge jade oriental dragon with even large wings, and the ability to breathe fire. His claws and fangs are also poisonous. His temper is uncontrollable when in his true form. Though in his human form he's a lot more placid.

**Weakness:** An arrowhead jammed in his ribs, over his heart. It is sealed with priestess powers. One direct touch from another priestess will set it off, and make his heart explode, killing him instantly. This is why he wears protective armor. The only way to remove his weakness is to trust another priestess to remove it, as no person with dark intentions can remove the pure arrowhead. I wont reveal how the arrowhead got there; it will spoil too much.

**Name:** Anais

**Name Meaning:** Graceful (Hebrew)

**Age:** 4800 years

**Sign:** Horse

**Notes:** Anais is second in command, or likes to think of herself as such. She harbors feelings for Ryukai, and would do anything for him.

**Powers:** Anais uses fire magic channeled through her fan. In her true form she becomes a 20-foot tall horse that can breathe flames, and her hooves cause earthquakes. As well as her ambient presence can set things on fire, if she wishes so.

**Weakness:** Without her fan, Anais can't control her fire magic, and effectively becomes powerless. She can't fight physically, hence revealing her only weakness. In her true form she doesn't have any natural weapons, aside from her ambient heat, the ability to breathe fire, and a powerful buck of her hind hooves.

_I don't want to say more because it will spoil the mystery of these 12. Next chapter I will tell you a bit more about Lamis and Keiji._

**_Other Notes:_**_ The way I have this fic laid out, it will be very long. I decided to chop it up into 3 'books' so to speak. Hence the title change. The books will be…_

_WFE Book 1: Crysalis Dream_

_WFE Book 2: The Second Scouring_

_WFE Book 3: The Voyage Home_

_They will basically chop up the fic into a more readable length, less intimidating to newer readers._


	18. A Not So Fond Farewell

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 18, it's a very different chapter from those I've written before. And It may be a bit of a tear jerker. But it had to be done this way for the sake of the future plot.

**__**

**_Chapter #18:_**_ A Not So Fond Farewell_

Two days passed, with each passing day the group neared the Elven city. Johnny healed remarkably quickly, and was quickly getting restless to return to his clan. The group was camping again, only a couple days away from the Elven city of Fortree.

"Johnny?" Hikaru neared the demon wearily. After the incident the other night she was confused about her feelings for the demon. But she still wished to have the demon as friend. He was odd, and mysterious in every way, but something about Johnny seemed different, he just seemed different altogether. "You seem a bit… reserved, even more than usually. Is something the matter?" the girl wondered, tucking her skirt under she sat down beside him.

"I have to leave," the demon replied.

"Leave? Why?" Hikaru looked surprised. The demon stood up, dusting off his cloak. He glanced at the girl still sitting down. Stretching out his hand down he grinned softly. Hikaru reached up and took his hand, allowing the demon to pull her up. "Why do you have to leave?" she asked again.

"I have to return home, to my clan… these swords are not really mine. They're my father's, I can't rightfully wield them, because I am not yet the leader of the clan," Johnny replied.

"So you're… a… prince?" Hikaru asked with surprise in her voice evident, she was shocked by this revelation.

"Not a prince… my father is no king, I am just the heir of the clan," the demon replied. Hikaru nodded in understanding, she glanced around the campsite, wondering if anyone was watching them, she was glad no one was.

"That's too bad… that you have to leave that is…" Hikaru spoke, looking down at the ground. Then she looked up, sorrow clear as daylight in her eyes, "I guess… I-_We_ won't see you again, huh?" she stumbled, willing herself not to blush in his presence. Johnny glanced away, he knew exactly what she wanted to say, and it didn't bother him much. Hikaru, like all human women, seemed to attach herself to her savior, demon or otherwise, it's how human women were, and he couldn't blame her for that, and honestly, he found that he didn't mind her. She seemed intelligent, if a bit naïve and lost. But at least she seemed like she could take care of herself at least some how, she isn't like most human women who froze like deer in the headlights at the presence of danger.

"Yea… you probably wont, we're just at the border of my clan's lands. Humans don't recognize such borders, but other sentient demons do." Johnny replied.

"Sentient demons?" Hikaru wondered.

"Yea, those that have culture of some sort. There are some demons that are driven only by instinct, like the carrion demons. But there are demons, like myself, who live in cultural civilizations, hidden away from humanity." Johnny replied.

"I see," Hikaru smiled softly, "Must be tough, hiding away all the time."

"We're not hiding!" The demon snapped, glaring at the woman, shocking her into taking a few steps back. "Cowards hide! Fire demons are not cowards!" he raged on.

"Sorry I-"

"Save it wench, I'm not interested in your apologies," with that the demon just walked away into the thicket. Hikaru at that moment knew that he was gone. But his words hurt, and she could feel the hurt deep inside. Mariah approached the shell-shocked girl slowly.

"Where is he off to?" the elf wondered.

"He left, he wont be coming back. He said something about his clan, and…" Hikaru cut herself off, deeming the rest of the explanation too unimportant. Not to mention the sudden flood of hidden tears was becoming too hard to contain. She did not want Mariah too such just how wounded she was.

"That's alright Hikaru, Fire demons are like that. They value their clan more than they value their own lives, it should've been expected that he would leave eventually." The elf spoke calmly. Hikaru glanced back at the woman and shook her head.

"I just wish he didn't leave like this," with that said, she walked away, leaving the elf wondering what her words really meant. She then glanced at the woods where the demon vanished. Shaking her head the elf walked back towards the campgrounds.

Johnny meanwhile raced along the ground, an aura of fire circling around him as he ran, his movement so rapid and fast that the only sign of his passing presence was the blast of hot trailing wind he kicked up. Barely fifty minutes after he set off, he arrived at a fort.

The fort was built up in a large clearing, fortified by trees from all sides. The fort's fence was made of whole tree trunks who's tops were sharpened and coned so that climbing over would be impossible. Nailed to the outside surface of the fence, with large metal rivets were smooth plates of metal, meant to further fortify the fence against flaming arrows that could set the whole fort on fire, or wayward blasts of flames from the demons, should they fight outside. The insides of the fort were not visible due to the tall fence. The only gate was guarded by two fire demons that each wielded a halberd.

Calmly he approached the fort, the sentry demons instantly recognizing him. "Young Lord! You have returned!" one guard voiced.

"Yes, now open the gates," Johnny replied, not even sparing the men a glance.

"Aye milord," the guards replied, moving to open the gates. Johnny didn't hear them, as he was still too absorbed in thought. The second the gates were open, Johnny was inside and heading towards the manor house built on the farthest side of the fort. The fort had a single road that led right to the manor house, on either side of the road were buildings, homes and places of residence of the other fire demons. Alleys connected the smaller homes clustering up against the fortress walls, further reinforcing them. The buildings were so heavily clustered together that walkways were built so that one could access homes built already on top of existing homes. The maze of walkways and alleys would baffle anyone who did not live in this fort.

Johnny noted sentry guards patrolling the parapets of the fortress walls, black cloth wrapped around their upper arms, a sign of mourning. All seemed calm in the fort, perhaps too calm. Johnny noticed the flying black banners. Someone important has died. The normally bustling market section of the central street was empty and silent, and black candles flickered in the windows of all shop buildings. The atmosphere was too calm for his liking, but he knew that such calm was akin to the calm before the storm. And the storm was his own father, should he find out that, even for a moment, Johnny lost the precious heirloom swords to humans, and had to resort to Human, Avian, and Elf help to retrieve them. And what more, he allowed another human to take care of his wounds. And allowed the same human to wound him, and remain alive.

The doors of the manor were opened to him as he approached. A servant ran to him and Johnny began to undo the clasps on his armor, taking it off he set the heavy armor in the servant's waiting hands, glad to relieve himself of the extra weight, "Bring that to my room," he spoke.

"Aye milord," the servant scampered off. Johnny proceeded down the hall and turned the corner before pushing open a set of heavy oak doors, "Father!" he called. There was no reply, no familiar, if somewhat ominous presence of his father. "Father!" he called again, maybe he was away, and that would explain the absence.

"Milord…" a voice spoke. Johnny whirled around.

"Where is my father?" he demanded.

"The lord… your father… is dead," the servant cowered behind a pillar.

"What?!" Johnny called loudly, making the whole room echo, "Where is my father? Tell me or I will have you beheaded," he raged, fire circling around his hands, 'no… it can't be, this can't be… Father,' Johnny's mind reeled.

"The kind lord went out hunting a week ago, and two days ago his guard returned. Your father, young master, was killed in battle by water demons, they ambushed him." The servant replied.

"Water demons…" Johnny hissed, his eyes glowing crimson. Fire erupted up around him, forming a large hot aura around him, as his anger raged unchecked, anger and pain. The emotions bubbled, mixing, causing his rage and sorrow to built further. He felt no deceit in the servant before him, the lesser demon was genuine. And if not, what purpose he had to deceive him as such. "Father… those water demons will pay!" he hissed. "Assemble the generals! This was an act of war, and I shall not have it!" he hissed at the servant, who nodded. 'My promise to Hikaru will have to wait, I have to avenge Father first…' he thought to himself.

As the servant left, Johnny turned to the stone wall of the manor. "Father!" he called loudly, sorrowfully, punching out at the wall, creating a large dent in the stone with his fist, as a lone tear slipped from his eye, hitting the ground, and evaporating from the sheer presence of the hot flames dancing around him. The demon's aura died as he turned his back to the wall, sliding along its surface to the floor, tears now streaming freely down his cheeks. For once Johnny did not bother to restrain them, pride be damned, he has just lost his last living relative, he had just lost his Father.

The next morning, on the road to Fortree, Hikaru was sitting on the bench of the wagon as the wagon continued it's way towards Fortree. They were only a few short days away from the city and she felt saddened to have let go of the fire demon, Hikaru realized that in the short time they spend together, if one could call that time such, she had grown fond of him. But now he was only God knows where, and what more, he was angry with her.

"What's wrong Hikaru, you seem melancholy," Lilly wondered. Hikaru looked up, putting up a fake bright smile.

"It's nothing," she replied, cocking her head to the side slightly, "I was just… mulling about dad and mom." The guys exchanged glances, but said nothing, it was obvious the women were homesick, that was to be expected. Hikaru continued to gaze back, looking more melancholy by the moment. But she learned long ago how to smile through her tears, and to lie about her sorrow. That's why no one could've guessed that missing her parents was just a small fraction of why she was so sad.

Two days passed, Johnny was on a high hill, gazing at a large fort sitting near a large lake, a moat surrounding the fort and it's high stone walls. "Here we are, the water demons, the enemy, are beyond. Father… for your memory I will slay every one of this clan for even thinking of raising a sword against you." The demon spoke to himself. He was mounted on a black Pegasus, a great winged horse, completely black, nose to rump, his feathers also black. Johnny was clad in the battle armor his father once wore, the precious heirloom swords with him. The Pegasus under him was also armored to match. Around him were many fire demons, all armored, their weapons drawn, ready for combat.

"Milord, the siege engines are ready," one fire demon spoke next to him. Johnny glanced at the tall demon beside him, shifting the reins into one hand. The demon beside him was heavily armored, his armor adorned with silver and gold, showing high rank, and held a long heavy lance.

"Fire when ready general," Johnny spoke, "And unleash the dogs of war on the fools who dared to declare war on us, for today will be their last day on this earth." The general nodded and moved back, glancing at the six large trebuchets standing tall, ready, and loaded behind the ranks of the infantry, cavalry, and archers.

"Trebuchets one, two, and three… ready!" The general called back. Demons manning the formidable siege engines put their hands on the tarred rocks resting in the slings of the weapons, setting the tar ablaze.

With a flap of it's wings, Johnny's Pegasus lifted off, "Charge!" he commanded. The infantry below obeyed.

"Fire!" the general's call echoed. Levers were jerked and the monstrous trebuchets set the flaming boulders flying right at the water demon fort, signaling the start of a war.

The intrepid group meanwhile rode into the gates of Fortree, finally glad to be there. "Fortree at last!" Mariah called Joyfully.

"Finally! Maybe now we can return home! If the elders here know of a way to return us home that is," Lilly voiced.

"They should, of course… nothing is certain," Rei voiced. As the wagon passed through the agora of the town, the girls noticed the various clothing stored.

"Hey guys…" Charly began "do you think we can do a little stop for shopping, the girls an I really need a change of clothing, these uniforms weren't made for this kind of thing."

"Sure thing! We can allow that," Rei replied, "but a bit later. In the elven towns, it's perfectly safe to go out at night, unlike human towns. Crime here is very low, you wont be attacked, or even bothered. Most shops remain open well into the night."

Ahead of them a group of riders was coming their way, and Rei stopped the wagon. As the riders neared, everyone could see all three were women, clad in light armor, all three elves, and one of them was riding a snow white unicorn.

"Welcome t our town travelers, I am Lucile, captain of the elven guard of Fortree. The elders knew of your arrival. Please, follow us," the woman on top of the unicorn spoke. She was a tall woman, built like an Amazon; her long dark blue hair was streaming behind her back, tied off once at about shoulder level.

"I like it here, the people are far more pleasant," Vega commented.

"Indeed," Bryan replied. "In all my travels I have yet to find an elven town that was not pleasant to visit."

"I'm glad you think that, Elves are far more peaceful people than most humans. We just don't judge by outward appearance, thought don't get us wrong… we can still fight," Mariah put in.

"Maybe you're just that gullible," Tala commented. Mariah glared at the red-headed Avian venomously.

"Watch your tongue avian!" she hissed.

"Mariah, calm down… you know the jerk, he always has to insult someone, it's like he'd die if he doesn't throw some insult at someone," Vega voiced.

"You're right," Mariah nodded at Vega, folded her arms, but still glared at Tala, if somewhat less venomously.

"We've arrived," Kai voiced quietly as the wagon stopped, just as Rei was about to say the same thing.

"Alright! My legs were beginning to cramp from all of the sitting," Takara cheered, bouncing first out of the wagon, followed somewhat less eagerly by everyone else. Lucile approached, dismounting her unicorn, in favor of inspecting the girls.

"Welcome to Fortree ladies," she spoke. "We welcome everyone here, humans, demons, and avian alike," Lucile added, meaningfully glancing at the boys.

"How did you know we're avians?" Kai wondered.

"I'm the captain of the guard, you three have a distinct avian auras, as a magic user, I can sense and differentiate auras very well," Lucile explained. Her unicorn meanwhile neared the girls, beginning to nuzzle and sniff them.

"Eep!" Lilly jumped as the unicorn nudged her with his nose. Shakily the girl put her hand on the unicorn's head, petting it. The unicorn seemed happy.

"Uni likes you five, you must be pure of heart, and body," Lucile commented. The girls simultaneously blushed. Lucile chuckled at them and Uni neighed softly. The girls decided to pet the friendly unicorn, seeing as no every day you meet a live, in the flesh, unicorn. Even Mariah joined in the fun of petting the overly-happy beast. "Alright, all foolishness aside. There must be a reason why you came here," Lucile continued.

"Yes, we are seeing a way home," Charly pulled her hand away from the unicorn.

"You see miss Lucile, we're not from this world, and we were transported here by some odd way… and we are seeking a way home," Lilly added.

"I see… we I am sure the elders will help you in any way they can, Uni and I will escort you to the elders. But then we must return to our rounds," Lucile said softly.

"Thank you," Hikaru piped up. Lucile nodded.

"Come this way," she motioned for the girls to follow. While the other two elven guards took the reins belonging to the horses from the wagon. "They will bring the wagon to the stables, don't worry, it will be safe," Lucile added. With that the group followed Lucile to the large building standing on the far side of town. Uni was still doing it's best to get petting from the girls, who weren't against obliging the animal.

The group arrived at a large building, "The elders are beyond the sanctum of this building, feel free to proceed. I have to go now," Lucile spoke, mounting her unicorn again.

"Thank you miss Lucile," Lilly replied.

"Think nothing of it," with that Lucile galloped off. The girls glanced at the building before them, it was made of marble and stone, and its white walls almost gleamed. The doors opened and they moved inside.

"With luck… here we will find a way back home," Vega spoke. The girls nodded, smiles on their features. Behind them Rei and Mariah seemed hesitant, but then proceeded in as well. While the avians hesitated, weary of stepping into the Elven shrine. A place of purity and holy meaning to the elves, the three weren't much for religion, in any way or form.

"Finally we'll be rid of them," Tala commented.

"Another good deed done," Bryan added.

Kai however remained quiet, it bothered him, and something about this whole thing seemed too easy. Whatever brought the girls here, had to be powerful, so how would elves have a way home. He glanced at Charly's back as she was talking with her friends. 'Don't count on such an easy way back Charly,' he thought, 'Somehow… I doubt this is the end of this adventure.'

**_Author Notes:_**_ Okay that's 18. That rather large scene with Johnny and the war has its purpose for later in the fic. I hope you guys aren't too bummed about the OOC behavior, but I had a reason to do this. Don't kill me._

**_Special Corner:_**_ As with last chapter, I will put up a Bio of two Illuminati demons here. This time we have… Lamis and Keiji._

**_Name:_**_ Lamis_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Soft (Arabic)_

**_Age:_**_ 5100 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Sheep_

**_Notes:_**_ Lamis is the all-seer of the group. She knows and sees what is happening all around Chrysalis._

**_Powers:_**_ Telepathy that was honed over 5000 years. She can telepathically lift and throw most things, no matter how heavy, as well as control people, without touching them even once! Her favorite trick is the 'love tap' spell. She puts the user to sleep by hypnosis, and lets them see exactly what they want to see in their dreams; while they think they're awake, effectively trapping the target in their dreams. In her true form she is a beguilingly cute black sheep, but her telepathy becomes even more potent in this form._

**_Weakness: _**_Lamis doesn't fight physically, hence it is her weakness. While looking out on the world, her soul becomes detached from her body, it is at this time she cannot protect her body._

**_Name:_**_ Keiji_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Lead cautiously (Japanese)_

**_Age:_**_ 3500 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Rat_

**_Notes:_**_ Keiji is a thief and a spy. He is skilled in being sneaky._

**_Powers:_**_ An excellent swordsman, he also uses a whip that symbolized his best weapon, his true form's tail. In his true form he becomes a large rat, amazingly agile, he rams his opponents as well as coils them and constricts them in his tail. His saliva is so full of bacteria it might as well be venom._

**_Weakness:_**_ His spine is held in place by dark magic after Lexine shattered it, 3000 years before. Undoing the dark spell will make him paraplegic, easy pickings for a death blow._

_Next Chapter I will brief you about Farrell and Tahmores._


	19. Beacon Of A Place Far, Far Away

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 19, basically advancement to the plot. And Johnny meets someone who makes him feel… remorse?

**__**

**_Chapter #19:_**_ Beacon Of A Place Far, Far Away_

The group walked past the flowering gardens of the Elven Sanctum. Some of the workers stopped what they were doing to watch the visitors carefully. "I feel like I've stepped into the twilight zone," Charly remarked as she looked around the sanctum. The atmosphere felt like something out of a fairy tale. The gardens were full of beautiful flowers of a lot of varieties, even some strange flowers he girls never saw before. The aroma of the gardens made the air sweet and delicious like honey.

"Welcome to the sanctum visitors," an Elven woman spoke as she approached, she has clad in elegant white robes that accented her figure. Her long golden hair was lying on her shoulders in a sort of a mane, glistering. "My name is Gabrielle, and I will guide you," she added.

"We have come to talk to the elders, these human women need a way home, they're not from Chrysalis," Mariah spoke quietly. The woman was instantly curious with the group.

"Then where are you from?" Gabrielle asked.

"By what we can tell, we came from a different plain altogether. In our world, many of the things that exist here, are just a legend," Charly replied.

"Then this is no simple matter to discuss, come… I will show you to the hall of the elders," the Elven woman turned around and walked towards the building. The girls followed almost eagerly, with Rei and Mariah behind them. Kai, Tala, and Bryan as usually lagging behind. "If you didn't come here on a craft or though your own spell, the elders might not be able to help you," she added.

"Maybe not, but we want to try," Vega replied.

"Quite understandable," the elf smiled softly. The group arrived in front of a set of heavy wooden double doors, on which images were carved, including one depicting an Elven woman fighting a demon with dragon wings and a tail, wielding a powerful sword. The woman in the carving had a bow and arrow, and looked ready to shoot the demon. The doors were opened and the group was ushered inside.

They found themselves in a round room lit by many torches and candles, whose flames flickered on the walls softly. The shadows themselves seemed to dance I the room. The room walls were made of rock, and so was the floor, there were lush multicolored carpets. At the far side of the room sat two chairs, behind them was a wood and glass chest, the contents of which weren't visible.

"The elders should be here shortly, make yourselves at home," Gabrielle spoke. The group nodded. It was then, in the back of the room a door opened and two elves appeared, a man and a woman. Both were elderly, the man was leaning heavily unto a cane. Both were clad in posh white and silver robes. As they sat down in their chairs the group approached, Rei kneeled before them.

"You're back Rei," the man spoke.

"Yes elder Lucious, Lady Serenity, and I brought some friends along with me," Rei replied.

"Alright, let us hear their story," the Lady replied. Charly and the girls stepped foreword and began to explain.

Meanwhile… elsewhere… 

Johnny's Pegasus carried him over the burning water demon village. Everything was on fire, and from below the sound of combat rang like bells. Screaming had long ago stopped as the fire demon soldiers made short, and brutal work of the enemy.

Abandoning his watch he flew towards the only building not on fire, the village manor. He found the biggest window, and with one powerful fireball burned the shingles right off, flying in. The guards in the room instantly responded to him, but were done away with quickly. Johnny dismounted and pulled out his second sword.

"You bastard!" he called at the water demon lord, seated on his throne chair.

"Have respect you insolent pup!" the demon boomed back.

"I'll have as much respect for you as you did to my father! You ordered him killed! Now you will die!"

"No! Don't hurt my daddy!" A woman's voice called. Johnny turned, spotting a woman running into the room, she was a demoness, clad in an elegant blue gown with hoop skirts, pearls, gems, and lace. She had long aquamarine hair and blue eyes.

"Naiya, stay back!" the demon lord replied, weary of the fire demon in the room, who looked like he had every intention to kill him. Johnny turned back around, his sword ignited ablaze, raising the blade he charged. With one flaming slash it was over, the demon lord laid dead at his feet, his armor ripped off, no match to the flaming, hot, Runite blades Johnny wielded.

"Daddy!" Naiya screamed in terror, running to her father's side. Falling to her knees by his side. She looked up at Johnny after she realized her father was indeed, dead. Tears were streaming from her azure eyes. "You animal!" she called at Johnny angrily.

"Now you know how I feel," Johnny replied coolly. The demoness got up, approaching Johnny slowly.

"You're a monster!" she spoke, raising a hand to slap him. Johnny caught her wrist before she could.

"Don't, I have no desire to kill women," Johnny replied. Grabbing the demoness by her waist he dragged her to the window, "I don't have to kill you, look," he threw aside the shingles. Naiya gasped at the scene before her, the whole fort was on fire everything was burning.

"You… beast! You're a murderer! We had a truce!"

"Truce?! You call murdering my father a truce?" Johnny barked back. "You're father should've known not to provoke fire demons. Your clan, princess, will serve as an example to others who dare oppose me. I will not stand for it."

"You're insane!" Naiya gasped in realization. On impulse her hand rose, and slapped him, hard, this time he didn't block. The clear print of her hand was red on his cheek. Johnny grabbed her arm and forced Naiya to look at him.

"Wench," he hissed.

Naiya whimpered softly, "Bastard!" she replied. But then she looked into the demon's gray eyes she realized he was indeed insane; insane with grief. She could see the sorrow buried under the boiling rage, the sorrow she felt now too.

"Perhaps, but your father had ordered my father to be ambushed and killed, that was a declaration of war," Johnny replied, gripping Naiya's arm harder.

"Just kill me, I have no reason to live any more. Your soldiers killed my people, and you killed my father. I do not wish to serve as a servant to you, or anyone in accordance to demon law, so just kill me now," Naiya replied, sobbing. Her tears fell, forming little spheres that hit the ground. Johnny let go of her wrist and Naiya collapsed against him, sobbing openly now, he lowered his swords but then sheathed them.

"You took everything from me! You're such an animal!" Naiya sobbed, moving away, pounding at his chest plate with her fist at the same time in anger and desperation. Naiya was angry again, but even through that, her sorrow was as plain as daylight and it made Johnny feel like he was missing something. Like he had just made the world's biggest mistake without realizing it, but he squashed those feelings aside, as fast as they had come. Sorrowful women were like that, they had an uncanny ability to make anyone feel remorse, guilty or not.

"Naiya…" he began, "I'm-"

"You're sorry? Is that what you are going to say?" Naiya asked, anger once again flaring in her. Before he could stop her, she slapped his other cheek, even harder, "Sorry will not be enough!" Johnny grabbed her wrist again in a crushing grip.

"You are beginning to annoy me," he replied in a hiss.

"Then kill me!" she hissed back.

"No, you're coming with me," Johnny grabbed hold of the woman and whistled to his Pegasus. He was mounted and out the window with the demoness in less than a three seconds. The Pegasus was flying over the burning town, and despite her anger, Naiya subconsciously clung to Johnny for dear life, having never flown before.

Back at Fortree… 

The girls finished retelling their story to the Elven elders, who looked thoughtful for a moment. "It would appear that there is a powerful force behind this. Not many things can transport people across worlds like so," the woman spoke.

"Could it be some divine entity?" Rei wondered curiously.

"Perhaps Rei, perhaps. You say a book was involved?" Lucious asked. The girls nodded. "That makes me think… could it be? There is only one fabled book, said to have the power to transport people from far and wide to Chrysalis."

Kai, Tala, and Bryan exchanged weary glances, "We aren't talking of Gallaxia's book of wishes… are we?" Bryan wondered. Lucious nodded, that however did not settle well with the Avians. Gallaxia was one of the ten principle divinities of the Avian religion. She was the goddess of the soul, and the sun. Also sometimes called the mother goddess, because Avians believed that the sun nurtures all things to life.

"So that means the only thing that can send them back, is…" Tala drifted off, unsure whether he should say it, the crystal was a myth, a legend, and it supposedly didn't exist. The book supposedly didn't exist. This was impossible, how could these humans have laid their hands on the book where Avians haven't seen it for three thousand years.

"Indeed young Avian, the only thing that can send them back is Gallaxia's Crystal of Wishes," Lucious spoke quietly. The girls looked back and forth between the elder, and their avian friends, confusion clearly on their faces.

"The crystal is a myth, it does not exist!" Kai argued.

"Oh it exists," Serenity replied calmly. "It is very much real young ones, the book… and the crystal are both real."

"Pardon me… but where can we find that crystal?" Charly wondered hesitantly.

"No one knows, it has vanished three thousand years ago, but you must seek its origins. You must visit the Sol Temple in the Avian capital city Lorenzea on the continent of the avian kingdom," Lucious spoke.

The Avians of the group did not like this latest development. The journey to Lorenzea is long and treacherous, it would take weeks to get there, months if the girls insisted on helping everyone they met as they did. Kai felt that his previous feelings proved correct, this was not the end of their journey. Though somehow, he honestly didn't mind the travel. The girls brought excitement into his life if anything, in the last weeks he had more adrenaline in his system than he ever had before in his thirty-six years of life. Which wasn't too long a life, considering Avians lived for three hundred years, even more.

"The journey will not be an easy ones, the times now are not calm times." Serenity spoke. "But we can help a little bit, Gabrielle, go get a map of Chrysalis and a good compass for them. And call Lucile, I want her to help these travelers to supply for the road ahead."

"Yes Lady, right away," Gabrielle replied.

"Thank you for helping us," Charly spoke.

"Think nothing of it child," Lucious responded, smiling kindly at the women. With that the group turned to leave, "Rei, I wish to have a word with you," Lucious spoke up. Rei hung back, as the group left the room he turned to the elder.

"Rei, will you be leaving with them?" Serenity asked.

"Yes Lady, I have to, I want to help them," Rei replied. The two elders nodded.

"Go then, may your journey be a swift one," Lucious spoke. Rei nodded, bowed and left the room.

Lucious got off his seat and approached the chest at the back of the room. Inside, behind the glass, on a small stand, hanging from a gold chain was an amulet shaped like a crouching tiger, with a round gem in his front paws. The amulet was made of gold, and the gem was a beautiful crystal, like a diamond. Which was shimmering.

"The tiger soul amulet is responding, after so many years. Something is coming, the spirit of the tiger is at unrest," he spoke.

"It may be time for the second scouring," Serenity replied, "After all… weren't the heroes of the first scouring brought to Chrysalis by the same book?"

"Indeed… they mustn't know, they must grow in power, and face the challenges ahead of them on their own. Such knowledge would pressure them into mistakes, and might cost them their lives, as it did three thousand years before," Lucious spoke.

The group exited the temple in good cheer overall. It was night, but the town of Fortree was wide-awake. Torches lit the street, Elven women were sitting in the many little parks, on benches, gossiping and laughing. Men partake their own activities. And the market still had customers. Lucile rode up on Uni, smiling in an openly greeting way. "I guess we meet again, I hope the news from the elders were favorable," she spoke.

"Quite," Mariah replied.

"Lucile, the elders want you to help these people quip up for journey to Lorenzea," Gabrielle spoke.

"Not a problem at all," Lucile dismounted, allowing Gabrielle to take hold of Uni's reins. "Come, the market will not remain open forever," she added.

"We need a change of clothing too," Vega voiced.

"That is another detail that will be addressed, follow me," Lucile spoke, the woman had a chirpy mood, so the group was happy to follow her, even if it to get their minds off the fact that they wont be seeing their parents for months more, maybe even longer. But the spirits were high, as long as they had their friends, the girls thought they'd manage, whatever danger might come.

When they arrived at the market, the shopkeepers seemed eager to please. Whenever they told their tale, a shopkeeper would gladly spare little things, an extra blanket, extra herbs, extra water flasks, extra bandages, and other useful things along with their purchases. Whatever they could spare, or thought the group might need. One kind elderly elf spared them a book about medicinal herbs, full of recipes for different medicinal remedies, and pictures of the herbs needed to assemble the remedies. But soon all the supplies were gathered and the girls moved unto clothing they would need. The men of the group chose that moment to separate, even Rei didn't seem fond of clothing shopping with the women. Mariah and Lucile however seemed eager to offer advice.

An Hour Later… 

Kai was lounging on a bench in one of the small parks of the town. Thinking of nothing, and everything at the same time. His thoughts kept drifting to the journey ahead of them; it would be long, too long for his liking. He was growing too used to the human women, on some level he wanted to stall the journey, he didn't want them to leave.

They were the first human women who treated him kindly, who didn't see him as some sort of monster. They could look past the fact that he wasn't human. They still treated him like a person, and that was very rare.

"There you are Kai," a voice spoke. Kai sat up, spotting Charly as she approached. His eyebrows rose in mild surprise at her attire. Her school uniform was gone, for good he found himself hoping. Instead she wore maroon boots that reached just below her knees, loose black breaches tucked into the boots, and held up by a double-strapped brown leather belt, one taunt around her waist, the other strap running diagonally from her right hip, to her left. On top she had a loose black shirt with a drawstring collar and sleeves that reached her wrists. On top of the shirt she wore a tight maroon leather bodice that laced at the front. The leather bodice was accented by black leather strip and a small amount of black lace. The bodice curved around her figure perfectly, accenting her curves, forming a rather enjoyable visage. To complete the outfit she wore a cloak, the fastening of which were on her left shoulder, two straps of leather with buckles. The cloak opened in a way as to allow her left arm to be full free, while her right side was nearly and completely covered. "Can I sit down?" she asked.

Kai snapped out of his stupor and shook his head, "Go ahead." Charly smiled faintly and sat down beside him, tossing her cloak aside so that both arms were free. Kai found his eyes roaming over her frame, where he thought the uniform was too much, this was topping that by far. The skirt she used to wear at least partially concealed the fact that her height came from her long shapely legs, and the looser uniform top somehow his her figure from view. He didn't know if this outfit was meant to deter unwanted attention, or invite more of it.

"You seem down, unhappy that you wont be getting rid of us?" Charly asked playfully. Thought her tone was playful, he knew she was serious.

"No, that's not it," Kai replied, glancing away, forcing himself to tear his eyes from her figure, if she noticed his lingering stare, it would be awkward, and likely she'd call him a letch again. He felt her hand on his shoulder and looked at the woman whose eyes betrayed all the concern she had for him at the moment. Her head was cocked to the side a little, her brown hair cascading down, but still forming a sort of a mane. The visage, combined with the clothing she wore, made her look all the more alluring, if not Amazonian at the same time.

"Kai, I know you don't want us to be here. I don't blame you. Because of us, because of me, you've been in more danger than ever I bet. But understand this Kai. We all see you as a friend, we need you… all of us. _I_ need you," she spoke.

The look Kai had at that moment made Charly blush, somehow she figured he didn't take the meaning of her words correctly. She stood up, letting her cloak fall to conceal her shoulders again, and turned away, fighting the mad blush she had. Kai watched her, 'She needs me?' he thought himself. 'As a protector… a friend probably,' he corrected himself after a second, realizing how his thought were quickly growing out of control. Her words were innocent enough, albeit a bit misused, but his thoughts were suddenly not so innocent. Standing up from the bench he approached the woman putting his hands on her shoulders, pulling her frame against his chest, leaning close to whisper into her ear.

"Charly, don't feel uncomfortable, I know you meant that platonically," he whispered. Charly stiffened as a board; the feeling of his breath against her ear was too much. Turning her head to reply, she was shocked to realize just how close they were, his lips were an inch or so away from hers. His gaze looked so inviting, so alluring. Charly felt her heart beat speed up to breakneck speed. His eyes flicked from her lips up to her eyes, silently seeking permission. Seeing no sign of refusal he neared, but just as their lips were a millimeter away, a giggle was heard from behind them

Kai growled inaudibly and pulled away, sharply whipping around to glare at the intruders, finding two blushing Elven women who walked away quickly seeing his glare, not willing to further interrupt. But when Kai turned back to the woman, he was shocked to see Charly gone without a trace.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I decided to take up that suggestion for better scene breakers, these hopefully work correctly. And please refrain from sending hate mail for that interrupted K/C scene. Patience is a virtue!_

_On the note of Kai's age, he's 36, but doesn't look a day over 18. The reason? Avian aging is twice as slow as human aging. So they live twice as long, and more. Hence he doesn't look a day over 18, despite being 36. You could say that one human year, is only half an Avian year. It would simplify the idea._

**_Special Corner:_**_ Continuing my Illuminati corner… this time, as promised… I have Farrell and Tahmores._

**_Name:_**_ Farrell_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Of Proven Courage (Celtic/Gaelic)_

**_Age:_**_ 4000 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Tiger_

**_Notes:_**_ Farrell is somewhat naïve, but he's the gentleman of the Illuminati. He has great honor._

**_Powers:_**_ Farrell is a 'dark samurai', he has all the skills of a samurai, but he fights on the side of darkness. His lightning magic augments his swords letting his slashes be shocking. In his true tiger form, he can run on the wind, and cause thunderstorms._

**_Weakness: _**_His heart, a blow there will kill him._

**_Name:_**_ Tahmores_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Strong and wild dog (Persian)_

**_Age:_**_ 3800 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Dog_

**_Notes:_**_ Tahmores is never seen without at least one or two of his demonic dogs. He is the self-proclaimed dog king. Even wolf demons fear his ferocious pack._

**_Powers:_**_ He uses two axes, and sometimes his sword. His pack consists of about 100 demonic dogs that obey his every whim. In his true form he becomes a huge black dog capable of chewing through anything. His claws are razor-sharp, and his fangs are even sharper. He can breathe a miasma of poison._

**_Weakness:_**_ New moons, Tahmores grows weak on new moons. His only weakness is his heart then, a good blow will kill him instantly._

_That's it for this corner… next chapter I will cover, Fleta the Rabbit, and Nyoka the Snake._


	20. Revelations

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 20 starts a bit slow, you will learn a bit more about the history of Chrysalis. But the ending more than makes up for that!

**__**

**_Chapter #20:_**_ Revelations_

Charly ran into the inn, panting and wheezing. Having run all the way from the park here. She closed the door behind herself and leaned back on it. She was terrified of what happened in the park, one second they were having a heart to heart conversation, the next he was about ready to kiss her. And it scared her.

"Charly? Are you alright?" Mariah asked. The pink-haired elf was standing close to the door. In her arms was a folded bathing robe, a towel, and a bottle of some sort of liquid.

"Oh? Oh yea… I'm fine, why ask?" Charly wondered.

"You just seem distraught," Mariah explained.

"Oh it's nothing!" Charly smiled, beaming, though Mariah knew it was one of her fake smiles. Something was wrong, she didn't have to be an empath to know that.

Lilly appeared from the upstairs area, with her own bath supplies. She was clad in a loose white sleeveless shirt that had a modest round neckline. The sleeves of were ripped off and in half along their length, so that they separated into two straight strips along the sides of her arms. They were supported on her arms, an inch lower than where they were supposed to be, by two strips of leather around her arms; the strips resembled buckled belts, but were far shorter. She also wore loose black pants and boots. On her right thigh was another belt-like strip, on which hung a small sheath of a dagger.

"Charly, you look like you've seen a ghost," Lilly observed.

"It's nothing Lilly, I think I may have. You never know… are you going to the baths?" Charly asked. Lilly nodded slowly. "Can you wait five minutes? I want to get my own supplies, we can all go, and talk a little, been a while since we could actually relax."

"Alright, you have to try this herbal shampoo-thing Lucile got me, she says it works miracles on split ends," Lilly boasted.

"And it'll take a miracle to deal with mine!" Charly called back, running up the inn stairs to get her things. Leaving Mariah and Lilly in the hall, practically alone. The only other people in the room were an Elven barkeep, and a dwarf traveler enjoying a meal.

Kai arrived, looking ornery as ever, not noticing Mariah or Lilly as he stalked over to the bar. Right now there was nothing he wanted more than nice ale. It was then he remembered this was Fortree, and Elves weren't fond alcohol, hence their bars did not have any. Kai slumped into his seat and glared at the wall across the room.

Charly reappeared with her supplies, instantly noticing him, his eyes focused on her, Charly bristled but then turned away, deciding that this time, it was all _his_ fault. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Mariah and Lilly, but they chose wisely not to say a word. "Alright, let's go!" The three women left the inn, heading for the bath houses found in the center of town. Kai watched Charly go, guilt creeping once again on him. Kai cursed himself for the earlier transgression, he knew he scared Charly off, she wasn't the type to demand an apology for that, but she he knew she would avoid him like the bubonic plague.

Charly, Lilly, and Mariah arrived at the bathhouses. The building reminded the girls of the ruins of Roman bathhouses they saw in picture. The inner room of the bathhouse was tiled in elegant ornate tiles. Columns supported the ceiling, and right in the first hall was a small pool of warm water, barely ankle deep, where people entering the bathhouses could wash their feet before going further in.

Charly seemed to be still floating in the clouds as they washed their feet, and proceeded inside. Lilly and Mariah were quickly becoming worried for the girl. "Charly?" Lilly asked.

"Charly, you are beginning to exhaust my patience, enough with the doom and gloom face, what's wrong?" Mariah asked in a tone that might have as well been a command.

"It's nothing, Mariah, Lilly… let me be. It is nothing, I can handle my woes myself," Charly replied. The three women arrived at the private bathing room Mariah rented ahead of time; it contained a private artificial hot spring. The private changing rooms were also there.

Five minutes later the girls were relaxing in the pool, clad in their black bathing robes. Mariah's bathing robe was golden, she, like all elves, wasn't fond of black, and only wore it when necessary. "Mariah, did you see the carvings on the sanctum doors?" Lilly wondered. "Who was that on the carvings, whoever it was, it looked important, seeing as the doors were so exquisitely carved," Lilly asked.

Mariah 'hmm'ed softly and sat back on the submerged ledge at the end of the pool, designed so that bathers would be able to sit down and rest. "I don't know much, the shrine workers probably know more. The woman in the carving is the Elven Saint Dion, the huntress. Three thousand years ago, she fought a great dragon demon, and as legend goes, she defeated him. With her last arrow, right into his heart. But she did now see him die, as with his last strength he ripped her still beating heart out of her living body." Mariah spoke.

"The man on the carving…" Lilly voiced.

"That's the demon, the dragon king demon Ryukai," Mariah replied.

"Gruesome death indeed," Charly added in a melancholy tone.

"The scouring was hardly a pretty time," Mariah responded, "What we call the scouring, happened three thousand years ago. The twelve king demons were the culprits behind it. Their evil rampaged over Chrysalis for two hundred years, but then, a group of travelers claiming to call themselves the saviors, came and fought the demons. Though eight of them failed, five were more successful, Dion was one of them," Mariah stopped explaining, wondering if this made any sense to the group.

"So who were these king demons?" Lilly waded closer and sat down on the sitting ledge, next to Mariah.

"No one really knows, and no one really knows that happened to them. But… in the two hundred years they reigned, they spread terror all over Chrysalis. They set ablaze countless human, Elven, and Avian towns. Though mostly human towns were targeted," Mariah paused again, "Humans lost six millions of their kin, far more than anyone else. Elves lost only three million, and Avians, a scant hundred thousand. It's the reason why humans dislike Avians. They lost the least. Some humans believe they had a pact with the king demons."

"Humans are alike everywhere," Lilly sighed. "Why do they think Avians had a pact with the demons, they still lost plenty of their own kin."

"When the first Avian town was attacked, the Avian king recalled all the Avian paladins serving human fiefdoms back to the Avian kingdom, to serve as advance guard. It worked, the capital cities of the kingdom, where the most people were, remained safe and unaffected. But even an army of a million Avian soldiers, half of them elite Ravenwings, could not protect the entire kingdom. And the outer fringes, the smallest towns, continues to fall," Mariah replied.

"Even this peaceful world is haunted by a past of bloodshed, war, and grief," Charly lamented.

"Humanity will not change, it will always demand to be first and foremost," Mariah commented, the two girls nodded in a sad agreement. With that said the three girls dispersed to their corners of the bathing pool, resuming their previous actions of personal hygiene.

Elsewhere… 

Kai was still in the inn, brooding over a mug of lighter spirits the Elves did have. Where it took him ten mugs to reach a point of complete relaxation when he drank ale, it would take him three times as many mugs with this light, nearly flavorless alternative. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to forget what happened, forget the look on her face when she came down the stairs. He knew that he upset her, scared her, and maybe pushed her too far. But the moment replayed in his head like a re-occurring dream, he didn't know what happened there, but the second he was so close to her, he could not stop or control himself.

"Why brood? Tall, dark, and spooky?" Vega asked, leaning on the table in front of him. The black-haired girl was clad in a pair of loose black pants and black boots. On top she had a loose white shirt with a drawstring collar. On top of which she wore a snug, but not tight fitting black vest-like cardigan that dipped below her waistline, reaching the tops of her thighs. She also wore a dark blue sash with long loose ends at her side. The cloak was a black as well, with dark blue detailing on the bottom hem, and the hood hem.

"What do you want woman?" Kai demanded, raising his eyes to glare at the woman. She sat down in the chair in front of him.

"What is up with you? First Charly stalks by not even noticing me, now you're moody…"

"Why do you think this has something to do with me?" Kai barked back coldly.

"She was grumbling about a… what did she call you now? Oh… 'That blue-haired player'… yes that's what she called you."

"Player? We weren't playing any games!" Kai barked back.

Vega sighed, she should've known, "In our world, the term 'player' also refers to a man who plays with a woman's feelings. Who says one thing, then takes it back. Or behaves in contradictory ways," Vega explained.

"I see…" was Kai's only reply.

"What did you do to her?" Vega wondered.

"That's none of your business," Kai replied gruffly.

"Maybe not… but Charly is my best friend, and I hate seeing her so… dispassionate about life. Whatever you did, rattled her… and if you by some chance, wish to make it up to her," Vega paused at that, getting up from her seat, "She has a thing for soft toys and flowers, so…" with that Vega walked off. Kai pushed the mug away, suddenly not feeling like drinking. What Vega said make sense, Charly seemed sensitive, and he forgot that. Tossing a coin into his cup he got up and walked outside.

Meanwhile… 

Charly, Lilly, and Mariah were coming back from their baths, Lilly and Mariah were talking energetically among each other, while Charly was walking behind them, looking somber as ever. As she saw him, the melancholy look vanished, to be replaced with anger, fake anger he realized.

"Charly, we need to have a talk," he spoke. The girl nodded slowly, hesitantly. Lilly and Mariah paused, waiting for their friend. Charly hesitated, she was weary of saying yes, but feared seeming rude by saying no.

"Go on, I can take your things back to your room," Lilly spoke. Charly sighed, Lilly just eliminated her only excuse; putting her things on the blond girl's arms she contained a sigh.

"We'll be at the inn," Mariah spoke. Charly nodded slowly. The two women walked off and Charly turned back to Kai.

"You wanted to talk?" Charly asked, trying to keep her distance away from Kai.

"I… want to apologize for earlier, I realize I may have… scared you," Kai began calmly. Charly folded her arms, nodding a little.

"I guess it's alright," Charly replied. "I forgive you, and you really didn't scare me. Just… surprised me," Charly replied. Kai shook his head, wondering if Charly had something wrong with her, no human could ever be that understanding and forgiving.

Elsewhere… 

Farrell and Tahmores stood on high tree branches, a distance away from gates of Fortree. On the ground, sitting, lying, and walking around the tree were a hundred of large, English-Mastiff size demonic dogs. All of them black, with crimson eyes, all of them with large fangs and claws.

"So this is Fortree?" Farrell asked.

"The elves are such weaklings, pacifists never pose any challenge to me, this almost seems a waste of time," Tahmores replied.

"We were sent to retrieve the relic, not massacre innocents!" Farrell argued.

"Ditch the 'I wont kill innocents' gag Farrell. You're pathetic… now it's time!" Tahmores called. The dogs at the base of the tree all raised their heads and howled at the same time.

At the same time…

Charly froze as she heard the loud howl. "What was that? Wolves? So loud… must be many, but… at the same time?" she asked.

"Not wolves…. Hellhounds!" Kai corrected her; he was staring towards the gates. Charly gasped when she saw a hundred red-eyed dogs run into town. "Run! Now! Back to the inn!" Kai called. Charly didn't hesitate one moment, turning around, and running towards the inn, Kai right at her heels. Terror spread through her.

"Why would they come here?" Charly asked, running besides Kai, suddenly glad for her gym teacher driving them like a slave driver.

"Hellhounds are pack animals, not the brightest kind anyways, they are most of the time, under the control and guidance of some powerful demon. They usually obey dog or wolf demons, but…"

They saw Lucile ride up, and stopped, "Find a safe place! We are under attack," she spoke.

"Who is it Lucile?" Charly wondered.

"Two demons, and a pack of a hundred Hellhounds," Lucile replied. "Keep safe please, I'd really hate it if something happened to you," with that Lucile rode off. Charly watched her go. She was scared, hellhounds sounded fearsome. It was then a group of Elven warriors raced by, on top of white horses, towards the scene to help protect the town. There was a thump, a gust of wind, and a small thud that sounded like footfalls. Kai and Charly turned around just in time to see Bryan land, his wings out and he looked ready to fight.

"Kai, good I've found you two. The girls were throwing a fit when we realized the town was under attack and that you two were still out here, stay here… it's safer, I have to help the town," the Ravenwing spoke.

"You can't be thinking of going out to fight Bryan!" Charly called, surprised.

"I have experience with Hellhounds. I don't think the Elves fully realize what danger they are in." Bryan replied, shifting his javelin. "I've fought hellhounds before, I know what kind of things they can do. Those dogs are much too fast to attack on top of a horse, and Elves don't have the innate speed to fight a whole pack of them, they don't stand a chance."

"But why do you care? We're guests here," Kai asked.

Bryan spread his wings and turned to the war scene, _'that war howl… it can only be his pack,' _he thought. By now the sound of combat rang in town like bells, swords clashing, barks, howls, and an occasional scream. "If I don't fight…" Bryan began, taking a weak flap of his large black wings. His voice seemed to be tinted with remorse, it was clear to see how much he hated killing, any killing. But was willing to, to protect innocents. "The whole town will be destroyed," with that added he flapped his wings again, thrusting their mass down, creating a blast of air, with another such flap he took off like a rocket, towards battle.

"Wait! Bryan! How can… Bryan! BRYAN!" Charly called after him.

"Save it Charly, he can't hear you. He is set on fighting so let him go. He's a born warrior, he'll survive… something is going on," Kai commented.

"I noticed… but… why? And can Hellhounds really destroy this whole town?" Charly wondered.

"I don't know, but we better find shelter, it is not safe for us here in the open, c'mon!" Kai grabbed Charly's arm and dragged her towards the inn, however he did not get far as a man landed in front of them, clad in all black, a single-blade axe in his hands.

"Well… well… well… I might as well as start my massacre here," he spoke.

"Get back Charly," Kai pulled her behind him and yanked out his sword. A second man, clad in black-striped orange landed next to him.

"Tahmores, you are forgetting our mission," the second man spoke.

"Go hack up a furball Farrell, and let me have my fun. We can pluck the relic from the ruins of this hell-hole, after my pets burn it to the ground," Tahmores replied gruffly. With that the black-clad demon charged right at them, Kai only had a second to get himself and Charly out of the way. Tahmores was about to charge again when an arrow whizzed by, hitting the demon in the back of his hand. Causing him to drop the axe and turn to the direction from where the arrow came from, yanking out the arrow, uncaring at the blood oozing from the wound, the shaft was snapped in half in his fist.

"Leave my friends alone!" a voice rang. Kai and Charly looked back, spotting Mariah, her bow raised, her eyes looking feline, they were slotted. The pink-haired elf was angry, and rightfully so.

"You dare much elf," Tahmores hissed, raising his injured hand to his mouth, licking his own blood out from the wound like a dog would. He dragged his tongue across the wound, lapping up the blood with a sadistic smirk placed upon his features. There was a lot of blood; the arrow went right through the back of his hand, creating a gaping wound, soon enough the demon's lips were colored crimson by his own blood, yet he continued to lick it all out. A sickening sight to say the least.

Suddenly barks were heard as the hellhounds, smelling their master's blood arrived at the scene, all of them had bloody fangs and claws, but none of them were injured, the blood wasn't theirs. As Tahmores lowered his injured hand, the closest dogs began to lap at his blood with their tongues.

"Get the relic Furball," The dog demon spoke to Farrell. "I'll handle these mortals," his eyes began to glow crimson as the dogs suddenly shrank back. Tucking their tails between their hind legs, the group instantly assumed battle ready stances as Bryan arrived, following the Hellhounds. Farrell nodded and ran off. The group was in no concern with him, too focused on the demon before them.

"Tahmores… I should've known," Bryan spoke, his javelin at a ready. The dog demon spared him a glance and a grin, revealing his bloody fangs.

"Well if it isn't the little crybaby Ravenwing, still seeking to avenge your village?" he asked.

"Die!" Bryan hissed, lunging at him. Tahmores jumped into the air and yanked out his sword…

"I'm going to kill you! And enjoy it too, like I enjoyed slaughtering your village!" Tahmores replied, landing, a sadistic grin once again on his lips.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yep… Tahmores is one sick puppy. Stick around for further chapters. I bet you didn't expect that plot twist at the end. Did you? Review!_

**_Special Corner:_**_ Continuing my Illuminati corner… this time, as promised… I have Nyoka and Fleta._

**_Name:_**_ Fleta_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Swift (English)_

**_Age:_**_ 3200 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Rabbit_

**_Notes:_**_ Perhaps the weakest of the 12, Fleta hates to fight, but she will if needed. In her human form she is no threat, but in her true form, her running can form tornadoes, and she uses her wind magic potently._

**_Powers:_**_ Speed, Fleta is nearly untouchable in battle. She also had wind magic._

**_Weakness:_**_ Her mental weakness is all things female, she can't resist clothing and perfume and things like that. But her physical weakness is her body. She didn't bother to train well enough. Practically any blow could turn into a fatal blow. If such a blow can be landed on her, she is very fast._

**_Name:_**_ Nyoka_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Snake (African)_

**_Age:_**_ 4900 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Snake_

**_Notes:_**_ Ryukai's cousin, he is very intelligent and crafty._

**_Powers:_**_ Nyoka is a magician; he is capable of using various forms of arcane magic. In his true form he becomes a basilisk, his venom can turn things to stone. And his sheer length gives him the ability to constrict and squeeze the life out of his enemy. But his deadliest asset is that in his true form, a slam of his tail on the ground can cause massive quakes._

**_Weakness:_**_ Physically he is not much of a fighter. The only way to kill him, is in his true form is to sever the head._

_Next chapter I will give a short bio on two demons you haven't met yet. Dyami the Rooster, and Everett the pig._


	21. Tiger Soul Awakens

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This the chapter you guys been waiting for. I just know it! Enjoy!

**__**

**_Chapter #21:_**_ Tiger Soul Awakens_

Bryan actually twitched as the Dog demon began to laugh maniacally. "That was thirty years ago, you're still every bit as sick thought."

"And you're every bit as pathetic, still sticking up for worthless creatures such as these, and humans… my, my… I guess it cannot be changed, Ravenwings were always slaves to the filthy humans," Tahmores spoke in a calm tone. This served to further ire the Ravenwing. "But I guess there is still hope for your pathetic kin yet," Tahmores continued, "At least you have pride not to take the filthy humans for mates, unlike some elves do."

"You bastard…" Rei hissed. Mariah pulled out a second arrow and notched it.

"Touchy aren't you? Truth had to bite you in the ass eventually Elf, your kin are pathetic!" Tahmores responded.

"I think we all heard enough!" Takara spoke up. Tahmores spared the woman an amused glanced, though the grin on his features was hardly one of amuse, it was full of malice.

The woman was clad in loose black pants and a pair of boots. On top she had a loose white shirt, with a drawstring collar, the gold and silver flower embroidery on the sleeves offset the white, giving it some color. She also wore an ivory leather bodice that laced at the front with golden-colored laces. The bodice was also decorated in gold and silver embroidery. And finishing the ensemble was a very big cloak. It was cut so that even hoop skirts could be worn with it, and in the wind, it billowed at the woman's feet.

The woman approached Bryan, the malicious smirk on Tahmores' face grew as he raised his sword suddenly, his claws, despite being demon, were still rendered useless by the gaping hole in his hand. "Tahmores, I don't know what the hell your problem is, and honestly I don't care… but do us all a favor, go crawl back into whatever hellhole you crawled out of!" Takara commented. Bryan spared her a weary glance, but the second he took his eyes off Tahmores all hell broke loose.

The dog demon attacked with inhuman speed, his sword raised, Bryan had a split second to yank Takara closer and move out of the way. Tahmores swung his blade back, slashing sideways; Bryan blocked that hit with his javelin, bringing his left wing foreword to cloak Takara who was by now clinging to him. Tala and Kai moved at the dog demon, drawing their own weapons. But they were stopped by the sudden attack from the eighty or so Hellhounds.

"Damn it!" Charly commented, "There are way too many of these mutts!"

"We still need to break through, Bryan will not be able to fend off Tahmores for long," Rei replied, futilely trying to hack away the dogs with his sword. He was fast, but not fast enough to defend himself from the hellhounds that kept attacking from all sides. The girls were trapped in the protective circle Tala, Kai, and Rei formed. With Mariah shooting at them, but she quickly ran out of arrows. There was a thunder of hooves as some Elven guards arrived, Lucile among them, many of them were wounded. But as they saw the plight they joined the fray without a second of hesitation.

Bryan was trying to protect himself and Takara from Tahmores, but the dog demon knew his advantage, holding his Javelin so far away from his body Bryan was misbalanced, and with each hit on the weapon, his arm was jerked aside, or down. Already his arm was beginning to feel the stress, his muscles were beginning to hurt, Tahmores however was not relenting on his attack and it didn't look like he was tiring either.

Suddenly there was an explosion, Tahmores leapt back and turned to the temple. The roof of the building was blown off, lightning surging through the gaping hole in the roof, lightning the town.

"Finally the Furball did something right," he commented.

"Oh no! The temple! The Elders!" Lucile gasped. That cost her as a Hellhound leapt up, his jaws agape, knocking the woman off her Unicorn, Lucile had an instant to grab its jaws to keep it from tearing out her windpipe. Rei came to her aide and send the Hellhound flying with a yelp, it fell to the ground, dead, it's back sliced open by Rei's sword. Lucile however looked shaken.

Suddenly the temple roof was sent skyward as a huge twenty-foot orange, black-striped tiger rose from the gaping hole, roof debris falling around it like rain. Its paws were alight with lightning, and its eyes shone solid, pupil-less yellow. The tiger moved as if running on the wind as he flew over the group, a slim chain dangling between his fangs, upon which hung an amulet.

"I got the bauble Tahmores, lets go!" he called. Tahmores glanced back at the group, his eyes suddenly exploded into a bright blue glow as before their eyes he transformed into a huge black dog. He took off into a run through town, his Hellhounds behind him. Bryan let go of Takara, breathing a sigh of relief, the woman looked a little ruffled around the edges, but it was to be expected. He was secretly just glad she was alright.

"Oh no you don't!" Mariah hissed, yanking out a previously used arrow from one of the dead Hellhounds, she notched it, and aimed it at the fleeing tiger, drawing back the bowstring as far as she could without snapping the bow. She released the arrow, sending it flying, whistling through the air. Farrell saw the arrow too late and it strafed his side, but the pain made him lose his focus, the demon stumbled in the air, the amulet slipping from his fangs. Rei burst foreword, doing a good impression of a baseball player sliding home, he caught the amulet before it could shatter on the ground.

Farrell didn't waste any time, diving down, landing on the ground on his paws. "Return that to me, and I wont have to kill you," he spoke.

"This is our treasure, you wont be getting your hands on it demon," Rei replied, the stone began to glow and resonate as Farrell returned to his humanoid form. His hand sliding to the hilt of his katana.

"I don't wish to fight," Farrell began, "On my honor as a Samurai, I promise if you give me the stone, I will let you all live," he spoke. The stone in Rei's hands began to pulsate, emitting light and energy. The energy swirled, engulfing the elf, creating a protective aura, it seemed like the stone itself did not wish to fall into demon hands.

"And the answer is still no," Rei replied.

"As you wish," Farrell replied quietly, drawing out his katana. It began to spark with lightning, "I hate to do this… but… I have orders," he added.

Tahmores returned with his Hellhounds, standing over Farrell, growling. His jowls raised, and his fangs bared. "How did I know you would lose it Furball," He growled down at Farrell. With that said the dog jumped over and charged at Rei who lifted his sword. White energy swirled around the hilt, spreading down to the tip. The sword began to glow. Lifting the blade Rei swung it out sideways; energy formed a crescent shaped blast that surged foreword, cracking like lightning as it moved at high speed, heading right for Tahmores. Four streams of energy that dug up the ground as they passed, forming shallow trenches, trailed the blast. Coning out from the spot where Rei stood. Tahmores was hit head on and sent back, blood flying everywhere from the wound the cutting energy caused. Tahmores hit the ground hard, half-skidding, half-rolling along, his blood flying everywhere, along with fur, rock and dust.

His Hellhounds attacked second but were dealt the same blast; Rei's eyes became nearly emotionless as he swung the sword with deft ease. The dogs were thrown farther back, their blood flying out from their bodies where the energy crescent and the trailing blasts hit them. They hit the ground, mutilated, missing appendages and chunks of flesh, and didn't rise, instantly killed. Unlike Tahmores who was struggling to rise to his feet. The other twenty or so Hellhounds tucked their tails between their hind legs and cowered back, suddenly not so brave.

"Leave, I still have plenty of energy," Rei spoke in a deathly emotionless tone. The energy continued to swirl around him, rising, cracking like lightning, fast forming a shape of a white tiger made wholly of energy, it looked like it was made of lightning.

Tahmores growled but limped away; he knew he was in no shape to fight, another blow like that would kill him. His remaining Hellhounds followed, whining at their master in a pathetic display of canine sympathy.

Farrell however remained, flicking his Katana he slid it back into his sheathe. He didn't wish to fight. "I'll be back," he spoke.

"Wait a minute!" Lilly called out. Farrell glanced back. "You're a samurai, right? Then why are you fighting us? Why did you come here to kill innocents?" she asked.

"I have orders," the tiger demon replied calmly.

"So… for these orders you will forsake your Bushido vow to defend innocents?" Lilly asked. Farrell turned around, his cat-like eyes became thoughtful, the woman's words rang truth, but he couldn't forsake his kind.

"I will not forsake my family," the tiger replied. With that he transformed into his tiger form and took, lightning once again cracking at his paws.

After Farrell vanished Rei sighed, the pressure and stress leaving his body along with remainder of his energy, his sword dropping the ground in a loud clutter.

"Rei!" Mariah ran foreword, enveloping the black-haired elf in her arms as he slumped foreword, exhausted. The others gathered around him, worried for their friend.

"The temple," Rei mumbled, trying in vain to straighten, "I have to see the elders…" he got up, taking his sword, the chain of the amulet still coiled around his fingers.

"Rei, you're barely standing! Don't even think about it!" Mariah put her arm around his shoulders, supporting the man as he stumbled towards the temple. As much as she protested, his resolve remained; he was going to stumble all the way to the temple, even if it killed him. 'Rei why do you have to be so stubborn?' Mariah thought to herself, she was really worried for him. She just wished that for once he wasn't so stubborn, that for once she wouldn't have to feel so helpless, so unable to help him.

Elsewhere…

Standing among the high trees on a sturdy branch some distance away from the town was Ryukai. He was observing the scene keenly. His wings spread wide for balance, his arms folded over his chest, and his tail moving lazily, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. He watched the whole battle scene. And the ease with which the elf wielded the power of the amulet, as if he himself was Koen. The warrior that used the same stone the elf wielded, over three thousand years ago. The same warrior that so gallantly protected Dion in the final fight. He could still remember his courage, and power. Though that didn't match his own.

He wondered if sending Tahmores was a mistake, the dog proved very much incapable of handling the power of the stone, and now the elf knew of the power he had, and getting that power away from him would prove to be all the more difficult.

"The amusement is being replaced by dislike now," he spoke to now one in particular. "Only for so long, can the same jesters entertain the king." With that said he turned away from the scene and took off into the air. Flying free of the canopies he transformed into a large, hundred foot long oriental dragon with four limbs and wings. With a flap of his giant wings the dragon was soaring through layers of clouds, unbothered by them.

Meanwhile…

Rei stumbled through the gates of the temple. All around him the building was devastated, walls were crumbling, and the ceiling looked ready to fall on their heads. "Stay out here Mariah. All of you stay out here. It's much too dangerous…" he spoke. Mariah let go of his arm, and did as she was told, Rei continued his stumbling walk inside, leaning on the wall for the support his knees were suddenly unable to give him.

Soon enough he found himself in the chamber of the elders. The roof was completely gone; the whole room looked like a huge lightning bolt had struck it. Debris were strewn all over the floor, mostly chunks of the ceiling and the walls. There were many small fires licking at chunks of cloth lying on the ground.

"Elder Lucious? Lady Serenity?" Rei called. The two appeared from the back room and Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you unharmed," he added.

"Are you alright Rei?" Lucious asked in concern, noting that the young elf was practically holding unto the wall for dear life, his face was ashen white, and his eyes looked tired and devoid of all energy.

"I got this!" Rei help up his free hand, around his fingers was the chain, on which hung the suspended amulet. Serenity approached, moving to take the item from his hands.

"Thank you Rei," she spoke, but as he fingers touched the item, it glowed furiously, surrounding the elf with energy again. The lady moved her hand away from it, the item calmed. She shook her head a little.

"I cannot take it Rei," she spoke.

"Why not? It belongs here, doesn't it?" Rei asked.

"The spirit trapped within chose you Rei, it will not anyone else touch the item as long as you live, and… there is another reason. If the item remains here, the demons will be back, it's no longer safe here," Lucious replied.

"Rei, that item was hidden in this village for nearly three thousand years. What you hold there is the Tiger Soul Amulet, one of the relics used in the scouring and its powers are immense, but have previously been dormant. In the last couple of years, the powers woke again. Ever since you have come to this village as a baby, the powers of the stone were steadily waking up. Growing stronger, it seems like they were waiting for just the moment… I believe… you were destined to own, and master the powers of the relic," Serenity added.

"Why me?" Rei wondered.

"That… we might never know," Lucious replied. "The spirits are fickle, maybe the spirit of this relic got tired of its millennial hibernation. Maybe it's just… lonely. Maybe it's something else…" Lucious put in.

"Rei, take the relic, and wear it with pride. It is yours now. And I believe the spirit inside it, could not have chosen a better master. Your kind and pure heart will allow the spirit to release its powers freely. And with it… you can defend your friends from whatever may come on your long journey," Serenity continued. Rei nodded, the amulet in his hands began to glow again. He glanced at it oddly.

'So I'm stuck with you huh?' he thought. He then glanced at the elders. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Rei, now go… don't keep her worried. The worry is beginning to saturate into the walls of this old place," Serenity added. Rei blinked in surprise, wondering whom the elder lady meant by 'her'. But then he realized that there could only be one person whose worry the elder could sense so clearly. "Good night Elder Lucious, Lady Serenity," he bid them; turning around he limped back towards the exit. 'Mariah…' he thought.

Outside, the group stood anxious waiting for Rei to return. Bryan meanwhile moved back, he had his javelin behind his back, and was holding his right arm at the elbow, as if he had a sling on; his right arm was sore from the fight against Tahmores. He couldn't believe he let the dog escape again, and what worse, had to watch the elf nearly kill the demon with one swing, whereas he couldn't land a single blow on him. It made him feel inferior, even if Rei's newfound powers came from some sort of magic; it still made him feel inferior. He didn't like that feeling, not one little bit. He didn't bother to retract his wings as he walked the streets back to the inn.

"Bryan! Wait!" The Ravenwing glanced back, spotting Takara who was jogging to catch up with him. "Oh… thanks," she gasped.

"What is it?" Bryan wondered. Takara straightened and glanced at him. Raising her hand she put it on his shoulder.

"Thanks for earlier," She spoke. Bryan jerked away gruffly, not being particularly fond of contact. Takara was surprised, but her hand brushed up against his wing, the Ravenwing bristled at that. The momentary brush raised Takara's curiosity; shyly she passed her hand over his wing. 'His plumage… it's so soft, I would image it'd be rougher, like the rest of him… rough around the edges,' she thought to herself. In a flash Bryan had her wrist in his crushing grip causing the girl to whimper in surprise.

"Never… touch my wings again, go it?" he hissed. Takara nodded in surprise, confused about what she did wrong, she didn't go against the feathers, so there was no way she could've hurt him, was there? A second later he let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry…" Takara replied, "I didn't think I'd hurt you."

"It's not that," The Ravenwing ground out, walking away, "It's just that they're really sensitive," with that he was airborne, and gone, leaving Takara there, confused as never before.

Meanwhile…

Mariah helped Rei to the inn, and to his room. This wasn't the best room in the place. It only had a bed, a table, a chair, a small dresser, a vanity with a mirror and the windows had heavy shutters, which were closed against the cold. The room walls were colored creamy, everything in the room seemed to have a lighter color theme, whites, ivories, and pale yellows of multiple shades. "Are you alright?" she asked as the elf discarded his cloak, boots, and belt, climbing unto the bed and under the covers. The strange amulet, Mariah noticed, was still with him, now hanging around his neck.

"Yea Mariah, I'm just tired," Rei replied.

"I'm glad," the pink-haired elf responded, wiping at the corner of her eye with her hand. Rei raised his hand and placed it on her cheek as she leaned over the bed, watching him.

"Don't cry Mariah," he spoke.

"I can't help it, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, I was careless again," Rei continued.

"Oh Rei!" Mariah lunged foreword, quickly, but carefully winding her arms around his neck. "Don't say that! I thought that about you a hundred times, and I just realized that if it weren't for your carelessness, we'd still probably be fighting those two demons. You aren't careless! You are brave, and caring… And I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," she babbled into Rei's ear quietly. Rei smiled and put his hand on the back of her head, stroking her pink hair gently.

"Don't worry… with this trinket with me, I have the power to protect all of you now, I have the power to protect you."

"I wish you didn't have to protect us Rei, all this danger… I'm scared I'm going to lose you!" Mariah whimpered.

"You wont lose me, never…" Rei replied. Mariah pulled away, looking into his eyes as the elf sat up, still holding on to her, though his hand was on hers now.

"You promise?" Mariah asked shyly. Rei pulled her close, their noses now brushing.

"I promise," he replied. Mariah smiled but her smile was gone in a second as Rei kissed her, softly. Not going too far. Mariah returned his kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Rest now," she whispered. Both were blushing. Rei slumped back and pulled the blanket further up, slipping his arms under it. Mariah watched him for an instant them moved to leave.

"I love you Mariah," Rei whispered. Mariah blushed brilliantly. Surprised at his words.

"I love you too Rei," she whispered, opening the door and stepping out. As she closed the door, she didn't see him smile.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I love how the ending scene came out. SO cute! Don't you like that bit of Rei/Mariah fluff?_

**_Special Corner:_**_ Continuing with the special corner. This time, as promised I have… _

**_Name:_**_ Dyami (Not Yet Introduced)_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Eagle (Native American)_

**_Age:_**_ 4000 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Rooster_

**_Notes:_**_ Very hot tempered and unpredictable._

**_Powers:_**_ He uses two swords. In his true form he becomes a harpy eagle. With one flap of his wings he can form gale-force winds, and even sonic booms capable of rendering his enemy deaf._

**_Weakness:_**_ Clip his wings, and he's practically defenseless._

**_Name:_**_ Everett (Not Yet Introduced)_

**_Name Meaning:_**_Wild boar, strong (English)_

**_Age:_**_ 3900 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Pig_

**_Notes:_**_ Brute Strength, Earth Magic_

**_Powers:_**_ Everett relies on his strength to pull him thought. He is a martial artist and loves to show off his skill. His punch into the ground can open fissures. In his true form he becomes a large boar capable of causing earth-quakes with his thrashing._

**_Weakness:_**_ Food, he can't resist it. He is also weak to poisons. Weak stamina, he easily tires out._

_That's it for this time. Next time I will tell you a bit about that last two Illuminati. The trickster monkey Valin, and the strong ox Taurean._


	22. The Tragedy Of Neet

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 22, mostly a filler, and mostly about the tragedy of Bryan's past. I wanted to show you guys just WHY he's so hell-bent on killing Tahmores.

**_Chapter #22:_**_ The Tragedy Of Neet_

The sun was beginning to peak over the eastern horizon of Chrysalis as Bryan lay on the inn roof, his wings spread out. He lay on his back, staring at the northern moon that was getting ready to set at the southeast. The sky was steadily growing lighter, yet he couldn't sleep. He could not find peace and solace with himself.

His memory kept drifting back to the events of thirty years ago, the sound of screams, dogs barking in the night… the smell of burning wood and roof tar. And the putrid stench of human blood, spilt by the dog demons.

_Flashback, thirty years before… in Neet._

A child ran down a cobblestone street. Around him, the little village was burning; all the buildings were set ablaze, screams echoed through town, dog barks, and the sounds of metal clashing against metal. His sensitive nose was assaulted by the foul stench of burning, smoldering wood and roof tar, lined with the scent of fresh-spilled blood. The boy ran quicker, urging his legs to run as fast as he could, too afraid was he to take flight, lest his wings catch fire from the roofs during take off. His light lavender hair whipped in his face by the blazing hot wind. "Hurry up mommy!" he called behind him to the woman trailing him, she ran faster, scooping the boy in her arms as they ran through the town. Feathers exploded out of her back, forming a pair of pure white wings as she took off.

"Where's daddy?" the boy asked as they flew over the town.

"Fighting the demons Bryan, you need to be strong… I will have to leave you for a while, while I go help your father fight off the demons," the woman replied.

"No! I wont let you mommy! You'll get hurt! You'll leave me!" the boy clutched at his mother's dress. She placed her hand on the back of his head as she flew, unable to gain enough altitude due to the erratic updrafts caused by the flaming village. The erratic updraft formed swirling eddies of air, and she had trouble keeping herself in the air, the boy could probably sense it.

"Don't worry Bryan, I will be back, just… keep safe, and remain hidden. The dogs will not find you here," the woman landed, moving the building standing on the edge of town, prying the door open she stepped inside. The walls were lined with barrels, and the woman had to scrunch her nose as the scent of alcohol filled her nostrils. The winery was the only safe place left, the saturated wood of the barrels would protect from the licking flames, while the smell of the alcohol would disguise scents.

"Remain hidden here, and do not come out until the fire is gone, or someone comes back for you. Do not make a sound; the dogs will not be able to smell you here. But they will be able to hear you." The woman instructed, setting the child down among a bunch of upright barrels.

"Don't go mommy!" the boy cried as the woman moved away.

"I have to… goodbye Bryan, for now," with that the woman left.

"MOMMY!" the boy cried after her. But to no avail, the woman did not return. The boy huddled into the corner and decided to follow his mother's instructions and remain quiet and hidden, among the putridly smelling barrels. No matter how much the smell of them wanted to overwhelm him. 'I am going to be strong,' he thought, 'just like mommy said… just like daddy, I will be strong and remain here,' he told himself sternly.

Hours came and went as the boy huddled in the corner, afraid for his life. Then finally silence came, and the morning birds sung again. Light streamed through the cracks in the walls, and the smell of flames and blood was going away. Little Bryan climbed from between the barrels and peaked outside the winery door, the sight that greeted him was horrendous, and the village was gone, burned to the ground.

The boy took off in a run to the village. The sight on the streets was disgusting. Bodies were strewn all over; everyone was dead. He could tell they were all dead. All the humans, all the Elves, and all the Avians that co-existed in this village, all of them, massacred. Many still clutching their weapons, which proved to be useless in the end.

Running further into town the boy saw black and white feathers, fearing the worst he followed the trail. There in the plaza he saw the last thing a six-year-old boy wants to see. His father and mother lying on the ground on their sides, their hands clasped, their clothing stained in blood and singed with ash. Their feathers were strewn around them in an ethereal visage; his father's jet black contrasting with his mother's snow-white. Young Bryan ran foreword, falling to his knees between them, not caring about the pain, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me! You promised! Mommy you promised you'd be back for me! Daddy… you said you would never lose!" the boy cried, tears slipping from his eyes in rivers as he gulped down the weight of the realization; his parents weren't going to wake up. He was… alone. Some distance away was his father's javelin, the blade jammed into the ground; the feather marker was burned, singed.

"Well… well… well… It would seem there were survivors," a voice spoke. The young boy turned around sharply, rising to his feet. Coming face to face with a grinning man, his claws, his hands, were colored red with blood. At his feet circled dogs.

"You killed my parents!" the boy accused.

"That I did…" the man replied, eyeing the crying child before him, smiling deviously at his tears.

"Why? We did nothing to you!" the boy replied.

"That's none of your business crybaby, you wont live long without your parents anyways, and I really don't see the point in killing a defenseless child, you pose no challenge to me," the man replied.

"You bastard!" Little Bryan called. The man laughed a loud, bark-like laugh. Before walking away, his demonic dogs at his heels.

"I'm done here," he replied.

"What's your name demon?" The child barked back.

"Hmm… well," the demon paused, "seeing as you wont survive long, I don't see the harm in telling you. Feel honored, child… I do not usually have mercy, but this kill was so satisfying, that my blood lust is gone. And I will tell you my name, so that your soul will, at least, how the humans put it… rest in peace in the nether-plain. It's Tahmores." With that said the dog demon left. Leaving the little boy there to cry.

Wiping at his tears little Bryan approached his father's Javelin, grasping it by the neck he strained and yanked it out of the ground, barely managing to balance himself out, as the weapon was very heavy. He then turned to see where the demon went.

"Mark my words dog… I will not let you get away with killing my parents!" he spoke out loud, wiping at his tears with his free hand. Glancing at his father, his eyes losing the shine of emotion as ice took over their steely abysmal depths, "I will become strong like daddy… no… stronger! I will become so strong, daddy would be proud of me! And then I will get you… I vow here and now…"

_End Flashback..._

"… I will kill you!" Bryan echoed his vow, made so seemingly long ago yet it seemed like yesterday that his happy, innocent childhood was ripped away by the demonic dog Tahmores and his pack. The hate still burned strong in his heart as he clutched at his father's, now his, Javelin.

He remembered the next fifteen years as clearly as he remembered all the mistakes he ever made. All the training, countless hours of practice, to master the javelin, and then sword, to grow stronger, faster, and more powerful. The countless hours he forced himself to fly, even when his wings felt ready to fall off and his muscles screamed in fiery agony, so that they would be strong and allow him to fly for hours with no rest. Only to nearly throw it all away on his very first mercenary job, and that mistake's scar, he wore as a brand on his right upper arm. But he figured that made him stronger too, it taught him not to be naïve and expect everyone to understand him and what happened to him.

Seeing how the sun was almost clear of the forest beyond the town, Bryan got up and moved to the trap door that led to the inn below. As much as he would've loved to sleep on the roof, he couldn't, the group would be departing today, and he had things to do. He'd just have to sleep during the ride. It wasn't like with other human men who paid him for their assistance, the girls grew very quiet if they noticed him dozing.

Some time later, most of the group was in front of the inn where Rei parked the wagon, he had his nose buried in the Chrysalis map given to them, and looked avidly interested in it. Charly, and Lilly were going through a checklist Mariah scribbled down, making sure they had everything in their wagon. Mariah herself was making sure the wagon was still in good shape, usually Rei's 'duty' but she ordered him to sit this one out, due to his encounter with the demons last night. For the long road ahead, a chest maker spared them eight medium size chests that fit under wagon benches. All of them were waterproof.

"So we got the water, that's the most important thing. The medical supplies chest is in order, and those two contain the spare blankets," Lilly counted off, "were just about ready to go."

Hikaru appeared in her new clothing, all geared to go, "The boys will be here in a minute, and god forbid if you three aren't done by then," she joked. Rei looked up from the map, quirking his eyebrow at Hikaru in a Spok-like fashion at what she was wearing. The girl was clad in a loose white chemise that hung off her shoulders. Over it she wore a light bodice that framed her figure and supported her bust, but unlike Takara, and Charly's, hers wasn't laced at the front, but had straps and buttons, it was also less rigid since it wasn't made of leather. She also wore black form-hugging pants and mid-shin boots, the pants tucked into them. On the simple leather belt she wore, she also had a long simple dagger, for protection. And on top she had a hooded cloak that tied on simple strings around her neck. Her hair was done in a single braid that hung over her shoulder.

"Are we ready to leave?" Kai asked as soon as he exited the inn and approached the wagon.

"Just about, your highness," Charly replied sarcastically.

"Don't start Charly," Kai warned. Charly glanced at him, surprised to see that he was no longer wearing his red sleeveless shirt. He now had a black leather top that looked like Bryan's, and probably had the same openings on the back. He also had light armor on top of that, protecting his right shoulder, considering Kai was right handed, and wielded his sword in his right hand, it made sense. He also wore a new hooded cloak that closed at the front on three straps, and clips. Behind his back was his new sword, a finer steel blade in a sheathe that ran along his back, the sheath had a small clip, made so that his sword would not fall out if he was flying. Snapping out of her stupor Charly stuck out her tongue at him and moved deeper into the wagon.

Tala and Bryan appeared; the latter immediately going for his place in the wagon, in the deep corner where he usually dozed while traveling, with his head against the soft awning on the wagon's cover. Not that he ever got to doze for long.

Just then Lucile rode up on Uni, with another guard behind her, "Oh I caught you before you left. That good," the Elven woman spoke. Mariah immediately approached her. Lucile reached into her pack and pulled out a sealed envelope, "Elder Lucious asked me to give you this letter. It's for the elders in Guin."

"Forget it, we are not doing mail duty," Tala commented. Just then Takara, and Vega appeared, completing their merry troop.

"This letter is not that type of letter. You will need to stop in Guin regardless… seeing as you will need suppliesafter crossingthe Cursed Desert; the Elder says that there is something of high value in Guin, something that might come of some use to you. And this letter… in addition to Rei having the Tiger Soul Amulet, will let you at least see that precious treasure," Lucile explained.

"What is it?" Takara wondered.

"I don't know, the elder never told me, he said that everything is in this letter. Though… he said you should not open it until you arrive, as that may prove to be trouble, if the wax seal is broken," Lucile replied.

"Could it be another relic like this?" Rei asked, his hand clasping the amulet hanging around his neck.

"Maybe, I do not know," Lucile replied, "But I know this… if the elder thinks it's of value, it must be of value. Now I have to leave, damage survey to complete, and things to take care of after last night's attack. I hope you understand, I wish you good luck, and may your journey be an easy, and swift one, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Lucile," Mariah replied. Lucile nodded, smiled and rode off.

"With our luck, and these wenches around… it'll be anything but swift and easy," Tala commented, "and now we have to do mail duty, what next?"

"Tala, If you're so displeased with all of this, then leave, no one is holding you back," Vega spoke.

"Don't order me around wench! This wagon was bought on my winnings, and I'm not going anywhere until I am paid back, in full," the redhead retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Materialistic pig," Vega grumbled.

"Stupid wench," the avian grumbled back. An instant later a slap resonated as Vega paid Tala his dues.

"I am not a wench!" she hissed before climbing into the wagon and vanishing. Tala glared at her retreating back, rubbing his now sore cheek, on which was a clear, red handprint.

"You got what was coming to you Tala, Vega is normally placid, but you are really bothersome," Charly voiced from inside the wagon.

"Don't start with me too Charly, you wont want me to finish it, and you," Tala replied, his eyes narrowed, showing his raging anger.

"I agree with her, don't be an idiot. Threats don't work on them," Kai added, climbing into the wagon as well.

"Et tu Kai? Supporting those wenches?" Tala accused.

"No, I'm just not a masochist. Women, any women… have a hell of a slap when angry, but you know that now, don't you?" Kai replied with a grin the size of Jupiter on his face. Tala growled, wondering since when Kai was ever so sensitive about humans, particularly women. Absent-mindedly he rubbed at his sore cheek, on which burned Vega's clear handprint.

Half an hour later the group was on it's way again. The girls were avidly chatting among themselves about things. Even Mariah enjoyed the gossip banter; it was a nice reprieve from fighting and all that. Vega was still glaring at Tala occasionally when he commented on anything, and the Avian would glare back just as venomously.

Charly however was more interested in watching the road over Rei's shoulder like she usually did. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess; nothing made sense anymore. For every question answered, ten more appear and demand answers. And for the first time in the month or so she spent around Kai, she was afraid of him. Afraid of the strange feelings she felt that night. The fear was not going away, if anything it was becoming worse, with the knowledge that they'll spend more time journeying, she was afraid of her feelings for the Avian growing. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she caught his glance and lingered there before turning away. Kai meanwhile continued to watch her, his gaze not wavering occasionally he would blink. But after a while, he gave up, the girl did not look back again, and he didn't wish the others to finally understand that he wasn't staring at the road ahead.

Evening came quickly and group broke for camp. After sleeping off his sleepless night, Bryan decided to burn off some energy by going and hunting something down for the stew Mariah was now making. Rei was setting up the place and making sure the horses were let out to graze. Hikaru and Takara were eagerly helping Mariah by peeling some vegetables for the stew.

Kai was practicing with his new sword, getting the weight of it and getting used to it. He was swinging it in the air, his cloak off, and wings out, working on mastering it in the form he'd be using it most likely. Charly was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Meanwhile trying to look like she was studying the herb book they got in Fortree with Lilly and Vega. There was just something about his rhythmic, dance-like movements that captivated her. Tala was lounging on a low tree branch, watching the moons of Chrysalis rise. It was clear to see he was still bitter about Vega slapping him, though Vega had no intention of apologizing to the Avian.

Bryan came back with a small fowl he caught, lying in a wooden bowl, the bird looked almost like a chicken in it's shape, except it's neck was longer, more like that of a goose. He already cleaned it, and gutted it, seeing as the bird was completely feather-less and missing tasteless appendages.

"Here's the meat," he set the bird down.

"Thank you Bryan, the stew will be done in an hour," Mariah replied. An hour sure seemed like an eternity to the hungry Ravenwing at the moment. Avian metabolism was faster, and required feeding more often.

"Well that's the last of these potatoes!" Takara announced putting the last peeled potatoes into the bowl Mariah had set out for her.

"I'm done with these carrot-like things too," Hikaru added.

Bryan walked away, figuring he'd go clean up a little after the messy gutting of the fowl, who knew such a little bird could have so much blood? Though he managed to keep it off his clothing, his hands were a whole other story. A sight he didn't enjoy, even if the blood wasn't of someone he killed, but of a wildfowl.

"Bryan wait up a little! Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" he replied emotionlessly.

"Can I ask about your past?" Takara wondered, deciding to cut down to the chase.

**_Author Notes:_**_ That's it for 22. The ending was iffy. But I hope you like it. Review! Done on somewhat of a rush, so spelling will be iffy._

**_Special Corner:_**_ Alright this is the last section. Now you will get the bios on the last 2 Illuminati demons!_

**_Name:_**_ Valin_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Monkey King (Hindi)_

**_Age:_**_ 4100 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Monkey_

**_Notes:_**_ Valin is a trickster, he loves to play practical jokes, expect his aren't harmless. He is known by humans to set fires to whole villages just because he considers seeing fleeing humans funny._

**_Powers:_**_ Valin uses Illusion magic to assume any form he wishes. Though he gets none of the special powers that form would have, only the physical attributes._

**_Weakness:_**_ His illusion magic, if it doesn't work on someone, he is incapable of defending himself without it._

**_Name:_**_ Taurean_

**_Name Meaning:_**_ Strong as a bull (African-American)_

**_Age:_**_ 4900 years_

**_Sign:_**_ Ox_

**_Notes:_**_ Taurean fight similarly to Everett, thought he uses weapons. The two are in fact distant cousins._

**_Powers:_**_ Physical Strength, earth magic. He uses two large double-headed axes. And his brute strength allows him to cleave rock in half with them. In his true form he becomes a large ox with deadly sharp horns. His stampeding charge can open up fissures and shake the ground like an earthquake._

**_Weakness:_**_ His sheer bulk, he is very sluggish and ungraceful when maneuvering._


	23. Wayward Traveler

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter, plot advances again. As well you get some cute fluff. And someone new shows up, whom? Read on to find out!

**__**

**_Chapter #23:_** _Wayward Traveler_

Bryan chose to ignore her question, continuing to walk off. Finally he stopped and sat down under a large tree, Takara caught up and stood over him a moment before shyly sitting down next to him. Bryan had a melancholy look on his features as he raised one knee and put his arm on it.

"Why so glum?" Takara asked. The Ravenwing ignored that too, as he looked up at the stars, Takara watched him, waiting for his reply. His eyes drifted shut and his other hand rested in his lap.

"My past is hardly a happy tale. I joined this group seeking escape from it, but I cannot escape it now. I vowed some years ago to kill the demon that slew my family, but over the years, the anger went away somewhat, and the pain subsided… but it is still there," Bryan spoke quietly, so quietly that Takara had to strain her ears to hear him. His voice rumbled like thunder in the distance, low, seemingly coming out as if he is speaking to himself.

"Tahmores brought back the anger and reopened the old wounds?" Takara asked. Bryan nodded slowly, Takara sighed and cast her gaze down.

"He is not a merciful demon Takara, even for demons he is cruel and sadistic. A fight with him is always a matter of life or death. Never forget that. But what bothers me is that I was unable to land a single blow on him, while Rei threw him aside as he was a helpless pup," Bryan continued.

"I was in the way Bryan, that's why. And Rei didn't do it on his own, its that trinket he had, don't feel redundant. You're not, I still owe you my life," Takara spoke, smiling, trying to act as supportive as she could, but it didn't seem to be working on him. Bryan only chuckled low in his throat, hardly a laugh of amusement or cheer, if anything it sounded sarcastic.

"The only thing I had to live for is avenging my family, that seems to be my only purpose in life. And it's not much a purpose. You could say I don't have one at all. But when I met you girls… I began to feel like I was given a new purpose. I feel like I have to protect you from the likes of Tahmores. I feel it's my duty, and it's something I would do gladly. But, it would seem that right now, I am no longer the strongest fighter on this team." he explained.

"So the soldier in you can now fight with his heart, soul, and body as one. But Bryan… having no purpose to fight, no need to fight, does not make you a redundant soldier. It just makes you a soldier with no war, a soldier at peace. And we don't need the strongest warrior on our team, with teamwork; nothing will be our match, not even those demons! You're our friend, and that's enough." Takara countered.

"A soldier with no purpose, no need to fight, is a soldier with no loyalties to fight for, no honor to defend, no one to protect. And that's what mercenaries like me are, soldiers with no loyalties. It's what I chose to do in my life, because it means I'm not tied down, I can pursue my revenge in peace," The Ravenwing explained.

Takara blinked, as always he seemed unwilling to let his shell slip. He was retreating into his mask of darkness. And there was nothing she could do about it, how was one supposed to deal with something like that?

"You don't need to worry about us. And I think you should let go of past grudges. What is in the past… is in the past, we cannot change what happened. And the demon you wish to slay, if you are not careful, may become your mirror image. Think about that. I'm not telling you how live your life… but I'm just offering some advice."

Bryan let his knee drop, yet he still held unto Takara's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, her hand was much smaller, much more fragile looking, but as she squeezed his fingers, the strength in it came evident, so much like in the girl to whom it belonged. All the girls appeared dainty and frail, but they had inner strength to them and that was probably the reason he wished to protect them. Takara slipped her hand from his grip, not comfortable with the lingering contact.

"And it's good advice, you're right," Bryan replied, his voice sounding a little warmer now, like a husky purr, resonating deep in his chest before coming out in deep, sensual tenor. "But revenge was what pushed me to survive the hardships of training after my village, Neet, was destroyed. I was the sole survivor because my mother hid me among wine barrels in the town's winery, it was separated from the town because it stood in a wine orchard, hidden among the groves, isolated, and so it never caught fire. I vowed that night to kill Tahmores, and revenge was the only thing I had, as I had nothing else. No family would adopt an avian, much less a Ravenwing, knowingly. I grew up on my own ever since I was six, in human years."

"I see," Takara replied, moving closer to him, there was a sense of closeness between them now, sitting like so, sharing the heart's burden was bringing her closer to finally understanding him. Raising one hand she gently caressed the bandage tied around his right bicep, the same bandage concealing his mark. "I understand now… I think I do. And let's not speak of this anymore. It's your private business. But I have to say this… all these demons that keep attacking us. I feel they are all connected. I wonder who they are, and what they want. Because I have a feeling, that no one who comes in contact with any of them, ever walks away a happy person." Her fingers continued to move, finding the edge of the bandage she coyly pulled it out, the bandage slipped from around his arm as she traced the outline of the feather marking his arm, "If it didn't mean what it means, it'd be a shame to cover it up," she added as an afterthought.

"If it didn't mean what it means… I wouldn't have it," Bryan replied, trying to ignore the oddly pleasant tingling sensation spreading down his arm from her contact. "The wings are a blessing with a curse in disguise. I don't fit in anywhere because of them. And that marking makes me a misfit among my own kind."

"You belong with us now, we can be like your second family. If you want that is." Takara replied, moving her fingers lazily up his arm to his shoulder, "And I like your wings. I think they're beautiful, and soft… you should be proud of them. They're a part of who you are, and nothing will change that. You have something so many of my kind could only wish for." Bryan just hummed softly in agreement. Takara stroked his shoulder slowly, and he found himself enjoying the sensation a little too much. "You're a wonderful friend Bryan, never forget that."

"You might want to stop while you're ahead," The Ravenwing shifted. Glancing at her with a gaze that looked less melancholy than before. He took hold of her hand and moved it away from his shoulder, there was only so much he could take. Takara smiled back a little, realizing that it was stupid to expect him not to mind her little caresses.

"I'm Sorry," Takara scooted away a little, blushing faintly. "I got carried away," she added sheepishly.

"It's-" Bryan cut himself off, his head jerking to the side, letting go of her hand instantly, and practically leaping up unto his feet. Takara looked up, alarmed, surprised, and worried at the same time. But the worry was gone as soon as Kai appeared from the trees. Takara realized Bryan probably heard his approach and didn't wish the blue-haired man to see them.

"There you are, the stew is ready, get it before Tala and I take your part of the fowl," Kai spoke, turning back and walking away. Bryan glared at his retreating back, but his glare dissipated as he offered his hand to Takara.

"Coming?" he asked. Takara nodded and took his hand. Bryan pulled her up, making it look effortless. The two walked silently back to the camp.

"Bryan…" Takara realized something was missing.

"What?" the Ravenwing asked. He had a small smile on his features, something so rare, she didn't wish to take away what would be his moment of being carefree.

"Nevermind," Takara replied, glancing back she saw the bandage he used to conceal his mark flutter away on the wind. Takara smiled. Glancing back at Bryan, her smile widened, 'He really is quite amazing,' she thought.

Some time later...  
The morning came seemingly all too soon and the group was on it's way again. The weather was odd indeed; gentle rain clouds dropped rain on the ground, yet in the spot where they temporarily broke, the sun would shine through casting tiny rainbows in the moisture-laden air. The rain made a gentle pitter-patter on the cloth canopy roof of the wagon as it moved foreword. Though the mood in the wagon rose, the conversations were muted and far in between.

Tala was once again doing maintenance on his Katars, after the fight with Tahmores and his dogs; Tala took the weapons completely apart, and was cleaning every spring, and every gear free of demon dog blood before it could oxide and damage the weapons permanently. Bryan was sharpening the edges of his Javelin, making sure the weapon was sharp enough to split a hair. And Kai was doing the same to his sword. Mariah seemed pre-occupied with checking the fletching on her arrows, she bought new ones, but retrieved some of the more usable ones from the fight. Rei seemed more interested in watching the clouds, than watching the road.

"Something tells me, this weather… is just a preface," Rei commented.

"What makes you think so?" Mariah looked up from the arrows.

"He's right, something about the weather is strange. The rain is light, yet it is cold and windy. A wind is blowing from the west, and the chill suggests a near imminent storm, were it usual rain, the breeze would be silent," Bryan voiced.

"A hurricane?" Hikaru wondered.

"No, they need sea air, we are far too inland for one, but… it just may be a really bad storm, they always say that there is a calm before the storm, and up ahead, there is a break in the clouds, as if cut in half by a knife," Rei replied.

"This isn't good, traveling is not a good idea if a storm is indeed coming. And the worst part is that there is no caves, or other forms of natural shelter around here," Mariah continued.

"There is some ruins nearby here though," Rei countered.

"Ruins?" Kai wondered.

"An old human temple, about three thousand year old or so. It was abandoned after the village around it burned down in a mysterious fire; no one really knows what happened. The temple was mostly forgotten. But I know of it because it was marked on that map the elders gave us," Rei replied.

"Well, if there is a storm coming, any shelter is better than no shelter the way I see it," Lilly said, weary of the clouds. The gentle rain stopped and the winds died down. More and more it seemed that a storm was coming, the calm before it has set in.

Fifteen minutes later, the group found the huge, undoubtedly human-made clearing in the woods. All around them were remains of a village, stone foundation stuck out from the ground where houses once stood, and the walls were still there, though long ago have they become nothing more than hedges, beaten down by weather and the hand of time. In the center of the ruined village stood the remains of the temple, the only building in the village that stood fast the test of time. It was made of the same white stone that was used in other human temples. The gardens, once beautiful and flowering, were overgrown, long having gone unkempt. And in the ruined fountain, rain water collected before seeping through the cracks on the lip. The iron fence have long ago rusted, threatening to fall off its hinges, as it stood wide open.

"This place is scary," Charly commented.

"Only you five would see some abandoned ruins as scary," Tala commented, everyone knew whom he meant by that.

"Do you think this place is haunted?" Takara wondered.

"Probably," Rei replied.

"Gee thanks Rei, make us all feel better, don't you?" Vega added sarcastically.

Lilly blanched, she hated the thought of the place being haunted, and on a stormy night, things were beginning to sound more and more like some classic horror movie.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, rogue spirits cannot harm you," Mariah assured, "This place lacks a malevolent aura, it's doubtable it's haunted."

"I guess…" the group moved inside. Rei had to really be careful how he drove the wagon inside, the gates were open only wide enough for him to have less than a meter of clearance on each side.

The wagon was driven into the remains of what used to be the stables. The roof had large holes, but it would protect the precious transport from the wind and rain. It would shield the horses from the lightning and thunder, so they would not become terrified. After making sure that the horses were secure and had some apples to munch on, the group went inside. The temple on the inside was dark as night, no light whatsoever entered it. A few holes in the roof case select beams down to the ground, but the windows were in the shade.

"This is the grand hall, the inner sanctum is beyond there," Mariah spoke, pointing.

"What is that odor?" Vega noted.

"Burning wood," Tala replied matter-of-factly.

"I think that someone is in here," Lilly squeaked, suddenly terrified, 'Maybe it's a demon… or bandits,' she thought to herself.

"Don't fear me, I'm no demon, or bandit," A voice spoke across the hall. "I'm surprise I'm not the only one who sought this old place as a shelter for the storm."

"Who-" Kai began, but the hooded man cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter," He replied.

"Now wait just a minute, how the hell did you know what I was going to ask?" Kai demanded.

The man chuckled and came closer. Sliding off his hood. It was revealed that he was about eighteen, dressed in blacks and browns. He had no weapon on him, and his expression had no malice. His bright blue eyes shone on their own in the dark, and his bright blond hair contrasted with the drab and gray of his surroundings.

The man raised his hand and glanced at a stone lying at his feet. Before their eyes the shone shuddered, and flew up right into his hand, he tosses it up and it floated. "I have a certain gift," he replied.

"You have telekinesis," Tala noted. The stone dropped back to the ground in a clutter.

"Yea… that among other things. I mean you no harm. Like you I seek this place for a shelter. There is a strong storm coming. I have this other talent; I can tell when a storm is approaching." His expression suddenly lightened and the man smiled.

"What's-" Lilly wondered.

"My name?" the man finished, smiling. He turned around and walked back a little. "Your name is Lilly, right? Hmm… such a curiosity!" Lilly stood rigid as a pole; it dawned on the group in an instant. "Yea… I have telepathy too, don't act so surprised," the man added.

"Okay that's it little freak! Stop reading our minds!" Tala barked; if there was one thing he hated more than humans, it was human telepaths. They had no concept of privacy.

"Oh sorry… I guess I got carried away." The man turned back, smiling sheepishly. "Hello… I'm Max, but you don't have to introduce yourselves. I know your names, I also know who and what you are, though… I don't know why you are traveling together. I didn't dwell that deep," he added.

"I though he told you to quit reading our mind. It's an invasion of privacy!" Vega added. The man smiled sheepishly again. He could hear every word she was restraining herself from saying.

"Alright, I'm sorry… really, it's just that… I can't stop doing it. I'm not too good with my power. Unlike my kind, I can't shut it off I-" suddenly he grimaced and raised a hand to his forehead.

"Max! Are you alright?" Lilly was instantly concerned, he seemed friendly enough, and oddly mischievous, she didn't see him as a threat.

"Yea I'm alright, the storm is here…" as if on cue, the sky opened up and through the holes in the roof, water began to fall. "I get headaches when a strong storm approaches, it's how I know when the weather will turn foul." He explained.

"That's an odd power," Mariah noted.

"It has its uses, come now… the inner sanctum has a whole roof, and I have a fire going there, it'll keep us warm," Max spoke. The group followed silently. Kai, Tala, and Bryan didn't particularly enjoy having a telepath around, Eteros would only know what he could read, he could be reading their minds right now, and they wouldn't be the wiser to it. Telepaths were like that. Among all the human 'blessed' tribes, they were perhaps the most mistrusted and disliked.

Max wasn't exactly clueless; he kept one thing from them. He also had empathy. He could feel exactly what everyone was feeling. It was the one power he had the best control of, he could shut it off at will, but he could still feel the distrust radiating from the Avians, and he figured, they had a reason to distrust him. But he could live with it, as long as this really bad headache didn't kill him first.

**_Author Notes:_**_ That's that for 23. I hope the beginning wasn't too corny, and Sorry if Max seems a little… cheeky in this. But I think he came out okay. You can just blame this as an off chapter due to some… downer I received. No names..._


	24. Perfect Storm

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This chapter was named after the movie. And it fits oddly. It's another filler. I'm sorry about that. But it's still cute in sort of a way.

**__**

**_Chapter #24:_** _Perfect Storm_

Ryukai walked the halls of his castle, his right hand resting on the pommel of his ever-present sword, while his left hung down. The gentle drafts played with the fine silk of his clothing. His wings closed about his shoulders in a form of a cape, while his tail swung from side to side, making a gentle 'swish' with each step as it cut though the air. Lightning flashed, illuminating the hall briefly, and thunder boomed loud enough to sound like an explosion.

"Soon everything will be coated in the white chill," Ryukai mused to himself. Stepping into the great hall, he made his way to his usual vantage point. Moving aside the heavy velvet curtains he placed one clawed hand on one of the shutters, throwing it aside, moving his hand on the window frame as he gazed outside at the storm.

Ryukai felt himself shiver at the though, his cold blood, despite being a demon, still detested the cold of winter. But the sight of the storm was majestic. The lightning drew oddly beautiful forks across the sky, and each thunderclap had it's own distinct echo. Appreciating nature's violent beauty was one more thing he found himself doing more of in the last three thousand years. Ever since the scouring, his brethren been unable to regain the glory they lost, when the mortal heroes revealed that they weren't gods, sent to vanquish humanity, but demons, powerful, but still mortal through a weapon.

Steps echoed behind him, but Ryukai didn't turn to greet the arrival. His eyes watched the storm keenly, seeking any sign of it going away, but as lightning flashes again and thunder boomed the signs seemed more distant than ever.

"You wished to see me Ryukai-Sama?" A voice asked. Ryukai still didn't glance back.

"Farrell I am disappointed in you," the dragon demon began. Farrell shifted his weight from foot to foot, but did not reply; there was nothing to reply to. "You chose not to fight them, why?"

"Tahmores assured me he could take care of the problem," Farrell replied. Ryukai glanced back, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. The dragon wondered if the tiger demon was actually dimwitted enough to believe the dog. "I realize that believing him was a mistake on my part. That will not be repeated," Farrell added, seemingly reading the elder demon's mind.

"See to it that it is not," Ryukai murmured back, voice once again taking a monotonous edge, yet it was also quiet, glancing at the storm again. "But that is not what I called you here for, I need to know something. You are more attentive to details. What is your impression of the group?"

Farrell shifted his weight again, unsure of how to word his reply, Ryukai surely would seek facts, the problem was, that he had few, if any facts, "It would seem that the males in the group are very attached to the human women, and naturally the Elf. I haven't seen exactly what happened. But, by their aura alone I could feel that they had some sort of latent power. Pure power at that," Farrell began.

"Interesting, it would explain their odd auras. I was there when you fought them. I could sense their auras, something about them… felt alien." Ryukai turned fully to the window, his tail swaying from side to side as he brooded deep in thought. Farrell watched the demon, perfectly aware of the leader's train of thought. He knew Ryukai was thinking of a plan to rid them of the humans. Farrell's thoughts drifted to the women themselves. Particularly to the blond that accused him of abandoning his Bushido vow. She was right he realized, he did abandon his vow. They were innocent, but here he was, helping Ryukai plot their untimely demise. For the first time in three millennia, Farrell was bothered, split between his loyalties and his Samurai vows. "I will have to study them closer. So far, it would appear that despite all odds, that group manages to defeat us. As dimwitted, arrogant, and bull-headed as Tahmores is, he is hardly a pushover. And with the passage of the Tiger Soul Amulet, defeating them will now be all that much harder," Ryukai finally spoke, snapping Farrell away from his musings. "That is all Farrell, go back to your duties," Ryukai added.

"As you wish Ryukai-sama," Farrell bowed gently, his thoughts still a jumbled mess despite all. Straightening he turned around and left, his steps making no sound on the ground, Ryukai found that odd how humans could possess such power, and over Avians no less. 'It would seem the five humans have something rare among them. Their purity of heart draws the oddest company to them, as if by fate's hand. It would seem that none can resist the pull of these sirens,' Ryukai thought.

_Meanwhile…_

The travelers sat huddled around the small fire Max made in the inner sanctum. The girls were huddling together, sharing body heat. Their breath puffed out and formed small clouds with each exhale. Mariah was cuddling up to Rei, though the dark-haired elf didn't mind. Kai and Tala were fruitlessly trying to bundle up in their cloaks. But it didn't look like it was helping them much. Bryan released his wings and brought them foreword around him, the feathers were puffed up, almost like a bird would puff up to remain warmer. But it was clear to see he was cold, and stubbornly refusing to shiver, he still gave an occasional twitch as he suppressed the worst of the shivers.

The thunder rumbled loudly outside, the building seemed to shudder with each clap. Max would occasionally wince, his headache seemed unwilling to yield. Silence reined in the room, an uncomfortable silence. Another boom of thunder, the whole room rattled and Max clasped his temples. Charly jumped, she seemed to do that after the loudest of the thunderclaps.

"We've never had storms this nasty where we come from. Then again… where we come from, we can predict them," Vega commented.

"Where do you come from?" Max wondered, shifting his cloak tighter around his shoulders to ward off the cold.

The girls sighed and exchanged glances, figuring there was nothing else to talk about, they began to tell their tale once again. Max listened intently. Minutes passed quickly as they told their tale, the boys would put in comments occasionally. And Mariah would add her own spin on something. The conversation became so lively due to Max's curiosity about their world that the girls seemed to regain some of their mood. They began to tell of things in the world, from electricity to airplanes. They did not notice the thunder growing quiet, distant and far in between.

"That's amazing," Max commented in the end, "I thought you were just some wealthy ladies traveling somewhere with your guards. I see it was stupid of me really, but… hey everyone can make a mistake, right?" the blond beamed with a huge happy smile.

"Do we really look that rich?" Charly wondered.

"Maybe a little less rich. But you act differently, a little more aristocratic. That was my first clue. But after a little… reading into it. I realized that you have a Ravenwing among you. I began to wonder. Ravenwings are hard to find, and harder to hire now. I'm surprised, that's all." Max replied.

"They didn't hire me," Bryan spoke quietly, "I volunteered." His tone sounded oddly smug at the moment, as if he was doing the girls a great favor by not taking his usual hundred gold per days.

"Bryan is our friend. He's more than a hired mercenary, we trust him completely, he's like a guardian to us," Takara added, smiling brightly. She glanced at Bryan, gauging his reaction, he quirked an eyebrow and the girl smiled just a notch wider.

"My apologies, again," Max said, the exchange did not go unnoticed by the group and even though it hurt him to read their minds due to the storm, his empathy still allowed him to pick up the endearment with which Takara spoke of the Ravenwing, that surprised him. Not many women would consider a Ravenwing something to hold dear. But these women seemed all-around fond of the Avians, some more so than others.

"I think the storm has subsided," Bryan suddenly spoke up, swaying the conversation to a more stable topic. His wings snapped back as the man stood up, he did not bother to hide his wings as he moved towards the inner sanctum doors.

"I think what you said, hit something," Hikaru commented to Takara, who nodded slowly, if a little confusedly.

Bryan walked quietly, no sound came from the sole of his boots with each step, fresh air was fast filling the ruins of the temple, and it was a nice reprieve from the smoky gray haze of the inner sanctum, caused by the lack of chimney.

He paused by the grand doors of the temple, and leaned back on their ancient wood, folding his arms over his chest. Taking a deep breath, Bryan filled his lungs with the fresh scent of turf after the rain. What was once a downpour was just a drizzle now, and the winds died down. The passing dark gray storm clouds drew a ruler-straight line in the sky. And the woods around the ruins seemed to come to life after the rain, everything looked greener and more vibrant. But as he listened to the sound of the drizzle hitting the paving stones. He realized something was wrong; something was missing in this nearly picture-perfect visage. There was no sweet bird song filling the air. This alone told him that the storm was not over, that this was just the eye. To the unwary traveler, Mother Nature was extending an invitation to peril, one that they would be glad to decline.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked. Bryan hummed in agreement and glanced back, Charly approached the doors and peaked outside.

"It's just the eye. The storm will be back shortly," Bryan spoke, Charly nodded and sighed sadly, "we better head back inside," the mercenary added.

"Just two more minutes, I need some fresh air," Charly replied.

"Two minutes," Bryan repeated as he pushed off the door and proceeded back inside.

"Yes big brother," Charly replied, smiling in amusement. The Ravenwing glanced back and grinned, he realized she was right, he was being brotherly, but there was no crime in that.

"You might have to drag her back inside," Bryan commented as he passed Kai in the hallway on his way back to the sanctum.

"How about you volunteer to help?" Kai replied, Bryan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm not suicidal," he replied before resuming his quiet march to the inner sanctum. Kai shook his head, but then threw those thoughts aside as he approached Charly from behind, muting his steps as not to warn her of his approach.

Deciding to be bolt he snuck right up behind the woman and wound his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her to his chest. Charly gave a small yelp of surprise, but relaxed when she realized that it was only he.

"Don't ever do that again," Charly spoke in a calm tone, roughly pulling away from him. The glare in her eyes as she glanced back could've frozen water in a second.

"You'll catch a cold out here without your cloak, it's still cold," Kai argued. Ignoring her murderous glare, though he was baffled about why Charly behaved like that. Though his theory went somewhere along the lines of her still being weary of him, because of what happened.

"I feel touched," Charly replied, though her voice sounded sarcastic, "You sound like you actually give a damn." She moved and leaned on the door where he couldn't do anything to her. Gazing outside, her arms folded over her chest, to ward off the cold. The winds began to pick up again and the rain intensified. Lightning flashed again and thunder rumbled. The eye was passing, and the storm was returning.

The brunette turned to head back inside. Just as she did, lightning flashed brightly, lighting up the room, thunder boomed not a second after it. Charly glanced back, at that moment a huge fork of lightning descended from the sky, thunder exploding overhead. She watched as the lightning hit a dead tree, cleaving it right in half as if by a great axe. That made her whimper. Turning she ran back inside.

Kai watched her go, she was giving him the cold shoulder, and he knew full well why. The realization dawned, by giving in into his instinct for that split second in Fortree, he had a feeling that he ruined something that could've been wonderful.

The next morning the storm was gone, and the group resumed their travels. The wagon was making its quiet way along the rain-soaked road, the wheels and the hooves of the horses made no sound as they moved along the road. The path was completely saturated with rainwater. Max was sitting on one of the wagon benches; his horse tied by the reins to the wagon was lead along behind the wagon. The blond telepath was talking to the women in the group, indulging his curiosity.

They were heading north towards a small village that Max showed them on the map. It was his village, hidden in the forest, with a single path that only villagers knew of leading there. What surprised the group was how close to Fortree the village was, and yet no one, not even the wood-smart Elves knew of it's existence, the telepaths of the village kept even wood-sprites silent about their location.

By midday they were moving on a narrow hoof and wheel beaten path through the woods, fallen leaves hid it well, but Max found it easily. It directed off the main road and deep into the woods. If one didn't know where this path was going, one might think it was going nowhere. As the trees began to thin out, a village appeared before them. It had no walls, and no armed guards.

"Welcome to my home," Max spoke, a large smile on his face, "Home sweet home! Because there is no place like home!" he added. The blond was so happy that he didn't notice the girls look down and sigh collectively.

"Max, I think your words are hitting a little too close to home for some of us," Rei spoke quietly. It took a moment for the blond to understand the Elves' words, but then he glanced at the girls and realized.

"Sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay… we aren't going to rain on your parade," Vega replied. The wagon drove into the village; silence reigning in the wagon. Max was first out of the wagon as it stopped in the village square. The streets were paved with cobblestone, and in the center of the square stood a beautiful fountain depicting a mermaid sitting on a rock, spilling water from a jug in her hands. The houses were of wood and stone, with red roofs, covered by clay plates, guiding the water to wooden runoff pipes. It was the most modern form of building the girls have seen yet. Right north of the square stood a large building that had a sign hanging over the door, depicting a horse and a wagon. Over the door, in white letters was painted the name 'Black Carriage Inn'.

"Wow this place has a quaint feel to it. So homely and nice. Somehow it feels better than any human town we visited before," Lilly remarked.

"I'm glad you like it," Max replied, smiling again. "Come on in! My Father runs the Black Carriage." With that the blond pushed the doors aside and stepped inside. The room inside was even quainter. There were tables and chairs strewn all over. In various configurations. Tables for two, for four, for six. The hearth was fully stocked and the flame light danced merrily on the walls. Candles were also on the tables. And the room was pleasantly warm after being outside. Patrons sat at the tables, eating, drinking, talking, and having a great time.

"Welcome back Max," the man behind the bar spoke, shining a cup in his hands.

"Father!" Max ran behind the bar and threw his arms around his father's neck, giving him a hug. The others stood by the door watching. "You wouldn't guess who I met on my travels! It's totally cool!" Max chattered on.

"I already know Max," the man replied, glancing at the group by the door. Suddenly there was a thud some distance off.

"Alright! I win!" a man cheered. He was seated at the table, another man across from him. The second man pulled out a bag of coins and put it on the table. The second man was in his forties, big and brawny, built like a barrel.

"You snot-nosed brat. I don't know how you won! And I don't care, have fun with the silver!" the second man spoke. The first smiled brightly and looked into the bag.

"Not my fault I'm stronger!" he argued. He was about eighteen, or looked around there. Clad in black pants and shirt. On top he had a full steel breastplate and shoulder armor. On his hands gauntlets, steel gauntlets that protected his arms up to the elbow. A hooded cloak was attached to his armor at the shoulders. His boots were also plated with steel at the front, acting like shin-guards. At his side, on his heavy leather belt hung a sword that looked far too heavy to be wielded by him. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, and his hair was also dark blue, tied behind his back in a small ponytail.

"Who's that?" Max wondered, looking to his Father.

"I don't really know, I don't bother reading my customer's minds. He's been here all morning. Arm wrestling anyone who challenged him, and is yet to lose a single bout," the older man replied.

"Yet to lose a match huh?" Kai half stated, half asked, eyeing that bag of silver the man was tossing up and down, talking to who appeared to be his companion. A brown haired woman who had her hands on her hips, and was glaring at him. She was dressed also in all black, her white shirt had bell-sleeves and it hung on her shoulders loosely under cloak. She also had a green bodice on, supporting her bust and accenting her curves. As well as black riding breeches and boots. She looked frail but the coiled whip at her side was a deterrent enough to anyone who approached.

Kai approached the table where the man was sitting, "How about a game… if I win, I get that bag of silver. If I lose, you get mine, deal?" Kai spoke. The man looked up at him, gauging his odds. He smiled. "You're on chum," he replied. Kai sat down and tried to contain his grin, easy winnings, that's what this would be. The man in front of him was smiling cockily as he pulled off his gauntlet and extended his arm. Kai cracked his knuckles and extended his own arm, the two clasped.

"Ready?" the man began. Kai nodded. "Three… two… one…"

Before it started, it was over; the man's hand hit the table with a thud, pushed aside, effortlessly by the Avian's inhuman strength. Kai let go of him and stood up. Reaching over he grabbed his silver he turned to walk away.

"Choose your fights wisely next time, Dragon-kin," the blue-haired Avian spoke.

"Tyson! I cannot believe it! We needed that money!" the woman hissed. The defeated man stood up, pulling his gauntlet back on.

"Calm down Hilary!" He glanced at the woman, "Hey you… who the hell are you?" he demanded. Silence settled in the room as everyone watched curiously, awaiting with abated breath, the blue-haired man's reply.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yep! Tyson and Hilary! I know that's a cliffy. But it'll be worth it! Stick around with me here!_


	25. Calm After The Storm

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** chapter 25. Hilary and Tyson are further introduced. And Ryukai is once again scheming.

**__**

**_Chapter #25: Calm After The Storm_**

The silence reined on as Kai tied his newly acquired wealth by the pouch strings to his belt. "I'm talking to you!" Tyson continued, approaching the Avian.

"Don't make another step, you will regret it," Bryan warned, a hand on his sword.

"He cheated me out of my silver!" Tyson barked back.

"Like you cheated those humans out of it in the first place?" Kai replied. "You're dragon-kin, naturally stronger than the average human. But I'm stronger yet. I did not cheat; my natural strength is just superior to yours. Human."

"What are you? Some demon?" Hilary wondered, approaching closer to inspect them.

_'He's an Avian,'_ a melodious voice whispered in her ear, _'all three of those are.'_ Hilary froze as realization dawned on her, of course he'd win.

"Now, now, lets not fight," Max piped up, jumping between the two before a fight could break out. Rei approached the bar.

"Excuse me sir, but are there enough rooms available here for all my companions and I?" he asked.

"Of course, the entire third floor is vacant, so you can use the rooms there," the man replied. "And don't worry, I'll have someone tend to your wagon and your horses," he added. Rei nodded and pulled out coins to pay the man in advance, if there was one good thing about telepaths, they had a reputation of complete honesty.

"Something about Hilary is odd, I can't shake off the feeling that the energy that surrounds her is far too… I don't know… different," Lilly whispered to the other girls.

"You noticed that too?" Mariah wondered.

"I don't feel anything too weird coming off her," Takara spoke.

Hilary was watching them closely, weary of approaching the group of women, even if they did seem friendly enough.

"Ah great! Now how am I supposed to buy us a horse?" Tyson whined, glanced at Hilary, "I'm sorry Hilary, but this means we'll be staying here a little longer."

"It's alright Tyson, I like it here, I'm going to take a little walk. Don't lose any more money, you hear?" she told the man sternly, who nodded.

The group meanwhile settled around the tables. Max and his father went busy serving the weary travelers a well deserved, and hardy dinner. Hilary meanwhile slipped outside, pulling out a small medallion from under her shirt, she held it out on her palm. The medallion began to shimmer and mist rose out of it, spinning, taking form. A woman materialized from the mist, an apparition, a ghost, woman. She was tall, with long shapely legs. Her feet and hands tipped with powerful hooked talons. She appeared to be wearing tight pants and a sleeveless top, on top of which was full breast and shoulder armor. Her purple hair cascaded down, billowing on unfelt winds. Her crimson eyes glowed in the darkness of the alley. From her shoulder joints, bird wings seemed to grow, on the second joint of which were hands with extended, elongated fingers each tipped with sharp hooked claws.

"Lorelei," Hilary began, "Speak… you know something don't you? The woman seemed to settle on the ground, folding her arms before her, her feathers not getting in the way at all.

"Well… I know one thing," the harpy ghost began, "I think there is more to these travelers than meets the eye. Five humans, three Avians, and two Elves. Most peculiar indeed."

"How peculiar?" Hilary wondered.

"You're attuned to the spirit world, you figure it out," Lorelei replied cheekily. "And must you keep me cooped up in that god-forsaken amulet? It's stuffy in there! I'm a ghost, most people don't see me!"

"You're a _ghost_," Hilary repeated, stressing the word ghost, "The Spirit amulet can't feel stuffy, you don't even breathe!"

"Technicalities my dear, technicalities!" The ghost replied. The harpy transformed into a little orb of light and began to circle the woman. Much to Hilary's annoyance.

She walked back towards the inn, as she stepped inside she saw Tyson was busy telling the curious blond telepath, who's name Hilary didn't quite catch, all about them. The human women were crowded around, listening intently.

"Busy entertaining the guests I see," the brunette spoke as she sat down next to Tyson. "I hope Tyson didn't bore you, He's a total chatterbox," she added.

"That's alright," Vega replied, glancing up at the woman, she was surprised to see a small, white, orb floating around Hilary's head, circling her. It wasn't there before, and now that she focused on it, she felt a presence from it.

"It would seem, we have an invisible guest in our midst," Max commented. The little orb of light faltered and dove under the table. Hilary froze into a statue. "You're a spirit shaman, aren't you?" the blond asked. Hilary glared under the table, willing Lorelei to show here cowardly soul.

"It would seem you found me out," Hilary replied.

"So… that spinning little orb light, was that your spirit?" Vega asked. Hilary turned her head sharply.

"You saw it?" she asked in utter shock.

"Yea… doesn't everyone?" Lilly added. The little orb phased through the table and floated around the human women now, seemingly curios of them. The orb shimmered and two bright red eyes opened in it. Lilly reached out to the orb, but it darted back to Hilary, setting down on her hand.

"You'll have to forgive Lorelei, she's curious. But… somewhat dimwitted. As Tyson obviously didn't tell you," the brunette paused, to glare at him, "I'm a spirit shaman, and this is my spirit companion. Lorelei, she is the soul of a harpy demon that passed through the generations in my family for nearly five hundred years now."

"I didn't know you could see ghosts," Max spoke in surprise.

"The odd thing is that neither did we. That little thing is the first ghost we've ever seen," Charly replied

"I'm not a thing!" the spirit hissed somewhat angrily, the color of its aura changing reddish in tint.

"Sorry!" Charly apologized, it was odd indeed, here she was apologizing to a ghost! This world was full of surprises. The orb made a disgruntled sound and floated away. Hilary watched it, pulling out her necklace she held it out, the stone began to glow, and the little orb was sucked into it after some struggle against the pull of the stone.

"Is she always that moody?" Takara wondered.

"The day she stops being moody, will be a blessed day indeed," Hilary replied in a tone that hinted at mild exasperation. "But enough about Lorelei, how about you tell us all why you're traveling together."

"As we were about to tell Tyson just now…" Lilly began to spin the tale, Max chose that moment to stand up and walk back to where his father was behind the bar, he already knew enough to persuade him to make a very important decision.

_Elsewhere…_

In a room lined with bookshelves. The walls were the color of Jade, and the ceiling was a darker shade of green. On the floor were carpets in greens, dark blues, blacks, and reds. The heavy curtains were drawn over the windows, barring sun light from entering the room. While a somber fire danced in the hearth. In front of a heavy wood table, sitting on a heavy chair was Ryukai. In front of him on the table was a map, while all around it were all sorts of papers, various scrolls and parchments. The map was marked with ink lines and dots. As well as small, barely legible text written by the demon in a tongue that only he spoke. Setting down the papers in his hands and his feather quill into it's holder, the demon placed his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers before him; he places his chin on his crossed hands as he stared into the flames in the hearth. His eyes narrowed as the marks on his forehead began to glow faintly, casting a weak green glow to his gaunt face.

"You're back Nyoka," he spoke into the dark. There was a puff and a dark glow as the snake demon materialized behind him, from thin air.

"Your sense of perception is as sharp as ever cousin," Nyoka replied.

"You have news I suppose?" Ryukai wondered, his voice a calm monotonous voice as he continued to stare into the flames. If there was one thing he loved, it was fire, being a fire wielder himself; it brought him some comfort to be in the presence of the destructive, yet majestic element.

Nyoka reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scroll, it was tied shut with a small black ribbon, "I finished charting the Cursed Desert. It's a vast expanse of mostly wasteland. There is not much to find there. But I did mark the probable locations of the Desert Temple. But there is no way to know for certain until it rises above the sand," Nyoka spoke. Ryukai took the map from his hands and slit the ribbon with his sharp claw, before spreading the map on his table, it was detailed, every rock formation, every oasis, every ruin was marked, a masterpiece map by Nyoka. Ryukai was sure Nyoka would've mapped every dune, if the sands did not shift like the waves of the sea and the dunes did not move.

"Here cousin, there is an underground river," Nyoka pointed to the map, "It surfaces here as this oasis." The demon moved his clawed finger to show the oasis, then he moved his finger again, "Here, this site is of particular interest, given the proximity of a water source, and the fact that it's right in the center of the desert. This location is ideal for the location of the temple. The sands are also denser there. I was not able to dig through in my true form. And my magic was unable to part them."

"Very good, then this site will be the first one we check when time comes. These two here are also of interest to me, these ruins nearby, could be part of the temple uncovered by the desert winds," Ryukai pointed out two different locations, one west of the one Nyoka drew his attention to, and the other north of the first location, northwest of the one Nyoka pointed.

"I know you wish to own the Desert Rose cousin. But you have to remember; the relic cannot be help by demon hands. The Desert Goddess, the one called Sahkmet will not allow that." Nyoka reminded. Ryukai stood up from his seat and moved to the hearth. Pushing on a stone on the mantle, the stone slid away, revealing a small compartment.

The demon pulled out a rolled up parchment and a small black box made of some sort of metal, "The spell in this scroll will allow me to become human for as long as I wish. It will be enough to fool the Desert Goddess's minions. And I am willing to bear that. I have a plan in mind. With the help of your map. Bearing the burden of entering the desert without my demonic powers will be more an annoyance than a bother. The ends well justify the means. The desert is desolate, no one will harm me, and if someone tries, I can discard the spell with a simple incantation and return to my full might," Ryukai explained. Nyoka didn't seem please however.

"Take Valin with you. He can assume human form through his illusions, and though he'll be unable to enter the hidden temple, he will still provide some assistance to you."

"Nyoka, do not presume to tell me what to do. I know what I am doing. I have a slightly different assignment in mind for Valin," the demon replied, setting the things back into the hidden alcove in the wall, closing it.

"My apologies Cousin," Nyoka spoke slowly. Ryukai moved back to his seat and Nyoka backed away.

"Leave now, I must study this map further, in privacy," the dragon spoke.

"As you wish," with that said Nyoka disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

_Back With The Group…_

The girls finished retelling their story one more time. Despite people's curiosity. The girls were growing tired of having to do it every time. By now Tyson was gaping in surprise and Hilary was utterly shocked. Lorelei was floating around the table again, somehow during the story, the spirit escaped the confines of Hilary's necklace, or maybe Hilary let her out.

"Tell us Hilary, why are you two traveling together? You don't seem the type to be mercenaries," Vega wondered.

"I'm an apprentice Shaman, I'm just mastering my Shaman powers. Tyson is my hired bodyguard. He's basically paid to keep me out of trouble. My parents don't trust me to be safe. But I'm wondering, how good an act this dimwit put up to get them to hire him?" Hilary explained, glancing meaningfully at Tyson, "He's definitely all brawn and no brains." The girls chuckled as Tyson puffed up.

"Not like you're any smarter," he commented.

"What did you say Tyson?" Hilary hissed. Lorelei hovered down in front of him and giggled.

"You're in shit now!" the spirit commented, giggling to herself.

"Butt out ghost!" Tyson barked, swatting the spirit aside as murderous glares were exchanged between the Shaman and Dragon-kin. Lorelei floated over to the girls.

"It about time we high-feather out of here, when they fight… people around them often get hurt. I'm glad I'm already dead for once." The rising volume of the argument between Tyson and Hilary drowned her quiet voice out.

"They argue like a married couple," Max commented as he approached the group again.

"Indeed," Charly deadpanned. Standing up she signed and walked towards the stairs leading to her room. The evening set and she was growing tired. Undoing the ribbon that bound her hair she shook it out and passed her hand through her bangs, pushing them away from her face. She heard a shuffle and glanced down the hall, spotting Kai, he was standing by the hallway window, apparently soaking up moonlight. Half lit by the moon, his eyes shone in the dark as they focused on her. 'Gorgeous,' Charly thought in a rare lapse of thought. Grinning softly in his direction she entered her room before shutting the door and locking it behind her.

The next morning the group was preparing to depart on their way when Hilary appeared in the stables. A sleepy, yawning Tyson following her. Lorelei once again buzzing around her head.

"Oh good! You did not depart yet. I was afraid you would leave by the time I got the bozo to wake up. You guys are leaving on a perilous journey right? I want to help. I may not be the best with my shaman skills, but my other skill is my best asset."

"Cut to the chase woman," Tala commented.

"My mother used Dowsing to great efficiency, and I have her skills," Hilary spoke, raising her right hand she revealed a string that was tied around her middle finger, on the end of which hung a clear white crystal. The shaman closed her eyes and focused, the pendulum began to swing but a second later it froze, pointing at a chest under the seat bench. "That chest is full of water flasks," Hilary spoke calmly, opening her eyes.

"How did you…" Takara wondered.

"I'm a dowser, I know how to find water, and many other things with this pendulum. And my skill never lies." Hilary boasted.

"I still say it's a lucky guess," Tyson commented, putting his hands behind his head.

"Have you thought of looking for a brain for him?" Kai wondered, glancing at Hilary. The brunette took a moment to understand the meaning of the Avian's words, but then she began to laugh.

"Why you! Who the hell do you think you are?" Tyson hissed at Kai. The avian just ignored him, satisfied with himself.

"I guess if there are no objections, you can come," Charly spoke to Hilary. Suddenly the door of the inn leading to the stables opened and Max appeared. The blond was wearing shoulder armor and had a sword.

"I'm coming too," he proclaimed.

"Slow down slugger, do you even know where we're heading?" Hikaru wondered.

"Sure do, I can read minds you know. And I want to help. Besides, I need training with my psychic powers. And this will let me have that training. I want to be the strongest telepath in the village some day. And I will not get any stronger by staying back here," the blond explained.

"I like his spunk!" Lorelei cooed, whizzing around Max, her spirit form shinning in bright yellow, "And he's eye candy! Unlike those three grouches over there." Max blushed at the spirit's words then, she only chuckled.

"Lorelei, for shame! You've been dead for five hundred years! I don't think Max appreciates being sweet-talked by a ghost," Hilary warned.

"I can't help myself! He's cute!" Lorelei retorted, seemingly rubbing her orb form against Max's cheek. The telepath gently put his hands around the spirit form, tugging it away, surprised to find that she wasn't phasing right through his hands. Hilary sighed and reached for her necklace, commanding Lorelei to return to her sanctum in the jewel.

"She gets bored easily. And most of the time she is overly-friendly with strangers," The shaman muttered.

"It's okay… no harm done," Max replied, putting his hands behind his head, if anything it was more odd to be hit on by a ghost, but Lorelei did no harm. Better a friendly ghost than an evil poltergeist.

In half an hour the group was moving on. Max left his horse behind, and utilized the wagon. Hilary was studying the Elven map with the girls, Lorelei was almost sitting on her head, in her spirit form. It looked like the curious ghost was following along with the quiet banter. Rei and Mariah were leading the wagon again, it looked like business was as usual, that is, until their next adventure would roll along. And with their track record, that was only a matter of time.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So there you guys have it. 25. How do you like Lorelei? The next arc of the story will be something you guys have been asking for, well sort of. The return of a certain demon everyone was wondering about. And remember to review! Also COTA fans. Please remember that my friend Chaotic Good **IS** writing a spin-off. A link to her profile can be found in mine, under favorite author. And please be generous with a review or two. She tries really hard and feels under appreciated._


	26. The New Lord

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter. Back by popular demand. Is Johnny. I planned on this saga all along. So this will be a lot of fun for me to write. But I bet it'll be a lot of fun for you guys to read! Read and Review!

**__**

**_Chapter #26:_** _The New Lord_

It was noon on that day, by now the group was well away from the telepath village. The terrain on which the road they were traveling on laid was gently sloping down. The slope was evident in the ease with which the horses trotted. Lorelei was hovering around the wagon, acting bored. The ghost seemed unwilling to rest in her pendant.

"I really wish she'd stop doing that," Tala commented as he watched Lorelei circling the inside of the wagon. Lorelei stopped and hovered lower.

"Well I'm bored!" The ghost protested.

"Go be bored elsewhere then, you're annoying," Tala replied. Lorelei made an irate sound and darted up, through the wagon's canopy and vanished, though her glow still shone through the cloth canopy. Suddenly it became bigger and took shape, Lorelei assumed her mortal form, now sitting on top of the cloth canopy, pouting, gazing on the road ahead.

"You really shouldn't have been that rude to her, she's dead, but she does have feelings," Hilary spoke.

"Ask me if I care," the avian replied gruffly.

'What a prick,' Vega thought, folding her arms she was about to give him a piece of her mind when the wagon shuddered and drew to a stop. It was then the group became aware of the sound of hooves coming their way.

"Hello fellow travelers!" One of the cloaked riders spoke.

"Well met!"

"Hello, well met indeed," Rei replied. The others gathered to see what the conversation was about. Tyson was about the most curious, and looking over his shoulder was next to impossible due to his armor.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Fort McGregor is?" one of the horsemen asked. Rei and Mariah exchanged glances and then looked back at the group, wondering maybe someone of the Avians knew. When they made no move to reply, they realized that no one knew.

"Sorry, we don't know, why? Are you seeking it?" Mariah replied.

"Our lord has sent us there to offer a ransom for his niece," one of the horsemen replied, "We are from a minor water demon clan. The lord of the McGregor Clan, a Fire Demon, abducted the lady. And we were told not to come back without the lady," the horsemen continued.

"Demon affairs are none of our concern," Kai commented.

"Understandable," one of the riders replied.

"We're terribly sorry to have bothered you, good journey to you," the second rider added.

"Good luck to you too," Takara piped up. The horsemen nodded, and rode off. Rei jerked the reins of the wagon, signaling the horses to go on.

"It's odd," Bryan spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as his steel eyes grew thoughtful, something didn't add up to him.

"What is?" Kai wondered.

"A demoness was abducted, yet it is her uncle who seeks her. And not her parents, and what more, a ransom is to be offered. Any other demon would lord would send half his army to retrieve someone this precious," Bryan explained.

"Come to think of it, it is odd," Rei spoke, "But then, what if the horsemen weren't sent just to offer a ransom. If they don't know where the fort is, that means…"

"The lord of the water demons in question doesn't know where it is either, and if he doesn't, he has nowhere to send his army," Mariah finished for Rei.

"That makes sense. But… maybe they are trying to offer a ransom first. Maybe they don't want to fight at all." Takara theorized.

"Perhaps, but… unlikely. Demons, even higher demons are still captives to their baser instincts, hence fighting would have been a logical course," Bryan spoke.

"Well whatever is going on, I agree with Kai, it's none of our concern," Hilary voiced her own opinion. "Need I remind you, I'm a dowser, I could've easily found that fort with the help of Lorelei, I chose not to, because demon affairs aren't our affairs. We do not want to be stuck in the middle of a demon war."

'Fire Demons…' Hikaru thought. This reminded her of a certain fire demon in particular, she idly wondered if this wasn't his land. He did say that he was a sort of a prince. She found herself pondering about where the demon was currently.

What none of them saw, was a man hidden in the trees. He heard everything and seen everything, "Milord will want to know about this." He spoke to himself. Rising from his crouch on the tree branch the demon jumped down and raced east, deeper into the woods. His movement as quick as lightning.

He arrived at a huge fort not even five minutes later. The guards immediately let him in and the demon ran as quick as he could to the manor standing on the far side of the fort complex.

In a large room, seated in a large comfortable arm chair across from a warm hearth sat the object of Hikaru's musings. He had a book in his hands, however if one looked, they would notice that the demon wasn't focused on the words written on its pages. His mind was elsewhere. Setting the book down on the table before him the demon rose to his feet and approached the window, gazing outside. The whole village was still dressed in black, but today was the last day of mourning. Tomorrow the whole village would be in celebration of the coming of the new leader.

A little over two weeks passed since his father was killed. But the pain was still there in his heart, stabbing at him. But now it was intensified. The anger he felt the first days have long ago left, now replaced by sorrow and guilt. Guilt at the massacre he caused. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Johnny spoke. The door opened and a man came in.

"Milord, I have come from my post in the woods and I bring news," the demon spoke. Johnny turned, regarding the man oddly. "There is a search party on our lands, seeking Milady Naiya," the demon continued.

"I knew it would come to that, but… I am not giving her up until the mourning period is over," the red-haired demon replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "If that is all…"

"Nay Milord, there is more. I have seen the travelers you, milord, asked to look out for. A wagon led by two Elvenbred steeds, guided by two elves. They are passing on the border road as we speak," the demon scout continued. Johnny smiled faintly, the first piece of good news he received in a while.

"Go to the stables, and have my Pegasus prepared, I will go out and meet them," Johnny ordered. The scout nodded, bowed, and left the room. When the door closed behind the demon, Johnny allowed himself to smile. He still owed the group something, and he wasn't going to have them camp on his land like commoners. Thoughts of a certain woman came to mind, he owed the most to her, he couldn't just ignore it. Picking up the belt on which hung his two swords he picked it up and proceeded to the stables, his mood was lightened by the thoughts of the human woman.

The wagon just turned off the road, the group was beginning to look for a place to camp the night when Lorelei appeared through the canopy, in her orb form, "There is a Pegasus and rider coming this way," she spoke calmly.

"A Pegasus? You mean a horse with wings?" Lilly asked in surprised.

"Yea…" Lorelei replied as if it was no big deal. Then there was a thump and a rustle and a great winged horse landed in front of them.

"Good evening," the rider spoke, dismounting. Shedding his hood.

"Johnny?!" the girls gasped in surprise. The fire demon noticed the presence of some people he did not recognize, three more humans, two males and one female.

"Your group seems to have grown since we parted ways," Johnny noted.

"Yea… what are you doing here? And where did you get that Pegasus?" Hikaru asked, suddenly very happy to see the fire demon. The girls seemed too eager to jump out of the wagon and go pet the great beast.

"You know him?" Tyson asked.

"We had the misfortune to encounter him, yes." Kai replied casually.

"Misfortune? You dare much Avian, insulting me on **my** lands no less!" Johnny hissed. Kai regarded him with a glare. And the stare-down continued. Seeing that a fight was imminent, Hikaru decided to intervene.

"These are your lands?" she asked, "We didn't see any signs."

"Demons do not use signs, our borders change daily. Signs prove impractical." Johnny replied, "and besides, even if there were signs. You wouldn't know these were my lands anyways." The girls by now were gathered around his Pegasus, even Hilary joined in on petting the beast. Even she hadn't seen a real Pegasus before.

"What are you doing here Johnny?" Hikaru wondered.

"I came here to invite all of you to my fort. I owe you debt of gratitude, and this is how I'll repay. People who helped me, will not camp on my lands like commoners, I will have none of that. You can also re-supply. And judging by your steeds, I say you could use a second wagon. I can spare one, and a pair of demonbreds for it. Despite the strength of your elvenbreds, our demonbreds are still stronger. He moved to mount his Pegasus who snorted and unfurled his grand wings. "Lets move now," with a yank on the reins the winged horse turned east and began to trot.

Forty-five minutes later the wagon lumbered through the gates of the fort. The demons on the streets paused to watch, surprised by seeing their lord leading the wagon down the main street. The proud beast trotting along like a common steed. As they approached the gates of the manor house, Johnny noticed unfamiliar horses were being put away; they were draped in crested cloth quilts below their saddles, the crests on which he recognized all too well. The wagon stopped just shy of the gates, and servants already moved to receive the guests.

"Milord! Milord!" A young demon ran down the manor steps towards Johnny, his voice sounding urgent. "The lords of the West, South, and North have arrived while you were out Milord! They require your audience post haste!" The demon spoke quickly.

"I see," Johnny dismounted, his demeanor changed, he seemed colder now, which contrasted with the way he was before. But it was understandable; he needed to portray authority to his people. "Have quarters prepared in the special guests wing for these people. Also have the seamstresses come around to the ladies rooms later. They will require proper attire for my coronation ball tomorrow evening." He added.

"Yes Milord, with your pardon…" The demon before him bowed and ran off; the girls spared Johnny a weary glance.

"What coronation?" Hilary was first to ask. Johnny seemed to hesitate.

"Coronation… you're the new lord? That means… your parents…" Takara stumbled for words.

"My father was assassinated while I was retrieving the heirloom swords, my mother died while I was still a baby," Johnny finally replied.

"That's terrible!" Hilary gasped.

"Our condolences," Rei spoke up.

"I do not need condolences. I avenged my father. As such, today is the last day of mourning. The coronation ball tomorrow will bring cheer to my people again, and for that I am happy." Johnny responded, moving up the steps to the manor. The group followed.

"About the seamstresses, what's wrong with this attire?" Charly wondered.

"It's good for travel, but hardly ball worthy. I will not have ladies wearing men's attire at my ball," the demon replied as he led them past the grand mahogany doors and into a hall, from which branched many smaller hallways and grand stairs to the upper rooms. A chandelier hung, casting light with many candles, the light of which was refracted by crystals on the chandelier.

"Well this beats a night club any day," Vega commented.

"You can say that again. This place is beautiful!" Hikaru added. Johnny led them to a grand hall, at the center of which stood a large table, already set for dinner. The large heath was stocked, and fire danced in it merrily. The room was decorated with rich velvets, expensive wood furniture. The floors were laid with exquisite looking carpets. Tapestries and paintings hung on the walls.

It was then Johnny noticed the presence of three men in the room, all three were dressed in traveling clothes. All three had traveling armor on, and their weapons hung at their sides. The tallest of the three hard purple hair, swept back lazily, his eyes a shade of mahogany with a touch of crimson. His armor seemed to made of silver metal and gold detailing. On the shoulder was a crest, a griffin clutching a shield in its talons. Under it he had a deep blue shirt, and black breeches. At his side hung a sword, and his black cloak was pristinely clean, not a spec of dust on it, even along the bottom hem.

Next to him stood a shorter blond, with short-cropped hair, and blue eyes. His armor looked somewhat Roman if one looked particularly close, though the similarity was probably entirely coincidental. On his breastplate was a depiction of a dragon, coiling around a sword. He wore very loose pants, blue in color. With a red top. His cloak was also in a pristine state.

The last of the three was a rather feminine green haired man, with emerald eyes. He wore shades of autumn, which contrasted with his hair, but not too unpleasantly. His armor was tinted green, and on his chest plate, as well on his cloak was a unicorn, reared up, with its front hooves on a shield.

"You're finally back Johnny?" the blond spoke cheerfully. Clapping the red-haired demon on the shoulder as he approached. "And you brought some lovely guests too!" he added quietly.

"Humans? And for a moment I thought your guests _were_ important," The purple-haired man added.

"Arrogant as ever Robert? Enrique keep your hands to yourself, and Oliver I'm glad to see you here," Johnny asked, in a way greeting each of his friends in turn. "Welcome to my humble abode never-the-less."

"Why did you bring humans, and elves to your coronation?" Robert asked, ignoring the presence of the other people in the room, as if they didn't exist.

"I owe them a debt of gratitude for assisting me, besides, this is my coronation. As such, I can invite whoever I want," Johnny replied gruffly. The purple haired demon folded his arms over his chest.

"You owe nothing to humans!" he replied, in a grave tone.

"Now wait just a minute! Why are you so against us being here?" Hilary asked. Tyson instinctively covered her with his frame, weary of the demons before him. Something told him these were not regular demons.

"Let me rephrase it in such a way that your lower level of intelligence can comprehend," Robert began, "humans don't belong at a demon coronation because you are below us. Now were you royalty, or nobility, I'd overlook this insult. But you are nothing, no more than commoners. Most evident by your attires."

"Ah don't mind Robert, he thinks everyone is below him!" Enrique jumped in, "Johnny care to introduce us? You've been holding out on us, humans or not, you got some lovely lady friends." Robert glared at Enrique venomously the whole time the group introduced themselves.

"How much do you figure his pompous ass is worth to humans?" Tala asked Kai in Avian tongue, as he entertained thoughts of assassination. He did not like to be generalized, and he liked it much less when he was called a human.

"Don't be an idiot, if you do anything, none of us will walk out of here alive. These are demons we are dealing with," Kai replied calmly. It was one of those times where even he turned the other cheek. Robert didn't know they were avian, so really his insults did not apply to them.

"Pardon the lack of manors friends. I am Enrique of the Western Oceans. This is Oliver of the Southern Plains. And Robert, of the Northern Winds. You already met Johnny, of the Eastern Sun. We come from the four principal families of elemental demons," Enrique clarified.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Oliver spoke for the first time.

"I guess… if my companions are willing to tolerate you. I must tolerate you too," Robert spoke.

"He's full of hot air if you ask me," Vega whispered quietly to Charly and Hikaru, who stood beside her, shielding her face with her hand, just in case. Tala, who heard her words, smirked.

"He's a wind demon, it makes sense," Hikaru replied. A servant came into the room and bowed.

"Excuse me, Milord… the rooms are ready for the guests, and the seamstresses are awaiting their tasks," he spoke.

"Good, escort the guests to their rooms, and ask some of the maids to help the ladies if there is anything they need. Tell them to show respect, should I hear of any one of them disrespecting my human guests, they will not live to see the sun dawn on the next day." Johnny spoke. The threat was empty, the maids would not disrespect anyone, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes Milord," the servant bowed, straightening he motioned for the guests to follow, which they did, only to get from under the microscope of Robert's owlish glare. The way the girls saw it, he made their skin crawl.

When the group was gone, Johnny turned to his three friends, "There is something we need to discuss, it's of some importance," he began.

"What is it, you know you can depend on us," Oliver replied. Johnny hesitated for a moment. The idea seemed silly to him, he mulled over it before, but now that he had the opportunity, he was debating with himself again over it.

"Out with it," Robert prompted, his temper was somewhat short at the moment, evident by the way he clutched the pommel of his sword.

"I was thinking of traveling with that group." Johnny began.

"Are you out of your mind?" Robert protested.

"I am perfectly sane," Johnny flashed the wind demon a murderous glare. "Their tale is the most intriguing tale I have ever heard. And there is another reason I wish to travel with them. I owe one of them my life in a way."

"Now it all makes sense," Robert commented off-handedly.

"I need a favor of you Robert, will you keep an eye on my lands while I am gone? It shouldn't be long, a couple months at most." Johnny added.

"And what if something happens to you? What then?" Enrique wondered.

"Nothing will happen to me," Johnny assured, though doubt was creeping unto him. Was he even making the right decision, or maybe Robert was right, he was out of his mind.

"Fine, I'll keep watch over your lands," Robert spoke calmly.

"That's all then," Johnny replied. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll turn in early, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Oliver voiced. Johnny left the hall. Heading for his own quarters.

"I get the feeling that he's hiding something," Enrique commented as soon as he knew the fire demon was out of earshot.

"For once we agree on something," Robert replied. He also had a hunch as to what the fire demon was hiding, but he was not, by nature a gossip-spreader. And around Enrique, gossip spread like wild fire. 'Tomorrow's ball shall reveal everything,' the wind demon thought to himself.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be much fun._


	27. Princess Of The Crystal Tears

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Hikaru bumps into Naiya, and hears her tale. And the ball begins, Johnny's behavior is raising quite a stir with the noble demons, just what is he up to? Read on to find out!

**__**

**_Chapter #27:_** _Princess Of The Crystal Tears_

The evening wore on, and after the seamstresses left, the girls had nothing to do. Hikaru decided to explore, she took a special note to remember each turn she made. The fort manor was huge, it looked simple from the outside, but on the inside it was much more complex, a maze of corridors and passageways. Most of the rooms were empty, or at least she thought they were empty.

"No servants here, looks like this wing is abandoned," Hikaru noted. As she slowed down, silence filled her ears, broken only by the sound of her own breathing. But suddenly, breaking through the veil of silence was a singing voice. Quite melodious. Curiosity peaked within Hikaru as she followed the voice. But as she approached the end of a long narrow passage, the singing stopped. "That's odd" Hikaru spoke to herself.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. Hikaru spun around, coming face to face with a woman. She was slim, dressed in an exquisite gown that looked somewhat torn and tattered in places. Her long aquamarine hair was tied back, and her blue eyes looked tear-puffed. Hikaru stared, the girl before her looked like one of the old china dolls her mother kept. Her porcelain-white face still glistered from tears. The woman noticed her stare and wiped at her cheeks with the bell sleeve of her gown. "Oh I am sorry… I did not mean to startle you," she spoke.

"Who are you?" Hikaru wondered. Was this woman another of Johnny's guests? And if so, why was she in such a state. Her gown looked somewhat dirty, and her tears, and why was she in the abandoned wing?

"I am Naiya, you must be another of Johnny's prisoners." The woman spoke. She extended her hands to Hikaru; it was then the human girl noticed the markings on her wrists. Bruise markings, fading ones at that.

"Johnny's prisoner? He keeps you here against your will?" Hikaru asked. Naiya nodded and let her hands drop as Hikaru edged back from her. "Why?"

"He thinks my father assassinated his father, he killed all my people. And he keeps me here, for whatever reason he's got. He will not let me leave this wing, and he ordered all the servants to stay out. The only contact with the outside world I get is the maid that brings me food, twice a day." Naiya replied. Hikaru gaped; disbelief evident on her face, what kind of demon was Johnny? He was so beguilingly gentle half the time, albeit a little cold, but she could understand that, but here she was, seeing evidence of a truly demonic side. Naiya watched the girl closely, her aura revealed that she wasn't a demon; she was human. She could feel disbelief in her aura, and a note of fear. "You have to believe me, my father did no such thing, and… maybe this was all a set up. I am willing to forgive Johnny if it is… but I wish he'd just know that my father was innocent," Naiya began to cry again, raising her hands to her face in shame.

Hikaru approached the demoness and bowed her head; "I can have a talk with Johnny if you want. I don't know how much good it will do. But- you know. I believe you. If you don't think your father did that, then… it's good enough for me. You just hang tough here, alright?" With that said Hikaru turned and ran off.

Naiya watched her go "Hang tough?" she echoed, the demoness had no idea what it meant, but she always thought humans spoke oddly. This human's bubbly personality cheered her up somewhat. The water demoness smiled and went back to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru found herself hopelessly lost. Her search for Johnny was not going the way she wanted it to go. Every halway in his 'castle' looked pretty much like the last one. And long ago did she lose track of her turns.

"Oh great, now how am I supposed to find my way?" She asked aloud, this wing seemed deserted too; she couldn't even see a single servant to ask for directions. Not that she expected to get any; the demons seemed respectful, but still far from friendly. She heard footsteps some distance behind her.

"I did not expect to find you here," a voice spoke up. Hikaru turned around, sighting in relief.

"You kind of startled me Enrique," she spoke. The man smiled, his blue eyes shimmering.

"I'm sorry, but what _are_ you doing here?" the blond water demon asked as he approached the woman. This was the private wing belong to the fire demon family. No one was allowed inside, certainly not a human woman.

Hikaru put her hands behind her back and glanced away, "I was looking for Johnny, and there is a little matter that I have to discuss with him. Concerning a certain prisoner I… stumbled upon while exploring," Hikaru explained.

"What prisoner?" Enrique asked. Hikaru fidgeted, by what she seen, Enrique was a ladies man, and a water demon. She didn't know much about demon laws and ways of life, but she had a feeling that he would not like the thought of one of his people, a woman no less, being kept a prisoner.

"Oh it's nothing, it doesn't really matter… you know, really… I was just looking for an excuse to talk to him," Hikaru commented, waving a hand in a 'don't mind me' gesture. Only too late did she realize the error of her wording. Enrique grinned widely, suddenly things began to make perfect sense to him.

"I see…" was the only thing the blond water demon commented. Hikaru blushed a brilliant scarlet, which only served to widen the grin on the man's face. "His study is down this hall, last door on the left. Have fun." With that said Enrique turned and walked away, already he wanted nothing more than to share this bit with the other demon lords, but decided to keep it a secret, if Johnny had interest in this woman, the other would know in due time.

Hikaru shrugged and continued down the hall, her mind set on her mission. Approaching the door she hesitated raising her hand to knock. But just as she was about to knock, the door opened. Hikaru met face to face with a very irked Johnny, he looked like he was about to let her have a piece of his mind. But a second later the glare melted away, when it fully sank in that it was Hikaru, and not someone else bothering him.

"Hikaru… is there something you wanted?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Nothing much, I just want to talk, but it looks like I caught you at a bad time, I can go," Hikaru replied.

"It's nothing, come in," he moved away from the door and Hikaru shyly stepped in. On the desk by the window she saw a lot of paper strewn, so much that some of it slipped from the table unto the ground.

"You seem distraught," Hikaru commented, her reason for coming forgotten, worry for the red-haired fire demon replacing it instead.

"It's my first lordly duties. It's been only two weeks or so, but letters are starting to pour in from the fire demon tribes all over Chrysalis. All of them bearing just about the same message. A condolence, among them, but mainly everyone wants to know one thing, whose daughter I'll take for a mate," Johnny explained, glancing at the window. Hikaru cocked her head to side a little.

"Mate? Is that like marriage?" She asked. Johnny only nodded and Hikaru realized the burden on his shoulders, she felt bad about wanting to add to it. "Can't you say no?" she asked.

"I can, but only for so long. I am the lord of the biggest fire demon tribe. I have to take a mate, eventually. If for the bloodline, and nothing else." He replied. Hikaru glanced down, there were just too many things she did not know, how one was supposed to offer advice to a demon with a problem like this? And would he even take advice from a human? Hikaru felt helpless to help him, when that was the only thing she wanted to do right now. Unsure of her actions she raised one hand and placed it on his shoulder. Offering it a gentle squeeze, he didn't have his armor on. Johnny glanced at the woman and raised his own hand, putting it over her. "Did the seamstresses show you what they are planning to do for your gown tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea… and it's going to be beautiful." Hikaru replied.

"Yes, it will be beautiful, I can already tell," Johnny commented calmly. Sliding her hand off his shoulder he moved away and stood next to the fireplace. "There is the still the matter why you came here. This wing is private, you wouldn't have sought me out unless you had a reason.

"Enrique helped me find my way, he's a nice guy," Hikaru replied. Johnny glanced at her, his gray eyes narrowed fractionally. Deep down he did not like the sound of that, he was shocked to find a part of his being jealous. "But yea… there was something. I did a little bit of exploring today, I hope you don't mind. And I bumped into someone," Hikaru continued, seemingly oblivious to the jealousy bubbling just below the surface of Johnny's gray eyes.

"Naiya," Johnny commented.

"How did you know?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"You want me to release her," Johnny continued, ignoring her question, Hikaru nodded, dumbfounded. Johnny took a slow deep breath and let it out quickly in a sigh. Glancing into the flames he closed his eyes briefly. "I was planning to release her after the ball. As we speak, the seamstresses are probably heading over there. I have decided to invite her to ball as well. She has no home now. Maybe some water demons will take pity on her. I cannot honestly keep here locked away without guilt gnawing at me every waking moment. I made a mistake Hikaru. I should not have slaughtered her whole village, but what's done, is done. I cannot undo my past mistakes."

"I have a feeling she will forgive you. She already has. I think." Hikaru neared and wound her arms around one of his, giving it a gentle hug. "I understand what you probably felt at the time. And…" Hikaru was cut off when he raises his other hand and placed a finger on her lips.

"Say no more," he spoke. She nodded mutely. Johnny extracted his arm from her grip and turned away, "Go now," he added. Hikaru blinked in surprise, he was throwing her out, due to lack of better terms.

"Johnny-"

"I thought I told you, go," the demon replied, a little harsher, the words he spoke were a complete contrast to what he felt. There was just something about Hikaru that called to him, that same something that made him want to protect her. The feeling felt completely alien to him, this desire to protect someone, he needed to think things over clearly, without her standing there, making him think the most irrational thoughts imaginable.

Hikaru turned and walked to door, dejected and confused. The door closed nearly silently behind her, only the small click of the locking pin was the sign of her departure. Taking in another deep breath his nose was invaded by the faint scent of salt and water, tears. At that moment he knew he made another mistake. "Damn."

The next day, the main ballroom was full of people. Everywhere you looked were demons, mostly fire demons to which Johnny's clan was an ally. The room wad decorated poshly, and music played from the musicians. The tables were set for the many guests in fine china and silver cutlery.

The boys were first to arrive. All of them clad in clean tunics with embroidery, geometrical patterns done in thread on the cuffs and bottom hems, clean semi-loose breeches and boots, their swords at their sides, suspended on metal-decorated belts. Rei's clothing was of white and gold, suiting an elf. Tyson's were of darker colors, with dark blues dominant, as well as shared of purple and lighter blue. Max wore more earthly tones, with dark reds, and browns. Kai, Tala, And Bryan however seemed to have made the tailors work extra hard. They looked every bit as noble as the demon guests in the room. Their tunics were also modified to accommodate their wings, which they let out, displaying their 'status' is one might call it such. Bryan's clothing was of dark purples, and blacks. Matching and accenting the shimmer of his plumage with its mute tones. Kai wore dark reds, with accenting in orange, and gold embroidery. Tala wore lighter colors, lighter tones of blue, to match his striking eyes, and not to create contrast with his downy white plumage.

"I see Johnny had his tailors working over time for you," Enrique approached. The water demon was dressed like a king, his clothing was finely sewn, with designs that looked far too complex to make overnight. He wore aquamarine, which worked wonders to bring out his fair complexion and blond hair. Some distance away was Robert, wearing darker shades, purples, dark reds, and blacks, royal colors by definition. His family crest sewn on the shoulder, in what was obviously meant to let everyone know who he was. Oliver was mingling with the crowd, dressed in earthly colors, which seemed to match the earth demon. He didn't wear anything too bold, but his clothing was well matched for a demon of his status.

Suddenly there was a murmur as the doors opened. Enrique's smile grew exponentially as Charly, Vega, Hilary, and Mariah appeared. Mariah wore a gown fit for an elf. It was a vivid white color. The material shimmered like fresh fallen snow. The neckline was low and showed off her curves as the bodice hugged her figure. Around her waist was a belt of joined golden squares, incrusted with crystals. The sleeves were made of a smooth, silky transparent material that reached the floor. In them were second, tight sleeves made of white material that hugged her arms, ending in a triangular point over the back of her hand. The skirt appeared to be made of the same material, but it was layered, appearing to be full, though not supported by hoops, so that it was opaque, yet frilly.

Hilary's gown was much simpler, made of solid blood red velvet. The skirt was full, yet not hoped. The sleeves were wide and reached to her knees. Around her waist was a belt sash of gold and cloth that hung loosely.

Charly wore a gown made of black velvet, with a much fuller skirt, it was also long enough to pool about her feet, requiring to be gathered, so that she could walk. The central panel was made of crimson velvet. And the gown tied snugly on black cord lacing. The sleeves were tight around her upper arm, and then widened the rest of the way, reaching all the way to the floor.

Vega's gown was made of dark purple velvet. It was straighter than anything the other girls wore. The velvet ended up just below the line of her bust line. The front panel was made of silver silk-like material. The sleeves were made of transparent lavender material.

"Mariah, you look stunning," Rei spoke, taking her hand, kissing the back of it. Glancing at the other girls he smiled. Mariah blushed at the elf's words.

"Stunning is an understatement! Breathtaking more like it!" Enrique added. Rei flashed him a glare, but then realized the demon wasn't even looking at Mariah, he was looking at the other girls.

"Enrique, a suggestion if I may. You might want to quit while you're ahead sugar, you a'int gonna score," Vega spoke, patting him on the shoulder boldly before walking away. Enrique watched her go, somewhat baffled by her words, but the meaning sank through. Enrique only grinned.

"Feisty," was the only thing he said. As the water demon followed the woman with his eyes, she passed by Tala, and it was then Enrique noticed the murderous glare in the avian's eyes. His feathers bristled subtly, but just enough for the demon to notice. The avian was warning him to stay back.

The doors opened again, Lilly and Takara appeared. Lilly wore a solid white gown with flowing sleeves and a straight skirt. Her sleeves seemed to have been made of shimmering semi-transparent material, and reached the floor, though the gown itself was made of silk and velvet.

Takara's gown was made of velvet the color of ice, pale blue. The neckline dipped a bit, and was framed with white fur. The gown fell straight down. It had tight sleeves with more fur around the cuffs. Around her waist was a cord sash, the tips of which ended in white fluffy pom-poms.

"Everyone appears to have gathered now," Bryan commented, eying the crowd, his emotionless gray eyes sweeping over the crowd of demons. He recognized crests belonging to the most prominent families in demon, societies. Across the room the music suddenly stopped and a din fell over the crowd.

The doors at the end of the hall opened, Johnny and Hikaru appeared. Hikaru walked a step behind the fire demon. A murmur exploded in the crowd. All around them, the group could hear 'human' repeated over and over. People were shocked.

Johnny was clad in clothing that surpassed anything any of the other demons wore; it was decorated from head to toe. To the girls he suddenly very much reminded them of Henry the VIII. His clothing was of deep red velvets, silks, and real fur.

Hikaru stood there, eyeing the crowd, suddenly feeling very much self-conscious in her pale golden gown. It fell just off the shoulders, and was decorated with a wide dark golden border on which swirling patters were sewn. The sleeves were gathered up a few inches below, forming a puff. From there they fell down to the floor. Inside was a secondary sleeve made of mesh, adorned in gold thread designs. The bodice hugged her figure and ended in a point just below her waist. The skirt was loose, mostly straight, and long enough to pool about her feet. From the bodice hung wide a piece of material, the same material that the inner sleeve was made of, it was attached were the bodice point, and the skirt made, and fell down to the floor, ending in a point of it own. Around the woman's neck was a string of pearls, adorned by a single golden crystal. Her hair was elegantly gathered up, and on her forehead hung a string of smaller pearls, fastened to her hair by two clips, with one more golden crystal falling to the bridge of her nose.

She smiled, softly, which only made the chatter in the room grow louder. Johnny took note of that, and to say the least, he wasn't happy.

**_Author Notes:_**_ That's that for this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffy. But I have reasons for it. I will genuinely try to get the next chapter out ASAP! Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to REVIEW!_

_Speacial: If any of you want pictures of the gowns the girls are wearing. Just drop me an email to I will send them to you post-haste!_


	28. Cinderella, All Over Again

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The ball continues, and stuff happens. Mainly a lot of non-contact mush. Hikaru causes quite a stir, and Johnny is jealous?!

**__**

**_Chapter #28:_**_ Cinderella, All Over Again_

The murmur died eventually and Hikaru breathed a silent sigh of relief. She felt like a bug under a microscope, it didn't take much to understand that the demons in the room didn't want her to be here. She could feel the hateful auras manifest in the room. She was regretting accepting Johnny's request.

"Pay them no heed Hikaru, you are my guest here, and anyone who opposes my decision, might as well be declaring war," Johnny murmured. He offered her his arm, which she took shyly, before he led her towards the stunned crowd.

Across the room Robert folded his arms, not amused by his friend's antics. "I hope he realizes, he just committed his clan to many years of ridicule. What was he thinking? Coming to his coronation with a human, where his mate and the lady of the east should be, It's is uncouth, even for him." He commented.

"You never know," Vega commented, she was surprised at her friend, she had guts to be up there. The wind demon glanced down at the dark-haired woman; he didn't realize was by his side, wondering how she sneaked so close up to him, without him sensing her movements.

"You have some nerve," he spoke. The woman glanced up.

"And you're too pompous for your own good," she replied casually, as if she was speaking to a friend, and not a demon who could end her existence in a heart beat.

"Bite your tongue Wench, I'm not one of you. I will not be spoken to as such," Robert replied, irked by her, the woman had delusions that she could speak to him as such, delusions he'd be too happy to shatter. But deciding to be diplomatic, he just walked away, leaving the woman to fume. Vega was beginning to hate men in this world.

"Talk about an arrogant demon, I think he needs a cold slap to reality," Takara commented.

"Ah he a'int too bad, at least he seems to have honor," the black-haired girl replied. Takara just stared at her as if she spouted a second head, but made no comment.

Hikaru meanwhile separated from Johnny and made her way to her friends, every step was followed by inquisitive stares and murmur, it made her nervous. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey yourself, way to go there… you'll be the talk of the ball for years," Charly replied, Hikaru sighed and cast her gaze down. Charly blinked, but then it hit her. "Sorry." She added. Hikaru shook her head.

"I shouldn't have come," she mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Takara piped up, "You're the talk of the ball sis! I'd die to be in your shoes!"

"Hikaru!" a voice called. Hikaru turned and suddenly smiled, approaching was Naiya, clad in an elegant gown; the sides of the bodice were made of aquamarine velvet, while the central panel was made of white velvet, the skirt was white velvet as well. The sleeves were proofed, from just under the armpit extended a tight cuff of aquamarine velvet, to just the middle of her forearm, from where transparent material cascaded to the floor.

"Hello Naiya," Hikaru greeted.

"I would like to thank you," the demoness continued.

"It was nothing, I just had to reason with Johnny," Hikaru replied, smiling softly. Naiya smiled faintly, it didn't take much to know that Hikaru held some persuasive power over the fire demon, but Naiya was puzzled, why would he listen to a human? Albeit that she could sense the power in Hikaru, she was no ordinary human woman, none of her human friends seemed ordinary.

Charly separated from the rest of the group to admire the room a little better. She stuck to the wall, weary of the demons in the room. If Hikaru's entrance was any indication, the demons in the room did not like human presence. Robert wasn't the only one so venomously against humanity. 'Half of Chrysalis hates humans,' Charly thought to herself. Avians hated humans, demons hated humans, and she knew that was just the way it was. But it was difficult to be in this situation, in which you were hated, just because you were something, and not something else.

Watching the crowd she spotted Kai, Tala, and Bryan. They were across the room, talking to an elderly pair of demons. They seemed to fit right in. Which was understandable, their wings gave them a higher status by far. Younger demon ladies seemed interested in the exotic Avians, one dared, as she guessed, ask Tala something. His glare at her was venomous, and made the woman back off.

"Why so glum Lady Charlene?" a voice asked.

"Hmm?" Charly turned her head, smiling a little, her smile however faltered as she saw whom it was. "It's nothing Enrique," she replied.

"Doesn't seem like it to me. You were staring out into empty space." The water demon noted.

"I wasn't starting into space, I was staring at- "Charly cut herself off when she realized. Enrique turned and glanced where she was looking. Spotting the Avians.

"Them?" he asked. Charly glared for a split second. "That's alright. Can I ask one little thing?" he continued.

"Depends…" Charly replied wearily 'Will I want to kill you for it?' she thought to herself.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Enrique continued, oblivious to her thoughts, which was probably a good thing. Charly held back a sigh; somehow, she saw that coming.

"I'm sorry Enrique, but I do not dance," she replied glancing away.

"Shame… such a shame. But if you change your mind… I'll gladly dance with you," Enrique replied.

"Thank you," Charly replied. Enrique smiled, bowed softly, barely noticeably, and walked away. Charly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and resumed watching her friends from across the room. But her eyes inadvertently drifted back to the three Avians. 'He just looks like he belongs here. Hard to imagine he's a thief.' Charly thought, admiring Kai from afar. 'Gah! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thought!' she told herself. Sighing softly she averted her gaze, least he notice her staring, knowing Kai, he would eventually, even across a crowded room like that.

Half an hour later, Johnny finally distanced himself away from the many demon lords who wanted to congratulate him personally, as well as subtly show off their daughters. Casting his eyes across the ballroom he spotted Hikaru standing off to the side, a melancholy look in her eyes. She stood out among the demons, looking every bit like a queen, at least in his eyes.

He approached the girl slowly; as he got closer he could feel the sadness coming off her in waves. Johnny was beginning to think that it was a mistake to ask her to make an entrance with him, he meant it platonically, and both of them knew it. It was a custom for a demon of his stature to come with a lady to his coronation. He could have, normally would have, asked one of the demon ladies coming to the ball. But they would have probably taken it as a declaration of affection, and not just a customary gesture, or a tradition, women were fickle like that.

"Hey, I'm sorry about being a humiliation to you Johnny," Hikaru greeted, speaking earnestly, smiling softly, if apologetically.

"You are no a humiliation to me Hikaru, who said you were?" Johnny wondered, suddenly thinking about who would dare insult one of his new friends, who would dare to be so bold.

"Everyone!" Hikaru replied, a little harsher than needed. "I heard the whispering, everyone thinks I should not be here, and I'm starting to think they're right." Hikaru glanced down.

"Hikaru…" Johnny reached out, but let his hand drop, unsure of what to do with the woman.

"They're right you know," a voice spoke. Johnny looked up sharply and sent a glare over his shoulder. Meeting the gaze of a black-haired woman with crimson eyes. Clad in a rich maroon gown with hoped skirts. "She shouldn't be here, she's a disgrace," the woman continued.

"Bite your tongue Kimiko!" Johnny hissed.

"Lady Kimiko to you McGregor, show me the respect I deserve!" The woman barked.

"I will only show respect to those who _I deem_ as deserving it," Johnny replied. Hikaru looked back and forth between the two demons, suddenly weary of getting caught in the middle of this.

"So this little wench deserves more respect than me?" Kimiko demanded, the woman neared Hikaru and passed around her, inspecting her critically. Something Johnny liked about as much as he liked Kimiko, she was the snobby daughter of his Father's closest ally, beside the other three cardinal demon families. Odd how an educated, and well-respected demon, such as her father, could bring such a vain and insufferable creature into this world. Kimiko, barely a hundred years old, young by demon standards, and only a year his senior, already drove five suitors away from her, with her insufferable attitude. "Such a scrawny thing," Kimiko commented, oblivious to the growing look of hate Johnny had on his features. "And one should not forget that she is human, are you willing to contaminate the McGregor line with half-breeds?"

"Enough!" Hikaru hissed, batting Kimiko's hands away. "I do not know who you are, and honestly, I do not care to know. Leave me and Johnny… _alone_!" she called in a louder than necessary. Kimiko gasped and took a step back from the woman, a wild aura flamed around her, and Kimiko felt fear, the aura was powerful, it was, inhuman. It was not demonic either.

"You're… you aren't human." Kimiko gasped.

"No, I am human… I also happen to have power, now… out of my sight! Before I purify you, insolent demon," Hikaru's voice took on a cold edge. Kimiko glanced to Johnny.

"You knew!" she accused, "You knew that she was… that she could purify, yet you brought her here. I see, everything makes sense, a halfling as such, would be… will be, power reincarnate," with those words Kimiko fled. Hikaru watched her go, sighing in relief. Turning to Johnny she was surprised to see his eyes widened in surprise, his lips parted as his jaw slackened a little. But that shock only lasted for an instant.

"Were you really going to purify her?" he asked, regaining his composure. Hikaru shook her head.

"I cannot purify, only Lilly appears to have that power. I don't know why, but her presence just made me angry," Hikaru replied calmly.

"Understandable," Johnny replied, suddenly wondering why seemingly only Kimiko and himself felt Hikaru's energy flare like that. Everyone should have been aware of her power.

"Johnny, don't mind me butting in," Enrique appeared, a bright smile on his face. "Lady Hikaru, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked, looking at the woman before him. Johnny glared at the blond water demon. Hikaru hesitated but then glanced at Enrique, his expression shone kindness and joy. A tiny smile spread on her lips as she raised her hand, Enrique joyfully took the acceptance, and taking her hand he bowed softly, before leading the woman out unto the dance floor.

Johnny watched them go, suddenly aware of a strange feeling rising within him. Enrique was a known womanizer, and what more, he knew how to treat a lady, he was also a great dancer, and Johnny suddenly felt jealous.

Charly and Vega watched Hikaru and Enrique dance, they stood some distance away, each nursing a goblet of wine in their hands. "What is she thinking?" Vega wondered.

"Is she even thinking?" Charly added, a deadpanned look on her face. "It's bad enough she makes an appearance with Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor, and now's she with another. The demon ladies here will not take that lightly." They noted Oliver and Naiya coming their way, Oliver having met the demoness, seemed to enjoy her company, and Naiya enjoyed the presence of the calm earth demon.

"Hello Lady Charlene, Lady Vega," Oliver greeted politely.

"Hello Oliver, enjoying yourself I see," Vega asked with a sly smile on her face. Oliver instantly knew what she meant and grinned, Naiya blushed a little. Charly rolled her eyes. Trust Vega to be blunt like a hammer.

"Oliver have you seen our Avian companions?" Charly asked, deciding to rescue the obviously uncomfortable demons. Oliver looked thoughtful for an instant.

"I seen them earlier, they must be around here somewhere. I'm sorry I can't be any more help," he replied.

"That's alright. Knowing those three, they probably left. This setting isn't to their tastes," Vega added. Charly meanwhile continued to scan the crowd. She caught a glimpse of familiar, dual-toned blue hair and without saying a word, walked where she saw it, a smile growing on her face as she neared him.

"Pardon my intrusion…" Charly greeted, to Kai's surprise she bowed appropriately, surprising the demons he was conversing with even more.

"Charly," Kai acknowledged, the girl straightened and folded her hands before her. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked.

"There is one thing," Charly replied.

"We will leave you," the demon Kai was conversing with spoke, offering his mate the crook of his arm. The lady put her hand through it and the two walked off. Charly turned to Kai and smiled softly.

"Having fun with the guests I see," Charly remarked. Kai smirked a little, a demon passed by carrying a tray of wine goblets, and Kai grabbed two and offered one to Charly, which she took shyly.

"I don't drink… much, in my world, the wine isn't as sweet as the wine here, maybe because the wine here is all natural, and everything is cleaner… the air, the water…" Charly drawled, swirling the ruby liquid around in the goblet. Looking up at Kai she smiled again.

"You look bored," he noted. Charly took a sip of the wine and waited for a moment, letting the liquid slide down the back of her throat.

"I am… a little, I just don't feel like I belong here. The setting is just so… proper. In my world, balls like these stopped happening about a hundred years ago. This world is just so beautiful, everything about it is beautiful!" Charly continued.

"If it helps, I don't feel like I belong here either," Kai replied, smirking a little he glanced away before downing his wine goblet in a single swig. It still amazed Charly to see the Avian's alcohol tolerance, he could drink enough to get two human men to pass out, and still only be a little 'tipsy'. His tongue would flap a little looser and he'd smile more often. Charly wished he were like that when he wasn't under influence; he was gorgeous with that mysterious, alluring smile on his face. But at the same time, that smile was alien on his eternally glacial features. She often noticed the emotions flickering in his eyes; he had deep, emotional eyes. His feelings would show in his eyes, even if his lips never curved in a smile, or a frown, just a mysterious grin that could mean so many things, and at the same time, mean nothing at all. The woman looked away after a moment, hoping he did not catch her lingering gaze.

"Dance with me," He spoke suddenly.

"Wha- What?" Charly was caught off guard by his words. But before she could stop herself, she accepted his offer. One dance couldn't hurt.

Time passed uneventful, and the girls eventually grew more and more bored. Hikaru had three dances with Enrique, but eventually she tired. Rei and Mariah seemed to enjoy dancing too, and spent a good forty minutes doing just that. After mocking Kai for dancing with Charly, Tala got what was coming to him, when Kai dared him to ask Vega to dance. Only to have it blow up in his face when the girl didn't slap Tala like he assumed she would.

The ballroom was now quiet as the guests were gathering around the feast table. There was enough sitting around the long table for everyone. After the scuffles over the seating were solved, the servants carried out heavy trays laden with fine foods.

Johnny sat at the head of the table; Robert to his right, seeing that he'd be giving him the lands to control for a while. Oliver sat across from Robert, and Enrique next to him. Naiya sat across from Enrique, next to Robert. The other girls next to the water demoness, as to sit across the table from Enrique, as far as currently possible. The boys sat at the other side. Everyone else sat further down. Many demons were sending glares at the human women, wondering why these girls got to sit so closely to the head of the table.

Murmur was around the table as the servants continued to lay down food. When the last servant left the room, Johnny stood up; hush immediately fell around the room.

"Fellow demon nobility, and guests." He began an address, "I am sure you are all aware why we gathered here. I am grateful that you all were able to gather here on such a short notice. However I have an important announcement to make. I am leaving on an extended journey, and for the time being, I will be passing my lordly duties to my good friend, and close ally, Robert, Lord of the Northern Winds." Din fell over the crowd as everyone murmured.

Robert wasn't thrilled with the way Johnny made the announcement. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of him leaving on this crazy journey either, but there was no arguing with Johnny when he was like that. He just had to respect the demon, and respect his decisions. And besides, if Johnny got himself killed, his lands would automatically belong to him. Not the ideal way to acquire more territory as Robert saw it. But at least the proud lands of the east would not go to some fool who would pillage them, and destroy the fragile balance of power among demon societies with senseless expansion wars. He would have none of that.

Johnny watched the crowd of demons closely. Some of them were staring very darkly at Hikaru; he could read by their expression that they were surely blaming Hikaru for his decision to suddenly journey to places unknown. "Seeing as there are no vocal objections… let this feast begin!" Johnny added. The demons murmured but then base instincts took over and the feast began. The girls heaved a sigh of relief, Hikaru felt like a little mouse, under the eye of the many big, and hungry cats, the problem was, she had a reason to feel like that.

'Johnny…' Hikaru thought, glancing at the demon, she smiled faintly, suddenly uncaring if any demon saw that, 'you're making a mistake… this mistake will come to haunt you in the end…' she thought. But shook her head, maybe she could dissuade him tomorrow or something.

The next morning, the group gathered in the stables.

"What the hell is going on here?" were the first words out of Tala's mouth as he spotted their wagon. All their luggage trunks were gone.

"Calm down, you weren't robbed," Johnny appeared from the outside, wearing his armor, except now he also had a chest plate, as well as shoulder armor. His swords were at his sides. And his cloak was fastened to his shoulder armor.

"What is going on here?" Kai demanded.

"Do all Avians have such temper issues?" Johnny asked. "Instead of planning just how you will kill me, come with me," Johnny added. He exited the stables again; the group followed them, just outside, in the shade of a large weeping willow stood a second wagon with a pair of large black stallions. The horses were a foot taller at the shoulders than the Elvenbreds that belonged to Rei and Mariah. They had muzzles on their snouts, and blinds covering their eyes, allowing them only to see foreword. Their bodies thick and barrel-like, their legs and hooves stocky and powerful, their manes and tails thick and long, black as ink. And as the wagon with the Elvenbreds was led out of the stables, the difference became all the starker; the Demonbreds dwarfed the fairer Elvenbreds with their sheer bulk.

The Elvenbreds also seemed to shrink away from the larger horses, weary of them. One of the demonbreds turned it's head, just for an instant, snorting at the smaller Elvenbred, the girls were shocked to see that behind the blinds, the ink black horses had blood red, glowing eyes, and they seemed to puff smoke from their gaping nostrils.

"I promised you a second wagon and two steeds, as you may recall," Johnny added.

"Must they be Demonbreds? We will be traveling through human villages, those beasts will send terror through the humans," Rei spoke.

"Ask me if I care," Johnny replied curtly. With that he moved to check up on the supplies, making sure that everything was loaded on the second wagon. "However before we leave, there is one little issue I would like to address, it should not take me more than ten minutes…" saying that the demon vanished back inside.

"He expects us to wait?" Tala wondered.

"It's just ten minutes, God you're impatient!" Vega spoke.

"Be quiet Wench," Tala replied.

"Make me!" Vega hissed back.

"Here we go again…" Hilary remarked. She wasn't with the group long. But already the arguments were getting a little too much to bear.

"Dibs on riding in the wagon they aren't in!" Tyson added loudly. The double death glare he received from the Avian and the dark-haired woman could've killed him, if he wasn't so blissfully oblivious to it.

"Somehow, I think this will be a long… eventful journey," Max noted.

"The term 'eventful' is an understatement," Bryan added as the two watched the events unfold, distancing themselves from the group. Neither wishing to be caught in the middle of another fight.

_Author Notes: That's that for this chapter. It came out a little longer than the other chapters. But I don't think you guys will complain. The ball just didn't end up the way I wanted it to, but it was sort of an excuse to move some couples along, as well as set up some stuff. The good stuff begins with the next exciting saga!_


	29. The Demon Turned Human

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Ryukai sets his plan in motion. And the group is entering the Cursed Desert. This arc of the story will be great, you'll see!

**_Chapter #29:_**_ The Demon Turned Human_

Johnny knocked on the door belonging to the water princess. A click of the bolt lock followed and door opened. "Oh… good morning Milord," Naiya greeted. Johnny glanced into the room; he could see a small trunk was being packed with things.

"I see someone already told you, that you're free to go," Johnny noted.

"Hikaru did, last night," Naiya replied.

"I should have guessed she would."

"Tell me, that girl… she's no average human, is she?" Naiya asked.

"No, she's not," Johnny replied. Naiya smiled and moved inside the room, Johnny followed if somewhat shyly.

"I knew it," the demoness began. She moved to her trunk and reached inside, pulling out a bundled piece of cloth, "I knew she was something special to you."

"It's not like that…" Johnny protested. Naiya only smiled wider and approached him, giving Johnny the bundle.

"Take this… with my gratitude," she replied shyly, "You'll know what to do with it in due time. Now I believe… you have a journey to leave on," she added.

Johnny nodded mutely, the bundle in his hands was light, inside was some hard object, he could feel sphere-like shapes through the cloth. Opening the door he stepped one foot outside. "Thank you Naiya… and I'm sorry," with those words he left, unbundling the cloth in his hands, what he saw surprised him, in his hands lay a necklace of marble like, pearls. They glowed and shimmered in his hands, playing with the light like gemstones. "_Namida_ pearls…" he glanced back at the door where he left the water demoness, realizing just how precious this necklace was. She probably made it herself, and just to give it away like that… he will have to safeguard it. Bundling up the necklace in the cloth again he didn't know where to put it.

As he made it to the stables he jumped into the wagon led by the Demonbreds and dragged out his private trunk from under the sitting bench, unlocking it, he placed the necklace on the bottom, under his other belongings, where it would be safe. Locking up the trunk he shoved it back into its place, turning to his companions.

"Are we ready to depart?" he asked.

"Just about," Rei replied.

"Good, the sooner we get to the Avian Kingdom, the sooner this hell will be over," Tala remarked.

_Meanwhile…_

Elsewhere, Ryukai entered his study; a man was already there, with Anais and Nyoka. The man in the room was a somewhat short, and stout. He had short black hair and black clothing. Armour on his chest, forearms, and shins. He had blue eyes and pointed ears. His fingers tipped with elegant claws. And he had a long, rounded at the tip, furry monkey tail that wiggled from side to side as he stood.

"I see you made it Valin," Ryukai noted.

"And miss a chance to have fun? Never!" the man replied, a wide smile rising on his features, "So what are we doing today? Tricking some hapless humans into thinking a neighboring village attacked them? Or maybe like last time, when I tricked that stupid fire demon into thinking the water demons killed his father? Or maybe…"

"Be quiet," Ryukai spoke, not sparing the monkey demon a single glance. He approached the fireplace and reached into to the secret compartment, pulling out the spell he intended to use. "Valin, I am sure Nyoka told you why I need your help, had he not?" Ryukai asked.

"Well yea…. You want some bauble from some temple or something like that, I honestly didn't listen too closely," Valin replied, bouncing, executing a graceful back flip, "But why do you need me?"

"This relic I want… cannot be touched by demon hands, because of that, I will need to cast aside my powers for a short time, to retrieve it. We do not have much time remaining. I need you as aide, nothing more, as you can assume human form on your own," Ryukai explained in his monotonous drawl, he opened the box and pulled out two vials. One was halfway filled in a bright red liquid, the other black.

"Won't you take the Marumune with you?" Nyoka asked.

"You know full well that as a human, I will not be able to lift the Marumune, it will be much too heavy," Ryukai replied, pulling the corks off the vials. He carefully poured the contents of one vial into the other vial, corking it; he shook the vial, making sure the liquids mixed well.

"Cousin do you underrate my magic so? I can place an enchantment on your father's sword, with it… the sword will be dormant, and it will be light as a simple foil, but should you need it, just cast off the enchantment as you would cast away your own, and the Marumune will return to it's full splendor," Nyoka spoke.

"Fine, but your magic better not damage the Marumune, or there will be a price to pay," Ryukai spoke. Nyoka smirked and left the room; Ryukai's threats were mute to him, Nyoka knew full well that Ryukai would never kill someone of his kind, much less his own cousin, the last living relative he had.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Valin asked, quietly. Ryukai looked at the liquid in the vial in his hand, the bubbling black liquid seemed to react in a way to his proximity. The liquid seemed drawn to his hands.

"I am serious, this is the only way. I cannot trust any human to retrieve the item, and no demon can come anywhere near it. I will have to do it myself," Ryukai spoke.

The door opened and Nyoka returned. In his hands was a sheathed sword, Ryukai placed the vial back in the box and approached Nyoka, pulling the Runite sword he usually used, along with it's sheathe out from where it was at his side, he handed it to Nyoka and took hold of the sword the snake demon brought with him. With his other hand he pulled off the sheathe, the sword exploded ablaze and began to pulse, the blade extended right before their eyes, the energy now cascading around it. The blade was long, the tip was curved up like a katana's, it also curved on the side gently, on the inside of the curve were tiny teeth-like serrations, progressively growing bigger as they extended towards the had guard.

"You will probably miss that resonation the Marumune seems to get in your hands," Anais spoke.

"So you don't know the source of power laying in the Marumune?" Ryukai flicked the sword. The energy swirled around the blade, and rose, licking at his arm.

"It's your father's sword, Ryomaru was powerful, and its only natural the Marumune would match his strength, what is there to know?" Valin spoke, bouncing around the room, "Can we go on with it? I'm bored!"

"You are partially right Valin, my father was powerful, but… the Marumune does not match his power, it's sealed with his power," Ryukai flicked the sword, and slashed at the air sideways, aiming at Valin. Fire raced down the blade and shot at the monkey demon as a fireball.

"Yikes!" Valin leapt up, grabbing the chandelier hanging above, dodging the fireball, he coiled his tail around the light fixture and hung down, folding his arms. Ryukai thrust out his free arm, stopping the fireball before it could set fire to the room; it shot back to his hand, and with a squeeze of his clawed hand, the fireball dissolved. "That was uncalled for, I know I can be a pain. But I don't deserve being _in_ pain!"

"Never tell me what to do Valin, if you value your life," Ryukai added calmly. "Nyoka, get on with it," he glanced at his cousin, turning the sword, so that the tip rested on the floor. Placing his hands on the pommel, one on top of another, the pommel reached just below his breastbone.

Nyoka stepped foreword and reached out for the sword, his hand began to glow as he whispered some words in an ancient tongue. The sword began to glow, and crackle, a flash of energy raced from it, the blade suddenly shrank. Ryukai grabbed it by the hilt, before it would hit the ground; Nyoka opened his eyes, satisfied with what he saw. In Ryukai's hands lay a simple Katana, it looked like a regular sword, forged from steel, and not from the scales of the great dragon demon Ryomaru.

"Impressive… now tell me, how do I undo the spell, when time comes?" Ryukai asked.

"Just call out of the sword's real name, and invoke the soul within, the sword will instantly awaken and return to its true form," Nyoka replied. Ryukai smiled just faintly, flicking the paper-light sword in his hand, he missed the familiar weight and size of the Marumune, as well as the energy it seemed to emit in his hand. But this was the only way he could take it with him.

Anais kneeled lithely and picked up the discarded sheathe belonging to the sword, straightening she handed it to Ryukai, who took it, and sheathed the sword fluently. Valin jumped down from the chandelier and dusted himself off. Ryukai handed the sword to Nyoka and approached the fireplace, taking hold of the vial in the box resting on the mantle; the liquid within instantly sprang to life and began to bubble.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anais asked, concern appearing in her normally emotionless tone.

"I already said I'm sure, Anais… don't question me," Ryukai glanced at the demoness, flashing her a mild glare. The demoness flicked her fan and hid the bottom portion of her face with it in a display of humility and submission he knew full well.

Stretching out his hand Ryukai crushed the vial in his hand, the glass cutting his palm, the liquid sprang fourth and he felt the change begin to take hold instantly. Before the watcher's eyes, Ryukai's wings and tail shrank back, retreating into his body, his markings, and claws vanished. His eyes, the pupils became round. His pointed ears rounded, and the demon lost some of his height before their eyes. From his seven foot stature, to about six feet seven inches. His hair however remained green, and so did his eyes. Ryukai felt his senses dulling, and before he could fully adjust to his new form, he was brought down to his knees with a loud thud, under the weight of the armor he wore. He felt pain sear up his legs and through his shoulders, he only now realized how heavy the armor was. He overlooked that; he should've known it would be too heavy for a human.

"Ryukai-sama!" Anais cried, instantly kneeling by him, tucking her fan into her obi.

"The armor," he spoke. Reaching for the clasps on his sides and shoulders, the armor fell away with an equally loud thud, and the demon turned human straightened to his now full six foot seven stature. Anais attempted to help him, but he batted her hands away, and grabbed the Marumune from Nyoka, placing it at his side where his other sword used to be. "Valin… we are leaving immediately, Anais… go and have my finest Demonbred prepared. As a human I cannot travel as fast as before," Ryukai ordered. Anais bowed and left the room. She was worried for Ryukai. As a human, he was vulnerable, and Valin wasn't much help, she wished she could have went with him, to make sure no harm would come to the dragon demon. Sighing she began to plan, she couldn't come with him, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye on him from a distance.

Nyoka left the room, intent to return the regular sword his cousin used to the amory. He kept thinking about what was going to happen, Ryukai was risking too much for this relic. But he couldn't sway the mind of his cousin, Ryukai had the same stubborn pride his father had, that same pride that got the great Ryomaru killed.

_Back With The Group…_

A week passed uneventfully for the group as they traveled north, the vast lush forest eventually ended, becoming plains, which gave way to dry savannah like terrain with space trees, and rocky outcrops. The temperatures of the day steadily rose. And evenings became cooler. But eventually the savannah gave way to sands, a sea of sands, with dry winds warmed by day, and chilled by night.

The sheer heat of day quickly exhausted the horses. Johnny was glad that he stocked the wagon led by the demonbreds with extra water. The demonic beasts drank very little, and seemed more able to trudge through the desert. While the fairer Elvenbreds had a tough time. This was only their second night in the desert, the canopies of the wagons were rolled up for the evening, allowing the cool evening winds to fan the riders.

"How large is this desert?" Hilary wondered.

"Large, it will take us another week to cross it, perhaps more. The sand storms tend to be treacherously unpredictable," Johnny replied, "And there is no villages in the desert, though there is one just across from the northern peaks, and that is where we are heading. However, I will be taking a slightly longer route, to stop at an oasis, about half way through. It's the only stop for water we will be able to afford. This desert is as dangerous, as it is desolate." Johnny replied.

"Aside from the heat, I don't see how sand can be dangerous," Takara noted.

"It's not the sand, it's what lives _in_ the sand," Johnny replied. "Though we have little concern of the Sand Lizards. If we keep some fires around our camps at night, they will not see us. They can only see heat, and places that appear to be too hot, they will avoid."

"Someone will still have to stay up to make sure the flames don't go out," Kai voiced.

"We can take shifts," Rei replied. "Between the eight of us, we can rotate nights. Not everyone will have to watch on every night."

"Well that's a load off our shoulders," Mariah noted.

"There is a huge dune up ahead, I don't know if the wagons can make over it," Rei spoke as he spotted the sand formation rise out of the sands, from a distance it looked small, but as they drew near, the illusion of it's size dispelled.

"They probably wont, and don't even try it," Tala cut in, sending the elf a glare.

"I agree, we should go around," Johnny concurred.

"Great… just great, my life for a camel, or a couple dozen," Vega spoke, watching the dune. It was huge all right, and it stretched in either direction as fast as she could see in the murky darkness of dusk. Lying across their path like the Great Wall of China.

"What's a Camel?" Tyson asked.

"A camel… you know! It's a big, almost horse-like animal that lives in the desert in our world. It doesn't have to drink for a long time, and can eat very little, and it has these huge humps on it's back…"

"Alright… I don't think anything lives in this desert, except the Sand Lizards," Tyson interrupted. The wagon lurched suddenly, and began to turn, Johnny's wagon was up ahead, but after turning fully, it slowed down and allowed the other wagon to catch up. Despite everything, conversation seemed the best way to pass up the time.

"Aren't there nomads in this desert? I heard of them, they are friendly, if one is fortunate enough to meet them." Rei asked.

"There are nomads, but… one never knows where they are, they are friendly, but as you said… one has to be lucky to meet one of their many scouts." Johnny replied after a moment of thought.

"Are they human? Or some sort of demons?" Charly asked.

"Human, demons rarely like this heat, and there isn't much glory in possessing these lands. It's just sands, sands, and more sands." Bryan voiced, for the first time in what appeared to be hours.

"I heard a legend, from my mother, saying that this place isn't all sands." Hilary cut in, "I heard that there is actually vast ruins buried somewhere in the desert, but no one really knows where."

"You heard right," Johnny replied. "Some say, an ancient temple is buried in the sands somewhere, and it contains records of the history of Chrysalis. But… no one is foolhardy enough to seek this temple. Not even my people. Who are used to heat, wish to spend any time digging in the sands. It'll be a waste of time in the long run."

"Still, I think it'd be worth it. History is always worth it," Rei replied.

"An Elf would say that, your love for history is renowned, but to demons, history matters little. Except… our family histories. I could tell you the history of my family, ranging all the way back six or seven thousand years ago. Demons do no see the purpose of knowing the history of others," Johnny replied curtly.

"I guess he never heard of the saying 'Knowledge is power'," Vega whispered to her friends, who nodded.

"I see how that saying could be true, perhaps, and here I thought Robert was just eccentric, I have a feeling he'd agree with you on that, he's always been more interested in his studies, than the world around him," Johnny spoke. Surprising the girls, they weren't aware his sense of hearing was that sharp.

"That can definitely be called… 'eccentric'. Though the more apt term would be 'obsessed' the way I see it," Vega noted.

On top of the dune, hidden in murky darkness was a man. Mounted on top of a snow-white horse, this one was slim with long shapely legs and a short muzzle. The man was clad in flowing whites, which helped him cope with the heat. He had a scimitar at his side, a bow was strapped to his saddle by his side, along a quiver of arrows, and a mask covered the bottom portion of his face.

"More people crossing the desert? And a caravan this time," he noted. The horse under him snorted. "The chief will want to know about these too," pulling back on the reins of his horse he turned the beast back towards the other side of the dune, gently kicking it's sides, the beast began to trot down the sand dune, each hoof fall sending sand up into the air. As soon as it was at the feet of the dune, the rider kicked the beast into a full gallop, it ran on the dunes with grace and ease, sending sand flying with each silent beat of its sturdy hooves.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I hope you liked this chapter. The ending ended up being a filler, but the main part was fitting of the title. More on the history of our beloved baddies in later chapters._


	30. The Noble Desert Prince

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 30! I can't believe I made it this far. This Saga will be quite exciting. You'll see. It will have everything, action, mush, and you guys will love it! Now buckle up for the ride. And hang on to your pace makers!

**__**

**_Chapter #30:_**_ The Noble Desert Prince_

The rider slowed down as his horse approached a vast camp. Men clad in loose clothing and armed with swords and bows were walking around the outer edges. The camp was made up of large tents, and pavilions. And fires burned around the perimeter, lighting up the paths between the tents and pavilions. The rider dismounted, adjusting the scimitar at his side. He walked to the central tent, throwing aside the cloth door he stepped inside, removing his shoes before stepping unto the pillowed floors.

Across from the room, on a large fluffy pillow sat a young man; he was tall, clad in exquisite pale, heat-repellant clothing. He had short blond cropped hair, and pale blue eyes.

The rider kneeled and pulled down the cloth, which covered his nose and mouth. "Your eminence, I am back from scouting the southern expanse, I have news," the scout spoke. The sitting man turned to him and raised a small cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip.

"More strangers in the desert?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, a caravan," the rider replied.

"It would seem that many people choose to cross the desert now," the man set down the cup he was holding and glanced at the rider, "Too many… time is not right for us to worry about travelers. The thousandth and first night will soon be upon us, when the temple of the desert goddess rises above the sands. We simply cannot afford to be side tracked by these travelers." The blond man spoke.

"So what should we do with this Caravan? We simply cannot ignore it milord. Our people for centuries guided travelers through the desert, this time it should not be any different," the rider spoke.

"This is the third time in the last couple of days that you spotted travelers from the south. And I agree, we cannot let them attempt a crossing on their own, not with the Sand Lizards growing restless as time draws to the thousandth and first night. Go and bring them to camp, and make sure they are supplied with proper desert clothing," the lord spoke, picking up his tea cup again, bringing it to his lips, he took a calm sip from it.

"As you wish Milord," the rider bowed, pulling up the cloth, to cover his nose and mouth again, he left as quickly as he came, retrieving his shoes he slipped them on. Before stepping outside, a sharp whistle summoned his horse, and soon the rider was on his way, out into the desert.

Meanwhile, with the group, the evening was lazy and the trip was slow and steady. The girls were having a little conversation of their own, and the men in the group seemed more interested in catching some sleep.

"How far do you think your horses can go today?" Johnny asked as he slowed down the wagon led by the demon horses. He slowed the wagon just enough for the Elvenbreds to catch up and come into conversation range.

"No more than one more hour, they are starting to lumber," Rei replied.

"Then we shall rest just past that dune up ahead. It is rather large, and it's preferable for us to get past it today, than waste energy on it tomorrow," Johnny pointed. Bryan opened one eye. Glad that the heat of day was gone.

"I think I may go ahead and scout the terrain, I need to stretch out my limbs," he spoke. Rei glanced back at the Ravenwing, the other males in the group have long ago jumped wagon and went to ride on the other, where the girls and their conversations did not disturb them. Only Bryan seemed unbothered by the seven women in the group.

"There is no need to scout terrain," Hilary spoke quietly. "If danger was around, we would have already sensed it. Besides… " Hilary pointed up, "Lorelei is up there scouting already. As if on cue the little orb of light shot down. Landing on Hilary's head.

"There is a rider coming from the east," the ghost spoke.

"Who do you think it is?" Hilary asked. It was then the rider reached the top of the dune, pausing. The wagons stopped dead. Johnny moved one hand to the hilt of his sword. The rider descended from the dune and stopped between the two wagons.

"Greetings and salutations travelers. I am Omar, and I serve his eminence Prince Faris. We are the nomads of the desert, and Milord has extended an invitation to you, to our camp. We will escort your through the desert after some well deserved rest at our camp." The rider spoke.

"Well I'll be a monkey's aunty! I do believe we just got lucky!" Charly spoke with a large smile on her features.

"Alright, lead on," Johnny spoke. The rider nodded and turned his horse, leading the group and their two wagons into the desert.

Tala was glaring at Omar, "Can we trust him?" he asked.

"I heard only good things of the Nomads, Prince Faris is particularly renown for his kindness and generosity," Max replied, "and you forget... I can read minds, I detect no hostility from Omar, nor any foul intentions."

"Whatever you say…" Tala replied calmly, though by his tone, it was clear to hear he didn't trust, nor believe in what Max said. The blond telepath sighed, he was beginning to realize why Vega was calling Tala some obscene things in her thoughts whenever the two fought. Though the term 'Neanderthal' baffled him.

Two hours later, the group arrived at the camp belonging to the nomads. By then, the Elvenbred horses slowed down nearly to a crawl, the wagon had to be emptied because the horses were so tired, they could no longer pull the full weight of the wagon. As soon as they stopped, a few men moved to take the horses where they could be fed, and watered.

"Wow! This place is beautiful! Totally like out of a thousand and one nights!" Charly remarked as she jumped out of the wagon. Omar dismounted and smiled as the women looked around.

"Milord shall meet you in his pavilion," Omar spoke.

"Alright…" Kai then turned to the pavilion standing at the middle of the camp, a man was approaching them.

"Milord!" Omar gasped, kneeling instantly.

"I'm glad you made it," the prince replied, approaching the women in the group, he took each of their hands in turn, kissing the back of it.

"Thank you your majesty," Charly replied.

"Please, call me Faris, I was not aware the guests we'll be having would be so lovely, I would have sent a more hospitable welcoming party," the prince straightened and clapped his hands twice, women appeared from the nearby tents, clad in exquisite clothes. Their faces veiled with silk. Each woman was clad in loose clothing decorated by coins around their waist that jingled as they walked. Their shoes were loose, the toes curling up, very Arabic-like as the girls realized. Each also held folded bundles of white clothing. "My gift for you travelers. Your clothing is ill suited for the desert, ladies you will find some clothing there was would be to your likings. If you need anything more, just ask. I will be glad to provide you with anything." The prince spoke, he motioned to the two large pavilions to his left. "These are our guest pavilions, they will be yours while you stay with us, once you are ready, come to the main pavilion, we will be having dinner. Now excuse me, I have matters to attend to," with a bow the prince left, Omar following him. The boys took the clothing from the women, who smiled and giggled before walking away; the girls took theirs a little more hesitantly. With that the groups split up.

Not an hour later the girls were sitting on pillows, in front of a grouping of low tables, waiting. The tables were set into a sharp-angled 'U'. At the head of the table sat the prince and his highest-ranking men. On the left arm of the 'u' sat the girls, clad in their loose and airy clothing. At the center some women were dancing, keeping the mood in the room light.

The men in the group arrived, clad in their desert clothing. Which mirrored that of the prince, with loose pants, loose tops, a cloak, a sort of a loose headgear, and at their necks hung a piece of material that could be used to shield the nose and mouth from a sand storm. Their swords were at their sides.

"Ah, all the guests have gathered," the prince spoke. He clapped his hands and some more women appeared, bearing food, which they set on the low tables. The strange men in the group seemed interested in the guests, particularly the women. At the corner of the table, sitting on the right leg of the 'n' sat two men the girls did not know. One had green hair and eyes, the other one, brown hair and eyes. The way the green-haired man stared at them, made the girls uneasy. Down of the farthest edge of their own table sat another woman with crimson hair and eyes. She looked familiar, but the girls could not place a finger on where they have seen her before, if they have seen her before.

The evening went on joyfully, the food was delicious, and the girls had a great time. The men of the group seemed less entertained by the festivities, though they seemed the center of attention, at least from the dancers, who spared them smiles whenever they could. But when the evening was done, everyone was glad to depart for their pavilion.

"Did you see that one? With the green hair and eyes? Talk about creepy! He kept glaring at us, all throughout dinner, and he didn't eat at all! What's up with that?" Hikaru wondered as she undid the band tying back her hair.

"Yea… and I'm not sure about this, but… when I'm around Johnny, I feel this… strange energy coming off him. Demonic aura, I think. Off that man… the same energy is coming. Yet it is much weaker, but at the same time, it feels much more… ancient. It's more like the energy that came off Tahmores and his dogs." Lilly stumbled for words, unsure of what she was saying.

"Are you sure about that?" Vega asked.

"Yes, I am almost positive that the energies are alike, yet at the same time different too, it's kind of confusing," Lilly replied.

Behind the cloth of the pavilion, the red-haired woman from before was listening. 'She is too powerful! She can sense Ryukai's energy… no, that's not possible. Nyoka's spell should've concealed every trace of his demonic powers from anyone. I cannot sense any demonic aura in him, and I know it by heart, I know Ryukai-Sama. It can't be his…' suddenly it dawned, an image flashed of the sword that hung at the demon's side. 'It's not him she senses! It's the Marumune!' with a look of utter horror, the woman raced to the pavilion where she knew Ryukai and Valin were.

Without so much as a second thought, she threw aside the cloth door of the pavilion and stepped inside.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. The woman froze, before her was a shirtless, human Ryukai. His green hair wet and dripping moisture unto his chest, where it ran down in small rivulets, glistering on his pale skin. Her mind went numb at the sight of his physique, even despite the small 'x' shaped scar marring the skin over his heart, he was attractive. Anais blushed, a second later she came around and instantly kneeled before him.

"Ryukai-sama," she spoke. The man's eyes narrowed, there was only one woman with that voice, and come to think of it, this woman looked familiar.

"Anais… what are you doing here?" he asked. The woman rose to her feet and tried not to look at him, even human; Ryukai was as gorgeous as ever. And she was glad that she could bow her head in guilt, she did not have to look at him. Right now, in this human form, made by the same spell that granted Ryukai his own human form, she had all the weaknesses of a human woman, and all the emotions.

"Forgive me Ryukai-sama. I went against your orders, but… I could not stay behind, not when I knew you could be in danger. I'm sorry." Anais mumbled softly. Ryukai neared her slowly, uncaring of his state of undress.

"Why have you come in here in such a rush?" he asked. Deciding to let the demoness get away with this, she was loyal, and he knew she meant well. It was one of the things he could trust, Anais had feelings for him, he wasn't blind, and that made her loyal. Women would blindly do anything for a man they loved, be they demon women, or mortal women, in that sense all races were alike.

"I have heard the human women talking. One of them, the same one that almost slew Keiji, can sense energy coming off you Ryukai-sama. Demonic energy. I think she can sense the Marumune," Anais spoke.

"I know. I knew that was a possibility. The Marumune is too strong to be fully subdued by Nyoka's spell. Father's soul is fighting against the spell," Ryukai replied. The man kneeled before Anais and looked down at her, at that moment she looked up. Their noses just an inch apart, Anais froze, melting in his emerald gaze; she was surprised to find his usual emotionless glare absent, instead a flame of emotion flicked in their emerald depths, a flame Anais has never seen before. Never had she seen emotion flicker in the eyes of the stoic dragon demon. Before she could fully realize what was going on, Ryukai rose to his feet and moved away. Anais rose to her own feet shakily, unsure of herself all of the sudden. She watched, as Ryukai pulled out the Marumune, with her senses dulled by the enchantment upon her, Anais felt nothing coming off the sword, it looked like an old rusted katana. If this was how the sword felt to a regular human, Anais realized the five human women, must be immensely powerful to feel the energy, through how well it was hidden.

"Ryukai-Sama… can I ask, why are we sticking with these nomads?" Anais asked calmly.

"Simple Anais my dear," The man replied, not looking at her, as he played with the dormant Marumune, his voice taking on the familiar nonchalant, emotionless tone Anais was so familiar with. "These nomads seek the same thing we do. And once they find it, we will take it from them."

"This was the plan all along, wasn't it Ryukai-sama? You were planning on using the nomads from the start."

"Indeed Anais," Ryukai replied, sparing her a small grin. "Now, please… leave, I need to change my attire in peace." Anais bowed and instantly left the pavilion. Ryukai smirked; the news did not bother him particularly.

"In the end, it will be interesting to see if they can figure it out in time." He spoke to himself.

The next morning, the girls exited their pavilion. The heat of morning was in full swing, but with their new clothing, the heat of morning did not bother them as much. Men were walking around the camp, attending to their business. All around the atmosphere in the camp was that of routine, it looked like this was just another day in the lives of the desert nomads.

"So when do you think we will continue on our journey?" Hilary asked.

"That's a good question," Charly replied.

"And we all know who has the answer," Vega added. All the girls sighed unanimously. It seemed like the guys decided everything in the group, which really wasn't the way the girls wanted it to be.

"I'm really getting tired of being bossed around by the guys. It's like they haven't ever heard of gender equality!" Charly complained. "Being here does not help it at all!" she placed her hands on her hips.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Lilly wondered.

"I know what I'm going to do about it!" Hilary called. The other girls looked at her oddly.

"Somehow I think a certain someone will be in a world of pain," Hikaru whispered to Takara and Mariah, both nodded.

"Somehow, I don't think I have quite the same problem as you do," Mariah spoke, distancing away from Hikaru.

"Oh… poopie," Hikaru spoke.

"Ugh guys… there really isn't anything we can do about this you know," Lilly pointed out. The girls looked at the blond oddly.

"Sometimes your pacifism really gets on my nerves Lilly," Takara remarked.

"Sometimes my pacifism is right on the mark. Listen, we can't do anything about them. Here, men dominate. This isn't home where we have equal rights. And besides, not like they make us cater to their needs. None of the guys re too bad if you think about it. So they have a bit of a macho ego, at least they protect us. Charly… Kai saved your hide, twice!" Lilly protested. "And one more thing, do you honestly want to pick a fight with them? It will achieve nothing!"

"You're right," Charly commented, bowing her head in shame.

"Talk about a cold slap of reality," Takara commented.

"So let's stop being worrywarts, and have fun! You know… the dancers last night asked us if we could join them. They were nice and they are willing to teach us to belly dance, even a little… I always wanted to learn to belly dance. So how about we go have fun?" Lilly continued.

"That's a good idea," Mariah added.

"Woohoo! Belly Dancing lessons!" Hikaru cheered. The girls exchanged spontaneous high fives and ran to the pavilion where they knew the dancers were staying. Mariah and Hilary held back a little.

"Are they always this peppy?" Hilary asked. Mariah folded her arms and sighed.

"_Peppy_ does not begin to describe them," she replied.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Phew… Chapter 30! It's been a while since I got some writing done. I was so busy with school in the last couple of weeks, and the stress of it all gave me a bit of writer's block. But I'm glad to finally have this chapter out now. **Oh and Review!**_


	31. Desert Nights

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 31, finally done. You guys will love it! Well I hope you will. Explanation on the last delay AFTER you read! Review!

**__**

**_Chapter #31:_**_ Desert Nights_

Some time later the girls were in one of the main pavilions, with some of the nomad women. They watched the nomad women dance, and trying, in vain to copy them. The nomad women moved with all the grace of water. Their movements were fluid, while the girls bumbled and messed up more than anything. Each flick of the wrist, and movement of the hips the dancers did was right in rhythm. The decorative metal coins they wore around their wrists, and hips rung like little cymbals with each flick, each toss, and each twist, creating a rhythmic beat of it's own.

Lilly, Mariah, and Hilary were sitting on the sidelines, watching. After three or four failed attempts, they gave up. While Charly, Vega, Hikaru, and Takara were having fun, no matter that they had no obvious dancing talent at all. Lorelei was also buzzing about, enjoying dancing by herself, though grace came easy to the harpy.

"Man I wish I had a camera, they are hilarious," Lilly commented watching her friends dance. Vega seemed to be making a little more progress than the rest; she seemed to be picking up the moves rather quickly, though her rhythm was still off somewhat. She would skip a beat occasionally. Hikaru was right behind, and Takara seemed to be on the same level as Hikaru. Charly however was struggling, and not enjoying it.

"If the guys saw this, they'd be laughing for hours," Hilary added.

"Oh I don't know, the guys aren't that bad," Lilly protested. At that moment there was a yelp and a thud.

"Owie…" Charly sat on the floor, after she tripped on herself and fell down, hitting the ground on her rear. "That hurt…"

"Are you alright?" one of the dancers asked as she watched the girl.

"Yea…" Charly replied, scrambling to her feet. "Lets try this one more time… I think I almost got it!" She proclaimed.

"Key term… almost," Vega commented to Hikaru and Takara, who nodded a little hesitantly, unsure of their reply.

"Step lightly! Step, step, shake, shake… pivot… twist your hips, flick your hands, step, step, shake, shake… pivot, twirl, and don't fall! Once more… Step-" Lorelei floated by, teasing Charly, though only the girls could see her, and the dancers couldn't, the ghost was still dancing to the music, and she was good. Charly grumbled something but moved to get back to her feet.

An hour later the boys were strolling through the camp. Already so used to traveling, that sitting still was difficult.

"Why aren't we on our way again?" Tala asked.

"We were invited to stay a bit longer here, the nomads will help us cross. But I heard from Omar, that right now, they couldn't move. Something about something important happening in the next couple of days," Rei replied. The heard music coming from the pavilion nearby but ignored it for a bit, then suddenly there was a shriek, a very familiar shriek.

'Charly!' Kai instantly recognized the shriek, maybe because he heard it a few times. He bolted to the pavilion, Bryan, Rei, and Tala behind him. Max and Tyson exchanged glances, but followed, Johnny right behind them.

"The women are there, it looks like they're in trouble," Johnny explained, realizing that the shriek was too faint for the humans to have heard it. All the boys instantly converged on the tent, before Johnny could barge in and demand an explanation, Bryan stopped him.

"Look," The Ravenwing prompted. Johnny peered inside through the gap held open by Kai. The women inside were dancing, and Charly was on the ground, looking rather unamused.

"Guys… she just tripped on that shoal around her, I would've sensed it if they were in danger," Max spoke calmly. But his words seemed to go on deaf ears as the telepath realized. He blinked in confusion. Tala and Kai were staring into the tent, without blinking. "Guys?" Max prompted. He went to go see what was so fascinating, and froze.

"It would seem, they finally got it right." Bryan commented. Watching the girls dance. Since he was taller than both Tala and Kai, he could see over their shoulders. Though his face remained emotionless, he was enjoying the sight. The girls indeed seemed to grasp this form of dance, and the sight was pleasing to the eye.

"This is wrong guys, if we're spotted…" Max pleaded, backing away.

"They will be spotted, not us," Johnny spoke, shifting his weight. "Trust Avians to get mesmerized by the sight of females dancing," he commented.

"Well… not many Avians dance, and most of their dances are ritualistic, it's only to be expected," Rei added as he tried to peek in as well, a guilty pleasure he wanted to indulge himself in, just to see if Mariah was dancing. Bryan seemed to come to his senses after a minute and put one hand on Tala and Kai's shoulders, pulling them away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tala protested.

"Max is right, this is wrong. If we are spotted, you know the girls…"

"Yea… those wenches will never let us live it down," Tala affirmed. Bryan only nodded. Johnny seemed to be grinning knowingly, a look that, after two minutes, began to unnerve Tala.

"What are you smiling about?" He hissed at the demon lord.

"Oh nothing, just trying to picture the sight of three avians brought down to their knees by mere human women," Johnny replied.

"You'll get what is coming to you demon, one of these days…" Tala replied, sending a glare at the demon lord.

"I'm absolutely _terrified_!" Johnny replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He chose to walk away, let them get in trouble, without him taking any damage. As he walked the camp, he passed by the main pavilion, where he knew the desert prince was. Deciding to do something worthwhile, he approached the tent, throwing aside the cloth; he stepped inside, discarding his shoes as he moved further in.

The blond man looked up when he felt someone enter, when he saw just whom it was Faris rose to his feet, to greet his visitor. He knew full well what the coat of arms on the man's swords wore; this demon was of equal, if not greater stature among his own kind, as Faris was among his.

"To what do I owe the honor?" the human asked, sitting down again, Johnny sat down in front of him, just a low table separating the two men.

"I'm curious as to why, precisely, we are being stalled here," Johnny began, his tone taking a note of authority.

"Ah I see…" Faris replied, crossing his hands on the low table before him. "I understand your confusing, and your desire to go on. And normally you would be on your way again, I would have sent one of my men to escort you to the other side of the desert. But I have my reasons for holding you back, and I apologize for that." Faris paused, unsure how to explain this to a demon. "Have you heard of the Desert Temple?" he asked.

"The temple is only a legend, I don't see the relevance of it, and our situation," Johnny replied.

"A lot of things are said to be legends in our world," Faris argued, "I assure you, the Desert Temple is not one of them. In two nights, the three moons of Chrysalis will align over the desert, and the temple will rise from the sands. Inside the temple there is a relic that many powerful demons seek. A relic that must not fall into the wrong hands. My people have been protecting the relic for three millennia. The temple will be buried again with the dawning of the sun, and will not rise again for another thousand and one nights. So I ask you to allow me to do my duty, and to protect this relic. Three more nights, that is all I ask." Faris concluded. Johnny mulled over this, three nights couldn't hurt, and the horses could use a good rest for the long trek ahead.

"Why not remove the relic from the temple? The demon asked. Knowing full well how rude it was to question their gracious host. Faris shook his head softly.

"Impossible. The relic was last removed from the temple, three millennia ago, during the time of the Scouring. It was my ancestor who sought to use it, and save our people. He was killed not a month later, in a battle against a powerful demon. His overconfidence cost him the favor of the desert goddess. She abandoned him, right when he needed her power the most," Faris recalled. "I do not think that there is anyone in Chrysalis with a spirit pure enough to wield the relic's power, and not be consumed by it."

"What about you?" Johnny asked.

"I could not hope to be a chosen one. And I could not the wield the power correctly, I am not a fighter myself," Faris replied.

"So you just guard the relic… I see, and I understand." Johnny said, his tone grew thoughtful, he mulled about the information this man gave him. 'No one pure enough…' he thought 'And if this power is indeed great, I see how minor and major demons alike might seek it'.

"So I hope this isn't too much of a bother when I ask you to stall your journey for a little bit," the prince spoke.

"Not any more than usual," Johnny replied, "Though I have to admit, I'm curious with the legend of the desert temple."

"Alright, I have some free time, and this is an interesting story, so I will pass the knowledge along," Faris put the papers on his table aside and clapped his hands. A woman brought in a tray with a bottle of grape juice and two goblets. The men shared a drink before Faris began to spin his tale.

That evening, the sun had set an hour before and the temperatures dropped, allowing people to breathe easy. The stars were shining and the three moons of Chrysalis were already rising. Charly sat by the central fire of the encampment. After spending most of the day just having fun dancing, she was beginning to regret it. Her muscles were not letting her live it down. Sighing softly, the girl looked up at the stars. They were unfamiliar, but still beautiful.

"Charly, I didn't expect to see you here."

Charly turned her head, "Oh… hello Kai, did you guys have fun without us nagging you all the time?" she asked.

"We had the time of our lives!" Kai replied, though by his tone of voice she knew he was being sarcastic.

"That's nice, I was beginning to feel like you were getting used to us,"

"Getting used to you? Never!" Kai replied with a smirk, he extended his arm. Charly smirked, she was beginning to treasure these seemingly pointless little conversations she had with Kai. Taking his offered hand she got up to her feet.

'Whom am I kidding?' she thought. 'I'm beginning to cherish _him_; he's a great guy. He's intelligent, confident, witty, sensitive when he wants to be, strong, he has gorgeous eyes, and those wings… oh, oh no!' Charly blushed spontaneously and bowed her head, in hope that he would not see her blush.

"You girls were enjoying yourselves today, by what I _heard_," Kai began, he noticed her blush, figuring it was the small contact; women seemed to blush to the silliest things.

"Yea well, dancing was always a past time. Though I cant say I'm good at it. In fact… I'm terrible. It's like I have two left feet," Charly replied.

"That's not what I heard, I heard you were pretty good!" Kai replied.

"Where did you hear that?" Charly wondered she began to suspect that he didn't 'hear' anything, that he 'saw' things instead. Which meant he was spying, not that she really minded, there was nothing really private about the dances, but the four times she landed on her rump were still humiliating. "You were spying on us, weren't you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kai replied, folding his arms over his chest. Charly only smiled and wound her arms around one of his, causing his arms to drop to his sides. She neared closer and Kai gulped.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked, eyeing him with a coy smile.

"Yea, you're good," he replied.

"So you _were_ spying!" Charly proclaimed.

"I just heard the music… and decided to peak-" he began; better salvage things while things were salvageable.

Charly laughed, "Got'cha! I was just kidding around. I'm not mad, in fact… I'm flattered you liked it; I'm not that great so… yea." She blushed again.

"That's alright," he looked up at the stars, warning to avert his gaze from her's, before he said any more things to dig himself into a sandy grave. He did not wish to fight with Charly, not now, not ever he realized with a start, never again. Charly followed his gaze and smiled.

"Beautiful huh?" she asked. Kai glanced at the woman beside him for a second.

"Yea…" Kai replied.

Charly sighed softly, "Sometimes I wonder, maybe one of those many stars is home, I miss mom and dad… it's been over a month, heck, it's close to two, they probably think I'm dead. And I would be dead, if it weren't for you," Charly continued.

"You'll get home, don't worry. You'll get home. I'll make sure of that." Kai replied. Charly glanced at him and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, for being supportive. But sometimes, it's really hard, to believe that I'll ever see home again. This world is nice, but it just doesn't feel like where I belong. They say on my world… home is where the heart is. And my heart is… not here," Charly sighed again, looking down on the ground. Kai raised both hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"The heart can change you know," he offered.

"You're right, but… I don't think there is anything that will make Chrysalis feel like home for me. But thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"I see," Kai replied. Charly began to pull away, but then as she looked up she saw a shooting star.

"Quick! Make a wish!" she spoke, closing her eyes. Kai blinked but did it, just because he had nothing else to do.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked when Charly opened her eyes.

"If I tell you, it wont come true." She replied. Kai nodded in understanding. It was then she realized his hands were still on her shoulders. "Kai?"

"Hmm?" was his non-verbal reply. She sighed and leaned foreword, placing her hands on his chest as his arms slid down to rest around her waist. Feeling his warmth radiate through his clothing, wonderful, all-consuming warmth.

"Thanks for being my friend," Charly spoke. Kai smiled, raising one hand to run in through her dark auburn tresses. With an inaudible sigh he buried his face in her neck, there was something about moments like these, which always weakened him. Though perhaps it was just Charly who had that effect on him.

Meanwhile… the two of them didn't realize they weren't alone. Ryukai was watching the two with keen interest in his eyes, hidden behind one of the pavilions. What he saw surprised him.

"How amusing," he mulled to himself, "An avian… and a human. This is most amusing."

"Ryukai-Sama?" a voice asked.

"Anais," the demon acknowledged, glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye. The demoness smiled coyly faintly, before hiding her smile with her fan. Ryukai shook his head, sometimes he wondered about Anais' fascination with fans, she seemed to have one of every single color, and her current one was golden with black. "Who would have thought, that human woman would do the impossible, make an avian putty in her hands. They have power, Anais, I don't know what it is, but whoever they meet, is putty in their hands."

"It's their sweetness, their sickening sweetness." Anais replied.

"Perhaps, or is it… their child-like innocence. They are Child-women Anais. They don't know the truth, they don't know hardship, and their hands are not callused with work. And I could smell their innocence when I was a demon. Truly… they are babes in the woods. That's what they are." Ryukai drawled.

"It'll be that much easier to get rid of them," Anais replied.

"Ah… but that's where you're wrong Anais. Women like them are the most dangerous. They have the power to sway the mind of a demon lord. McGregors are known for their pride, yet… they managed to sway one to their side, and not just anyone, the head of the clan. And three Avians, formidable. These child-women have so much power, yet, none of it useful. Such grace and fragility, yet so much strength. Beautiful…" Ryukai continued. Anais watched the demon closely, wondering what was going on through his mind at this moment; sometimes it was hard to understand Ryukai. He spoke cryptically, yet clearly, his words holding back truths and lies alike. Even after four millennia at his side, Anais did not know him enough to fully understand him.

Kai pulled away from Charly, and the girl opened her eyes, blushing at the same time. "I'll walk you to your tent," he offered.

"Thank you," Charly replied meekly. Kai nodded, extending his arm, allowing the girl to put her arms around his as he led her towards the guest tents. As they passed the nearest tent he saw two people, a man and a woman, the same man and woman who gave him the willies from the night before. They were oddly close, and looked like they were kissing, 'Human lovers…' Kai huffed to himself, 'no modesty.'

Ryukai pulled slightly away from Anais, over who he was hovering, making it look like they were kissing. He watched the avian go from the corner of his eye.

"If I didn't know Nyoka's spells well enough, I'd say that Avian was on to us," he spoke calmly. Turning his gaze back to Anais, realizing they were still nose-to-nose. The demoness had an odd look in her eyes, and was blushing a brilliant scarlet, which blended with her hair.

"Ryuka-" she squeaked, but didn't get to finish. A strange sensation washed over him. In an act of brashness, he closed the distance and kissed the demoness. The passion quickly escaping him, human emotions Ryukai realized, but he didn't bother stopping himself, somehow these sensations felt right. Anais gasped and closed her eyes, the fan slipping from her grip soundlessly unto the sand as he hands rose to the collar of his clothing. The two separated, but Ryukai's eyes were fogged with lust as Anais realized, it didn't even enter her thoughts that this might not be real, even as he led her to his tent. He fan lay on the ground, in the sand, forgotten.

**_Author Notes:_**_ There it is. Done! Finally! Sorry about that guys. I hope you don't mind the suggestiveness at the end there, but I don't do graphics. I would also like to apologize for the delay. Initially I was just going to take two weeks off for Christmas break and everything. But then I caught the flu, and was too sick to write period!_


	32. The Temple In The Sand Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** This is part one of a double part, or maybe a triple part. I haven't yet decided. But it will be good. Trust me. Enjoy!

**__**

**_Chapter #32:_**_ The Temple In The Sand Part 1_

Two days and nights passed slowly. Johnny told the others of the exact reason why they would have to stay with the nomads for three more nights. Kai and Tala weren't happy with it. But the girls were excited to see something like that, so when it came down to it. Seven eager women, and one overly happy ghost outmatched the two Avians. Rei, Max, and Tyson were indifferent to it all.

So here they were traveling to the site where the temple would rise. The evening on the second night was busy. Earlier in the day, before the sun began to set, the group set off, along with Faris, and twenty of his men. The nomads had special wagons, with sled blades instead of wheels. The sleds moved with more ease than the wheeled wagon could, and the horses did not tire out as quickly.

The group stopped on top of a large sand dune, before them was a large, round valley in the sand. Looking like a crater if anything. The sands in the crater were glowing faintly; little multicolored lights floated above the surface, looking like fireflies, the lights swirled and danced, sometimes changing color, sometimes fading, only to have more rise from the sands. Faris jumped off the sand sled and looked up. "The moons will rise soon, and the temple will rise," the man spoke.

"Wow… that's pretty," Hilary voiced as she approached the top of the dune, looking down at the valley below. The glowing sands did cast a sight to behold. Lilly, Charly, and Vega also approached, all three kneeling at the top of the dune, still unsure of how stable it was.

"Lord Faris, are you sure it's safe here?" Mariah wondered.

"I've been here about eight times before, none of those times there was an actual attack. I'm not worried. My men can handle minor demons that are drawn to the power of the stone once the temple rises. Sand Lizards are no problem either, even the power of the stone cannot override their immense dislike of light, and flames will still deter them." Faris replied.

Some distance away from the group, on top of a dune stood Anais, Ryukai, and Valin. Anais had her fan out, though she was still in human form. Ryukai clutched the sheathe of Marumune, he was also in human form, but his features were steely cold, he was ready for a fight. Valin was smiling mischievously.

"The temple will rise shortly," Ryukai spoke, at the horizon. "But the passing of power will not come, until the three moons align."

"Leave the human guards to me Ryukai-sama, I can't go into the temple anyways." Valin spoke, bouncing from foot to foot, "I'll get rid of them quick!" he bounced again and performed and elegant back flip in the air before landing, two long wicked daggers in his hands. "Real quick!" he added, he stabbed at someone invisible just for show.

"Fine, they're all yours Valin," Ryukai replied, his tone sounded bored. Anais shifted her weight and looked out over the desert. But as she turned to the site where the temple would rise, she saw the glow rising from the sands, it was growing and swirling, becoming brighter. "It has begun," Ryukai voiced. Anais clutched her fan a bit tighter, she knew getting the relic would be no easy task; there will be a fight.

The group watched the moons rise. As the moons fully rose out from behind the horizons, the sands exploded aglow. The flickering multicolored firefly-sized lights floated up, and more of them rose from the sands, before everyone's eyes a light beam penetrated the sands and the earth began to shake as the sands collapsed down the dune slopes, but at the center of the crater hole, formed a whirlpool of sands from which a great building made of stone rose.

"Wow…" Mariah gasped in amazement.

"No matter how many times I've seen it, the sight of the temple rising still takes my breath away," Faris spoke calmly. The temple rose fully, the structure had a flat roof, and columns. There were two obelisks flanking the large gateway. The walls were fully decorated with carvings and all around the temple was larger than life. "We have the rest of the night, come the sun light, it will bury itself again." The nomad lord added. "Move in men!" he called to his guards. The sleds remained behind, as the people moved down the dune slopes to the temple. It was a tricky descend, the sands slipped and slid from under their feet, the girls were very weary. While the Avians in the group didn't have any trouble at all.

As they approached the door, energy sparked in the gate, the building seemed to sense approach. "Don't worry… that barrier is made by the goddess. She will let humans and Elves pass. And perhaps Avians as well. But I'm afraid Lord McGregor may not be allowed in. He is a demon after all," Faris spoke calmly.

Two of Faris's guards stepped through the barrier, lighting torches as soon as they were on the other side. The girls followed hesitantly, with Mariah and Hilary right behind them. Lorelei floated above Hilary, the barrier not impeding her pass. Rei passed right behind them, with the Avians behind him. Johnny however hesitated, he was a demon, would the temple allow him in? Deciding he had nothing to lose Johnny approached the barrier and raised one hand. He touched the barrier, expecting anything, but instead of any nasty surprises, his hand went through, the barrier was letting him in. Without a second thought he moved through.

"Took you long enough," Tala commented.

"Well it's understandable, that barrier was supposed to stop demons," Max countered.

"Only those who mean harm," Faris spoke.

"This is amazing!" Tyson called in awe as he looked around, oblivious to the conversation going on. The passage around them stretched deep into the temple. All around them, the walls were covered floor to ceiling in carvings and pictographic text. The ceiling was also detailed with carvings. There were scenes of many kinds, every day life, fighting, war, hunting, and leisurely activities. The floor appeared to be carved too, but it was difficult to make out the details as a fine layer of dust and sand, left behind by the temple's rise and fall, obscured everything.

"It's beautiful here. So much history…" Mariah agreed.

"Indeed, this temple was built over five thousand years ago. In the age of the King Demons. It was built to house the Desert Rose, and hide it from the greatest king demon there ever was. The King dragon, so called 'Immortal One', Ryomaru." Faris explained slowly, "Here, come look," he beckoned to the wall. The group crowded around as one of the guards held up a torch to the wall. On it there was a carving of a mountain and a forest at its feet, the trees looked small and blended, suggesting the size of the mountain in comparison. Wrapped twice around the mountain's midsection was a huge dragon, with a crown on its head. The dragon's claws latched into the mountain and it's head rested on the peak, while his tail rested at the tree line.

"Was he really that huge?" Tyson asked as he stared at the carving.

"Now that, I am not sure. This relief was carved at the time the temple was built. The people who built it, could have stylized the relief. But I do not see the point. Perhaps he was that large, perhaps he wasn't. No one knows any more. The people who built this temple were my ancestors, true enough, but their way of life, their very language is different, and is now long lost. Lost forever in the sands of time," Faris replied. "Now let us move on, the chamber of the rose is up ahead." The group moved on, the guests were avidly taking all the details around them.

The passage had many doors leading to chambers and other passages. But Faris continued to lead them in a straight path, though after a while they realized that the passage seemed to swirl and rise to the upper levels of the temple. Finally after what seemed like forever, the group arrived at a large chamber. It had a high ceiling, supported by slender, finely decorated columns. There was a single round sky light in the middle of the ceiling, below which was a large statue. The statue depicted a lion-headed woman, dressed in a fine gown; so fine were the carving work, that texture of linen was still in the stone. The image of the goddess was seated on an elaborate throne, the stone seemed to have been poured with gold, and encrusted with jewels. The woman had her right hand raised, holding a lance upright. Her left hand was in her lap, palm up, fingers slightly curled. And there in her hand was a large crystal. It was like a closed lotus.

Around the crystal, more firefly lights swirled, and it seemed to shine like a diamond, though the room wasn't lit at all. The only light came from the skylight, and the torches. And that wasn't nearly enough to cause a brilliant glow from the jewel.

"Whoa…" Charly gasped in awe.

"Welcome to the chamber of the goddess," Faris spoke.

"I take it, that's the Desert Rose," Tyson pointed at the crystal, the statue was holding.

"Indeed," Faris responded.

"This place is even more decorated than the rest of the temple. Look, that's real gold on the statue there," Charly pointed at the detailing on the legs of the stone throne.

"And precious stones too! This is a tomb robber's dream come true!" Vega added.

"The proverbial Nirvana for those with very sticky fingers," Charly agreed.

"What are they going on about now?" Tala wondered.

"No clue," Kai replied. The two eyed the women as they moved around the throne, inspecting every detail. Not for the first time, wondering if they were insane.

"Let them have their fun. They will not see this temple again. It's only natural they want to explore every nook and cranny," Bryan voiced for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Ah so the silent one can speak!" Tyson joked, earning himself a death-glare from the quiet Ravenwing.

"Since when are you the expert on human women?" Tala wondered.

"I learn as I go. It wouldn't hurt you to pick up some things too. You'll end up in less spats with Vega," Bryan replied.

"She starts them," Tala protested, folding his arms.

"Real mature Tala! Real mature!" Vega called, the room echoed every conversation, and so she heard him speak.

"Mind your own business woman!" Tala called back. Vega glared back at him, already planning vengeance.

"Here they go again…" Rei sighed in despair.

"No kidding," Mariah added.

"They argue like a married couple," Lorelei spoke, though only those who saw her, heard her.

"We better settle down, there is a long vigil ahead of us," Faris voiced, wanting to calm the excitement building in the room. The guards moved to set up a small campfire when a tiny sliver of light penetrated through the skylight. "Ah… the alignment will soon come." Faris spoke. "When the Rose resonates, this whole room will be backlit, but the stone must not be touched, understood?" he explained.

"Don't worry about that… you'll all be dead before the stone resonates," A female voice spoke. Out of the shadows of the passage, two figures materialized. The guards instantly drew their weapons as the uninvited guests came into the light.

"You two!" Tyson called, recognizing the two people from dinner a few nights before, the same two people that gave him the creeps from the start. Faris got up from his seat on the ground.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"The Desert Rose, what else," the man spoke. He approached the statue slowly, uncaring of the guards that moved to block his path. Ryukai reached for the hilt of the dormant Marumune, even dormant it was still a lethal katana, and he was not afraid to use it.

"The stone must not be touched, I will not allow you to touch it," Faris replied.

"What can you three do? You don't know who you are dealing with here," the woman replied. She gracefully unfolded her fan and flicked it softly, though still in human form, she was dressed for combat.

"We know who we're dealing with. Two overconfident mortals," Bryan stepped foreword, drawing his sword. His hand reached to the desert cloak around his shoulders.

"Bryan don't!" Hikaru called. The Ravenwing glanced back, at that moment Ryukai lunged foreword. The guards responded. The disguised demon drew his sword, with two fluent slashes; both guards were sent back, slash wounds across their chests, nasty, but not lethal. Ryukai jumped up and grabbed the stone, it sparked and fizzled and light shone from it. He leapt back down and smirked, the stone in his hands shimmered again.

"Thank you," he spoke before racing outside, with Anais in tow.

"Don't let him get away with that stone!" Faris called.

"I wont let him get away," Bryan spoke. With a flick of his arm, his cloak was discarded, his wings exploded out, ripping the back of his shirt to tiny shreds, with one powerful flap he took off after the two demons.

Faris followed, with Johnny, Rei, Mariah, Max, Tyson, Hilary, and Lorelei behind him. The girls approached the two wounded guards, helping them to their feet, leading them towards the entrance.

Ryukai and Anais exited the temple, glad to be free of it. They knew in a fight they had no chance if they were inside the temple, where they could not discard their disguise spells. Valin was standing by the door, smirking, wiping blood off his daggers. All around them were bodies of the rest of the guards, every single one of them stabbed to death by the monkey demon.

"I see you have the stone," Valin spoke eying the precious relic.

Suddenly a blur flew out of the temple, before anyone could respond, Bryan snatched the stone mid-flight from Ryukai's grip. He was airborne and out of reach with one flap of his wings. "I'll be taking this back," he spoke.

"Not for long love," Anais replied, flicking her fan again. She assumed a ready stance, her fan held aloof away from her body, her left arm stretched out as far as possible. It dawned on Bryan, he recognized that stance. The others appeared from the temple. Bryan held the stone in his hands as he floated above, staring at the woman.

"Who are you three?" he asked.

"That is none of your business, give us the stone, and we'll spare your life. And the lives of your friends," Ryukai spoke.

"This stone does not belong to you," Faris replied.

"Oh but you're wrong. This stone was hidden from my father in the first place. He was the one who sealed the desert goddess inside the jewel in the first place, in hopes of using her powers. But then human filth like you hid the jewel away from him," He flicked his sword, smirking deviously. "I cast aside the veils of illusion," he intoned. Before their eyes huge dragon wings exploded out of his back, and a tail followed suit. The man grew taller, his hair growing longer. His eyes became slotted, like that of a dragon. Markings appeared on his face, the man transformed into a demon before their eyes. "Awaken… Marumune!" The sword in his hands exploded ablaze, the dormancy spell coming off, the sword transformed into its true form. "The Desert Rose belonged to my father, and hence… it now belongs… to me!" Ryukai replied. With a flap of his huge wings he took off, charging right at Bryan. "Die!" he called, swinging the Marumune foreword.

The sword met loud resonating clang. Ryukai's sheer strength drove Bryan back, causing him to tumble in the air before he regained his bearings, the dragon turned swinging his sword again. Bryan dodged, black feathers flew and he winced, the tip of Ryukai's sword grazed his right wing.

"We have to do something! That guy is too strong for Bryan!" Takara spoke, fright clearly in her voice. Max looked up, his eyes narrowed, Ryukai faltered in his flight a few times, and Max focused harder. Ryukai turned down and raised his sword, with a downward swing, a crescent of energy exploded out of the Marumune, flying right at Max. The young telepath leapt out of the way, landing on the sand, skidding along. The crescent kicked up sands, but wounded no one.

"He's too strong! I cant stop him," Max spoke. Bryan saw his opportunity and charged, Max did one thing, he distracted the dragon demon. He flicked his sword into an underhand grip as he flew by, expecting one clean cut to decapitate, but his plan went terribly awry. The dragon sensed his approach and turned, raising his free fist. Bryan saw it coming, but could not respond, the fist connected with his gut hard. His hands twitched from the pain and the crystal slipped from his grasp.

Anais leapt foreword, grabbing the stone before it would hit the sands. Valin seemed to be smiling. Neither was too eager to interfere or join in. Ryukai seemed to be handing himself just fine.

"Bryan!" The girls shrieked in horror. The demon smirked, turning slightly he slammed the pommel of his sword into the Avian's back, between his wings, his tail swung around, slamming like a club into his wing. There was a satisfying crack, and the Ravenwing literarily fell out of the sky, hitting the sands hard, out cold even before he hit the ground.

"The stone!" Faris moved to grab it from Anais, but was stopped by Valin. With one slash from his dagger, Faris was lying on the sands, a wound on his chest. Valin stood over him, dagger poised for the kill, but before he could, his body froze. The monkey looked up, spotting Max, his eyes were narrowed in concentration, his hand raised. Kai and Tala drew their weapons, ready to fight, both of them glaring murder at Ryukai. None of them noticed that the moons above, began to cross, and align.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yes… this will be somewhat of a multipart plot. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it will be no earlier than Thursday. I have final exams next week, and I need to focus on them completely. So I will be taking a little break._


	33. The Temple In The Sand Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 33, at long last. I finally finished it. That's a load off my chest.

**__**

**_Chapter #33:_**_ The Temple In The Sand Part 2_

Takara instantly raced towards where Bryan fell, stumbling on the shifting sands under her feet. She fell to her knees beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was out cold, his right wing bent at an uncomfortable, unnatural angle. Blood seeped from between his ebony feathers unto the sands.

Ryukai landed in the sands, flicking his tail. "Anyone else foolish enough to challenge me?" he asked.

"You… animal!" Takara called, turned to glare at the demon. Ryukai moved in a flash, grabbing the woman by the neck, he lifted her to eye level, well above where her feet could touch the ground. The girl gulped and struggled to breathe with his clawed hand on her neck. Faint sounds escaped her throat as she dangled there, helpless.

"Takara!" The girls called in shock. Rei, Tyson, and Max moved to help her.

"Move one more stop, and the human dies," Ryukai hissed, stopping their advances. "Beg for your life insignificant wench, and I just may give you a quick death." Ryukai hissed quietly, his eyes glowing crimson. Takara closed her eyes and raised one hand, her lips moving in silent words. "What was that?" Ryukai asked, loosening his grip on her neck.

"I said…" Takara whispered hoarsely. "Go to hell!" Energy exploded out of her hand, hitting the dragon demon on the chest hard. He was sent back, letting go of the girl. She landed on the sands, on her back, one hand flying to her neck where three long, bleeding, lacerations were made by his claws. The dragon stumbled back, his hand on his chest; blood was quickly coating his claws, his own blood.

"Ryukai-Sama!" Anais called in shock, running up to the demon.

Tyson drew his blade, not wasting a second at getting at the demon, Valin leapt in, but the dragon-kin parried the slash of his dagger and punched the Monkey demon in the face with his free first, steel gauntlet and all, causing him to stagger back. Rei joined the fray, light began to shimmer under his tunic, he felt the relic activate, and was too glad to use it's power. With a swing of his own blade he unleashed a familiar crescent of energy. Valin, still reeling from Tyson's punch, was hit square in the chest; blood flew through the air as he landed on his back, a long horizontal cut on his chest.

Johnny meanwhile moved in a different direction. He had his eye set on the relic held by Anais. Tyson engaged in full combat against Ryukai, sword to sword. He was angered by the way the demon treated his newfound friends, this served to raise his power, his strength seemed to match that of the demonic dragon.

Mariah notched an arrow into her bow and aimed, sending it flying. The arrow whizzed right at Anais, at the precise moment Johnny attacked from her other side. The woman jumped back and flicked open her fan, batting Mariah's arrow aside with a flick of her metal fan.

"Playtime is over loves," she spoke with a sneer. Flames exploded from her fan as the woman transformed into a demon. A demon most of the group recognized all-too-well. But as the transformation fully settles in, energy exploded from the Desert Rose that the woman held, she yelped and threw it up into the air, the palm of her hand burned. Johnny leapt up, catching the stone, even through his gauntlets he could feel the immense heat the relic was emitting, it was rejecting a demon holder.

"If you know what's good for you…" he called, "You'll catch this!" he turned midair and threw the relic towards the human women. Landing on the sands he turned just in time to see Anais flick her fan. The girls moved to catch the stone before it could hit the ground, and possibly shatter. But catching a throw as fast as a fastball was not an easy task. Doing a fair impression of a belly flop unto the sands, Hikaru finally grabbed it at the last second.

"Tide of blood!" Anais called, releasing a monstrous wave of flames at Johnny from her fan. Johnny smirked and raised his sword, cutting through the flaming wave with ease.

"I'm a fire demon… your powers are useless against me," he sneered.

"That's what you think, brat," Anais replied.

"The relic is our demon, leave," Tyson spoke. Parrying another slash from the Marumune. Each hit sent resonations through his sword, the metal sang in pain. But he was not about to give up on his newfound friends.

"Not for long, human filth," Ryukai replied. His tail swung around like a club, traveling with enough speed to make the air whistle. The bulk of muscle, bone, and scales hit Tyson in the side hard, sending him flying to the side.

"Tyson! Oh no!" Hilary looked mortified; she glanced at Lorelei, a mutual nod of understanding passed between ghost and shaman. Ryukai meanwhile turned the Marumune at Johnny who was still playing a game of cat and mouse with Anais. His sword began to crack with energy, an aura formed around the blade, with a slash through the air he released a beam of energy, it shot through the air, the air around it swirling and weaving, twisters of sand formed, trailing the blast. Anais saw it and leapt back, but Johnny wasn't so lucky, it hit the demon lord in the back hard, the sands enveloped him.

"Oh no! Not Johnny too!" Mariah notched another arrow, taking aim. She shot it at Anais, the arrow flew fast, and before the fire-wielding demoness could respond it hit her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her fan and kneel. But the damage was done; Johnny was lying in the sands, struggling to get up to his feet. His energy seemingly flushed out of his body.

Valin attempted to get back up to his feet, but he was pinned to the ground by Max, with his strength waning from the injury, Valin was helplessly pinned down by the telepath.

Hikaru lay there in the sands, watching the fight. Kai and Tala joined the fray when they realized that Tyson wasn't getting up by the way he clutched his side in pain, and Hikaru had a feeling at least one of his ribs was cracked or broken. She glanced at Hilary, the shaman was holding unto Lorelei, in her orb form. The little ghost seemed angry by the way her eyes glowed.

Above them the moons of Chrysalis began to align, the Desert Rose exploded ablaze, the outer layer of petals snapped open, the stone pulsated as Hikaru stared at it, mesmerized, from the center of the stone a narrow beam of light shot up. Before her eyes the stone unfolded, it didn't not look like a rose at all, but a lotus in full bloom. Hikaru rose to her feet.

Ryukai saw the stone activate, he growled, as much as he hated to admit it, he was tiring, the two Avians he fought, though not experienced with their weapons, were just too fast for him to launch an effective attack, and now before his eyes the relic's power was being passed to human filth. He flapped his wings and gained altitude. The sands around the woman holding the stone began to swirl and rise, taking on a form of the Desert Goddess. She looked identical to the statue found in the temple.

Hikaru's eyes grew soulless and detached as the narrow beam of light from the relic his her forehead, an eye symbol began to glow there. "Ryukai… son of Ryomaru," she sneered, her voice dark and soulless. "What makes you think I would obey you, or anyone else of your filthy family?"

"You obey your lord and master, Goddess, and you obey his son!" Ryukai called back. Everyone froze in shock, watching Hikaru.

"Filthy dragon… I refused to obey your father, a true, full-blooded king demon. What makes you believe I will obey a filthy halfblood like you? Your mother was lesser dragon demon, you are nothing more than a mangy halfblood," the goddess sneered. Ryukai landed, advancing at the woman. The image of the sand goddess moved, Hikaru moved along with her, in a perfect sync. The Desert Rose exploded ablaze once again, the crystal petals separated, revealing a thin golden chain connecting them, it wrapped around Hikaru's neck, forming an elegant crystal necklace. The sand goddess raised her lance. Hikaru held her hands in exactly the same form, as did the sand goddess behind her.

Ryukai growled, it was true, every word of it. The smug wench was just telling his life story, as if it wasn't supposed to be a closely guarded secret. Anais watched the dragon in surprise, if what the goddess spoke was true, that meant Ryukai wasn't truly a king demon. She realized what great shame it was to him probably, to have a lesser demon for a mother. She wondered what was on Ryomaru's mind when he took a lesser demon for a mate.

"What's wrong with Hikaru?" Lilly wondered as she watched the scene.

"She was possessed by the spirit of the Desert Rose, the goddess is using her body to speak to the demon." Faris explained.

"I give you, one chance to leave now," the goddess continued. "What will it be? Death by my hand, or retreat?" she asked.

"You possessed a human, a filthy mortal wit no powers at all. You will never kill me!" Ryukai roared back, with a flap he dove at her.

"Hikaru!" the women in the group called. Mariah reached for another arrow when Rei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust the spirit." Rei said. Hikaru stepped aside, the image of the sand goddess falling away, having been a display, nothing more. Ryukai missed his swoop, he landed on the sands. Hikaru raises her hands, spreading them over the sands, her hands began to glow.

"Hear me sands of the desert," She intoned. The sands around her began to shimmer with the same firefly lights, this time they were glowing all red. Ryukai growled and charged again, as the woman raised her hand over her head. The sands around her rose and formed a huge still, shimmering crested wave. "I'll give you eternal rest Ryukai… in my sand grave!" With that the sand wave crashed over her, Ryukai had no time to respond, the sands hit him like a ton of brick, burying him in a split second.

"Ryukai-Sama!" Anais shrieked in shock. Hikaru turned, an impassionate glance in her eyes as she looked at Anais.

"Your turn…" she spoke in a voice completely devoid of all emotion. Raising her hand she grinned. "Open," she commanded. The sands under Anais began to swirl, a quicksand whirlpool formed, sucking the demoness under in a second. Valin watched all of this paralyzed by fear and Max's telepathy, he stopped struggling completely. Max let go of him.

"Leave now," he spoke. Valin nodded meekly, glancing at Hikaru, before anyone could say anything, he jumped up, and ran off. Hikaru slid down to her knees.

"It's over," he voice returned to normal.

"It's not," Johnny replied. He was looking down at the ground as he finally managed to clamber up to his feet. His back was on fire with intense numbing pain, and he was pretty sure he had a wound. "The demonic aura…" barely was he done as the ground shook hard, a hundred feet away from the group, a huge jade-colored dragon burst through the sands, rising, weaving in the air, stretching out to his full three hundred foot length. His wings unfurled fully with a snap. Anais sat on its head, completely unharmed, her fan still in her hand. She seemed injured by the fact that she was having trouble breathing.

"He's still alive?" Rei asked shocked.

"Did you expect me to die so easily?" the dragon asked, focusing his cold slotted jade eyes at the group.

"Your comrade is in no shape to fight, and your other comrade fled while he still could." Hikaru spoke, shakily rising to her feet, her eyes becoming soulless again. Ryukai mulled over all of this, he could feel Anais' energy fading, she was injured and fading fast. He growled and steam billowing from his widened nostrils. Anais was more important than these fools, he could get the Desert Rose another day, along with the Tiger Soul amulet.

"Don't let them win Ryukai-sama." Anais whispered weakly into his ear, "It'd just shortness of breath, I'll be fine." Ryukai's webbed ears twitched; Anais was herself to the end, sacrificing herself for him.

"Not this time Anais," he growled softly. The dragon rose into the air, gaining altitude, a flap of his huge webbed wings kicked up sand below, like the down thrust of helicopter rotor blades, wordlessly he rose into the deep darkness of night, and vanished like a ghost. He wanted the Desert Rose, true enough, but there will always be another day to take it from them. Now that it wasn't in the temple, he could claim it any day he wished.

"It's finally over," Hikaru sighed, collapsing to her knees again.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Max asked.

"Yea I'm fine…" Hikaru replied, casting her eyes down. One hand rose up to touch the necklace around her neck.

"He'll be back," Tala spoke calmly. "The only reason he left is because that demon bitch of his was injured. Severely by the look of it."

"Hopefully, he will not come back until we reach the Avian kingdom. I'm worried that we cannot defeat him," Rei replied.

"Speak for yourself Elf," Tala replied.

"Come to reality Tala!" Vega suddenly piped up, "You cant beat him either, you seen what he did to Bryan, one hit is all it took. And Tyson too! Do you seriously expect you'll have better luck with him?" she asked. Tala sent a murderous glare at the woman and just glanced up at the sand dune, the sand sleds were still there, intact.

"I think you struck a nerve, and I'm not sure that's a good thing," Lilly commented, only now coming out of shock at everything that happened. Takara and Charly moved to Hikaru's side, offering her their friendly comforts.

Faris was standing away from the group, mulling over everything that happened, he heard the goddess speak, she said this demon was Ryomaru's son, which was unsettling. Just the dragon's size was proof enough, he was far too large to be regular dragon demon, much less a lesser dragon. This meant he had blood of Kings running through his veins.

"You seem unsettles Lord Faris," Hilary asked.

"If what was said was true, then this… Ryukai can only be one demon." He spoke. "Ryukai is among the last remaining King demons. He's not to be taken lightly."

"Okay… what is this talk about King demons? I want to know!" Takara piped up. Charly placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"They're a race of ancient demons. Who were known for their enormous size in their true forms. Their powers terrified the world for over millions of years into the past of this world. But over the last ten thousand years, as other races began to develop and multiply, the King demons were displaced, unable to adapt to the changing times, unable to cope with the developing world. They began to die out. Now, they are but extinct, but some apparently still cling to life." Faris explained. "This Ryukai… if what was said true, is the son of the King Dragon, the demon Ryomaru, the same demon I showed you the carving of in the temple."

"Dinosaurs… great," Charly mumble.

"Dino-what?" Mariah asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just in our world, millions of years ago, huge creatures called the dinosaurs roamed the earth. But they're gone now, extinct." Charly explained quickly.

"Lets return now, and there are injured to be cared for. And… bodies to be taken back. There is a sacred burial ritual that must be held to honor the lives of these brave men." Faris explained.

Dawn was approaching as the group returned to the camp, there was no need to protect the temple if the relic from within was now among them. Hikaru was still playing with the necklace. It seemed to have gone dormant, no sign of its power remained. But she was weary of it, scared by the power held within, and the spirit that so easily took over her body.

In the center of the camp, men from the nomad tribe were building a huge pyre, a funerary pyre. Wives of the men were clustered around, tears in their eyes, sorrow seemed to fill everyone's hearts. She looked around, Hilary was still tending to Tyson's wounds; Ryukai's tail broke at least four of them. Though none of them punctured any vital organs. Tyson's armor protected him from that. Takara and Lilly were probably still busy making sure Bryan's wing would heal properly. Tala seemed oddly co-operative, and decided to make sure that they do everything properly.

"Hikaru?" a voice asked. Hikaru looked up, a little frown crossed her features. Johnny approached, his whole upper torso was wrapped up, like that of a mummy's. Whatever Ryukai's sword released, it tore up his back pretty badly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll live," Johnny replied as he sat down next to her. "It's you I'm curious about. That necklace… it gave you unbelievable power. You could probably beat the most experienced earth demon in a fight with it. But how do you feel?" he asked.

"A little tired, a little nauseous… and a little… scared," Hikaru replied.

"You have nothing to fear, we'll get those demons if they come back," Johnny replied.

"It's not that. It's this power, I can feel her. The goddess, she's dormant in my mind. I'm scared of her power, what if she hurts one of you guys by accident. I don't want to end up hurting my friends with it." Hikaru explained.

"And you wont," Johnny replied.

"It's sweet of you, trying to make me feel better. But I don't think I'll ever feel better as long as this thing is on me." Hikaru sighed.

"Just take it off then," Johnny commented as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"That's the thing Johnny… there is no lock, and it wont slip over my head… I _can't_ take it off!"

**_Author Notes:_**_ I know I promised this a while ago. But I was trying to make that battle scene as best as possible. Sorry about the wait guys!_


	34. Truth Be Told

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The long awaited chapter 34! I'm so sorry about it being this late.

**__**

**_Chapter #34:_**_ Truth Be Told_

Ryukai walked down the hall of his castle, knowing full well where he was going. He was angry at the world, though he tried to disguise it. Nothing seemed to go his way lately. The Desert Rose was an important relic one of the three he truly needed. And now it slipped through his grasp. And what more, he was injured by a human wench wielding it. Though he managed to escape her sand grave, his body hurt, the sands around the desert temple were dense, and heavy, even a demon of his stature would sustain injuries from being buried in it by a crashing wave of sand.

Ryukai's rage calmed some as he stepped into the infirmary. He didn't bother to knock, as this was, after all, his castle. However he was started by what he saw. Anais was there with one of the demon nurses; she was sitting on one of the beds, back turned to him. Her old kimono lay on the ground in the corner, discarded, the silk forever ruined by the gaping arrow hole and the blood. The horse demoness had a blanket about her waist, but nothing more.

"There… done," the nurse announced, taking a step back from the demoness, it was then she noticed Ryukai, "Milord!" the lesser demoness gasped, bowing instantly. Anais gasped and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, pulling the blanket to cover herself.

Ryukai seemed to grin faintly; with a wave of his hand he dismissed the nurse. "Really Anais… modesty, now?" he asked as soon as the nurse was gone, and out of sight. The horse demoness flushed crimson.

"I thought you wished to keep that night blocked away in our memories forever." She replied, "Never to be recalled or repeated again." Ryukai nodded, raising one clawed hand he placed one finger under her chin.

"What if I told you… that I changed my mind?" he asked.

"I would say I was hoping you would, Ryukai-_sama_" Anais replies smoothly, stressing the honorific. Ryukai grinned faintly, being this close to her now, he began to appreciate her real beauty, this was something new, something his experience as a human gave him, the realization just how beautiful Anais was. And in her demonic form, she was even more so. Her skin had its natural porcelain-like glow back, and her eyes were far more enchanting now then the dull eyes of a human. Without thinking he leaned down and sealed her lips with his own, for a quick chaste kiss, before pulling away.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, deciding to pull away from her yet again, this wasn't the time for such things. Anais slid off the bed to her feet, moving behind the screen in the corner of the room, picking up a bundle resting on the table near by. Ryukai only head the shuffle of clothing, as his back was turned to the woman.

"I'm alright, the wounds will heal by tomorrow." Anais replied from behind the screen. Ryukai turned, facing the screen now. "There is something I wish to know Ryukai-Sama. It's about what the Desert goddess said." Anais continued. Ryukai glanced away from the screen.

"It's about my mother, isn't it?" he asked. When he got no reply, he continued regardless, he knew this was going to happen. Anais would ask, Valin would never dare ask him something this private, but Anais would, and she just did, she knew that any death threats he uttered to her, especially now, would surely be lies. "Well what do you want to know?" he asked.

Anais stepped out from behind the screen, causing him to look at her. The demoness was clad in a different type of clothing than before. She wore a straight cut black gown that had a kimono-like fold, but it was held shut by small straps instead of an obi. The skirt fell straight down from her hips, and a slit ran on the right, all the way up to the hip. At the hem of the slit, winding around the skirt were vines of sakura blossoms, sewn into the silk with gold thread. "I want to know if what the Desert Goddess spoke is true. That milord isn't of pure king demon blood." Anais replied. Ryukai glanced at her oddly, she always spoke like that when she didn't wish to address him directly, and he never figured out why she did that.

"Yes, it's true," he replied, through gritted teeth. My mother was a lesser dragon demon, she was from a wealthy and powerful family, but she was still a lesser demon. Yet my father still took her for a mate."

"That is why milord is not as majestic in size as the lord Ryomaru," Anais added, more so confirming something she knew, than making a statement. Ryukai emitted a low-frequency growl, which her ears picked up. "But why would lord Ryomaru do a thing like that?"

"It was father's last resort," Ryukai stopped her short. "Our blood line was dying. The times were changing far too rapidly for the King Demons to keep up. Lesser demons were multiplying, and the human filth developed arms that could pierce our scales and kill us. Father realized that our size, once our fiercest weapon, was now our biggest flaw. And he knew he had to speed up evolution, that is why he contaminated the bloodline for the first time six million years. He knew his union with mother, would make the child smaller, capable of adapting, surviving. He wished the blood line to survive." He continued. Anais only nodded, she was stunned silent by his words. "He thought it was a small price to pay."

"He was very wise," Anais responded slowly. Ryukai nodded in agreement, "You share that wisdom with him Ryukai-sama," the demoness added. Ryukai gave her a fleeting sad smile, before he shook his head.

"No… his wisdom was shortsighted. He should have known, he should have know that giving birth to a king demon's child, would kill mother. And she died, the same night I was born, even if I was born in my mortal guise, and she was aided by the best midwives father could find, she died, and he wasn't even there to see her take her last breath." Anais bowed her head, he was an orphan; she knew that for a long time. But hearing him talk about it now, made it hit home even harder. "Rest now Anais, let your injuries heal. I will see you later," he moved towards the door, and with a flick of his tail he was gone. Anais sighed as she picked up her fan.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She spoke.

Elsewhere, Takara approached one of the camp tents and moved the cloth door aside; stepping in, glad for the fact that her steps were silent on the sands. At the back end of the tent, resting on top of a futon-like bed, sound asleep was Bryan. His wing was properly set and bandaged. She approached him slowly, his ruined shirt was removed, and since he wouldn't be able to retract his wings for a few days while the bones in his wing fused and mended, he probably wouldn't be able to wear one for that time.

She kneeled softly on the pillow besides his bed, raising one hand, passing two fingers around the edge of his ear and through his hair. His ear twitched against her touch, a second later his eyes opened. Takara smiled softly.

"You're awake?" she asked. He nodded a reply, causing her smile to widen. Subconsciously Takara continued to stroke his ear, eliciting a euphoric response from him, her touch felt like heaven on earth, and his ear twitched in testament. "How do you feel?" She asked. Bryan took her hand away from his ear, before attempting to sit up, his back was on fire, and as he twitched his wings, more fiery pain shot through his spine wing, and up his spine. "Don't move them! Ryukai broke this one, quite badly." Takara called in alarm, placing her hand on his damaged wing in an effort to stop it from moving. Bryan flinched at the contact, she was touching his sensitive plumage again, and what more, this time, her hands seemed to emit some sort of power that tickled the fine downy insulation feathers under the bigger flight feathers. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was rather distracting.

"You used your powers?" he asked.

"Yea… how did you know?" Takara wondered, surprised. 'Was he awake when I blasted Ryukai?' she asked herself. Bryan reached over and took her hands away from his wing for sanity's sake; he was beginning to enjoy the ticklish sensation too much.

"Your hands are still resonating with purification powers."

"There are?" Takara pulled her hands away from his to inspect them, partially because if felt awkward when he held her hands, and partially because she was genuinely curious.

"How is everyone?" Bryan wondered as he took stock of his injuries. Aside from the ache in his back, and the immobile wing, he was alright. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in a week.

"Everyone's fine, Johnny is nursing a back wound, and Tyson has some broken ribs, but he's fine, his appetite wasn't damaged, which is a good sign," Takara replied.

"Whoever set my wing, did a decent job at it," Bryan spoke idly, seemingly as if he didn't hear her previous words.

"That was Tala. Hikaru and I just bandaged it. We didn't know how the bone was supposed to be in there, it was sticking out of the skin. But… yea, we had a little help."

"Thank you," Bryan replied.

"You're welcome," the girl stuttered out with a blush. Despite everything, she was very self-conscious around him, it wasn't the first time she felt this oddly around him. At that moment, she heard cloth shift and looked up.

"Takara we- ugh… am I interrupting something?" Charly asked. Takara shook her head and got up from her seat. She didn't want Charly to figure out she was staring at Bryan in a less than platonic way.

"What is it Charly?" Bryan wondered.

"Well, food is served, and I wanted to tell Takara about it. We'll bring you some. Don't worry," Charly replied.

"I can walk," Bryan stood up and grabbed for his cloak.

"Bryan! Hello? Wings?" Charly asked. "You can't go in there, the nomads are still human, they-" she was cut off with a murderous glare from the Ravenwing.

"They probably already know, and besides, I refuse to hide who I am, any longer." The Ravenwing growled. Charly smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but we better hurry. Broken ribs or not, Tyson's appetite did not diminish. If we want some food left for us, we need to hurry up." The brunette replied.

The trio arrived in the dinning room. As Charly assumed, Tyson was ravenously eyeing the food. And whenever he made a move to grab even the tiniest morsel, Hilary would poke him. It was amusing to say the least. All around the dinner table, everyone was gathered, including Faris and his most loyal men. As the three of them sat down, Faris smiled softly.

"I see everyone has now gathered." Faris spoke up; he picked up his goblet and cleared his throat. "I propose a toast… Though now is the time to mourn for my people, for the loss of our tribesmen, it is also a time to celebrate the passing of the ancient relic we have vowed to protect. I am sure Lady Hikaru is most confused with her newfound powers, but she is truly the chosen one. I propose we drink to the health of the chosen one, and luck of our guests. May the Desert Goddess guide you well."

"Here! Here!" the people around the table chorused, raising goblets before downing them in a single swig, for good luck. Hikaru set down her empty goblet, though the toast was in her honor, and the banquet began with that. She felt odd, she did not want this power, and Faris calling her a 'Chosen One' only made her feel worse. He made it sound like she was special, but it wasn't so. She was just an average schoolgirl, that's all she wished to be. She did not want to have this sort of power, truth be told, it scared her. It scared her that one day; she might accidentally hurt someone she cared about with this power. Her hand rose up to play with the necklace around her neck.

"What's wrong Hikaru, you don't look like you're having fun." Mariah whispered in a low tone.

"It's this… thing," Hikaru replied, referring to the relic around her neck. "I want to go home, I'm no '_Chosen One_'. But now it's stuck on me. I don't know what to do." She explained.

"Perhaps… it's a good thing you have it now," Mariah offered, "You can use it to protect your friends."

"And I can also hurt them," Hikaru replied, she knew Mariah meant well, but she was still afraid to use this new power, and nothing would ease her fears.

"Well… that's a risk everyone who fights has to take. Hikaru it is true that you can hurt your friends with that power, but it is also true that if used properly, your power can help protect them. You have to fight to survive in this world." The Elf replied.

"It doesn't mean I want to fight!" Hikaru replied, a little louder than she had to. Conversation around the dinner table seemed to stop dead in its tracks, and Hikaru noticed this, freezing solid in humiliation. Mariah blinked, as all eyes seemed focused on them. She felt uneasy herself and realized this was probably her own fault.

"Please excuse me," Hikaru got up, "I do not feel well." She bowed and left the room. Leaving everyone baffled.

"Well…" Faris began, hoping to alleviate the unease in the room. "It would seem… things are not as easy as they appear to be." The silence reigned in the room until it was pierced by the sound of a muffled burp.

"Excuse me," Tyson spoke up.

"Tyson you're dead…" Hilary hissed. The dragon-kin flashed her a smile and patted his stomach.

"Sorry… I guess I overate." He replied.

"Is that even possible with your stomach?" Max asked. Tyson got thoughtful.

"Hmm… I guess it is," he replied. A moment of silence reigned before laughter erupted. Everyone was laughing for some bizarre reason, everyone but the three Avians, and Johnny, who used that moment to slip out, unnoticed.

Hikaru walked to the central fire in the center of the camp. She sat down on one of the pillowed benches and sighed. The guards around her seemed to shy away from her, pretending they weren't looking. Hikaru knew that everyone was told of the relic's passing; she was somewhat of a hero for these people, it was only natural they would avoid her glance. She didn't like this feeling in the pit of her stomach; she wasn't comfortable with the events.

"Lady something wrong?" A woman asked as she kneeled by her side. Hikaru shook her head.

"Nothing… just… worries," she replied.

"Ah…" the woman nodded in understanding. "I understand your burden is not a light one milady. But you are the one the goddess chose, did she not appear before you in her true form?" the woman asked.

"True, she did appear in the form of a lion-headed woman. But I don't know, am I a chosen one? Or am I nothing more than an unfortunate being that held the stone when it activated. How can I be the Chosen One, when I do not belong here, I do not belong in Chrysalis. I belong at home, with my family, where nothing of this sort exists!" Hikaru explained.

"Milady… do you fear the power of the relic?" the woman asked. Hikaru turned to send her a glare, but could not muster it, the woman was right, she wasn't just afraid, she was terrified.

"Perhaps," Hikaru replied calmly, looking up at the stars. She was beginning to recognize unnamed constellations after nights upon nights spent stargazing. One looks almost like Orion, but it was a little different.

"You need not be scared. The goddess will protect the righteous and punish the unjust. Sahkmet will protect her chosen people. She is the goddess of war and wisdom. Her wisdom will guide you on your journey, and her power will aide you in the times of war." The nomad woman explained.

Hikaru sighed, "This is all fine and dandy, but it's a bit too hard to believe. I really don't know what to believe anymore, things just don't make sense to me."

The nomad woman nodded, "I was told you come from a world different from ours. I can understand how this can be confusing to you Milady, but believe. Embrace fate with open arms. The goddess chose you, she will guide and protect you as long as you live." With that said the woman got up, bowed, and walked away.

"Maybe she's right," Hikaru spoke to herself. "Maybe all of this is my fate," he hand idly rose to the necklace around her neck, she felt warmth under her fingertips as the necklace glowed faintly. She felt a presence in her mind, a warm and welcoming presence. She knew it was the goddess, she found herself enjoying the warmth.

Johnny stood back from the girl, he wanted to talk to her, but he was unsure of how to approach her. Over the last days, she stopped being just a human girl that needed protection, she became an equal. If her powers were any indication, she was perhaps as powerful as Oliver, and he was a pureblooded Earth demon. This relic whatever it was, granted amazing powers. She appeared to be deep in thought, and he didn't want to intrude. So he waited for her to notice him, it was only a matter of time.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Aiye! I'm so so so sorry about the VERY Slow update guys! I've had some troubles in my life, and well… writing had to go on the VERY back burner. I'm so sorry! I promise to try and bring out a chapter at least once every week or so now. I need to work out a production schedule._


	35. Journey’s Lessons

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I have finished chapter 35. Plenty of mush all around. Enjoy.

**__**

**_Chapter #35:_**_ Journey's Lessons_

Minutes passed and Hikaru continued to stare up at the stars. The necklace around her neck shimmered; Hikaru felt energy coming from around her. Her senses focused on a particular energy, a particular familiar aura.

"Johnny, you can come out now," she spoke. Johnny smirked as he approached the woman and sat down next to her.

"You didn't eat anything," he noted. Hikaru shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. Johnny reached over and placed one hand on her shoulder. Hikaru stiffened, this gesture surprised her, and vainly she tried to suppress a blush that threatened to permanently color her face beet red.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. It will take us five days to finish the desert crossing. We will have to ration our supplies. You should go and eat your fill tonight," Johnny argued. Hikaru nodded softly, but didn't move to get up from her seat. "I also heard your conversation with that woman. Hikaru you don't need to fear your power." He added. Hikaru shook her head and brushed his hand away from her shoulder. "Your power is very much like the power of elemental demons. Slightly different but basically the same. If you like, I could teach you the basics of controlling it. I don't know how much it would help…" Johnny offered.

"That would be nice," Hikaru replied, she was still shying away from him, but despite the unease she flashed him a warm smile.

Johnny got up from his seat and held out his hand to her, "Come, lets go." He spoke calmly.

"What? Now?" Hikaru looked up at him in shock. Johnny nodded; Hikaru could only stare at him incredulously. "Oh what the hell, I got noting to lose." she added, putting her had in his, allowing him to pull her up to her feet.

Johnny led her outside the campgrounds, beyond the perimeter fires, where she could not harm any one, if her power got out of hand. The guards watched them go apprehensively. But seeing as she was escorted, they did not interfere. After the two got a good distance away from the camp, Johnny stopped.

"We will go no further." He spoke.

"Johnny… what about the sand lizards?" Hikaru asked. In the dark, with the moons yet to rise, she could hardly see him. But she knew where he was by the aura he emitted. His unique aura, she realized with a start that everyone in the camp, be them human, avian, or demon, had their own unique aura, like fingerprints.

"I'm a fire demon incase you forgot," Johnny replied, raising one hand. With a flick of his wrist he sent a volley of flames streaking across the sand in a wide ark, there was a hiss and suddenly, as if by an act of magic, the sands began to glow. Hikaru stares in awe.

"Wow! How did you do that?" she asked.

"I did nothing. I don't know why, but the sands of the cursed desert glow if fire is applied to them. They do not burn, they just glow." He replied.

"Must be something in the atoms and silicone," Hikaru speculated.

"The atoms and the what?" Johnny wondered.

"Oh never mind! It's too complex to explain!" Hikaru replied. She smiled widely a second later, it was due time for a topic change. "So… training! Lets begin!" There was nothing she didn't like more, than explaining modern science to oblivious people. She wasn't good with science to begin with. That was more Charly's department.

"It's not that simple, it's not like swordsmanship where practice and discipline are the only thing you need. I'm not even sure what I'm about to teach you, will actually work." Johnny replied.

"Oh…" Hikaru hung her head.

"I think the first step would be, to have you get in contact with your inner energy. For you that comes from the relic, though for me it would come from my demonic aura. You need to learn to focus on your energy, and shape it to your will. Make it obey your command, and do your bidding." Johnny began. He circled around the girl, inspecting her. Only now he realized what he got himself into. He was no teacher; he didn't know how to teach such a thing, to him, using his powers was instinctual, no one taught him how to use them. But he thought himself how to use them effectively. And here he was, trying to teach a human woman how to use a nearly demonic power he himself had absolutely no clue about.

"Okay… I'll try," Hikaru spoke. He watched as the woman closed her eyes and relaxed. He stopped circling, figuring his moving aura would distract the woman from her focus. Before his eyes, the necklace around her neck began to glow, he watched in amazement. But before he could praise such a minor achievement, and encourage more, the glow went out, Hikaru's brows furrowed in intense focus. It became clear to him, that she was overdoing it; she was trying too hard.

Johnny moved to stand behind the girl and learned down to whisper in her ear, "Relax… you're much too tense. You were doing it for a moment, but then… you began to overdo it." He spoke in a hushed voice. Hikaru stiffened like a rock, her eyes flying open.

"Al- all right," she stumbled, closing her eyes again. The necklace began to glow again and this time it glowed brighter, with more intensity. Johnny felt the energy surge around her body, seeking an outlet, seeking to be used. His own demonic aura began to respond to her, the two energies seemed to dance and clash, weaving, spreading radiant warmth through his body, and likely hers as well.

"Very good Hikaru, now remember that feeling. Your energy is at its apex, reach out with it, reach out to the sands at your feet and shape them. Form a weapon you can use. Try to make the sands obey you, if you can do that…" Johnny stopped as he watched the sands at her feet swirl and dance, rising, weaving with her energies. But they refused to take form, certainly nothing like the treacherous quicksand pool she opened before, or the huge wave she crashed over Ryukai. This was nothing more than a child's toy; a baby earth demon could do the same thing, but nothing more.

He watched her efforts now; she seemed to be struggling for control, waging war with her own power. "Johnny I cant do it! It not working!" she called. Johnny neared her again, her back was turned to him as he slid his hands from her shoulders down to her hands, taking hold of her wrists he raised her hands from their dead hang by her side.

"Remember, this is magic of sorts. It might help if you channel your energy into one spot in your body, like your hands, and then unleash it through your hands to the sands below. Try it, channel your powers now." He spoke. Hikaru blushed, she was glad he couldn't see her face right at that moment. Her focus flickered, but she redoubled her effort with renewed strength and determination. A pillar of sands suddenly shot up from the ground, before Johnny could leap away, it slammed into him, throwing him back unto the sands, on his back.

Hikaru's concentration broke in an instant as she turned, "Oh my gosh! Johnny! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Johnny sat up, rubbing at his eyes to get the sand out.

"It's alright… you're getting better. I must admit that took me by complete surprise. But you are still a far cry from powerful, but that was more a nuisance than anything. It did not hurt me at all." He explained, rising to his feet. Hikaru grinned. "That was about the level of a young child demon. Or slightly less." He added.

"So you're saying I'm about as weak as a child?" Hikaru asked, putting her hands on her hips. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "I'll show you a child!" she called. Johnny blinked in surprise. Before he could stop her, another sand pillar shot at him; this one hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet again. It was a stronger pillar. "Child huh!" she asked.

"Why you little…" Johnny got up to his feet. "I did not agree to be your test dummy!" he called, reaching out to grab her arm. Hikaru yipped and bolted away, as fast as he feet would carry her on the sands. "You little minx!" he chased after her. Johnny had no intent to hurt her, she didn't hurt him, and he knew that second time was playful, if she wanted to play, he'd play. But he had a habit of winning. He caught up to her and made another lunge to grab her, this time he stumbled on the sands, and instead of catching her, he ended up topping them both to the sands below.

Hikaru opened her eyes and froze, he was right over her, one hand at either side of her head. Her hands grabbed at his shirt. "Now I'm going to have sand in my hair! And it's all your fault!" she spoke.

"And you think I wont have sand in my hair?" he asked.

"Yours is shorter than mine!" Hikaru protested. Johnny grinned. Hikaru gulped. He stared down at her lithe form under him, a predatory look crossed his eyes. Hikaru gulped again and tried to push him off. "Get off me!" she commanded.

Johnny hesitated to comply, he wanted to get away from the compromising position. But at the same time, being that close to her he was perfectly aware of her scent, she smelled just like a garden after the rain, crisp and clear, intoxicating. Hikaru began to panic, why wasn't he moving away, and why was he staring at her like a predator stared at prey, she felt fear race through her, followed closely by adrenaline. She sword she could hear her heart beat pound in her ears. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when he learned down, his nose brushing hers.

"Hikaru…" he rasped.

"Get… off- mph!" that was as far as she got. He kissed her. Out of the blue, he just kissed her. Hikaru's eyes widened like saucers before they closed, like a mindless automaton, she returned his kiss and was just beginning to pick up on his rhythm when he pulled away hastily, as if having been burned.

Johnny scrambled to his feet, shocked at his own actions. "I'm… sorry, the lessons are over. I'll escort you to your tent." He spoke coolly. Hikaru rose to her feet, shocked at his actions, and the sudden coldness in his voice. She was as uncomfortable as one can be, without waiting for him she raced towards the camp and the sanctuary of the women's guest tent. Johnny watched her go. "Damn! What the hell made me do that?" he asked himself. He walked back to the camp, wondering what was going to happen now.

A week passed, the nomads escorted the group across the desert as they promised. They gave them enough supplies to reach Guin, the Elven Capital. It was the biggest city on the continent, and the birthplace of Saint Dion, the legendary huntress of Elven Lore.

When they crossed the mountains, the desert changed into gentle rolling hills and steppes. And eventually the land evened out as Guin came into view down the well-traveled road paved with cobblestone. The road snaked lazily through wide-open grasslands. Farm fields were everywhere; wheat, corn, cotton, and even rice grew in abundance, as well as orchards of many kinds, from grapes to olives. A swift river ran along one side, irrigation ditches snaking out from it fed the rice fields, as well as the cattle pastures, where cattle in their large enclosures could drink from ditches dug just for that.

Guin looked huge, even from a distance. The city's tall walls and ramparts, each wall had six towers in it. On top of each tower was a signal fire, cutting through the haze of the humid air like welcoming beacons.

"This is simply beautiful," Mariah commented. Rei smirked and patted her on the shoulder.

"You were never this far up north?" Tyson asked.

"I don't remember being in Guin, I was born here, but my parents moved to Fortree, they weren't fond of the bustle of the large city." Mariah explained, shaking her head.

"Ah… I see," Tyson replied.

"This is different from the lands south of the desert, much more… green," Charly noted.

"Welcome to the Sacean plains, the evergreen safe heaven among the storms of strife." Bryan spoke up.

"That was… poetic," Lilly noted.

"It rains here far more than anywhere else. The mountains stop all the rain from reaching the desert, and so it all falls on the Sacean plains. The three rivers crossing the plains from the south to the sea further north also flood annually, bringing with them fertile soils.

"Too bad we couldn't pass thought the Gate Mountain Pass." Mariah spoke up. "I heard the waterfall of Gate Mountain is majestic at this time of year."

The caravan eventually rode through the city gates; beyond the gates the architecture was just like that of Fortress, which seemed to be the classic Elven style. But Guin was far busier. There was a din hanging over the city, and carriages moved across the cobblestone roads, carrying passengers and goods. Bigger carriages led by four horses worked as a type of bus, same function, but only four horsepower propulsion.

"This place… beyond huge." Takara noted.

"Guin is in the center of the Sacean plains," Rei noted, "all the resources and all the farming is done around it. It's only natural this city would grow huge, from here, food, and materials flow out into the northern port of Eaivelyn, from where it goes by ship right across the continent."

"That's where we're headed too. Eaivelyn ships go everywhere, including the Avian Kingdom." Kai spoke up. A hush fell over the group for the moment. The girls realized that going there would mean that possibly, they would be sent home, but how does one go back home after this type of adventure? Suddenly life back home, with all its dramas, ups, and downs, seemed dull and mundane.

"Is there an inn you know of here? A good one?" Max asked. There was a moment of silence among the travelers. "Guess not." He added sheepishly.

"We'll just find one, its no big deal," Tyson spoke.

"There's one up ahead," Johnny spoke up.

The caravan stopped in front of the inn, the horses snorted in pleasure at being able to rest a bit.

"Looks ritzy," Takara noted as she looked at the large three-floor building.

"The sign says they have an in-house bath-house!" Lilly chimed. The women in the group exchanged looks.

"Paradise!" Hilary called. The women moved to climb out of the wagon when a voice stopped them.

"Well I hope you plan on paying for that. It won't come cheap," Tala spoke. The girls froze and turned to the redheaded avian, grinning slyly. Tala suddenly understood his error.

"Thank you for volunteering to cover the costs Tala. That's sweet of you," Vega spoke.

"What-"

"Come on girls, lets get settled in," Mariah interrupted him. The girls left before he could protest. Tala watched them go, a truly baffled expression on his face.

"I do believe you've just volunteered to pay for their… hot baths," Max spoke.

"Thank you, I did not understand that myself." Tala replied gruffly with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Right at this moment, there was nothing more he would've liked to do, than choke the women. But he decided that it wasn't worth it. The shrews would get their just deserts later.

Later that evening, it was after hours, where most patrons of the luxurious tavern were fast asleep. Charly was heading for the indoor artificial hot spring. The hot spring in this hotel was a rock pool of water, divided in half by a wood wall, so that men had one half of the pool, women had another half.

Just as she approached the doors between the halves the door of the men's half opened. The girl froze like a deer caught in the headlights when she saw him. Wearing only his pants, and no boots, a towel slung around his neck. His hair, no longer in its wild angles, hung limp down, weighted down by moisture. His wings out, the feathers also looked flat and wet. The moisture of the bath still clung to his chest, glistering under the torchlight. It took Charly all her will power not to stare longer than three seconds at him.

"Ugh… good evening Kai," she mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant, her face burned, she could feel it, the blush was probably making her look like a tomato. The avian meanwhile regarded her oddly, though he knew perfectly why she was uncomfortable.

"If you want to take a bath, you better hurry. The water is nice now, but the coal crews in the boiler rooms below have already left for the night, the water will start to cool soon." He replied, hoping to alleviate her unease in a way.

"Okay, thanks," Charly replied, reaching for the door.

"And don't drown," Kai added as he began to walk away, he knew full well that would not happen. He often heard her conversing with her friends about tutors, and he distinctly remembered a certain conversation the girls had about a swimming tutor, it appeared that all five of them could keep afloat and not sink like stones.

Charly watched him go, her blush fading, 'good lord… that guy really needs to keep his clothing on. It's too much for one girl to take.' She thought to herself.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I finally finished this chapter. And I'm glad I did. Plenty of fan service and mush._


	36. Dion’s New Disciple

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I meant to finish this chapter some days back, but I snagged the flu, and couldn't focus. So now that I'm feeling better, I managed to finish it, finally. Enjoy!

**_Chapter #36:_**_ Dion's New Disciple_

The next day, just an hour past sun rise, Rei and Mariah set out for the central temple resting in the heart of Guin. The two thought it would be best to go early, before the town's elders would be occupied by the day's work.

"I wonder what's in this letter," Mariah said calmly, fiddling with the envelope in her hands.

"Mariah, we came this far, half an hour more won't make a difference," Rei replied. The pink-haired elf nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I guess… I'm just anxious," Mariah waved it off with a carefree smile, Rei grinned slightly and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it supportively. The two continued on their way without talking, somehow Rei felt that saying too much now, would not help Mariah at all. He was perfectly aware of how jittery she was; he figured it was best to let her think it all out. If she needed support, she would give him a sign, it was always the same.

Hilary meanwhile separated from the group, and rented a horse from the innkeeper. She rode out from the city gates and turned down one of the side paths. Within an hour she was passing the last of the farm fields north of the town, at the edge of the fields stood a villa. As she approached the villa she dismounted.

The villa was a post farmhouse, middle wealth class.

"It's good to be home," Hilary spoke with a smile.

"It's my cue to vanish. You know how much your mother's spirit loathes me, I'll be back," Lorelei spoke. With that the harpy fizzled out. Hilary knew perfectly well where Lorelei was off in such a rush, it wasn't so much that her mother's spirit hated her, Lorelei just didn't feel like arguing with the ghost.

The door of the villa opened, there stood a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a house gown. "Hilary! You're back," she spoke. Hilary nodded, before running foreword, and embracing her mother.

"Humph… I still don't understand this human need for such affections," A voice spoke. Hilary looked up and spotted a ghost, it was a female demoness clad in a simple battle outfit, with a long flowing coppery red tail and ears on top of her head, sticking up from among her mane of fiery red hair.

"Hello to you too Foxy," Hilary spoke.

"Where's my favorite plaything?" the ghost asked.

"Lorelei has other things to do," Hilary replied.

"Hn… everyone knows she went to the cave of Eons to spend time with her mate," Foxy replied in a less than impressed tone.

"Foxy be nice," Hilary's mother spoke.

"Aye madam," the fox demoness ghost bowed and vanished.

"What brought you home dear?" the woman asked. "And where's Tyson?" she asked.

"He's back in Guin, with the others. I came for a reason. Come, I'll tell you and father everything." Hilary was anxious to see her father, and her mother wasn't going to stop her.

Elsewhere---

Mariah and Rei arrived at the central temple of Guin. The temple was much larger that the one in Fortree. But the basic architecture was the same. The gardens around the temple were the most beautiful gardens either of the Elves has ever seen.

"Welcome," a woman approached them, bowing in a greeting, Rei and Mariah bowed as well.

"We have a letter to deliver to the elders," Mariah began, showing the woman the envelope. As soon as she saw the seal she smiled.

"We've been expecting your visit some time now," the woman spoke, ushering the two elves inside. "A carrier bird from Fortree reached us about a week ago."

"We would have been here soon, but our crossing of the desert was delayed," Mariah explained.

"That is not a problem at all," the woman replied. She led them up to a pair of large doors, "The elders are beyond these doors. Go right ahead." With that she walked off. Mariah glanced at Rei.

"This is it," she spoke.

"It would appear so," the black-haired elf replied. Mariah turned and put her hands on the door, gently pushing on them, the great doors swung open and she stepped inside. The chamber beyond the doors was silent, and empty. The two looked confused a second.

Mariah's eyes were drawn to an object at the far side of the room, before she could stop herself; she walked over to the glass case and peered inside. Under the glass lay a bow; by the state of the wood, it looked ancient, yet it was fully intact. The gilded rope bindings still shone. And the string still looked strong enough to draw back with an arrow. Under the glass was ancient Elven craftsmanship at it's finest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rei asked as he approached the case as well.

"It's also three thousand years old," a voice replied. The two elves looked up, spotting an elderly man leaning unto his walking cane. "That there, is the real thing. It's priceless," he added.

"The real 'thing'?" Mariah asked.

"It's the very same bow with which Dion fought the King Demon, three thousand years ago," the elder elaborated.

"But how can it be? The wood would have rotten away long ago!" Mariah argued.

"It's made of Titan Redwood," the elder replied, "And it's not just a bow. It was sealed with a soul. Dion's hunting companion, and pet. The magic this relic now possesses, stopped time for it, it will not age as long as the demon it failed to slay is alive. The soul sealed within will not rest until it has been avenged." The elder continued.

"So, the legend of Dion slaying the king demon…" Rei began hesitantly.

"Just that child, a legend. A tale made by our ancestors to comfort us. That it is." The elder replied. "The king demons, the last of them, are very much alive." The elder sat down in his overstuffed chair, "What brings you're here young ones?" he asked.

"Well sir," Mariah began, pulling out the envelope.

"Oh I know who you are, yes, yes, I received a word of your arrival from Fortree, well lets see that letter," the elder reached for it, Mariah handed it over. The elder elf pulled out a pair of half moon glasses and put them on before breaking the seal on the letter and opening it. Rei and Mariah stood by, waiting anxiously for the elder's verdict. "Says here you," the elder paused to look up at Rei, "have the Tiger Soul amulet, well show it to me boy, I must be sure it's the real thing."

Rei grinned sheepishly, and reached under the collar of his tunic, pulling out the stone, it began to glow in his hands, "here," he spoke.

"Come here boy, I have weak eyes in old age. And don't tower over me like a tree, it's really annoying." The elder protested. Rei spared Mariah a glance, noting her small smile; she was finding all of this highly amusing. Rei meanwhile approached the elder and kneeled by his chair, allowing the elderly elf to look at the stone closely. "This is the real thing alright," the elder spoke after a minute of turning the stone over in his hands and inspecting it with high curiosity. "Well then, come here," The elder got up from his seat and approached the glass case which contained the bow.

He pulled out a slim key and slipped it into the lock, opening the glass case. "Come here," the elder looked at Mariah. "Pick up the bow, lets see what the spirit within thinks of you." Mariah nodded shyly and approached the case, reaching inside she took the bow, raising it out of the case with all the care of handling an infant. The bow shimmered and began to glow. Gold tendrils of light exploded from the grip, wrapping around the shaft, the bow transformed in her hands, now looking new and exquisite. Rei's relic began to glow as well, in recognition.

"Stunning…" Mariah noted, placing her fingers on the string, she raised the bow and, as she pulled at the string, as if there was an arrow there, a glow formed between her fingers, a golden arrow materialized made of energy.

"Amazing," the elder spoke. Mariah lowered the bow, the arrow in her hand vanished. Yet the bow did not transform back.

"Mariah, that was…" Rei began, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"It's a sure sign that the spirit is willing to go into battle again. I am however, weary of parting with such an important piece of our history." The elder spoke.

"I understand completely," Mariah replied, she placed the bow back in its case, as soon as it left her hands, the bow transformed back into it's previous form. No longer looking new and majestic.

"I will ponder about this, but now… I want you to tell me about this journey you are on." The elder locked the case and moved back to sit in his chair. Rei and Mariah nodded and began to tell the tale.

That evening, Mariah gathered everyone and as a group they left for the temple. The elder told the two elves they would have to come back the next morning for his decision about the fabled relic. But meanwhile he sanctioned Mariah to take the girls to a cave, on top of which the temple was built. The entrance to the cave was hidden in the temple itself.

"So what's so interesting about this 'cave' that we had to skip dinner?" Tyson asked in a less than thrilled tone of voice.

"This cavern is the only place in Chrysalis where those who do not have the spirit's power, may see and communicate with the spirits of those long gone." Rei replied.

"It connects our world, to the spirit planes," Mariah added.

"There are ghosts in there?" Lilly asked.

"A lot of them, yes," Rei replied. The blond blanched, she wasn't keen on the idea. Lorelei was a ghost, true, but somehow she seemed different. Lilly wasn't keen on the idea of entering a place full of ghosts.

"The cave of lost spirits will allow you to summon anyone, if the spirits are willing of course," Hilary spoke.

"I cannot go in Hilary, if I do, I will stay there," Lorelei voiced.

"That's alright Lorelei, I'm not going in either. I don't need any communion," Hilary replied. Lorelei sighed in relief.

"You said anyone could be summoned, anyone at all?" Lilly asked.

"Anyone," Mariah replied.

Lilly nodded, 'Lexine…' she thought. "What if that someone was reincarnated?" she asked.

"Then they will not come, a soul cannot be summoned if it has a host," Rei replied. Lilly nodded.

'I must know,' she thought to herself, 'Was Keiji right? Am I her reincarnation, or do I merely look like Lexine?' the group entered a large atrium under the temple main floors; at the far end of the atrium was a cave grotto. A breeze seemed to come from inside, a calm breeze.

"Don't be mislead, the breeze is a unexplained, but there is no second entrance, this is the sole entrance," Mariah warned.

"I don't think I'll go in either," Charly spoke, "I have no one to summon."

"Well I'm going in, the elder of Guin told me, now that Dion's bow recognized me as worthy, Dion shall pass judgment, I am going to attempt to summon her. If she comes, and the elder will know if she does, then I will be allowed to take Dion's bow." Mariah spoke.

"So basically you bought us all this way here just so _you_ can go in there and ask permission from Dion? Of all the selfish…" Tala began. "and here I thought it was something actually important." He added sarcastically. Mariah glared at him.

"How I wish I had some way to plant his face in the ground right now," Vega mumbled angrily to Charly, "He's such an insensitive jerk!" she added. Charly nodded slowly again, weary of the Avian who could probably hear every word said.

"I'm going in too, there is something I need to confirm." Bryan spoke surprising everyone.

"Be careful in there Mariah," Rei warned as they all approached the very grotto. The eleven guardians of the cave handed those going in lit candles. Within a minute, Mariah, Lilly, and Bryan vanished in the darkness of the cave.

"So what now?" Tyson asked.

"Now… we wait," Rei replied.

"I'm going outside, I can feel all the spirits in my mind. It… kind of loud," Max voiced. "I'll be back in an hour," with that he walked away. Everyone understood the telepath, the cave was full of ghosts, each bearing an individual mind, individual thoughts, it was bound to get confusing for Max who could not shut off his ability to read minds tight enough to block out everything.

Mariah walked the cavern passages; water dripped around her, the cave was dark and damp. Her steps echoed on the stone floor, all around it was creepy. But she did not let her fear take over; she knew nothing could harm her in here. Having separated from Bryan and Lilly she was glad for one thing. Arrows painted on the walls, they pointed to the exit, one only had to follow the arrows to end up safely outside.

She came to the end of the passage, where there was a small round chamber. Setting down her candle into the metal holder fastened to the wall she kneeled slowly. Closing her eyes she focused on her target. Around her lights energy seemed to pick up, she could feel it.

"I was waiting for you," A voice spoke. Mariah froze and looked up, before her was the spirit of Dion, a petite elf with pink hair and golden eyes. Mariah stood up, shocked, it was like looking at a mirror image. Dion might as well be her exact twin. "You act surprised," Dion spoke.

"Milady," she began.

"Drop the formalities Mariah, please. We are family. Formalities are unneeded among family," Dion replied.

"But… how…" Mariah stuttered, 'family!' she thought to herself. Dion laughed.

"You act surprised. The legends tell of my fight with the king demon, but they do not tell of a daughter I left behind. I had a daughter a few months before I fought Ryukai. And you… are her descendant, and also… mine." Dion explained.

"So the bow…" Mariah began, shocked to her core.

"Gallix recognizes my blood coursing through your veins, and she sees our likeness." Dion replied. "Hubris cost me happiness and love Mariah. Do not repeat my mistake, please… live your life how you wish to live it. Do not fight the king demons, please." Dion begged.

"I cannot do that… I have someone to protect," Mariah replied. Tears appeared in Dion's eyes, the spirit wept right before Mariah's eyes.

"Those words… they pain me, because, once I have said the very same thing," she explained. Mariah neared the spirit.

"Three thousand years passed, times have changed, no longer are the king demons so feared, their power has waned with the passage of time. I know we can defeat them, Rei, and I… and the others, if we have to fight them, we will, and we will defeat them." She assured.

Dion nodded, "I believe… and I will help you."

"What?" Mariah asked in surprise. The spirit closed her eyes and stopped moving about for about a minute, Mariah watched her, not daring to speak.

"It's done," Dion spoke finally, "I have told the elder that I allow you to wield my bow, Gallix will protect you like she protected me. I will offer you this piece of advice. Aim for the heart, I remember my last arrow pierced Ryukai's armor and imbedded in his ribs, it failed to kill, and I died shortly after… but, the arrow was pure, he will still have my arrow over his heart. Aim for it when you fight him. If you hit it, I believe you will kill him." The great huntress explained. "Now go, there is nothing else for us to talk about."

Mariah nodded and picked up her candle, turning back, "Good bye," she spoke. There was no reply; Mariah knew the spirit was gone.

Lilly stopped in one of the passages, she was afraid. 'Coming in here, was the dumbest idea I even had,' she thought to herself. The candle in her hands flickered, "Oh no! Don't go out on me!" a surge of fear coursed through her at the thought of being in here, in complete darkness. 'Get a grip Lilly… there is no one here besides Mariah, Bryan… and a few thousand ghosts,' she tried to assure herself, but it wants helping. 'Maybe seeking out Lexine was a bad idea.' He mind added.

"You came here with a purpose, why turn back?" a voice asked. Lilly froze, turning to glance behind her shoulder. A spirit emerged from the wall, clad in an elegant gown; she was blond-haired, blue-eyed woman.

"Lexine?" Lilly asked shyly.

"Yes, though… I know not who you are," the spirit replied.

"I'm, not from around here," Lilly replied. The ghost nodded and moved around here, inspecting the woman. Realization dawned on Lilly a split second later, if Lexine was here, that meant, she wasn't reincarnated, which meant, she wasn't her reincarnation, Keiji was wrong! She just looked like Lexine, this sent elation through the blond haired woman, but she squashed it down in order to keep on topic.

"Why did you call me?" Lexine asked. Lilly swallowed hard, how was one to admit what she was about to admit to the ghost.

"I met Keiji," she began. Lexine froze, a sad smile appeared on her features.

"So he lived?" she asked. Lilly nodded slowly. The dead priestess sighed.

"He thought I was your reincarnation," Lilly added.

"So… you came here to check?" Lexine replied. Lilly nodded again, Lexine shook her head.

"I met some spirits who brushed by Keiji shortly before their deaths. He seems to think I'm reincarnating, and coming back to haunt him. He's mad, I haven't reincarnated once, and I've been here for three thousand years. I've been waiting for someone," Lexine spoke.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"My sister, my elder sister, Lueaxanna," Lexine replied.

"Why is she not with you? You're human after all, she should have died long ago," Lilly replied. Lexine nodded.

"True enough she should have, but she did not, she is still among the living. And I may just know how, Lueaxanna was a dark sorceress, she drabbled in all sorts of dark arts, she might have found a way to extend he life through her dark arts." Lexine said thoughtfully. "She was always jealous of me, I was born with power, she had to work very hard to get her power, and her power was never pure. My mentor would not tutor her, he said she had darkness in her heart; learning to use pure magic would be impossible to someone with darkness lacing their very souls. Lueaxanna's mentor was a bone yard sorceress, I dare bet, Lueaxanna learned to use the energies of the dead to sustain her own life."

"Is that possible?" Lilly asked.

"It's quite possible, but… it never leaves the person quite the same, all those energies, change the person absorbing them," Lexine replied. "I would love to find my sister and talk to her… but I can't, not until she dies. And by then… I fear I may not recognize my sister at all."

"Come with us then, I think… you can." Lilly stumbled for words unsure if what she was proposing, made any sense to the ancient spirit.

"That I cannot, this place is the only thing that is keeping me from sinking into the darkness that threatens to envelop my soul. Should I leave this place, I'm afraid… the many demons in my heart, would not let me rest in peace." Lexine replied.

"So… that's all then," Lilly mumbled.

"Not quite, there is one more thing I can do for you little one. I sense you have power, much like my own. If you allow me to enter your heart, I will teach you how to use them. It will take but a minute, it will help you." Lexine spoke. Lilly took a step back, weary of such a proposition from the spirit. Lexine extended her hand and neared Lilly, "Trust me… I will not harm you," she assured. Lilly gulped, she couldn't help but fear what was going to happen next, but some part of her, wanted the ability to use her power, the same power that helped her defeat Keiji last time.

"Alright…" she stilled her nerves and braced herself. Lexine smiled, she could sense the trepidation in the girl, but she was brave and kind of heart, that's all that mattered.

**_Author Notes:_**_ The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I really like how this chapter came out, and I don't know why. Anyways… stick around for more, and… REVIEW!_

_**Special Note:** 'Book 1' Of WFE will be ending likely in about 10 chapters. Maybe 15. Then I will publish the next chapters under a 'new fic' title. It will done so for the sake of newer readers, that way, they dont get scared out of their wits by the sheer lenght of this fic._


	37. Spirits Of Truth

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally this chapter is done. It has been a long time in the making. So sorry guys, life once again screwing up my life. Enjoy!

**__**

**_Chapter #37:_**_ Spirits Of Truth_

Bryan stopped when the hallway he was walking through came to a dead end, now with no one around he let his mask slip, revealing the hurt and anguish he tried to bury inside. Setting his candle down in a metal holder drilled into the rock wall, his wings exploded out, the Ravenwing gave them a gentle flap before settling them. The energies around him picked up, and the mysterious breeze that seemed to come from the caven's walls played with his hair and feathers. Two spirits materialized, at first both looked confused and disoriented. But a split second later the woman's ghost gasped.

"Hello Father, Mother," Bryan spoke.

"Bryan… my boy you're alright!" the woman wept. "Oh how I was afraid for you." She added, reaching out to place her hand on his cheek, only to have it pass through, she could not touch him.

"Don't worry mother, I was not harmed. The dogs didn't find me," he replied.

"It's been thirty years son," his father spoke.

"I know…" Bryan cast his eyes down, "I wanted to come before, but… I was unsure what I would say or do. I wanted to get that demon before I came. But something came up, and I though… it would be best this way," Bryan replied, each word was slow and quiet, he was unsure of how to put it exactly.

"Seeking revenge is not the answer Bryan," his father spoke sternly. Bryan nodded; it was odd for him, having grown up without his parents, now being schooled by his father felt odd.

"I know, someone else told me the same thing," he replied, his mind instantly straying to Takara, she gave him the same schooling. "I came today because the group I travel with is on it's way to the Avian Kingdom, I'm helping some ladies with their plight," he explained.

"So you haven't been to the capital yet?" his father asked. Bryan shook his head in a silent no. The two spirits exchanged glances.

"Should we tell him love?" Bryan's mother asked. Her husband nodded.

"What is it?" Bryan asked, curiosity suddenly piqued.

"It's concerning a secret we hid from you," his father replied. "You… weren't… aren't an only child. You have a sister."

"Cleo is only a year your junior. So you would not remember her. She was born a Celeschii, we had to send her to the capital for training. You were just four when your father's dear friend took her away. So we didn't tell you," his mother added.

"Why!" Bryan demanded, "I had the right to know!"

"You know the law of the Celeschii, they are detached from their families, they aren't meant to know their parents until their training is complete. We were going to take you and go see her when the time came. But Tahmores…"

"I understand… I'm sorry mother," Bryan cut her off. "So… I have a sister," he continued, voice muted as he placed his palms flat on the cave wall, leaning foreword, trying to let the information go down easy. "I'll see her when we arrive at the capital," he added.

"Yes, her training is complete by now," his father approached, placing one ghostly hand just on his shoulder, knowing full well that he could not touch him.

"Question is… will I recognize her," Bryan asked almost rhetorically. If she was a Celeschii, he only had to go to the temple of Gallaxia, she'd be there.

"You'll recognize her son, the instant you'll see her, you will recognize her." His father assured.

"Alright… I choose to believe that. But, I am afraid… I will not be able to stay with her in the capital, should my journey require me to go on." Bryan explained.

"A journey? What is this journey?" the woman asked.

"I've met some women, who say they are not of this world, we are traveling to the capital, hoping the power of Gallaxia might send them home." Bryan explained. The woman cast her gaze down but did not say what suddenly made her so upset.

"Why are you helping them?" his father asked.

"I… chose to," Bryan replied. "They have shown me nothing but kindness and compassion, and I chose to accompany them, to walk with them, willingly. I do no take money for my assistance, not from them." His mother neared, raising both hands to place them close to his cheeks.

"Be careful son, that is all we ask. Take care of yourself, and your sister. But most importantly, take care of your companions, I have a feeling they will need your help in the future." His mother smiled.

"What do you mean by that mother?" Bryan asked. He knew his mother was at one time, a Celeschii too, was it possible she knew something they didn't?

"It is time we go," she replied, her body beginning to glow.

"No… don't!" Bryan panicked, reaching out for the spirits, but it was too late, they vanished before his eyes, dissolving into a shower of silvery sparks. He watched the sparks settle on the ground and extinguish. His parents sudden departure left him feeling empty, he didn't get to say what he came here to say. "I guess it's not a goodbye… I'll be back," he spoke into the darkness, "One day… and I'll bring Cleo too," he smiled earnestly, picking up his candle. "I'll be back, soon." With that he turned and began to walk back towards the entrance, despite the sorrow at having to let go again, his heart felt lighter. A great burden has been lifted. And that was something he could truly smile about.

Meanwhile, Lilly was following the arrows on the walls toward the entrance. Lexine did something, she could feel it, however she did not know what. She could feel all the spirits in the cave; none of them were malevolent so that put her heart at ease as she walked.

She came to an intersection and paused, in the distance she could see a faintly swaying light, 'Must be Mariah… or Bryan' she thought. She paused, waiting for the person to catch up. After a minute she realized who it was and smiled.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Oh… hello Lilly, you're done already?" Bryan asked as he approached the blond girl.

"Yea… Lexine was very helpful. And… I saw her, so I guess that means Keiji was wrong, I'm not her reincarnation. Makes me feel better knowing that I'm not," she explained. "So… whom did you talk to?"

"My parents," Bryan replied.

"Oh… I see," Lilly shied away, "I bet they were happy to see you alright," She added before growing silent.

"You said Lexine was helpful, what did she help you with?" Bryan asked.

"She showed me how to use my powers. Namely that thing I blasted Keiji with." Lilly replied, "Though… I don't think it's very battle applicable. I don't know, I don't think I'll ever be able to go that close to a demon willingly. I'd be too scared," she confessed.

"Did she also show you how to seal your power into objects?" Bryan asked.

"I can do that?" Lilly wondered, earnestly clueless. Bryan nodded, Lilly blinked.

"Most people with your powers use bows, it's the most convenient way to deliver your power to your target without getting too close." The Ravenwing explained.

"I guess… but I never held a bow in my hands. I know I'll probably end up shooting myself." Lilly blushed at the humiliating confession. Bryan paused, looking down at the girl.

"I can't help you there, but I know someone who can. Mariah an elf, she's an expert with archery, ask her to tutor you. It's best you use a bow, that way… you stay safe, and protected." He said calmly. Lilly blinked, suddenly it hit her that Bryan was right, the solution was right in front of her, and she was completely oblivious to it, she also realized his words had a deeper meaning.

"I'll ask her… thank you, for everything," she replied.

"Think nothing of it," the Ravenwing replied. It was then Lilly noticed that the exit was just within sight, so she ran foreword and out of the cave, with Bryan right behind her.

"Hey welcome back to the world of the living!" Charly greeted as soon as the two emerged from the cave.

"Not funny Charly… not funny," Takara commented. The brunette grinned.

"I thought it was," she replied.

"Can we leave now? I'm hungry!" Tyson complained.

"I see no reason to stay, so… lets go," Mariah replied, she was the first one to come out of the cave.

It was after dinner, Lilly approached Mariah. She was a little self-conscious of what she was about to ask, Mariah made archery look like a walk in the park, but Lilly knew for a fact that it wasn't. The archery club girls at school practiced for hours, and they didn't even have half the sharp aim of Mariah who could probably shoot like Robin Hood, splitting her previous arrow with her second one on any target.

"Mariah?" she asked.

"What is it Lilly?" the pink haired elf looked up from polishing her arrows, likely tomorrow she wouldn't need them, if her little experience with Dion's bow was any show.

"Can I ask you a favor? It's kind of… big," Lilly paused.

"Sure, I'll help however I can," Mariah smiled, "Did something happen in the cave of spirits?" she asked.

"Yes… and no, well… yes… I met Lexine you see, I'm not her reincarnation, as it would seem. And Lexine said she unlocked my holy powers, you know the stuff I blasted Keiji with, and well… I had a talk with Bryan-"

"Slow down Lilly, breathe!" Mariah cut in; she learned the expression from Charly who seemed to use it from time to time on Takara or Hikaru. When they grew too excited for their own good.

Lilly nodded, taking a deep breath she forced herself to slow down, "Well I had a talk with Bryan. He seems to think that the best way for me to use my powers, is to learn to handle a bow. But problem is… I've never held one before. Sure there was an archery club at my school, and it looked fun, but I never joined… I didn't think it would be too useful. Now I wish I did." Lilly bowed her head.

"You want me to teach you?" Mariah asked. Lilly nodded.

"Please?" the blond asked. Mariah blinked and laughed.

"You sound like you thought I'd say no, of course I will teach you. But it will take some time, Archery is not something you learn over night. How about we start tomorrow?"

"Thank you Mariah!" Lilly chorused, smiling broadly.

"You're welcome," Mariah replied. The blond girl bowed and ran off. Mariah watched her go. "I guess these will have use after all," she spoke to herself looking down at her bow and arrows.

Lilly turned a corner, on her way to her room when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" the person in question protested.

"Oh… Max! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Lilly began to apologize.

"That's okay… you're in a good mood, and I'm not about to spoil it." Max replied.

"I feel like telling the world," Lilly replied, happily.

"I know," Max replied.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Lilly asked, poking a finger at his chest. Max blushed.

"I can't help it," he replied.

"That's okay, I'm not mad. So I guess you know the good news right?" she asked. Max nodded wordlessly.

"I think it's great you want to learn Archery," the blond telepath spoke.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, with your power, it would be great. I mean… I think all of you should learn at least some way to defend yourselves." Max continued. Lilly blinked at that, "Well… we would still protect you but… you know," Max quickly amended.

"It's not that!" Lilly protested. Max watched her blush; it didn't take empathy to know she was embarrassed, but since he did have it, he could feel it quite clearly. 'This is so hard to explain,' Lilly thought to herself.

"You don't have to explain it Lilly, I think I understand." Max replied. The blond sighed and shook her head.

"Well Max… thanks for being supportive." The girl began, leaning foreword to gently hug the telepath, who blushed faintly. "I'm going to get some sleep, Mariah and I have a lot of work ahead of us. I've never held a bow in my hands, I just know I'm going to be really bad at it at first."

"Good night Lilly," Max replied as he watched her go.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the continent. Deep in a lush forest, on top of a rocky grotto of an underground cave sat Farrell. He was watching the moons rise and the stars dance their celestial dances. His hand clutched one of the two swords at his side.

"Times change with each passing year," he mumbled to himself. "Yet the stars remain the same. How odd." The tiger demon let his gaze drop from the heavens to look out over the forest, this was his forest, the lush forest that belonged to his father, and his father's father, and his father's grandfather before him. "Millennia have passed father," he spoke unto the wind, "yet I am yet to find the place where I truly belong." He continued his lament. "I thought I had a place, and for a time… maybe I did… but now, I am not sure." He got up to his feet and jumped down from the rock outcrop.

The wind made the leaves and the trees sway around him, in dance, the music played by the rustling leaves soothed the tiger demon's soul, but did not ease his discomfort. He no longer felt like he belonged with Ryukai and the others. He recalled the glee with which Tahmores could kill innocents. The zeal in Anais' eyes when she was doing any sort of task Ryukai asked, never questioning, just obeying like a puppet on her strings. He recalled three thousand years ago, how Lamis slaughtered a whole human army without batting a single eyelash, as if the sheep demoness hadn't felt a thing for those who's lives she ended with a mere flick of her dainty wrist and a blast of her mental powers.

"Why must innocents continue to die for foolish ideals?" he asked the wind. "Ryukai wishes the era of king demon rule to return, but… does he not see it never will? That times have changed, and our time is over?" He walked to a clearing, each step dainty and silent, even when the tiger passed through mounds of leaves shed by the trees the autumn before, which turned to mulch as they decomposed on the forest floor.

"No… this isn't right, innocents should not have to die for idealism," he continued. His samurai training was weighing heavy on his heart, he vowed to protect innocents, not help kill them. His thoughts eventually drifted to the events of Fortree, and the words the blond human woman spoke to him. He knew she was right; he was dishonoring himself by following a tainted path.

"Father… forgive me," Farrell spoke to the wind. "I've been led astray. I have killed those who I vowed not to kill, all for a single demon's idealism." Reaching over her pulled out his katana. The blade pulsated and began to crack with lightning. Looking on it's mirrored edge he could see his own reflection. "No… this is not the way…" he sheathed the sword again, pulling it out by the sheathe, he reached over and pulled the other one, also by the sheathe. Tucking the sword that was previously at his right to his left side, and one to his left, now to his right. He pulled out the other sword; its edge gleamed; yet the blade was on the wrong side. It was a reverse-blade katana. Satisfied with it, he sheathed it again at his left and smiled.

"I will not kill anymore… and now, I must rectify my mistake. I must seek apology from those whom I've wronged. Before it's too late." With that he began to run, knowing full well that what he was about to do, would be considered treason, but he was already dishonored, he could not commit seppuku before he set things right.

Morning arrived only too soon for the group. Even before breakfast Rei and Mariah left for the temple. The pink haired elf was rather excited and Rei couldn't blame her. She told him everything that happened in the Cave, and of her conversation with Dion.

The two arrived at the temple where the clergy who told them that the elder has been awaiting their arrival ushered them in. Upon entering the inner sanctum Mariah noticed the congregation of the higher clergy present. The elder sat in his overstuffed chair, holding Dion's bow in his hands.

"Come here Child," he addressed Mariah. She bowed her head and came closer. "I've had a little talk with Dion's spirit, I was surprised she came you. I admit, I thought little of you the day before. And I must apologize. But now I know the truth. Dion wishes you to have this bow, and I will not stop her will. Dion's bow is yours now, take it." The elder spoke. Mariah nodded and reached out for the weapon, the second it touched her hands, it transformed into the same, gilded bow as the day before. Mariah smiled. "That is all I wished to say. Go back to your friends now, and may your journey be a swift one." The elder added.

"Thank you," Mariah bowed. The elder smiled. Rei put a hand on Mariah's shoulder.

"Go now," the elder spoke again. The two elves bowed, turned and left. Mariah still clutched the bow in her hands like a mother would clutch an infant. A smile played on her lips, with this bow, she could make sure Rei didn't get himself into too much trouble, and she could protect her newfound friends.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This chapter was quite a long time in the making. Plot twists left and right, and a good dose of foreshadowing. The reason it's so late is that I had mid term exams and a case of PESIWB (Post-Exam Stress-Induced Writers Block) but I am so glad I'm finally over it, and I was finally able to get this chapter unto the presses so to say._

**_Notes: _**

_Just for the sake of people who aren't familiar with Bushido. Farrell is a samurai, he pledged allegiance to Ryukai, and lets just say he was ordered to kill those who he should not have killed. Now that he realized the truth, he feels like he brought dishonor unto himself. And to a samurai dishonor is the worst thing imaginable. Dishonored samurai commit Seppuku, which is ritual suicide. But Farrell has to set things right before he can die in peace. Just wanted to clear up the mud there in case it isn't totally clear._


	38. Of Food And Friendship

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Well this is 38, one of my better chapters if I may say so myself. Those of you who love Tala/Vega, you're going to either love this chapter, or absolutely hate it. But I'm betting on the former.

* * *

**_Chapter #38:_**_ Of Food And Friendship_

Two days passed, the group continued their journey. Mariah began to teach Lilly to use a bow, letting the blond woman use her old one, since with Dion's bow, she had no use for it.

It was the third evening since their departure from Guin. The group broke for camp early because temperatures seared and traveling became too taxing on the daintier Elvenbreds, the poor beasts quickly grew tired because of the heat.

Rei was making dinner with some game that Bryan once again hunted down, it still amazed everyone how quickly the Ravenwing could track down and find game. Always finding some juicy tender fowl or something bigger. Occasionally coming back with herbs he found that would tenderize and flavor the meat. Even Tala's assassin tracking skills could not rival Bryan's. Which was explainable, the mercenary was used to having to hunt down his enemy. Tala's jobs consisted mostly of killing people who did not hide, notable figures with a set location who relied heavily on guards, never expecting the assassin to come from the sky. His wings were what gave him a big advantage, his target was always killed without anyone else taking damage.

The read-haired avian was currently sitting up in a tree, relaxing, how he often did. Bryan was watching the stew cook with a hungry look in his steely eyes. Kai was sitting on the other side of the dinner circle, trying to keep himself amused by sharpening his sword.

Hikaru and Takara were grinding up some roots Mariah gave them, she said the tea-like drink made from the powder from the roots was very healthy and nutritious; it was Chrysalis's version of vitamin supplements, seeing as their diet mostly consisted of different meat dishes.

"You know… at this rate… by the time we get home, I'll be so sick of meat, I just might become a vegetarian," Hikaru spoke as she pounded the roots in her mortar.

"I just might become a vegetarian sooner," Takara replied. The two worked in perfect sync, and sighed in perfect sync.

"It isn't that bad you two, Rei and Mariah at least try to make it unique every time." Vega argued.

"I just want a nice fruit salad." Hikaru replied.

"A pasta salad would be nice," Takara added.

"Any salad would do! We just need a break from the meat!" Hikaru continued.

"Then learn how to cook woman, some of us here need the meat," Tala spoke from his perch up in his tree.

"Some of us, as in mainly _you_?" Vega replied gruffly, sending a glare up at him.

"All Avians need meat, it's just the way we are. Rabbit food is not our menu of choice." The avian argued.

"You can be a little supportive! Having one meal that isn't made of meat wouldn't kill you!" Hikaru replied.

"And all the meat wouldn't kill you either, so quit complaining," the read-head argued back.

"Insensitive jerk," Takara mumbled.

"Useless wench," the Avian replied, shifting his position. Reaching up he took off his cloak and let his wings open. Before anyone could protest, the angel-winged assassin was gone. The two girls sighed and went back to work.

"As the lord is my witness, I'll say he's the most intolerable man alive!" Vega commented.

"I wouldn't say that Vega, I think he just needs to crash back to reality and realize that the world doesn't revolve around him," Takara replied. Vega shook her head and sighed. Takara was right.

Mariah was working with Lilly on her archery. It was mostly practice now, Lilly picked up the basics, but her aim was still miserably off, and her bow arm would shake with the tension of the string, throwing it off further. Mariah was being very patient, reminding her an extra time to string the arrow at the middle of the string, and to keep her arm straight when she held the arrow.

"All you need is to build up strength in your arm, it shakes too much when you draw the arrow back," Mariah reminded the girl one more time. Lilly sighed and drew back the arrow, pointing her bow a tree, on which Mariah would make a nice a hole with her energy arrow, giving Lilly a target, but so far, in three nights, she didn't hit the hole once. Always close, but never on the mark. Which really didn't matter the way Lilly saw it. If she was aiming for the heart of a demon, but instead hit his lung, the demon would still die. But Mariah though it would be best to make sure Lilly's aim was falcon-sharp.

Charly was watching all of this, staying quiet, she knew nothing of archery, and so she didn't even bother with trying to give advice. After a minute she grew bored and got up from her seat, moving to the cooking circle, to sit down next to Rei.

"Something the matter?" Rei asked, glancing at the woman. Charly shook her head.

"Just anxious to get home," Charly replied. "That and… bored, if a little."

"The food should be done in about half an hour," Rei replied, not knowing what else to say. If he tried to comfort them, the girls would just insist they were alright. It happened every time. Charly glanced at the other two men waiting for their food, leaned closer to Rei.

"Half an hour too long for some of us," she whispered. Rei smiled and chuckled.

"True…" he replied glancing at Kai and Bryan momentarily. The lavender haired Ravenwing was eyeing the cooking food, as if glaring at it would make it cook faster. Kai was watching them; he could hear what both said. And it didn't bother him one bit, it was true, he was hungry, and didn't bother to hide it. What bothered him was Charly's proximity to the Elf. His eyes narrowed subconsciously as he barely contained himself from shooting Rei a warning glare. Rei who by now turned back to thestew, noticed the change in the Avian's ambient aura and scooted a few inches away from Charly, never looking up. A tiny knowing smile on his lips, which served to annoy the blue-haired Avian further. Rei knew of Avians and their possessiveness to their flights of fancy, but this reaction to his proximity to the woman showed that the blue-haired Avian was serious. He would not have any other man too close to her no matter how close he himself was to her. Charly went blissfully oblivious to the whole thing.

* * *

Tala meanwhile found himself flying deeper into the forest. He knew perfectly where the others were; his thoughts were on the women. To him it seemed like they always found something to complain about. His sensitive nose was picking up the scents of roasting meat, and it wasn't coming from the camp where the others were. Tala's stomach grumbled as he found his base instinct taking over, he was starving, and no one would keep him from meat. Even if he did have to steal it, which was nothing he hadn't done before. 

He landed in the trees beyond a tiny clearing, a few cut trees made the clearing; the stumps were still there, serving as a table for someone. And there in the center of the clearing was a fire pit with a very appetizing roast over it. However no one was around, nearing the fire pit he looked at the meat. It was a pig-like animal, if only smaller, well cooked, but far too much even for him. He would only take a portion of it. His katar extended, he had no knife to use to cut the meat off.

"Step away from my dinner Avian," a voice hissed. Tala froze; somehow he missed the owner of the camp. Cursing himself soundlessly, he let his instincts blind his senses. The assassin in him however knew, he could probably get away. The voice belonged to a woman, probably a journeywoman, hardly a threat to him. She wasn't a demon; there was no demonic aura present.

"Don't threaten me," he hissed.

"Filth," the woman replied. "You deserve no respect, hence I will threaten you as much as I like," the woman replied. Tala turned and glared, before him stood a warrior woman, a rarity. She was clad in armor on her torso, and a short skirt for comfort, her skirt was even shorter than what his so called 'friends' wore when he first saw them. She also had riding boots and a cloak. At her side was a sword. In her hands the warrior had a bow and arrow raised, Tala knew that just taking to wing was now tricky, in the air she could easily shoot him down. His other Katar extended as he took a step closer to the woman, her grip on her bow tightened. "Don't come any closer, I will shoot you dead," she warned.

"Really?" Tala replied, voice deepening, his eyes narrowed and froze over, and the woman took a step back, very uncomfortable under his basilisk stare. "You're shaking already, how do you plan to kill me?" he continued taking a step closer.

"Are you bli-" the woman squeaked as the Avian charged, with one swing of his katar he had her bow cut in half. It dropped to the floor useless. The assassin in him took over; grabbing the woman around the neck he placed his katar against her jugular.

"Now it seems to me, I am the one who can kill you, human bitch. And I should, for calling me filth." he hissed into her ear. The threat was empty, he couldn't kill her, not this close to the others. If he left her body here, the wind would eventually carry the scent of blood to the camp, the others would find out. He couldn't carry her elsewhere either; he would get the scent of her blood all over himself. "What is it with your scrawny human dolls that think they can get away with whatever it is you want?" he asked.

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about," the woman squeaked. Tala grunted and shoved her aside. With her bow destroyed, she was no longer a threat to him if he took to the air. The woman rebalanced and reached for her sword only to find it gone too.

"Looking for this bitch?" Tala spoke, holding up the sheathe of her sword by the severed belt straps. He cut it off with his Katar while pushing her away. His back was turned to her as he eyed the meat. "I'm just going to take some of this meat, and leave…" he added, moving to campfire. Using her sword he cut himself a third of the cooking roast and spread his wings. Dropping her sword to the ground, he had no further use for it.

"Thanks for dinner," with a powerful flap he was gone, leaving the woman to wonder what the hell happened. The Avian circled above in a wide arc, making sure she thought he went east while the other's camp was west of here. It would make sure she didn't come after him for some reason. He ate on the fly and about as soon as he finished, he landed at the camp where the others were, but by now, most of them were asleep, and he was glad to see that so were the girls. Right now, he was beyond annoyed at the world. And he didn't wish to cause an altercation, basically because here, he couldn't win.

* * *

The next morning, the group was moving on, the day was sunny but cool. The sun only warmed what its rays touched, in the shade it was cold and somewhat windy. By midday the caravan was climbing over some slowly rising hills, beyond the hills in the distance was a village. 

"Tonight we will get to sleep in an Inn," Rei announced.

"Do we have to stop here?" Johnny asked, eyeing the village in the distance with less than an amused expression. He knew this village, it was on the outskirts of what was Robert's lands. This village was one of a kind in a sense that is was highly matriarchal. Ruled by women and men in it was treated with caution. They weren't amazons, they didn't enslave men, but to them men were of a lower specie never the less.

"Do you know something about this village?" Tyson asked. Johnny nodded, but spoke no more. The others watched the fire demon, he was hiding something, it was evident. But dragging it out of him would be difficult.

"It's just a village, how bad can it be?" Hilary spoke. Max glanced at her and then back at Johnny, his empathy told him the fire demon was a little displeased with the prospect of entering this village, but he didn't dwell into it. If anything Johnny was the one who always knew his mind was being read.

An hour later the two wagons entered the village, it was more like a small town. All around them were people, mostly women, going about daily life. What seemed odd was that a woman ran every single shop they passed.

"I guess it was true," Johnny spoke up finally. "This town is Matriarchal."

"Matriarchal? As in, run by women?" Tyson asked.

"Yes," the fire demon replied.

"Great… simply great," Tala grumbled. The memory of his encounter with the female warrior last night was still fresh in his mind.

"There's an inn," Mariah pointed out. Johnny and Rei guided the two wagons to the parking area behind the inn and the group climbed out. The girls were glad to stretch out there limbs after a few hours in the wagon.

Tala was the first to go on; right now he wanted nothing more than something to drink that wasn't water. Some ale would do be good. He approached the bar where the keeper of the establishment, a plump woman in her mid thirties was talking to another woman.

"Excuse me…" he announced his presence, his eyes narrowed dangerously as the keeper continued her conversation as if he wasn't in the room. The door opened again, Tala glanced back on instinct.

"So this is where you went," Vega said nonchalantly as she neared the bar.

"Not like you care," he grumbled. Vega only grinned. Placing her hands on her bar.

"Excuse me!" she voiced a little too harshly. The woman at the bar instantly looked at her, startled.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss! I did not realize this man here was your servant, I am terribly sorry."

"SERVANT!" Tala exclaimed. His voice booming over the din of the busy inn dining hall.

"Behave," Vega whispered. Tala glared murder at her. Never in his life has he been insulted as such. To be called a servant for this mangy wench, him, a proud Avian, servant to a human? He'd die sooner! Of all the nerve.

"He's…" she glanced sideways to see him walk away, mumbling something, undoubtedly death threats. She smiled faintly, at least he realized it was an earnest mistake, and decided not to pick a fight. "My… servant," she grinned, this was just too good. "Is a little temperamental, please excuse him." She explained. Tala heard her words and stopped dead, turning to glare at the woman, she sure had nerve. "My companions and me will need rooms. Likely a whole floor if you have it. We are a very large group." Vega continued, oblivious to the anger burning within the angel-winged assassin at the moment.

* * *

An hour passed, Vega eased into a seat by the window of the inn's saloon. Getting rooms for the entire group was a tiring task, she didn't know exactly what the guys wanted, but they seemed to get little to no respect from the women here. 

A shadow moved to hover over her, Vega couldn't help but flinch. She had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Woman I demand an apology!" he declared harshly. "I am not your… servant," he spit the word out as if was coated with venom. "I refuse to be insulted like that!" Vega finally looked up at him. Tala hovered over her, he looked absolutely livid, any more and he'd definitely kill someone. Vega sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry she mistook you for a servant," she mumbled, knowing full well that it wasn't at the keeper who he was mad at. She just couldn't bring herself to apologize for a stupid joke he was blowing way out of proportion. It really was her fault, but he was overreacting as well. Tala made a sound akin to a growl as he sat down next to her, grabbing her chin with one hand, forcing the black-haired woman to look at him, his glare only became more venomous, if that was possible.

"Don't play stupid games with me Vega," he bit out her name with a tone she never heard before, he was absolutely serious, this wasn't a play fight, he was genuinely mad. The black-haired girl gulped, she was in for it now. "The keeper made a mistake, while I don't like it, I'm understanding… you on the other hand…" he broke off.

"I'm sorry," Vega cast her gaze down when he finally let go of her chin, no longer willing to look at him when he was so angry, it was a frightening sight. Tala calmed down, he got what he wanted from her. But he knew he probably scared the living daylight out of her. Her aura, while he was not acute to it, showed some fear. "It was just… a stupid joke," she mumbled. "I didn't know you'd snap like that."

"I… understand," Tala replied sounding slightly gentler now. Vega looked up, all anger was gone from his features, Tala was back to his usual, cold, arrogant, selfish self. "But do not repeat this mistake, I am not your servant, and I never will be. You're not the type of person I would serve." He spoke. Vega suddenly grinned and Tala caught what he just spoke.

"There is a type of person you would serve?" she asked, playfully, he knew full well she was being playful. "That's good to know," she added. He growled low in his throat, hoping the sound alone would scare her. But Vega only smiled at him audaciously her eyes alight with mirth.

Tala got up from his seat; glaring at her mildly, this was typical, no matter how mad Vega made him. She always brought out the playful side of him out. She would apologize and comment something with that cheeky smile of hers and no matter how much he wanted to stay mad at her; he couldn't, not for long. He found with a start that he enjoyed these play fights they had on a regular basis. "Has anyone ever told you how obnoxious you are?" he asked.

"Friendly reminder oh' forgetful one, you do that, at every opportune moment." Vega replied matter-of-factly with a newfound bravado. Smiling like a fox again. That smile, that blasted knowing smile. It stirred something within him; he couldn't come up with anything coherent to throw back at her when she smiled like that. Vega was no great beauty, in fact he's seen tons of women, human, demon, and Avian alike more beautiful than her. But all of them lacked one thing; they just weren't genuine. Vega was intelligent, cunning, and she had an uncanny lack of fear of him, he would startle her into fearing him for a moment, but as if knowing he would never intentionally harm her, that fear was gone in minutes, replaced by that infectious smile. "You're obnoxious, insufferable, intolerable, and annoying." She continued, snapping him out of his dangerous thoughts, getting up from her seat. A mischievous glint in her eyes replaced that fox-like smile. Leaning foreword to whisper into his ear, "But I wouldn't want it any other way," she whispered before pulling away and walking off. Tala stood there, completely rooted to the spot, shocked into submission, her final words threw him in for a loop.

"That shrew…" he mumbled, a tiny smile gracing his lips. _"But I wouldn't want it any other way,"_ he echoed her words.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ I love the final scene there. I do believe I outdid myself. Such a myriad of emotions, and such a showcase for the strange love/hate friendship Tala and Vega are developing. Oh and review!_


	39. The Black Shadow From The Past

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 39. A new shadow falls on the land. And Ryukai gains a new, and unlikely ally. Just what does this mysterious woman want?

* * *

**_Chapter #39:_**_ The Black Shadow From The Past_

Evening came over Ryukai's castle. On top of a small hill stood a woman. Her black cloak and long blond hair billowing in the wind scouring the fields as her blue eyes remained focused on the castle beyond.

"So this is his castle," she mumbled. "I must say… quite befitting of Ryomaru's son. Dreary and depressing." She added, chuckling at the thought. She began a walk towards the castle.

Inside the castle, Ryukai was sitting in his study, reading a book. Across the room, Anais was painting something. Ryukai genuinely did not care what she was painting. Half the time, it was images of him, nothing that superb, but she kept trying. At first he wondered why the images were always of him, but now he knew. And it didn't bother him, let Anais amuse herself, she had a touch for capturing his true spirit in her paintings.

A knock sounded on the door and a servant stepped in, instantly kneeling. "Milord, there is a woman at the gates. She wishes to see you Milord. She's the most peculiar woman I have ever seen." The servant spoke.

"How so?" Ryukai asked casually, not looking up from his book.

"She looks human Milord, but her aura, it feels of so many demons. It does not seem to be human at all. It's so tainted and laced by demon auras."

"Show her in," Ryukai spoke, putting the book aside and rising, "I'll be in the great hall," he added. The servant nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Ryukai-Sama?" Anais asked.

"Stay here Anais… I doubt it's anything of major concern," he spoke.

"As you wish Ryukai-sama," she replied. Ryukai left the room, he wasn't interested in what the woman wanted, he merely wanted to see for himself, how it is a human's aura could be so tainted by demon presence. Just as he arrived to the great hall, he heard footsteps approached, nearly silent slow click-clacks on the stone floor of his hallways.

Barely a minute later a figure stepped into the hall, tossing her cloak backwards.

"We finally meet Ryukai-sama," the woman spoke. Ryukai cast a disinterested glance at her. To say the woman had modesty would be giving her too much credit. She wore black spike-heel boots that reached to just about the middle of her thighs, laced tight at the outer side of her leg, the heel, and nose tip had gold accenting. Around her legs wound fragile-looking golden vines made of fine embroidery. Her skirt consisted of little more than ornate strips of cloth at the front and back, which fell nearly to her ankles. Her top was rather scant, a strapless top revealing her midriff and shoulders. It consisted of a under layer of cloth, with an adorned black leather bodice over top. On her arms were detached lace sleeves; the lace had vine-like designs in it, as well as gold accenting on the hems. The sleeves were held up by a solid piece of leather that laced up tight around her arm. The top hem ended just under her armpit. Her appearance was indeed odd, and her odd aura only added to the mystique surrounding her; it did feel of many different demons.

"What do you want?" Ryukai asked. The woman moved to perch herself on the edge of the table some distance away from him, causing the demon's eyes to narrow, she had the gull to sit down in his presence.

"I'm here to offer… my services," she spoke. "I am a dark priestess of sorts." She explained.

"I have no need for your services, human," Ryukai replied. The way he said 'human' clearly meant it should be an insult. However the woman did not flinch. Her eyes remained devoid of all trace of emotion.

"You want to weild the power of the relics, do you not?" she asked. "I can unlock the seals on them. I can allow you to weild them. Perhaps even weild the fabled Mesamune. Is that not what you want? To weild a sword that helped to slay your father?" she asked calmly.

"Silence woman!" Ryukai's voice boomed, he was angry now, "Do not tell me your lies. And do not presume you know me!" he commanded. The woman merely sat there, her façade that of a porcelain doll, not even touched by the anger in his voice.

At that moment, Keiji stepped into the room, he stopped cold when he saw the presence in the room. "What do you want rat?" Ryukai asked, clearly irked. However Keiji did not hear him, he stared at the woman, his eyes wide in shock. She pushed off the edge and approached him.

"Hello again Keiji," she purred nearly into his ear. Ryukai raised an eyebrow at that, but hung back. Did the rat know this wench?

"It can't be you! You should be dead! How can you be here?" Keiji stuttered.

"So you know this wench?" Ryukai asked.

"I do, her name is-"

"Lueaxanna," the woman cut in.

"How can it be that you're still alive? It's been three thousand years!" Keiji exclaimed.

"Really Keiji, did my sister not tell you? A bone yard sorceress has trained me. I have found a way to stay youthful and immortal through my craft." Lueaxanna explained.

"So you're the sibling of that wretched priestess, Lexine, are you not?" Ryukai asked. The picture began to clear for him. Though he did not know all of the details, Keiji refused to speak of his time with the accursed wench.

"Yes, Lexine was my sister," Lueaxanna replied, she turned to Keiji again. "There is one more thing Keiji," she spoke coolly. Ryukai watched the scene, not wanting to cut in, there was something different about this woman, and now that he knew who she was, it offered credence to her whole story.

"What do you want?" Keiji hissed. He never liked Lueaxanna three thousand years ago, what made her think they'd get along now?

"Don't flatter yourself thinking I want something from you Rat," Lueaxanna replied. "The only thing that I do want is revenge. You were the one to slay my sister!" her eyes narrowed. "You should have died that night you poor excuse for a demon." She continued in a hushed tone. "But you did not, that is why your sad, meaningless life belongs to me." Keiji's eyes glowed crimson, showing his anger. Ryukai watched all of this, slightly amused; this little woman was brave indeed to say such things to the rat demon, and in his face no less.

Keiji jumped back, yanking out his sword. "I killed your sister, and I will gladly reunite her with you! In hell!" he barked, lunging at the woman before Ryukai could even command him to stand down. Lueaxanna chuckled and just moved out of the way with a burst of inhuman speed, not even her cloak was caught in the downward slash of Keiji's blade.

"Amateur," she teased a paper talisman appearing in her hand, held up between her index and middle fingers. "Flames hear my call," she chanted. The talisman exploded ablaze but did not incinerate. Keiji lunged again. But once again Lueaxanna dodged his blow with a twirl. Her hand flicked out, pinning the talisman to his back before he could move again. "BURN!" she commanded. The talisman exploded ablaze, engulfing the rat demon, overwhelming him with a searing pain, Keiji fell to his knees. His clothing was burning off him. But as quickly as the flames rose, they died, the talisman incinerated.

"That's enough Keiji!" Ryukai commanded. Now he truly was amused. This dainty human brought down Keiji with a single blow surely she had some use?

"Wench," Keiji rose to his feet, his outfit was completely ruined, with holes everywhere. And he had burns on him, mild ones. But burns never the less. Lueaxanna never meant to kill him, not just yet. He left the room before she could inflict any more damage to him, and his pride.

Ryukai turned to the woman after Keiji left. "You say your craft keeps you alive, how is that?" he asked, "Bone yard sorcery is used to animate the dead, not keep the living youthful and immortal."

"I've picked up other talents over my long life Ryukai-sama," she addressed him.

"They would be?"

"About fifty years after my sister died, and my mentor passed away. By a sheer stroke of luck, I met a very wise sage. He used the power of nature to keep living, using the power of minor demons and plants to sustain himself. He restored my youth to me, and gave me longevity by teaching me his craft. But… I made some minor… modifications to it. To suit myself of course." Lueaxanna explained.

"And how it is that you learned of the seals on the relics?" Ryukai wondered.

"The arcane seals on the relics are just that, lost arcane magic, in essence no more than a simple lock. One just needs the key, the proper incantation to open the lock. I believe I have that incantation." She explained.

"I am willing to give you a chance Lueaxanna," Ryukai began. "But do not presume you are of any great importance to me. Should you disobey, you will be disposed of, understand?" he explained.

"I presume no such thing Milord," Lueaxanna replied, giving him a bow.

"Good, now out of my sight, have the maids give you a chamber if you need one," Ryukai added in a monotonous tone of voice.

"As you wish," the woman bowed again, and left the room, the cloak falling around her shoulders again. 'Foolish beast' she thought. 'He knows nothing and automatically treats me as inferior. A mistake he will not live long enough to fully regret.'

Ryukai watched her go. Something told him to weary of the woman; she was not to be trusted easily. Her motives left one question unanswered, what was in it for her? He decided to wait and see. She was odd, true enough, but she was no threat.

Lamis appeared quite suddenly, in a flash of her telepathic ability. "I bring news Ryukai-sama," she spoke.

"Good news I assume?" Ryukai replied. Lamis' appearance gave him an idea, he could ask her to read Lueaxanna's mind and tell him everything he needed to know.

"Nyoka-sama has found another relic Milord," Lamis began.

"Which one?" Ryukai wondered.

"Bast's Tauk milord." Lamis replied. Ryukai got thoughtful for a moment. He remembered that one; it was not exactly what he wanted. But it would give him the opportunity to test out Lueaxanna's abilities. "Milord, might I add it would be best that women go to retrieve it. It's location… is rather sensitive to males," Lamis added.

"That's fine, take Anais and Fleta and go retrieve it."

"As you wish Milord," Lamis bowed and left with another flash of her teleport. Ryukai found himself wishing that for once she would use the door, instead of her power. The flash of her teleport was nearly blinding.

* * *

Morning came over the little Amazon-like village north of Guin. Following breakfast the girls left the inn to explore. The guys said they would be leaving the next morning, much to their own dislike, but they had a reason to stay a bit longer. 

The girls heard music drifting from the village square and followed it. When they arrived they saw dancers, dressed in garb akin to that of gypsies, entertaining a rather large crowd.

"Looks like fun," Takara commented as she watched the three dances.

"Talented aren't they?" An elderly woman asked. The girls glanced at her. "If only I was about thirty years younger, I would've heartily joined them." She added.

"Who are they?" Hilary asked, "Whoever they are, they are very popular."

"Ah that is true. The Magus sisters are very popular. Ask any man in this village and they will tell you. The Magus sisters are the best dancers as well as fighters this village ever had. Don't let their looks deceive you. They are quite capable of fighting." The elderly woman explained.

"I don't know about any man in this village. The ones we travel with…" Takara commented.

"Ah so you are travelers? Must be awfully hard on you." The elderly woman replied.

"Not really," Takara countered.

"Hey, you wouldn't really know. Maybe the guys would like those three, one never knows right?" Hilary spoke up.

"Max and Tyson… maybe." Mariah replied.

"What about Rei?" Hilary asked. Mariah went as pink as her hair.

"I really doubt it, in fact… I hope not," she mumbled.

"Well I know for sure Tala, Kai, and Bryan wouldn't spare them a second glance," Vega threw in. "I pretty much doubt they can even court a woman properly."

"That was cold Vega. Really cold. They aren't that bad. In fact… Bryan can be downright sweet some times," Takara replied.

"If this is going to turn into a preppy conversation about guys, I'm leaving," Vega grumbled.

"Sorry Vega," Takara mumbled.

"It's okay," the black-haired girl replied sighing softly. Sometimes she wondered if she was forever cursed.

* * *

Lilly made her way down the inn steps, having opted not to go with the girls. Someone had to make sure the guys didn't get themselves into trouble with the women of the village, even if it was just her. She was sure she could handle anything, and if not, Rei would help… hopefully. Rei was always helpful one could count on him. 

Smiling softly she approached the table where the guys were playing what appeared to be cards, they were different from the cards she was used to, but the idea was the same. They were playing a game that sort of looked like poker. And by the look of things, and the stack of copper coins in front of him, Max was on a hot streak.

"Having fun?" she asked with a small smile on her features. Tala, Kai, and Bryan ignored her; they had poker faces to boot.

"As much as we can," Tyson piped up. "Max is robbing us all blind," he added with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's not like I'm spectacular at this game. I'm just lucky today," Max cut quietly.

"That or you're cheating," Johnny commented, "Playing cards with telepaths is never a fair game."

"I don't cheat Johnny," Max protested. The fire demon however folded his arms, his cards still in his hand.

"You're worse than Enrique when he tries to stuff the best cards up his sleeves," Johnny replied, "at least he admits to it when he's finally caught."

"Johnny please, stop. While it's true that Max can read minds, it does not mean he's doing it to win unfairly," Lilly spoke up, jumping to the blonde's defense. Her hands clasped behind her back, fingers twitching nervously. Johnny spared the girl a frigid glare.

"Do not presume you have the right to tell me what to do!" he barked coldly. Lilly squeaked and took a step back. Suddenly not so brave facing the fire demon.

"She's right, with all due respect Johnny, calm down!" Rei jumped in. "I know we're all a little high-strung. And this village is making aggravations rise even faster. But fighting amongst ourselves is not right!"

"I'll have to agree with Rei. You should not be taking out your anger on Lilly, she did not warrant any of it," Tyson put in.

"For once, there's something we can all agree on," Bryan finally spoke up. Johnny leaned back in his seat, flashing the woman another glare. Lilly took a step back, before turning heel and running off.

Max laid down his cards and got up, following the blond woman. He could feel it had affected her, the he was not happy with it.

"You really overstepped your boundaries this time Johnny, you really scared her," Rei spoke as soon as Max vanished.

"As if I care!" the fire demon replied gruffly. "If she's such a scaredy-cat then it's not my problem, I will not bite my tongue just because it might offend some woman."

* * *

Max found Lilly in the stables with the Elvenbreds. She seemed fond of the two white horses. 

"Lilly?" Max announced his presence.

"Hey Max," Lilly replied, momentarily sparing him a sad smile as she patted one of the horses on its head. The horse snorted and leaned up to push it's nose into the crook of her neck. "Stop it! That tickles!" the girl protested. The horse snorted again but moved away.

"I just wanted to make sure you were… alright," Max explained his presence. "You really shouldn't pay attention to anything Johnny says about now. He's in a foul mood today." He added.

"It's not that, not really… I don't even know what is really bothering me about this whole situation, but I just feel like… I dunno…" Lilly broke off, unable to articulate her feelings into words, but she knew Max was the one person who would understand, even if he had to read her mind. She didn't mind him reading her mind; she had nothing to hide from him.

"You feel like you cant do anything right, no matter how had you try?" Max suggested. Lilly blushed and nodded. Max came closer and put his hands on her shoulders, making the blush deepen. "Don't put yourself down Lilly, it's not a good thing," he added. Lilly nodded again and Max's empathy told him the girl was next to flustered, there was also a certain amount of adoration coming from her.

"Max… um, I- I-… thank you!" Lilly finally managed to blurt out.

"You're welcome," Max replied, smiling, a faint tint on pink on his own cheeks. A surge of happiness from the woman before him told him that he did manage what he wanted to do, to cheer her up. Before he could move away, Lilly wrapped her arms around his waist and came closer, giving the shy telepath a warm hug. Max's hands slid down to rest at the small of her back as he hugged her back, blushing at the same time.

"I'm so lucky," Lilly mumbled quietly. "I have friends like you. I appreciate what you did for me Max. It's really sweet of you." She finished. By now both were blushing brilliant scarlet and as Lilly pulled away she noticed his, chuckling, though knowing full well, she was probably redder. Leaning foreword she pecked his cheek, stunning Max in the process. She pulled out of his embrace and ran off. Max was beet red by now, his heartbeat in his ribs so fast, faster it would burst out. He smiled. Lilly was absolutely adorable with a shy blush on her cheeks.

Author Notes: So how do you guys like this chapter and the fluff at the end. Only the future will tell exactly why Lueaxanna is the way she is. So you'll have to stick around. Oh and review.


	40. Bast Reborn Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Woo! Chapter 40! I made it. Woopie hurray! Anyhoo. This will be a two-parter due to a very intense, and long battle scene. But you're going to love it. Enjoy and Review!

**_

* * *

Chapter #40:_**_ Bast Reborn Part 1_

Meanwhile, Anais, Lamis, and Fleta arrived at the village before long. The sheep demoness cloaked them with a bubble of her psychic energy.

"Why are we here again?" Fleta wondered. "If this will involve a fight, count me out. I disdain fighting."

"There is an object in this village that Ryukai-sama wants," Anais explained to Fleta. The rabbit was truly a dimwitted creature sometimes.

"We might be able to bring back more than just Bast's Tauk," Lamis interrupted. "I am sensing the Desert Rose here too. It would seem like those travelers, and the rest of the relics are here too."

"This is an opportunity we can't pass up," Anais said, her voice taking on a deeper edge, she would not disappoint Ryukai.

"Lets just go steal those relics and be done here. I need my beauty sleep!" Fleta piped up.

"Be quiet Fleta, we need your speed, not your attitude here." Anais commanded. Fleta puffed up; insulted at the way she was being treated by the demoness. Anais glared at her, wondering for the umpteenth time why Ryukai kept this insufferable creature around. She was useless.

"Can both of you be quiet?" Lamis asked calmly, "I need to focus to sweep the village properly." Anais shifted her fan and Fleta crossed her arms, sticking up her nose in the air, giving off an indignant snort.

* * *

Max returned to the saloon, the guys were still playing cards. Sometimes during his absence Charly showed up and joined the game. And by the look of it, she was having a hot streak of beginner's luck. The stack of change in front of her was growing. 

"Hey Max, come on. I saved you your stash!" Rei called. Max smirked, and moved to sit back down.

"Maybe _now_ I'll have some actual competition. I heard you were good," Charly spoke up. Max glanced at her and smirked. The brunette was sitting next to Kai, and it seems like his previous moderate luck finally waned, his stash was half as big as he remembered it when he left. This could also be attributed to Charly's presence, if his empathy was to be trusted.

After a few more hands Charly's luck finally ran out and she began to lose, Max tried to keep his telepathy away, so he wouldn't see anyone's cards. But as hard as he tried, he just couldn't fully shut it off. As he was shuffling the cards for another hands, he felt a pang in his mind. A presence coming and going, almost like a wave. A sweep.

"Max? Is something the matter?" Charly asked, noticing his hands stopped shuffling the cards. Max closed his eyes, trying to focus on the source of the sweep. But it was so fast that he couldn't pin point it, but he knew one thing, it was powerful, the sweep passed across the whole village like ripples on a disturbed pond.

"There is a powerful telepath, close to the village… he or she… is sweeping it, searching for something." He finally spoke. Every sat up straight at that.

"Could it be another telepath like you?" Charly wondered. Max shook his head.

"Too powerful, the sweep is passing right over the entire village. Even the strongest telepaths from my village couldn't do that. Our range is limited." Max replied, laying down the cards on the table. Bryan, Kai, and Tala exchanged glances, a mutual thought passing through. Could it be?

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions… but it could be-" Bryan began, cut off at that moment the bell in town rung.

"That's the town alarm bell!" Charly jumped. The girls found out a bit about this town on their little excursion. Max closed his eyes; opening his senses he moved to sweep the village as far as he could. There was panic, and disorder and he could hardly make anything out of it. But the alarm seemed genuine.

"There seems to be genuine panic in this village," Max spoke. Johnny suddenly got up, grabbing his belt, on which were his swords, fastening it on.

"I don't know about you," he began, collecting up his cash and putting into his drawstring pouch, hiding it under his armor as usual, close to heart. "But I'm up for some exercise… even if it means protecting this hell hole." With nothing further to say he made for the door. The others followed suit, collecting up their winnings.

"Charly stay here," Kai spoke, looking down at her. Charly shook her head, knowing it was too futile to argue with Kai.

"Be careful," she replied. Kai nodded and walked off. The others followed suit. Charly sat there for a moment, watching them go. "Stay here he says… as if," getting up she collected up her money and made for the upstairs, the other girls had to know.

* * *

The guys followed the commotion to the source. There in the center of the town square were three figures, shielded from attack by a bubble of energy. One of the figures everyone recognized. 

"Should've known they'd be involved!" Max called, drawing nearer. They watched as Anais lazily slung her fan, releasing a wave of fire at a group of guards, the energy bubble letting it through, while it bounced the arrows the guards shot back off. The fire-wielding demoness turned the men.

"Well… well… well…" the three of them approached. "Can't stay out of this now can you?" she taunted.

"What do you want here witch?" Tyson demanded.

"Nothing much love," Anais replied with a small grin on her face. "Just some relics. Tell your elf friend to surrender his, we'll just take the other two, and be off."

"And you think we'll agree to that?" Johnny hissed. Glad that Hikaru was not here, she could not remove the Desert Rose least he recalled, and the only other way to take it off was, he gulped, to kill her. He would not have that.

"You have no choice," Lamis spoke up, voice frigid, to her it was no effort to upkeep the energy bubble around them.

There was the sound of hooves as three women rode unto the field, each clad in slim armor. "Demon scum!" one called. Raising her bow she fired right at Lamis before anyone could stop her, still mounted. Lamis raised one finger, the arrow froze mid flight, long before it even hit the barrier.

"Do not interfere human," she hissed, with a flick of her finger, the arrow turned around and shot back, return to sender. The woman barely dodged it in time, her horse whining in protest to the rough yanking on its reins. Lamis closed her eyes. Her bubble flickered.

"Max she's a telepath, you think maybe you could disturb her focus somehow?" Bryan asked, looking at the blond human.

"I can try, but she's a lot more powerful than I am," he replied. Lamis turned her head, a glint in her eyes.

"Rei!" a voice called, "Oh I'm glad you're alright!" Mariah arrived, Dion's bow in her hands. The guys glanced back, the elf wasn't the only one who came, the other girls were there too, hanging back out of harm's way, but they were there.

"All the relics are here," Lamis spoke.

"Then I guess it's time." Anais replied. Lamis' energy bubble flickered as she closed her eyes. Her hair lifted from its dead hang, and Max felt a huge surge of psychic energy building up. It sprung forth from the woman, surging out, becoming visible; weaving along the ground in small eddies.

"Everyone get back! She's about to manifest her Psyenergy!" Max called in alarm. Lamis' eyes flew open, glowing intense ice cold blue, the energy bubble exploded, shattering into millions of pieces as the eddies began to take shape, about a hundred of the. Each one forming a humanoid figure, armed with a sword, or an axe.

"Kill them all," Lamis commanded, the glowing figures charged in a split second, all of them acting autonomously, as if each was a unique person.

Bryan instantly reacted, spreading his wings, with a flap he was airborne. Around them the guards were fighting for their lives. The psyenergy troops were tangible, their swords and axes were real. As some of the more overconfident troops found out, a split second too late. He floated there a split second to assess the situation and to formulate a strategy.

Tyson and Johnny found themselves back to back. Johnny had both his swords out, his fire powers heating the blades until they were scolding hot. He lunged foreword and swiped at one of the psyenergy troops, cutting the figure clean in half. Swinging around he sliced another in half. Before his eyes however the figures re-assembled.

"What the hell!" he called.

"You just noticed?" Tyson called. "These things they're not real. They can hurt you, but… you cant hurt them!" he called, deflecting another slash with his sword, bouncing up. Rei appeared.

"Guys! We need to get to Lamis! She's focusing all her power on keeping these up! We have to knock her focus off!" he spoke.

"I'm on it!" Tala reached for his cloak. With a yank he had it unfastened and his wings spread. With a flap he was airborne. He had the best chance, since he could fly. Bryan andKai were vainly trying to keep the dolls from reaching back and breaking through. They fell apart and re-assembled just as fast, but the two of them were at least stalling them.

He looked at Lamis and grinned, he was an assassin, and this was definitly in his job description, his Katars extended as the Angelwing dove. Anais spotted him and raised her fan. Suddenly her body froze mid swing.

"I got your back!" Max called from below. Swooping down he raised his Katars into attack position, however at the least moment Lamis stepped aside, making his swoop miss.

"Do you think I'm not aware of my surroundings?" she asked. One arm rose as he saw a huge potted plant flying right at him. Tala had a split second to roll out of the way. Anais turned and Tala realized Max must've lost grip on her.

"Burn!" she swung her fan, releasing fire at him. At the last second Tala got grip and flew up, the flames just grazing the tips of his wings.

"Shit!" he called, flying back to rejoin the fight. Lamis' control over the dolls did not even waver. "How much power does that bitch have?" he wondered.

Rei cleaved another two dolls in half, only to watch them re-assemble in a split second. Mariah was vainly trying to stay behind him and avoid damage.

"Mariah, let's try using our relics!" he called. Mariah glanced at him with an expression of 'Why are you thinking of that just now?' but complied.

Rei felt the Tiger Soul Amulet activate, he directed its energy to his sword, watching the blade be enveloped by light. With a swing he cut another doll in half, watching it shatter like glass. But it did not re-assemble. "Mariah! It works!" he called back.

"Got it!" Mariah replied, pulling the string back on Dion's bow, focusing, she let the arrow charge until it was glowing a bright iridescent pink. "Arrow shower!" she called, firing the arrow in the air, it flew up, exploding mid-air, raining down needle-like fragments. Whenever a needle touched a doll, that doll exploded. Mariah single-handedly took out five.

"Mariah behind you!" Rei called in alarm. Mariah turned, raising her bow to shoot the doll, suddenly it crumbled, even before she could. Max appeared.

"Leave it to me, I may not be able to attack Lamis directly, but my telepathy can destroy her psyenergy, and her dolls." He called.

* * *

The girls watched all of this in horror. The dolls were not tiring, but the fighters were. They watched the magus sisters vainly trying to fight off the energy dolls, but to no avail. The guys were beginning to tire, the only ones having any luck were Rei and Mariah, their relics allowed them to finally shatter the dolls. But Mariah was tiring, powering up her arrows enough was draining her physically. Rei was no better. 

"I'm going to help, Mariah taught me how to imbue my arrows with holy powers… it's bound to have some effect!" Lilly declared, trying to keep her knees steady.

"I'm going too!" Hikaru added.

"Not without me!" Hilary followed, looking up at Lorelei. The harpy ghost nodded and transformed into her spirit orb. "Unity!" Hilary commanded, the orb shot at her, going into her body, at that moment the shaman began to glow. Before their eyes she transformed. Her ears lengthening, becoming pointed. Her fingers lengthened too, becoming tipped with claws. Out of her back feathers exploded, forming wings. The girls transformed into a tangible form of her harpy ghost, though where-as Lorelei's wings were on her arms, Hilary's were on her back.

"Takara, Charly, Vega, stay here!" Hilary commanded, taking off, yanking out her whip, flying towards the battle field. Hikaru and Lilly followed, running past Bryan and Kai.

"Damn them!" Kai hissed.

"Look their numbers are dropping, Rei and Mariah are shattering them. Lamis cannot reform more without dropping the others. You stay here, I'll make sure Lilly, Hikaru, and Hilary don't get themselves killed!" Bryan spoke.

"Just get the hell out of here, if those three get hurt… the other four will never let us live it down." Kai replied. Bryan nodded, with a flap of his wings he was gone, leaving Kai to protect the back.

He glanced Charly, "Don't worry, they'll be fine," he thought, resuming his efforts to try and keep wayward dolls away from the other girls, they were helpless. And he'd be damned if he let them get hurt due to their own idiocy.

* * *

"I see the relic," Anais spoke as she watched the mounted woman. "That necklace! That's Bast's Tauk!" she glanced at Fleta. 

"This is my part isn't it?" she asked. Anais nodded.

"Alright! Here I go!" the rabbit demoness broke into a run, looking like a blur, she whizzed past the fighting, right at the women. She saw the necklace. "Mine!" she called, leaping up, one leg raised into a flying kick. Her foot connected solidly with the armor of the relic's owner, sending her off her horse and unto the ground.

"Madeline!" the two sisters called. Fleta didn't waste any time. Grabbing the relic she yanked it hard, ripping it off the woman. She made a dash for it.

"My necklace!" Madeline scrambled to her feet.

"Did you hear? Something about a relic?" Max called.

"There! She has it! She's getting away." Johnny called, spotting the rabbit dashing off.

"Oh no, she's not!" Max raised one hand, focusing all his powers. Fleta froze mid step and toppled, landing face first. Mariah raised her bow, closing one eye she aimed, letting the arrow fly. It whizzed past, shattering one doll in the process, hitting the relic it pinned it to the ground just as Max's grip faltered and Fleta could move again. She looked up, hate burning in her eyes.

"YOU!" she shrieked, looking at Max. "Look what you did to my face!"

"Max are you alright?" Lilly asked as she neared.

"Yea… what? What are you three doing here?" he asked, spotting Hikaru, Hilary, and Lilly.

"We're the cavalry," Hikaru replied with a million dollar smile. Around them were only thirty or so dolls remaining. Hilary took the air, diving towards Tyson, whip lashing, snapping two dolls around him in half, she didn't have the power to shatter them, but she could keep their weapons away from Tyson.

"Glad to have you here Hilary," Tyson glanced up at her. The least bit surprised to see her in unity with Lorelei.

"Zip it and fight bozo," Hilary replied, lashing her whip again, snapping another three dolls in half.

Lilly raised her bow and aimed it at Fleta. "Go away! I'm capable of killing you. So just… go away!" she warned. Her arrowhead began to glow bright white, Fleta edged back.

"I am out of here!" The rabbit demoness shrieked, running off, her face already sustained damage, she didn't want any more. Lilly lowered her bow and approached the relic, still pinned to the ground by Mariah's arrow. At that moment it fizzled out. She picked up the necklace, it was grimy and dirty. Tarnished. Looking like a simple string of gold metal with a crystal on it. A cage of gold, adorned by an eye-shaped relief, pinned the crystal in.

"Fleta, that coward," Anais hissed, flicking her fan. Around them the guards were weak now.

"There is no further use for the dolls. Our only foe are that… group. Allow me to finish it Anais" Lamis spoke calmly. Her eyes shifted from ice blue to white. The dolls around the square shattered. Letting everyone have a welcomed breath of relief.

"Giving up? That's the first smart thing you've done!" Tyson taunted, waving his sword around, grinning. Hilary landed by his side, putting a clawed hand on his shoulder, she smiled.

The others gathered, including the three magus sisters.

"What do you want with my necklace?" Madeline asked.

"Foolish human, that's no mere necklace." Anais replied. "That there… is a long-forgotten relic. Something your ancestors tried to wield against us king demons." She spoke.

"Impossible!" Madeline called back.

* * *

"Could it be?" Tala wondered, now flanked on either side by Bryan and Kai. The two looked exhausted and ragged, and honestly he wasn't in any better shape. 

"A real relic?" Bryan replied.

"It doesn't make sense. If it was a relic, why didn't the wench use it?" Tala wondered.

"Maybe she cant, a relic judges the power of it's owner, and resonates if it finds that owner worthy, maybe this one… didn't," Kai put it.

* * *

"Less talking Anais," Lamis approached the demoness. She smiled just faintly, Anais took a step back. That was Lamis' rarest facial expression. Lamis never smiled, not unless she had something truly dastardly planned. Her eyes shifted ice blue again. "I've had enough," her hair lifted as energy began to swirl around her. Suddenly before anyone could react, a shockwave of psyenergy raced out. Hitting the buildings to Lamis' immediate sides first, causing them to explode and collapse in a rain of wood and splinters. 

"Look out!" Max called in alarm, the group reacted first.

The girls, having lived in Tokyo were used to quake training, so they hit the ground and covered their heads with their hands. Johnny leaped up, the shockwave was horizontal, not dome-like, and his leap carried him high enough to avoid it. The Avians followed. Max threw up his hands, forming a psyenergy barrier big enough to shield himself, Tyson and Hilary, Rei and Mariah, just before the shockwave hit.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Okay that was intense. I hope you guys like that fight scene. And I know it's a cliffhanger. But hey, you're going to love the second part of this two-parter! Stick around!_


	41. Bast Reborn Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 41, long awaited conclusion to that cliffhanger. And a bit of fuzz to spice it all up.

**__**

**_Chapter #41:_**_ Bast Reborn Part 2_

The shockwave raced down the street at a bullet train speed, destroying trees and uprooting younger trees. The air was quickly filled with dust, shrapnel, and debris. The dust obscured everything from sight.

"That should have-" Lamis cut herself off from saying 'done it'. She could still feel presences in the cloud. This was impossible. Was it? The cloud began to settle down revealing the full extent of the devastation, though Lamis cared little for the demolished streets.

Anais moved foreword to collect the relics. Just as she approached Rei, she heard the string of a bow being pulled.

"Touch him and you're dead," a voice warned. Anais turned, spotting Mariah, kneeling, bow raised, a glowing arrow between her fingers; she looked annoyed and angry at the same time.

Rei groaned as he rose to his feet, spotting Anais, his sword was raised defensively in a split second. Anais watched as all around them the group was coming back to life.

"Rei are you alright?" Mariah asked. She was worried. Max's barrier did not last long against the shockwave, it blocked the brunt of it, but beyond that, they were still thrown back rather painfully.

"Yea… I'm fine," he replied, "just going to be sore for a while." Mariah turned to watch the others. Everyone seemed to be fine. Everyone has scratches and bruises all over from the flying debris, but no severe injuries. Hikaru and Takara were already fussing over the Magus sister who were thrown from their horses, the beasts were clearly dead, but the riders seemed to fine, just knocked out cold.

"It would seem you are harder to exterminate than first assumed," Anais spoke.

"The only one to be exterminated here will be you, witch!" Tala replied with a growl causing Anais to smile.

"What's the matter love? Don't like the pain?" Anais taunted. "Well that's too bad… you're in for a lot of it!" She flicked her fan, releasing fire right at Tala. The flames hit Tala with force, sending him sprawling back. The whole front of his shirt was gone, burned clean off. This only served to further anger the already ornery assassin.

"Leave him alone!" Vega jumped between the downed Avian and the demoness. Anais only smiled.

"So… another one wishing to die now? Who do you think you are telling me what to do. You dare to stand up to me?" Anais approached the black-haired girl. Tala never the one to be protected leapt up to his feet extending his Katars.

"Someone has to! You demons think you're so high and mighty. Who the hell-" Vega was cut off when Anais slapped her across the face with her closed fan.

"Enough." The demoness replied. Tala moved to catch Vega before she could fall over from the impact.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Tala whispered into Vega's ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist before leaping back, safely out of Anais' range. Vega nodded, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Anyone else stupid enough to try and repeat her mistake?" Anais asked, when no one spoke up, she smiled. "Good… didn't-"

"Coward!" Lilly shouted, cutting the demoness off. "Hurting people who speak the truth like that, you are nothing but a coward! Vega was absolutely right!" Lilly continued. The relic clutched in her hands shimmered and began to glow faintly, the grime falling away to reveal the full splendor of the Tauk. Kai and Bryan moved to block any access Anais might have to the normally shy blond.

Anais flicked open her fan glancing back at Lamis. She knew that using so much energy drained the sheep demoness. That's why she was quiet. She was trying to collect up whatever little energy she did have, to finish this off now. She turned to the group and flicked her fan lazily.

"This would be so much easier if you did not resist so much," she mumbled.

"And you expect us not to resist? To let you just… kill us!" Mariah demanded. "Of all the nerve!"

"She has a whole other thing coming to her if she expects that," Hilary added, cracking her knuckles. She was still in Unity with Lorelei. And she seemed to be anxious to finish the battle off. Hilary had fire burning clearly in her eyes.

Anais snorted, "Enough," she spoke. Looking at Lilly she noted the relic clutched in her hands.

"Anais, I believe a tactical retreat is in order," Lamis finally spoke up. She didn't like this, more than ever the group seemed united. She didn't have enough energy left to put up a fight, and Anais, even as good as she was, could not put up a fight against so many melee-fighters for long. Anais realized all of that soon, but Lilly lowered her guard, Anais smirked. If she could just bring back one relic. Deciding to be bold she charged.

"Lilly look out!" Max called in alarm. Bryan and Kai moved to intercept but Anais dodged Bryan's javelin, and sidestepped Kai's sword, despite his best efforts and nightly practice, he was still far from the best swordsman out there. Lilly shrieked in fright, the glow from the relic exploding brightly as she raised her bow. Barely a split second later the girl leg go of the string. The arrow was enveloped in light just as it left the bow.

Anais stopped dead in her tracks as the air escaped her lungs before she could utter anything. Blood exploded out from the arrow wounds, one entry, one exit, falling to the ground as the horse demoness stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Little… bitch…" Anais rasped out. Spitting out some blood that was quickly collecting in her mouth. Anais knew the arrow went through one of her lungs. Lilly watched, horrified, her fingers becoming numb as both relic and bow dropped.

"Finish her off! _Now_!" Johnny called, yanking out his sword. He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Bryan moved as well, and so did Tala, one bitter over Anais trying to kill Lilly, the other bitter over Anais hurting Vega. Lamis reacted in a split second, teleporting next to Anais; she placed a hand on her shoulder. Both were gone in a flash, just as Johnny swung his sword down to kill her, the only thing his blade sliced through was air.

"Damn it! They got away," Tala hissed.

"It's finally… over," Rei spoke in utter disbelief. It took a few seconds to let everything sink in fully. Max approached Lilly, trying to ignore the building headache, he over used his own powers today, and the pain was getting bad. Any more and he'd have passed out for sure. He watched Lilly; the girl was looking at her hands in shock. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks like two rivers. Uttering a cry she lunged foreword and buried her face in his tunic, breaking down fully.

"What's with her?" Johnny wondered, sheathing his sword.

"She's in shock you inconsiderate jerk!" Vega shouted. "Lilly is not the type to hurt anyone, even in self-defense!" she added. Max sighed and wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman.

"There, there Lilly…" Max whispered comfortingly into her ear. He glanced at the bow and necklace on the ground. Mariah picked up both, understanding his look of concern.

"I think it's best we get her to her room," Hikaru spoke up.

"I think we all need rest after this," Bryan added. Lorelei whizzed by, showing that at last she separated from Hilary, allowing the shaman to return to a more human form.

"That was amazing!" she spoke.

"Lorelei please! Can't you see she's in turmoil?" Max asked. Lorelei blinked in surprise and nodded.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"I need a hot bath… I got dust and dirt all over me," Hilary spoke up. "It's disgusting!"

People began to gather, the Magus sisters finally woke up, after basically telling everyone what happened, the group began to trudge to the inn. Lilly calmed down after a few minutes of Crying, but she was out of it again, that much was obvious. Max was supporting he as she walked, but really he needed the support himself. His head was killing him.

Tala hung back and as Vega passed him, he grabbed her arm and put his hand on her mouth. Letting the others get some steps ahead so he could have a word with the woman in remote privacy. After a minute he let go.

"What the hell?" Vega demanded.

"Are you alright… Shrew?" he asked. Vega's eyebrow rose at the nickname. Surprised, but slightly amused as well. 'Shrew' was definitely better than 'wench', and 'woman' as he liked to refer to her.

"Yes I'm fine… Red," she replied in the same half-bored tone he used, mocking him, if only slightly. Tala glared, obviously disliking that nickname. Silence settled between the two as Vega's eyes drifted down to the burned front of his shirt. It revealed a tantalizing glimpse of his physique. She wasn't at all surprised to see he was well toned underneath the layers of cloth he was so fond of as an assassin. She knew he was probably that way, hell, anyone who even glanced at Kai or Bryan could assume that all male Avians were toned, its what allowed them to fly. But assuming it, and affirming it with her own eyes were two very different things.

Tala placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Vega's eyes to snap up, she blushed faintly, knowing full well that he probably knew she was letting her eyes and mind wander. 'I am officially… an idiot.' She thought. She looked up into his eyes, noticing something different about his gaze. There was strange warmth there, warmth she has never seen there before.

"Vega, Thank you for… you know." He began, unable to say what he really meant. "But it's _my_ job to protect _you_." He replied. hoping she'd clue in that way. Vega smiled softly.

"Your job to protect me? Since when? I thought you hated my guts." Vega replied. Tala got thoughtful for a second and Vega moved away from him, letting his arm drop to his side again. She reminded him of his hate, and that would do. Anything not to get too close to the Avian. To avoid, like a moth that came too close to the flames, being burned.

She felt a hand grab hers, before she could do anything, Tala literarily twirled her into his arms, his arm now around her waist, preventing her escape. Vega found herself face to face with the red-haired Avian. "If you want, I will protect you." He murmured, his lips barely whispering against hers. Vega went scarlet red in a split second. Tala pulled away and began to walk to the inn.

Vega watched him go, one hand rising to her lips. Somehow she had a feeling that what he did, was payback for the other day. She smiled, finding herself liking his payback.

That evening, Charly was relaxing in the salon hall. She was exhausted, the emotional roller coaster of fear, panic, and more fear today drained her. Most of the group went to bed early, wanting to sleep the exhaustion away. The salon was empty, not many people came to drink when the town sustained so much damage. She was glad that no one blamed them for the damage and the deaths. People seemed to think of them as heroes who protected the village from total destruction and a massacre.

"I've been looking for you."

Charly looked up, smiling softly, "Well you found me," she replied. Kai moved to sit down next to her at the table.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Charly only nodded. "I told you to stay here before the fight, didn't I? Why did you follow me?" he asked. The smile instantly vanished from her as Charly sighed. She glanced at him again, tipping her head to side, wondering if he was concerned, or just angry. With Kai, one could never really tell.

"I thought you might need our help. And in the end… you kind of did. Mariah-"

"I'm not angry about you getting Mariah to help. I'm angry about _you_ showing up there. I asked you to stay here, and you didn't. And to top it all off, you got hurt too." Kai cut her off, frustrated. Once again she was playing ignorant. He wasn't sure why the thought of her in any amount of pain bothered him so much. Charly looked down at the ground.

"It's minor Kai, just scratches and bruises…" she mumbled. Kai placed one finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"I just don't want you… _any of you_," he quickly amended, "to get hurt." With that he let his hand drop and got up, having said enough, and perhaps a bit too much. He knew he had slipped up with his choice of words.

Charly got up and followed him, "Kai…" she uttered, causing his body to freeze in an instant. She approached and placed both hands on his chest. "Thank you for caring, but… I cannot always stay behind. I just can't do that, not knowing if you're alright… what if you get really hurt?" she spoke. Kai looked down at the woman, she had a tiny pout on her features, but that melted away into a smile as he let out a breath he never realized he held, if only to let the sudden pressure building in his rib cage out. Her words affected him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Charly just laid her head against his shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to fight," he murmured softly, "but sometimes… I must." Charly hummed softly in agreement, containing a shiver as his voice vibrated in his chest, giving her the most euphoric sensation she ever had.

"I know that sometimes you have to fight, I'm not saying you shouldn't… thought ideally, we shouldn't have to fight. But such things cannot be changed." She mumbled. "I just wish you'd let me stand by your side when you must fight." She added quietly. It was against his better judgment but Kai hummed in agreement, his better judgment was suddenly unable to string together any form of argument.

"Charly," he murmured softly. "Why are you so insistent on putting yourself in danger?" he asked. The brunette pulled away from him, he caught the tail end of a tiny tear slipping down her cheek. She smiled softly, meanwhile avoiding his gaze. Turning around she moved to the stairs leading up.

Pausing on the small landing halfway up she leaned on the guardrails and looked back at him, smiling the saddest smile he has ever seen on the girl. The smile alone sent a needle of unknown pain through him. "It's simple Kai," she replied in barely a whisper. He had to strain even his sensitive ears to hear. "I care for you." With that said she tore upstairs like a lightning bolt. The scent of tears reached his nose just a second later, she was crying again.

Kai just watched her vanish upstairs. It was exhaustion talking, he could feel it. He was within inches of tearing up the stairs after her, but the memory of the last time he got too close was still fresh in his mind. If anything, he'd just make he mad again. But even that was better than those tears, and that sad melancholy smile.

Ryukai paced the hallways of his castle angrily, Lamis and Anais returned some time before, and Anais was in bad shape. He was angry, how could that have happened? Half of him wanted to fly out and exact revenge, but the other half didn't wish to leave Anais' side. She was in bad shape, even the healers didn't know if she would make it. The arrow wound was bad, and it passed through her lung, leaving Anais very frail and sickly. She was struggling to do the most basic thing, breathing.

He punched the wall hard, his fist going into the stone, causing cracks to spread up. He'll have revenge, that much he knew for sure. He was going to kill the blond woman who did this with his own claws. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Unknown to him, Lueaxanna was watching the whole spectacle from the shadows. She has a small smile on her face. 'Who would've thought, the half-blood son of Ryomaru would be so… temperamental,' she thought to herself. 'This is almost too amusing to watch. A great demon like him, reduced to an angry animal over a woman. Ah… all men must truly be alike.'

"I heard there was a human wench roaming the castle… you're her aren't you?" a voice asked. Lueaxanna turned sharply, coming face to face with the ever-emotionless Tahmores. One of his dogs circled her, sniffing.

"I heard this castle was had a few too many mutts, you're one aren't you?" she replied. Tahmores raised one hand to grip her throat.

"Don't play games with me wench," he hissed. "I'm not lenient." Lueaxanna did not seem at all bothered by him, which surprised the dog demon. Usually humans would be begging for their lives about now.

"Unhand me," she spoke coolly. "Before you regret it."

"You have guts wench. I can respect that." The dog demon replied, letting go of her throat.

"And you aren't as dumb as I assumed. I can respect that." Lueaxanna replied, letting her cloak fall to cover her shoulders again. The dog demon glanced back, flashing her a glare.

"Don't push your luck bitch," he hissed. Lueaxanna smiled slyly. A smile that really unnerved Tahmores, he wanted nothing more than to rip her windpipe out right now. But he wasn't an idiot, news spread through the castle, this was Ryukai's new servant, and apparently an important one considering she was staying in the guest wing, and not the servant quarters. Ryukai was irked when he killed messenger demons, which came at a dime-a-dozen, he'd be pissed off if he killed this wench. And despite his disregard for authority, Tahmores simply didn't wish to fight the demon, it was pointless.

Lueaxanna walked away, growing bored of the conversation. 'That mangy animal,' she thought.

Tahmores watched her go with a sinister smile on his face, he reached over and patted his dog on the head. "Somehow… that bitch is different, don't you think?" he asked the dog. The beast whined softly, and stuck out his tongue. Tahmores turned and walked off, not in the mood to stay around. He had better things to do right now.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is for chapter 42. The ending of that fight was definitely anti-climactic. But I have a reason for making it like that. Bear with me here. And all of you avid K/Cers and T/Vers, give me a shoutout if you liked those tidbits! Review!_


	42. Boreas On The High Seas

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Finally I finished chapter 42. I was detained by a very important school project that had my marks riding on it. I could not afford to get distracted by writing, so I had to put it on the back burner. But then stress kind of induced a mild case of writers block. But I'm glad I'm over it now! Enjoy and Review!

**_Chapter #42:_**_ Boreas On The High Seas_

It was the next morning, after a good night's rest and a good hearty breakfast the caravan set out again. The week of travel to the port city of Eaivelyn was slow, boring in fact. The weather was good, warm and breezy with occasional light showers that barely lasted for five minutes.

The caravan rode into town on the seventh day, it was evening already and the travelers were tired. The smell of fresh sea breeze carried on the winds, so alien, even to the girls who lived in Tokyo, where the scent of the sea was heavily masked by pollution and smog. The port town wasn't as big as Guin, being merely a satellite city. It was small enough so that the sail masts of ships moored in the harbor were visible clear across town, towering like great bare trees over the rooftops.

"I think we should go ahead and find a place to stay the nights. No ships will set sail now," Tyson spoke up.

"Hold on a minute," Johnny raised his hand before Rei could lash the Elvenbreds into a gentle trot. He could see four masts sticking up, too close together and evenly spaced out to be two ships. On the front was a banner, a familiar gryphon clutching a shield. "I think one ship belonging to Robert's merchant fleet is moored in harbor."

"Robert has a _fleet_?" Vega asked in surprise.

"Ask him, I'm sure he'll be too happy to tell you all about it," Johnny replied.

"Well lets go then, demons do sail by night… if we get lucky we may get cheap passage," Rei added. Johnny ignored the elf and lashed the demonbreds, with a snort the great black horses moved foreword.

* * *

The caravan arrived at the harbor. The place bustled with activity regardless of the late hours. Practically every single pier had a ship docked. Sailors bustled around, loading and unloading cargo from the ships. Mechanical donkey-powered pulley cranes worked on hefting the heavier merchandise. Sea gulls flying over the harbor, made a ruckus of their own right, occasionally diving down to snatch scraps from any fisherman who was gutting fish on the deck of his boat before throwing them into a container filled with salt, to slow down decay. 

On the distant piers stood group large, three-masted, pudgy-built merchant galleons, and all flying different banners. And past them, further away from the noise and activity was a slimmer ship with a narrow hull, and a long built. It's four masts towering high over the waves, equipped with pristine golden cloth sails. The hull was painted tar black with gold and mahogany brown detailing. Under the needle-like nose mast was a graceful figure. A winged woman, a harpy, her wings spread wide and back. Her gown was snow white. While her wings, a bright metallic gold. And at the bow on both sides, in bold white letters was an inscription. 'H.M.S Boreas'.

"I didn't expect it to be the Boreas," Johnny spoke as the wagons stopped a good hundred feet away from the ship.

"That doesn't look like a merchant ship," Kai noted.

"It's not, it's Robert's private clipper. If the Boreas is here, Robert is in town."

"I guess we're lucky," Rei said with a smile.

"Wouldn't count on it. Robert would sooner sink it than lend it." Johnny replied. "Stay here, I'm going to go if I could ask for an audience." With that said the fire demon jumped from the driver's bench of the wagon and moved to the ship.

"This is something! I've never sailed on a real sail ship like this. This is exciting." Lilly cooed in joy.

Johnny glanced up at the deck of the ship it looked deserted. But a gangplank was down, meaning that someone had to be awake. "Ahoy there landlubber!" a voice called. Johnny glared instantly.

"Are you one of the Boreas' crew?" he asked.

"Aye…" the sailor replied.

"Good, then you won't mind getting Lord Jurgen here."

"Hold on there laddie… who ye be to ask for Lord Jurgen?"

Johnny's glare only became more venomous as he tossed his cloak open and pulled out one of his heirloom swords.

"Do you not recognize this crest?" he asked, showing the sailor the engraving on the hilt of the sword.

"Oh by the sea! My apologies Milord McGregor, I did not recognize ye there." Johnny sheathed his sword and folded his arms. "As you wish milord, I will alert Lord Jurgen post haste." The sailor vanished and Johnny let his arms drop to his sides. This would be a long wait Robert was never speedy. He moved back to the wagons and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Robert is on board," Johnny spoke, "But it'll be a while before he honors us with his presence. So we can just move our wagons closer."

"He's an arrogant one," Hikaru mumbled.

"I wouldn't count on him giving us a passage either," Johnny added.

"Speaking ills behind my back Johnny? That's dishonorable… even for you," a voice asked as the wagons pulled up next to the clipper. Johnny sent up a glare, there on the deck of the clipper, leaning casually on the rails was Robert. His perpetual owlish stare, and placid expression was unnerving to say the least. He was clad in traveling clothing, and no armor, in the colors of purple and red, royal colors. "What took you so long Johnny, you should have been in town a week ago. At most."

"We were detained by unforeseen events," Johnny replied.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. That's all you can come up with?"

"Didn't expect you'd actually wait for us."

"Don't flatter yourself, I have business in this town. My shipping lanes are far more important than you," Robert replied.

"What bit him?" Hilary asked.

"Something rabid, obviously," Mariah replied in a whisper. The two shared a chuckle.

Johnny jumped off the driver bench and leapt up; landing on the ships rails he jumped on deck. He sent Robert a mild glare. "We didn't come here for a cordial chat." He began.

"You want passage, and you want me to lend you this ship," Robert stated coolly. Johnny's glare only got nastier; Robert was acting like he had all the cards again when he didn't.

"It would save us three days. But since you're obviously unwilling, I guess we'll have to think of something else. Sorry to have bothered you."

"You wont be going anywhere," Robert began coolly. "No human merchant will take demonbreds on board. You know how superstitious humans are. And the only demon merchants here are my merchants. They're behind schedules as it is. I cannot spare you a ship."

"If that's so… don't let me waste your precious time further," Johnny replied. Despite his anger at Robert at the moment, he knew that he was right. No human sailors would take demonbreds on board, the humans called them 'the spawn of the devil,' and considered them to be nothing but bad luck.

"However… seeing as my business is done, I guess… I could spare a week to ferry you across to the Avian Kingdom," Robert finished. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips as Johnny regarded him oddly. Somehow Johnny knew that it was all his way to make him squirm. "The sooner you get there, the sooner you finish your journey, and the sooner you can have your lands back. And I will not have to spare my family's soldiers to protect your meager parish."

"Meager Parish!" Johnny's voice boomed. "I may not have a fleet Robert, but I'll have you know we are equals in wealth!" The wind demon turned and began to walk away.

"Get your troop loaded, before I change my mind." With that said the wind demon vanished. Leaving Johnny to glare at his retreating back. He knew full Robert did that on purpose, it was his way of gratifying his ego. It's always been that way.

Some time later Hikaru and Vega were walking the deck of the clipper. The ship wouldn't sail until morning but knowing that they were very close to their destination brought a certain amount of comfort to them.

"You know, this ship is nice. Aside from the obvious overload of testosterone and ego on board." Vega commented.

"I just hope this cruise doesn't end up the way of the Titanic…" Hikaru replied. "I don't have a boyfriend who would die for me so I could weep over him for the rest of my natural life."

"What about Johnny?" Vega asked. Hikaru spared her a mild glare. "You're right… he's too arrogant to just drown." The two exchanged glances and promptly burst out laughing at the absurdity of the conversation.

"I can't wait to get to the Avian kingdom, I wonder how it looks… probably it's majestic." Hikaru changed the topic.

"We'll see soon enough.

"Yea… a week on board. Should be fun."

* * *

It was early morning the next day. And the Boreas was already under way. All the sails were unfurled, filled with favorable winds. The waves parted at the prow, letting the grand clipper fly on the waves with bird-like ease. The mass of the vessel cut through the waves with ease, allowing for a comfortable sail with little to no up and down sway. 

Lilly stood at the rails, inhaling the crisp air of the sea. He hands clasped at the deck rails for safety. Sailing was a whole new experience for her altogether, thought being on the water wasn't. Having been on a ferry before she knew they were loud, dirty, crowded, and smelled of fuel. The Boreas flew through the waves with only the sound of its sails straining against the winds and the breaking of waves against its bow below. The smell of fresh sea air was so strong one could nearly taste it. And she was among the only people on the deck. The ship's crew was either below decks, or up on the masts, making sure the sails were tight and that no wind was lost. The Boreas was sailing as fast as the winds would allow it.

"Lilly? Are you alright? You looks kind of… pale," Max asked as he approached the blond woman.

"Oh it's nothing Max! Just seasickness. I'm a bit woozy… not used to being out on the water. But it's so beautiful here!" Lilly replied, giving the blond telepath a smile.

"Yea, it is beautiful here." Max responded, placing his hands on the guardrails beside her. Lilly smiled wider as she watched him. He really was something otherworldly, caring, kind, considering, so unlike the guys in Tokyo. Some of them were arrogant, conceited jerks. He was cute, that much she would admit to herself without blushing crimson red in a split second.

After a moment she turned her gaze back to the seemingly endless sea ahead of them. 'It's becoming increasingly more difficult to remind myself that I'm going home and I will never see him again,' Lilly thought to herself. Max turned his head to look at the girl when he heard her thoughts, a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Lilly?" he asked. The girl jumped and looked at him, her eyes widening. She completely forgot again that he could not control his ability to read minds, at the thought of him knowing all that she blushed red like a tomato.

"Um Max… were you listening?" she asked.

"Listening?"

"You know… my thoughts?"

"Oh… yea… I'm sorry Lilly, you know I cant control it," Max replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Lilly went even redder in the cheeks; she was beginning to grow rather uncomfortable around him, and with the topic at hand. "You know," Max began carefully. "You really should tell him how you feel. Who knows… maybe he feels the same." He added with a blush covering his own cheeks.

"I can't!" Lilly replied sharply.

"Why not?"

"I just… cant'!" Lilly turned and ran off before he could stop her. How could she tell him how she felt, when she couldn't even articulate it into words without blushing? And how could she tell him, when all she wanted was to go home? It would be cruel to do that to him, Max was just too sweet; she couldn't do that to him.

Max watched her go; he could feel the emotions and hear the thoughts running through her head, it was all nothing more than an incoherent jumble. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he wasn't worried. Lilly needed time alone. He would grant her all the time she needed.

* * *

Johnny was below decks, his destination clear in his mind. Approaching one of the many doors he knocked softly. 

"Enter," a voice commanded from inside. Reaching for the knob the fire demon turned it and entered the study. It was Robert's private study on board. It was a large cabin with large view ports, and bookcases against the wall. There was a lounge, and a writing desk. Against the far sidewall was a small cabinet, on top of which rested a tray of glasses. The cabinet itself had glass doors, inside were bottles of fine spirits and ales. The walls were painted purple, and the floor was covered in a rich royal blue and gold carpet.

"Robert?"

The wind demon turned in his chair, placing down a roll of parchment unto the writing desk. "What is it? You are bothering me in the middle of some important business.

"I am here on some business of my own. I want to know how my lands are fairing."

Robert watched him coolly, his owlish glare never wavering. "You're worried about your lands now? I was under the impression that you were having fun gallivanting across Chrysalis with your rag tag group of _comrades_," the way he said the final word clearly meant he held no high regard for the others.

Johnny glared, "Cut the hostilities Robert, you know full well I am still the lord of those lands. I just have to do this; we are nearly at the end of our journey as it is. I just want an update as to what has been going on." Robert got up from his seat and walked over to one of the bookcases from which he pulled out a rather thick book. He opened it and paged through it for a moment.

"Demolished housing, extensive fire damage to the fief and your manor, capital loss in repair costs, that all comes to around a hundred thousand gold units. Each and every one of which you owe me. Figures when you left, there was a massive uproar among your less loyal subjects. They used that time to spread propaganda and stage an uprising and a revolt. I had to take my soldiers in and… dispose of them."

"Your soldiers hurt my people?" Johnny demanded, his anger suddenly boiling up in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I gave them exact orders not to kill anyone, the responsible parties were thrown in your dungeons. Normally I would have such traitors executed without a second thought, but I decided to leave the honor to you." Johnny sighed soundlessly. He knew that was a risk when he left, the ruling family always had it's opposition in the shadows. He just didn't think they would take action now. He was glad on his choice to give temporary control of his lands to Robert. If anyone could qualm the discontent, and weed out all the responsible parties in his absence, it was Robert. Johnny didn't like the thought of his people believing he abandoned them, but he made his choice, he would go through with this journey. He would not abandon the girls, it would be dishonorable.

Robert watched him for a second before closing the logbook and putting it back on the shelf, moving across the room to sit down in his comfortable chair again. "You made your bed Johnny, now you have the lie in it." He added. "Now I must admit I'm curious as to exactly what detained you along the journey."

"We've run across some demons a few times. These demons claim to have been around for over three thousand years." Johnny explained. "One even went as far as to claim to be the son of Ryomaru." Johnny added with a skeptical tone of voice. Robert straightened in his seat the mention of Ryomaru. His owlish gaze waved just for a split second. Getting up from his seat he moved to the bookcase and pulled out a thick, old book. Johnny watched him pace with the book for half a minute, paging through it as silence settled over the study. Finally he placed the book on the writing desk and looked back at Johnny.

"I'm afraid it is possible you faced Ryomaru's son." He spoke up.

"How! Ryomaru died five thousand years ago!"

"Five thousand, five hundred, and three years ago to be precise," Robert corrected. "As you know, my ancestor only became the lord of the north after the triumvirate of Avian, Elf, and demon forces destroyed Ryomaru. Out ancestors, as the ones remaining alive in that battle each took a quarter of Ryomaru's lands. And so the four cardinal families came to power."

"I know the story Robert, but this does not explain one thing. How can we be sure that this Ryukai we fought is in fact Ryomaru's son?"

"You did not let me finish Johnny," Robert replied coldly. Glaring the fire demon before him down. Johnny only folded his arms. Sometimes he hated Robert's attention to detail. "Ryomaru fought that fateful battle alone to protect the whereabouts of his mate and unborn child. But the Elves managed to find her. Albeit too late. Ryomaru fought a stalling battle. His child was born and taken away to whereabouts unknown. His mate, a lesser dragon demoness, died shortly after giving birth of complications. So you see Johnny, it is quite possible that you fought Ryomaru's half-blood son."

"If he is Ryomaru's son… why would he need the relics from the age of the Scouring?" Johnny wondered.

"I'm not surprised you do not know of this, who's snoring was it that shook the rafters during history class?" Robert asked in reply. Johnny glared for a split second but then decided it wasn't worth it. Robert was right, he was never interested in history. "The scouring was a war fought by the second triumvirate, Avian, Elf, and Human, to rid Chrysalis of the last King Demons. Most were slain in the bloody battles of those dark times, but obviously some still cling to life. I assume the demons you fought were in fact King Demons?" Johnny only nodded, the pieces began to fall into place. "Ryomaru's half blood son must seek the relics made to slay King Demons to obtain the upper hand he needs to restore the golden age of King Demons."

"He's going to… bring back the chaos of the Scouring?"

"I would think so, though I know not how practical it would be."

* * *

Author Notes: Basically somewhat of a filler telling you guys a bit more about Chrysalis and the 'Dark Age'. The time before the Scouring. Stick around for more. This next arc will be unforgettable. 


	43. Fleeting Dreams

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 43. It's going to be one of the sadder chapters. Featuring cameos by three show characters, one of which some of you might not recognize unless you've seen the third season of Beyblade.

**_Chapter #43:_**_ Fleeting Dreams_

The days on board the Boreas passed lazily. Three days into the sail, a mild storm tussled the ship around, but it was more of a nuisance than any danger to the Boreas. Early morning on the seventh day the spotters up in the crow's nest spotted land. By noon the ship was docking. The port village was small and the harbor was nowhere near as large as the one they departed from. The harbor workers well all Avians, evident by their extended wings. In the distance they could see a vast forest with threes that looked huge. Beyond the forest, shrouded in clouds and capped by snow was a mountain. Its peak was rounded.

"The capital half a day's travel into the forest," Bryan said, turning his gaze to the mountain in the distance, it was the Rune Mountain. The famous volcano which bore precious Runite ore, brought up by intense hot lava from the depths of the earth. He was close to the end of his own personal journey. 'Cleo…' he thought. Some part of him was anxious to see his sister, to get to know her. Another part of him dreaded the knowledge that eventually he had to tell her why her parents did not come to her ceremony of ascension.

After an hour in harbor, waiting for their things to be unloaded the group set off. The two wagons lumbering ahead through the forest, roads didn't pack the ground so the progress was slow, but steady. Robert begrudgingly followed on top of his fine black stallion. The horse was draped in a traveling blanket bearing the Jurgen family crest; the rider himself wore his traveling armor.

The smaller trees on the fringes of the forest eventually gave way to huge titan redwoods. Each one wide enough to likely drive a semi rig through if cut and hollowed out. Their canopies reaching into the heavens, easily attaining over two hundred feet. The canopies were dense, only scattered beams of light penetrated the leaves, dancing on the forest floor with the sway of branches in the wind.

Eventually the trees became so dense that the wagons were having to weave around them. And finally a sight came out of the wood unlike anything the girls ever saw before. A great stable was built around the trunks of four huge trees. And there was a great staircase spiraling up one to the canopies. Covered by ornate ironwork through which ivy weaved up. The ivy vines were covered in a multitude of colorful flowers.

"Wow… is the city… up there?" Lilly asked, craning her neck to peer into the canopies, she could just see signs of platforms and bridges spanning from tree to tree. But otherwise the canopies obscured everything.

"Indeed, it's a natural defense against those who cannot fly," Bryan explained. Rei, Johnny, and Robert moved to get the horses and wagons settled in for the long wait. Bryan continued to gaze up into the canopies. His wings extended in a flutter and with a single flap he took off.

"Where is he off to in such a rush?" Tyson asked.

"We're going now," Robert spoke up over the murmur of the conversation. With all the authority of a king he moved to the great staircase.

"Who died and made him king?" Tyson wondered.

"And for that matter why is he even here?" Hilary continued.

"He can in all likelihood hear you," Lilly butted in on her way to the staircase. Tyson and Hilary blinked in surprise but followed. The stairs had wide, gently sloping steps. And despite the great multitude of them, the climb wasn't tiring at all. Tala and Kai also released their wings. It took them some conscious effort to keep the seal on them in place, now finally being able to spread them felt great.

After some fifteen minutes of slow climbing the large group of intrepid travelers emerged from the small building connected to the top of the stairs, having walked past great wooden doors that served as a gate. Before them lay the Avian Capital in all it's splendor. The great Titan Redwoods served as the very foundation for buildings.

All the structures were built on great wooden platforms fastened to the redwoods by intricate ironwork. The buildings were built around the trunks of the trees with the upper canopies serving as great big umbrellas over the roofs. The streets were little more than bridges spanning from platform to platform, each wide enough for two people to pass, side by side. The shortest being simple wood and rope, the longest being held up with ironwork for stability and decoration.

Most the buildings weren't big, two, three floors at most. But in the distance on opposite sides of the city, towering over the rest of the buildings were two structures that were obviously temples. Each supported by five huge trees. The city bustled with activity, everywhere on looked, people were going about their daily business, some of them walking, and some flying overhead. Laughter rang as children played in the streets.

"This place is beautiful," Hilary murmured in sheer awe.

"Wow, beautiful indeed!" Hikaru jumped in, looking all around.

"It would be in your best interests to go to the Sol Sanctum now," Robert commented.

"Aww… but we wanted to see more of this place! Trust someone to ruin our fun," Takara complained, pouting like a little girl.

"He said it would be in our best interests," Charly pointed out. Robert's eyebrow rose. "But who said we have to follow what he says?" she asked.

"Right on!" Vega chorused. The five exchanged high fives.

"Here we go again…" Johnny grumbled. Robert watched the five women walk away; the female elf and shaman following close by. They seemingly completely forgot the existence of the men in the group. Suddenly it all made sense exactly how Johnny's trip was taking far longer than expected.

* * *

Bryan meanwhile landed in front of the gates at the Sol Sanctum, it was early evening and he had a hunch the Celeschii would have a bit of time for an audience. He watched the priestesses mull over the courtyard through the potted garden. Flowers of every kind were growing in various terracotta pots of different sizes and shapes. The beauty of the priestesses momentarily awed him, but the brief spell passed as quickly as it came. He came here for a reason. 

He heard voices approaching and turned his head to glance at the arrivals. Favian, walking towards the temple, her arm linked around her taller male companion. She had a gentle smile on her face. Her hair was the color of water, blue, with a tint of green, long, gathered into a high ponytail, her eyes an azure shade of blue. She was clad in a white gown with multi-layered skirts. Her plumage was the same color as her eyes, a rare color for an Avian.

Her companion, at first glance was clearly in the army. The uniform he wore under a light chest plate was familiar. Bryan has seen something like it before, among his father's belongings. Falling right shoulder to left hip was a rank insignia. He had medium length honey blond. His eyes a sea foam green, one obscured by a cascade of his bangs.

As the two approached, their conversation went mute as they noticed the Ravenwing. "Good evening," the woman greeted, "Are you here to offer a prayer to Gallaxia?"

"No, I'm looking for my sister… by what I hear, she's a priestess here." Bryan replied.

"Do you know her name? Lia here knows all the priestesses." The man offered.

"You give me too much credit Michael," the woman replied with a faint blush. "But he is partially right, I know all the priestesses. I will help however I can."

"Her name is Cleo, my name is Bryan," Bryan began.

"You're sweet Cleo's brother!" Michael nearly spluttered out.

"Michael, please…" Lia squeezed his arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure Cleo will be very glad to see you."

"I think I know where she would be about this time of the day," Michael voiced.

"Likely with General Albert," Lia nodded in agreement. "Come now, we'll show you the way." Bryan followed the two of them. He was curious what his sister would be doing in the company of an army General. Lia glanced back at the tall Ravenwing. He seemed completely opposite of his sister, it was hard to believe they could be related. But she had no reason to call his bluff.

The three soon arrived in front of large manor. Michael opened the door and the three stepped inside. The house had a modest atrium that served as a living room. A welcoming atmosphere surrounded the room, amplified by the fire dancing in the metal-plated fireplace. The three Avians in the room instantly looked up upon hearing the door open.

Bryan took a moment to look at the strangers in the room. One was a petite woman, looking to be no older than eighteen in human terms. Her hair shone in the hue of honey blond, reaching to her waist. Her eyes were the color of iron, silvery gray. And her plumage was snow white, without a single hint of any other color. She was clad in a golden dressed with loose skirts. The other two presences in the room were both male.

One of them had short-cropped blond hair swept up with a bandana, and steel blue eyes. His wings were the color of wheat. He did not look much older than the woman. His frame was that of a barrel. Bryan noted the military uniform and the rank insignia band running shoulder to hip. Another wing commander.

The second man in the room looked much older, clad in a military uniform as well. The rank insignia band on his shoulder was decorated with medals and badges. His hair was shoulder blade long and green, tied back at the nape of his neck. And his eyes a shade of emerald so dark, they looked nearly black. His wings were a shade of green matching his eyes, a very deep forest green. His features showed years of service as the man had a scar running over his right eye, and another, a much uglier one, on the back of his right hand.

"Michael, what is it?" the older man asked looking at Lia, and then at the stranger he did not recognize. But upon closer inspection he noticed similarities with someone he used to know a long time ago.

"General, Commander," Michael addressed the fellow military. "This man is here to see lady Cleo." The blond woman got up from her seat and approached Bryan if a little hesitantly. The general got up from his seat, now that Michael mentioned Cleo tying into it, the likeness could not be denied.

"Boy," he addressed the Ravenwing, "Is your name Bryan by any chance?" Cleo glanced at the general and then back at the stranger.

"Yes, it is… It's an honor to finally meet you General Albert, I do believe the last time you've seen me I was still a toddler."

"Are you… my brother?" Cleo asked. Bryan looked down at her.

"Yes, I am."

"Brother!" The blond called, instantly enveloping the Ravenwing in a hug, burying her face in his chest to hide the oncoming tears of sheer joy. Bryan wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and drew his wings foreword, cocooning the woman in a warm brotherly hug.

"Wow…" Lia commented. "I'm so happy for you Cleo, you have a family."

"Congratulations Cleo," the previously silent wing commander voiced. Cleo pulled away from Bryan, wiping at her tears.

"Thank you Lia, I don't know what came over me… I'm crying like a little girl."

"No harm in that Cleo, we all know you wanted to see your parents," Michael comforted the girl.

"Speaking of parents, where are Gabriel and Amelia, boy?" General Albert wondered. Bryan cast his gaze down and Cleo noticed this.

"Father, and mother… are both dead. A few years after Cleo left, a demon attacked our little village, I was the sole survivor of the massacre." He finally uttered out. Cleo was stunned into quiet, more tears streamed down her cheeks, this time tears of sorrow.

"Impossible!" Michael interjected. "General Gabriel was the best Wyvern Knight and General the military had in six hundred years! No mere demon could have defeated him."

"The demon that slew my village was no _mere_ demon. He was a living legend in his own right. He is among the last King Demons still living on Chrysalis." Bryan replied. "I fought him myself recently, his power is immense." He glanced at Cleo, the girl was distancing herself away from him, the other wing commander, silent as before, had his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. His eyes narrowed marginally.

"You could have used a bit more discretion in breaking the news to her," the silent commander added calmly. Cleo turned away from Bryan and buried her face in the blond stranger's chest, crying silently. He just held her in his arms.

"Spencer is right, that was crass of you," Michael agreed.

"Cleo… I know how you feel," Lia approached the woman slowly, her tone taking on a comforting, sisterly edge. The shying blond priestess eventually let go of Spencer and began to wipe at her tears again.

"Lia, please take her up stairs," Albert commanded in a fatherly tone, Lia nodded and led the blond upstairs; Cleo offered no resistance. "Do you have a place to stay?" The general turned to Bryan. "This is my house, and I have a guest room to spare."

"That's alright, my companions will wonder where I went off to eventually," Bryan replied.

"Companions? Your mercenary guild is here?" Michael wondered.

"No, just… my contract if I can call it that. I'm traveling with some people who have a very long tale to tell."

"Well, I think we all would like to hear it, along with why you've arrived here just now, after all this time. Cleo's Celeschii training was complete ten years ago. You should've seen how disappointed she was when no one from her real family came to her ascension ceremony," Spencer added, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh alright… but I think it would be best we all sit down." Bryan replied, reaching over he pulled out his javelin, allowing himself to sit down on the armchair offered by General Albert. After a few moments he began to spin the tale.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the group settled into an inn for the night, Charly left the inn to explore the town. It was still early evening and according to Rei, it was pretty safe to be out and about, even alone in the Avian Kingdom. 

The capital was a beautiful city and she was happy to be able to explore it. The fact that she had no wings did not stop her. It did not seem to matter to the Avians. As she walked the streets men would yield her passage, and ladies would murmur a quiet greeting, which she returned.

She stopped at a small plaza and approached the marble statue in the center. The scene captured by the sculptor was that of emotion and turmoil. The statue had two Avians, a man and a woman. The woman was glad in a gown, armor on her torso, a gorgeous ornate staff in her hands. Her hair framed a perfectly sculpted face. The woman's gaze was distant and forlorn, sad, and longing. The man kneeling by his side had full armor, and a beautiful sword. He watched the distance with an expression of severity and worry. The sculptor captured the emotional moment very well. The golden plaque on the pedestal on which the figures were captured was written in a tongue she did not understand, likely Avian. Whoever these two figures were, they were important to have a statue like this made in their honor.

"Gorgeous statue isn't it?" a voice asked. Charly glanced to her left, there stood a man clad in all white. His cloak billowed loosely in the wind. She could see he was completely clad in white, thought his clothes were of the traveling variety. This man seemed odd from the get-go. From under his hood she could see glimpses of a shaggy mop of orange. He had no wings, but that did not mean he wasn't an Avian.

"Who are they?" Charly wondered. "I don't read Avian."

"King Hayden, and Queen Elaine. The warrior and the mage. They fought during a time of strife and anguish, and their love helped them prevail through the trials and tribulations, though their end was tragic. They died in each other's arms at the final battle against a powerful foe." The man explained, glancing at her, his crystal blue eyes almost glittering like gem stones in the twilight dimness of the evening, the only light coming from the many torches alight in the city.

"Sort of like Romeo, and Juliet," Charly supplied.

"Who?"

"Oh… never mind, it's just two lovers from a piece of famous literature where I come from." She glanced back at the statue, taking in the full form of it. Now that she had some insight, their expressions were clear.

"You milady seem to be well versed in all manners of things intellectual," the stranger commented with a smile. Charly shook her head.

"It's nothing really," she replied. She looked away from him to look at the statue.

"I must go now, I am sorry," the stranger spoke up.

Turning back to the man beside her, she noticed he was gone, as if he was never there. 'What a strange man,' she thought, 'I didn't even get his name.'

The man watched her from some distance for a split second. His faint smile faded away as he turned and continued to walk down the street, his cloak concealing his body from view, his gaze down cast. 'What was I thinking?' he asked himself. 'She looks like a commoner, but clearly she is well versed in literature, and is clearly appreciative of fine arts, she must be of noble, if human blood.'

**Author Notes:** I hope you liked that chapter. I worked hard on it in a way. Also… I am not telling you who this mysterious man in the end is. But lets just say he is not a fabrication of my mind. It's actually a show character.


	44. Shattered Hopes

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Long awaited chapter 44. I had to take a break from writing for a bit. Because I needed it after the end of school. I was really stressed, I wanted to catch up on sleep and the likes, and just have a bit of 'me' time. So sorry. But from now on, I'm going to go full throttle.

**_

* * *

Chapter #44:_**_ Shattered Hopes_

Cleo sat in her room, staring out the window, watching the three moons of Chrysalis, clear in the night sky. Tears slipped down her cheeks at the thought of her parents. So much left unsaid, so much left undone. The thought of that brought even more tears. Wiping at them absentmindedly she got up from her bed and moved to sit by the window. Some part of her wanted to go now, find him, and demand answers. Another part was afraid of more bad news. There was a faint knock on the door and Cleo glanced back. Momentarily wondering if she should pretend she was asleep. But deep down she knew there would be only one person who would see through the ruse Lia undoubtedly already established; he'd know she wasn't asleep. She got up and approached the door, opening it.

"Cleo…" it was him. Cleo cast her gaze down. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, you know full well that you didn't. I couldn't sleep peacefully." She moved away from the door, allowing the man to step inside. The door clicked shut behind him and Cleo wrapped her arms around herself. Spencer watched her for a second, in all the years he known her, he never seen her this distraught. Her hair was disheveled, and her wings were ruffled and out of order, in the brief moment she looked up at him, he saw her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, "Are you mad at him?" he asked.

"Him?"

"Your brother," Spencer clarified. She didn't reply, and instead continued to stare out the window. "I know the news are hard to take Cleo, but really you should talk to him. Give him a chance to tell his story, if not for you than for him. He has quite the story to tell." Cleo looked away from the window and back at the normally silent commander. She smiled faintly at him and stood up.

"Thank you," she uttered quietly.

"For what? I'm just-"

"Thank you, for being my voice of reason again," Cleo cut in. "I'm a big girl, I should've taken the news better. Somehow in my heart I always knew my parents were gone, but knowing it in your heart, and having an affirmation…"

"I understand Cleo."

"Alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow. How's that?" Cleo asked, getting up from her seat. Spencer neared and put his hands on her shoulder, the girl sighed and enveloped him in a warm hug. "I'd be so lost without your comfort sometimes," she murmured. "You've been a brother to me all this time, and that will not change, I don't want it to change."

"And it wont…" Spencer replied, looking down at her with all the tenderness and caring he would allow himself. He drew in a deep breath and allowed it to come out slowly though his nose. 'It will not change…' he affirmed to himself, somehow he wasn't happy with that.

* * *

Curtains billowing in the breeze of the silent night in the Avian Kingdom. The whole capital was by now sleeping. In the inn where the group was staying, Charly was soundly asleep in her room. The clouds parted, allowing the light of the northern moon in to the room. Charly turned over unto her other side, clutching her blanket tighter as her brow furrowed in displeasure. 

In her dream she was wondering through and endless pitch-black abyss. Walking foreword, no sound echoed, even her steps were mute. There was no way to tell foreword from back and sides. The darkness seemed to be devoid of all light. Suddenly in the distance a tiny dot of light appeared. Charly ran towards it, only to suddenly find herself floating in mid air. The darkness around her exploded, millions of stars lit up around her spontaneously, Charly gasped as she found herself floating through apparently open space. Turning slowly she could make out planets orbiting a sun. In the far distance like a smudge of paint on the canvas of stars was a gorgeous purple and pink nebula, glimmering with a light of it own. To another direction she could make out a particularly bright star, another sun likely.

'What is this place?' she wondered. A comet streaked overhead, Charly followed it with her eyes, as it's icy tail unfurled, glimmering in the light of the sun.

"This is my home," a voice spoke, a female voice. It was distant and echoed. The sun in the distance flared and a prominence exploded out, like a sweeping arm. Charly threw up her arm to shield her face. "Don't be afraid, this is just a dream. None of this is real, except me and my voice." The echoed voice assured. Charly lowered her arm and turned, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?"

"I'm here, I am the one that brought you here, to this world. To Chrysalis." The voice replied.

"I don't like talking to voices," Charly protested.

"Very well Child, I shall reveal myself." The voice replied. Before her eyes a figure materialized, seemingly out of the ink of space. A gorgeous Favian, clad an ornate golden and black flowing gown that looked almost Greek, thought the skirts were much longer, and fuller, layered. Many golden bracelets and armbands covered her arms. Her inky hair flowed like rivers, far longer than what Charly thought possible, it was touched by starlight, shimmering with the stars and their warm glow. Her wings were much the same. And as she opened her eyes, they shimmered in a warm shade of azure blue. On her head was a tiara-like crown of three long gold extensions, and long feathers like the crest of phoenix. "You need not ask who I am," the woman spoke. "I am Gallaxia, goddess of the stars. I brought you here from your world for a purpose. You wished for a grand adventure, and your pure heart called out to the book of wishes. I granted your wish."

"Well now we want to go home!" Charly protested. Gallaxia's eyes softened.

"That my child might not be easy. Your adventure is not over yet. Come to my temple, and everything will become clear then. I have a gift to impart on you, a gift that will be your guide and source of power. Power which will help you protect those you love."

"But… we're going home… how…"

"All will become clear when you come," Gallaxia whispered. Charly blinked, finding herself floating in the same pitch-black abyss again.

Charly woke with a start; sunlight was peeking through the tree lines and her window. She passed a hand through her bangs. 'What an odd dream,' she thought to herself. Throwing her covers aside she moved to dress for the day.

When Charly made her way to the hall below, she was not surprised to find that Takara and Hikaru were already awake.

"Good morning," she greeted them.

"Hey Charly! Excited! We are going home today!" Hikaru piped up. Charly cast her gaze down.

"I- wouldn't count on it. Hikaru… maybe Avians can't send us home… not just yet," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Takara wondered quietly.

"You heard the Elven elders! There's a wishing stone that will send us back! It has to!" Hikaru jumped in, her voice made the conversation in the inn go mute instantly. Hikaru froze and smiled, waving apologetically. Charly shook her head and walked away.

'That dream… it must have had a meaning, why would I dream something like that? Why is it that I know in my heart that home is still a long way off?' she asked herself.

"Hey where you going?" Takara called. Charly stopped and glanced back at her friends, shaking her head again she left the inn.

"What's with her?" Hikaru wondered.

* * *

Charly walked down the street, not really watching where she was going. Her feet seemed to guide her wherever it was they wanted to go. Before long she found herself in a familiar place. Standing in front of the statue of king Hayden and queen Elaine. She took a moment to look around; the branches of four trees supported the platform around her. The small park consisted of sitting benches, and potted shrubbery, with no real contact to the earth around; plants were contained in vast containers, ranging from rectangular wooden holders, to round terracotta pots. A whole wooden wheelbarrow stood off to the side, anchored down, filled with soil; all sorts of colorful flowers growing in it. 

She approached the wheelbarrow and leaned down to sniff the flowers, hands folded behind her back. A butterfly fluttered away and Charly smiled. This place was truly beautiful. A flash of white from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Charly followed to see a familiar white clad figure sitting on one of the benches, on his hand he had bird seed, and two little sparrow-like birds were feeding on it, each sitting on one of his outstretched fingers. His hood was down, revealing the shocking disheveled-looking mop of orange hair, his gaze was focused on the birds he was feeding, his eyes held such gentleness that it only made sense that the tiny birds would trust him. The gentle breeze played with his clothing and hair casting an air of tranquility about him that calmed all those who observed the dainty-looking youth who so obviously loved the wild natural world around him. After getting their fill of birdseed the little birds fluttered away, resuming their merry song. It was then Charly approached.

"Hello again," she spoke. The man stood up as soon as he noticed her presence.

"Good morning Miss," he greeted.

"Please… no miss, my name is Charly. I don't believe I ever caught yours,"

"Brooklyn," he replied. Charly smiled. "Can I ask what are you doing here so early?" he wondered.

"I guess my feet led me here. I was thinking about something. And I guess since this is the only familiar place, I walked here… somehow." Charly explained as she sat down next to him on the bench. A woman passed them, smiling briefly at Charly, and nodding a hello. The second she laid her eyes on Brooklyn, her smile vanished and she walked away briskly, without acknowledging his presence. Charly noted that and it struck her odd for a moment, but she didn't dwell on it. Brooklyn seemed to notice it too, his eyes taking on a sad note. "That was odd…" Charly murmured.

"Alas… it wasn't so odd as you think miss," Brooklyn replied.

"Why?"

"You assume me to be an Avian right?" Brooklyn asked. Charly nodded. "You are half right. My mother was an Avian. My father was a demon." Brooklyn explained. "But I'm afraid I was not a child of any sort of love between my parents." Charly's eyes widened in shock. "I know… it's repulsive. Most people deem me repulsive."

"They hate you because you're a victim of circumstance!" Charly asked. "Of all… oh Brooklyn! That's terrible! I don't know what others think, but I think it's wrong to hate anyone for such a stupid reason. It wasn't your fault you were… well…" she broke off, unable to say 'conceived that way'. It sounded far too personal, yet also cold and impolite, insensitive even. Brooklyn watched her, surprised by her attitude.

"I see… I should have known." Brooklyn mumbled. Charly blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You truly are different from other humans." He added, getting up from his seat the bench he let his white cloak fall around his shoulders. "I should be going now, go back to your friends, they will be worried." With that he walked off.

"What?" The orange haired half-demon didn't stop. "Brooklyn! How did-" Charly cut herself off, he was out of hearing range. "He makes oddballs look normal. Geez." She mumbled. Knowing that he was partially right she got up from the bench, and began the walk back to the inn.

* * *

Back in the inn, all the girls, except Charly gathered in the main hall. Robert and Johnny were nowhere to be seen, but everyone else was gathered. The brunette arrived shortly after words. 

"Are we going to the Sol Sanctum?" Lilly asked calmly.

"Yes, in a bit. We have to wait for someone, Bryan said she knows the priestesses in the sanctum." Mariah explained. The girls glanced at the Ravenwing mercenary; he was watching the door like a hawk. Obviously waiting for someone.

"Whom are we waiting for exactly?" Hilary asked.

"My sister," Bryan replied quietly.

"You have a sister?" Mariah wondered.

"I found about her very recently." Bryan explained. At that moment the door opened and Cleo stepped inside, with her was Spencer, following rather too closely for Bryan's liking.

"I hope we're not late," Cleo spoke. Glancing around the large group gathered here. Bryan approached the girl and nudged her towards the women in the group, as if to let her get acquainted with them, but partially to get her away from the soldier. Acquaintances came and gone and group set off about five minutes later.

The walk to the temple was unremarkable; silence seemed to rein over the group. Charly in particular seemed distant. She'd glance at the other once in a while, her eyes stopping for a second too long over Kai. He seemed to be trapped in a world of his own making. Which was odd, Kai seemed oddly alert of everything that went on around him at all times, to see him distracted like that was strange.

Charly sighed, looking away before he would catch her gaze. Maybe she was working herself into frenzy over nothing, but somehow the memory of the dream would not leave her alone. And as the group passed the gates of the Sol Sanctum, Charly felt another feeling deep within her heart. A beckoning warmth radiating from within the building, a strange feeling she never felt before.

* * *

Soon the girls found themselves deep in the building, the walls around them were made of painted, polished, and waxed wood. It depicted what they could guess religious scenes, of mostly a single avian woman, and two different men. But there were minor effigies of beings around the woman. In some images she was healing the effigies with a light shining from hands. In another image she was protecting a child from a vicious monster while one of the two men fought it. In a third image she seemed to be sitting on a rock, playing a lyre in front of many gathered Avians. And in a fourth image she was healing the wounded as a battle raged around her. 

"This is so pretty," Hilary voiced.

"You can say that again! It's obvious there is much history to be known here," Charly added.

"This is the biggest temple dedicated to our lady Gallaxia, the goddess of stars, life, and love, the queen of the heavens," Cleo explained for the benefit of non-Avians in the group.

"You can really tell she is much loved among your people," Mariah voiced.

"Indeed, Gallaxia one of the three most important divinities, the others are also depicted here." Cleo approached a large image depicting the three gods common to all the smaller images in detail. In it, the lady had her hands clasped with one of the two male figures, while the second man looked on, sword at a ready. "The others are Lord Eteros, the god of time, and death. The heavenly King." Cleo pointed out to the image of the man with whom Gallaxia had her hands clasped. "And Pyros, lord of war and destruction. Guardian and protector of soldiers." Cleo pointed to the other figure.

"Cleo? I thought it was your voice carrying through the halls of this temple," a voice called. A woman appeared from the set of double doors leading deeper into the temple. She was much more mature looking than Cleo, in human terms to be fifty at least. But it was obvious she was much, much older if the Avians in the group looked eighteen, but were thirty-six at the least. She was clad in exquisite robes with a train, a three-tipped crown on her head, and a gorgeous staff in her hands. Her wings neatly folded behind her back, the tips of the feathers reaching the train flowing over the floor with each step.

"Lady Bianca," Cleo bowed.

"What brings you and such a large group here?" the high Celeschii asked.

"I think it's best they explain themselves. I'm sure I don't have all the details," Cleo replied. The elder Favian turned to the women.

* * *

Half way through the explanation Tala moved for the door, he couldn't take it anymore, he'd say his farewells if and when time came. The fact that the women could possibly be going home finally didn't bring him any elation he would've had a month ago. He found himself warring with a building sense of loss. He should be glad for them since now they would be heading home, but half of him wasn't glad for that, the selfish side didn't want to see them go. 'They owe me, that's all,' he tried to rationalize it. But as hard as he tried, the more he realized he was blatantly lying to himself. That scared him deep inside, he grew attached, the one thing assassins like him, players with death, the merciless killers were not allowed to do. Assassins weren't allowed to grow attached; he wasn't allowed to grow attached. It would only be a risk he was not willing to take, to play with the life of someone he cared about. 

During the talk he glanced at Kai, being long-time friends with him, and as much Kai hated it, Tala learned to read him, or so he thought. The assassin knew that Kai didn't want to see the women go either. 'He's too damn attached to that brown-haired ditz,' he thought bitterly. At the last word the taste in his mouth went sour. Charly was no ditz, and Tala knew that. The brunette seemed to have done the impossible, got a hold on Kai.

Thinking of the women in that light brought his thoughts to another dark-haired Amazonian beauty. In his mind he could see Vega smiling at him, that foxy lopsided smile. He felt his blood run warm at the through of her. He didn't want to see her go, some small selfish part of him wanted to demand that she stay, but he knew that she'd slap him for even saying that, and then promptly a fight would ensue. It would be cruel of him to ask her something like that, and he knew that. 'I should just resign to the fact that it's over.' He thought.

Inside the temple the girls finished telling their tale. Bianca's eyes grew very sympathetic throughout the story, and as they finished the story, the elder Celeschii felt a twinge in her heart for these women.

"It is most definitely the act of Gallaxia, and he servant faye," Bianca explained.

"So that means there is a way to send them home here?" Cleo asked eagerly.

"There… was," Bianca replied hesitantly.

"Was… as in there no longer is?" Tyson asked.

"Yes I'm afraid, the crystal of wishes is no longer housed here." Bianca cast her gaze down, "I am terribly sorry, but there is nothing we can do." All eyes turned to the human girls in the room. They froze, like living statues, eyes wide, afraid to move, afraid to breathe.

"No… there must be something!" Takara snapped out, refusing to believe it.

"We can't be… stuck here!" Hikaru added. Tears exploded from Lilly's eyes, turning on her heels she ran for the door.

"Lilly!" Max called, racing after her, suddenly very afraid for her, the emotions racing off her were a jumbled mess, she was liable to hurt herself in such a condition.

"I- I think…" Vega was unable to articulate anything. She was in shock.

"Vega, Charly… Hikaru, Takara… I'm so sorry," Mariah approached, embracing each of the girls in turn, offering them silent support. Hilary followed suit mutely. Tyson dared not speak; he knew there was nothing he could say to help them now. Charly cast her gaze down.

"Somehow…" she began, "I knew this would be too easy. Somehow in my heart I knew we would not be going home," She mumbled.

"Charly? What are you mumbling about? Have you gone _mad?_ We're stuck here damn it!" Hikaru grabbed the brunette by the shoulders.

"The Crystal of wishes is not here," Bianca interjected, before things could get even worse, "It was stolen by a powerful demon. We know who he is. The crystal will have to be retrieved if you are to return home."

At that all the girls looked at her sharply, "Who has it?" Takara asked.

"His name… is Ryukai." Realization slammed down on the group even before Bianca could explain about him, thought explanation was not needed. Everyone knew who Ryukai was.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is it for this chapter. It ended up being a little longer than usual. But for a reason, this is the last chapter of the first book. Further chapters of the fanfic will be posted under a new title. WFE: The Second Scouring_

This is not the end of the Avian Kingdom Ark. Just the middle point. There is much to come yet. The girls deal with the harsh news. And important plot twists will follow.

**Bonus Content:** And now for some bonus content. I did this in the COTA trilogy. And now it's time for music tracks that helped me write the fic. As well as music tracks that I consider 'themes'. So if you can pool all or some of them for your personal enjoyment while reading WFE. Go you. Most of these are in fact, love songs. But they help me write.  
**_Beauty_** – Shaye (WFE Theme)  
**_As Long As You Love Me_** – Backstreet Boys  
**_8-Th World Wonder_** – Kimberley Locke  
**_I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You_** – Marc Anthony  
**_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing _**– Aerosmith  
**_If I Ever Lose This Heaven_** – The Prophet Kings  
**_Desert Rose_** – Sting (This song is kind of a theme for the whole desert rose arc)  
**_Dreaming Of You_** - Selena  
**_It's My Life _**– Bon Jovi  
**_That's The Way It Is_** – Celine Dion  
**_Crash And Burn _**– Savage Garden  
**_Thousand Miles _**– Vanessa Carlton  
**_Love Will Lead You Back_** – Taylor Dayne


End file.
